Mar, sol y luna
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: Hermione se ve obligada a convivir con Draco en una isla, ya que éste ha abandonado el bando de Voldemort. El chico quiere enterrar el hacha de guerra desde el primer momento, y algo nuevo empieza a surgir entre ellos.
1. Prólogo

**SUMMARY: **Draco Malfoy no consiguió que los mortífagos entrasen en Hogwarts porque Hermione consiguió descubrirle. Fue por ello por lo que los seguidores de Voldemort se exiliaron durante un breve tiempo, para, después, acabar con todos los traidores a la sangre. Y, obviamente, consideraban al rubio de Slytherin un traidor. Es por ello por lo que Narcissa aprovecha la ausencia de su marido –al que le ha sido encomendada una misión en Rusia- para poner a salvo a su hijo.

Por otra parte, Dumbledore se debilitó mucho al intentar conseguir el guardapelo. Fue una vez hubieron llegado al castillo, cuando descubrieron que no era el Horrocrux auténtico. Por su grave estado de salud, el viejo profesor no es capaz de seguir con dicha búsqueda, por lo que confía en Harry y Ron para continuarla. A Hermione, en cambio, le encomienda una tarea completamente diferente que consiguió malas caras e incomprensión por parte del Trío de Oro.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

Draco Malfoy no consiguió que los mortífagos entrasen en Hogwarts porque Hermione consiguió descubrirle. Fue por ello por lo que los seguidores de Voldemort se exiliaron durante un breve tiempo, para, después, acabar con todos los traidores a la sangre. Y, obviamente, consideraban al rubio de Slytherin un traidor. Es por ello por lo que Narcissa aprovecha la ausencia de su marido –al que le ha sido encomendada una misión en Rusia- para poner a salvo a su hijo.

Por otra parte, Dumbledore se debilitó mucho al intentar conseguir el guardapelo. Fue una vez hubieron llegado al castillo, cuando descubrieron que no era el Horrocrux auténtico. Por su grave estado de salud, el viejo profesor no era capaz de seguir con dicha búsqueda, por lo que confió en Harry y Ron para continuarla. A Hermione, en cambio, le encomendó una tarea completamente diferente que consiguió malas caras e incomprensión por parte del Trío de Oro.

Allí estaba Hermione de nuevo. Apuntando a Malfoy con la varita, mientras éste la imitaba.

-Venga, Granger, tampoco es tan difícil invocar un conjuro que me desarme. –siseó el rubio.

-Calla la boca, Malfoy. Estás jugando con fuego. –contestó ella, amenazante.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Esperar a que llegue _San Potter_ para que sea él quien intente acabar conmigo? –el Slytherin sonrió son sorna- Con esa actitud, lo único que haces es reafirmar mi teoría sobre tu inferioridad.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Me cansas. Siempre recurres a los mismos argumentos. Podrías innovar un poco. –contestó la castaña sin bajar la varita.

-Lo que ocurre es que no quiero desperdiciar mis grandes ideas contigo, _sangre sucia. _He venido porque tengo una cita con el viejo loco chiflado, pero parece ser que antes tengo que convencerte a ti de que mis intenciones son buenas.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Porque tu historial no va por el buen camino.

En vez de contestar, Draco dio la vuelta a su varita, cogiéndola por la punta contraria y, a paso lento, se acercó a la muchacha.

-Vengo en son de paz, Granger.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-A ti no te importa. El caso es que quiero ver ya a Dumbledore.

Harta de sus tonterías, Hermione le cogió por el brazo, apareciéndose con él en el despacho de Dumbledore. El director estaba sentado en su sillón, detrás de la mesa y tenía las manos entrelazadas. La muchacha ordenó a Draco que se sentase en un banco, y éste, por primera vez en su vida, obedeció. Mientras, la castaña dejó la varita del rubio sobre la mesa del director y se apartó de la visión de éste, quedándose al lado de Malfoy.

-Tengo entendido, señor Malfoy, que su padre lleva desaparecido varios meses y que su madre quiere apartarle de la vida oscura.

-Preferiría no hablar de mi vida personal delante de ella. –puntualizó el rubio, señalando con la cabeza a la Gryffindor.

-Me temo que esa no es opción alguna, señor Malfoy, puesto que la señorita Granger va a ser la encargada de protegerle.

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamó Draco, levantándose de su sillón.

-Tampoco creas que a mí me hace gracia, Malfoy. –contestó ella, tajante.

-El caso es que lo que usted causasó me dejó débil y yo no tengo fuerzas para protegerle. Los señores Potter y Weasley están haciéndose cargo de ciertas tareas que yo no estoy en condiciones de realizar, y la señorita Granger se encargará de usted.

Ante el silencio de ambos muchachos, Dumbledore sonrió y prodeció a explicarles el plan. Ambos vivirían en una pequeña isla del Mediterráneo, protegida con magia avanzada. Era invisible al ojo humano, y estaría regida por un método similar a la casa de Grimmauld Place. Sería una especie de segundo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Pero tan sólo sabrían de su existencia las tres personas presentes en el despacho en ese momento, Harry, los Weasley, Tonks y Lupin. Los únicos que habitarían la isla serían los dos jóvenes, mientras que los otros, simplemente se encargarían de hacer una visita de vez en cuando para comprobar que las cosas iban bien.

Cualquier persona habría dado las gracias por estar en una isla del Mediterráneo, con mucho tiempo libre y disfrutando del sol. Pero eso no ocurría con nuestros protagonistas, ya que, además de ser enemigos jurados, ambos odiaban el hecho de estar apartados del mundo real.

Hermione, por su parte, odiaba la idea de no poder participar en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes junto a Harry y Ron; y Draco, en cambio, odiaba en el hecho de renegar de su padre simplemente porque su madre se lo había pedido. Y es que, si ellos eran algo, era personas de palabra.

En el caso de Draco, era lógico. Él le había prometido a su madre que se apartaría del mundo en el que su padre le había involucrado desde antes de saber hablar. A pesar de que la solución que propuso Narcissa no fue la más acertada, según Draco, accedió a soportar los planes sin sentido de Dumbledore, aunque eso supusiera convivir con la persona que más había odiado durante sus seis años en Hogwarts.

En cuanto a Hermione, siempre había considerado que Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía, aunque, en algunos momentos no lo demostrase. Por eso mismo decidió obedecerle.


	2. Por una sola vez

**CAPÍTULO II**

**POR UNA SOLA VEZ**

Ese mismo día, Hermione y Draco se aparecían en la isla. En cuanto pusieron los pies sobre la casa, la castaña soltó bruscamente la mano del chico. Se alejó de él, entrando en la cocina. Cogió una manzana y mientras la mordía, se sentó en la encimera.

-¡Malfoy! –gritó a un rubio curioso por descubrir cada rincón de su nuevo refugio.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Granger? ¿No me vas a dejar ni siquiera inspeccionar mi nuevo hogar? –contestó un Draco molesto mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Antes de acomodarte vas a prestarme mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte –dijo la castaña con tono autoritario.- Si piensas que vas a estar por aquí como si fuera tu casa…

-Vas a poner reglas, ¿no? –interrumpió el rubio, apoyándose en la pared.

-Sí. Y la primera es que no me interrumpas. –dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te voy a conceder un par de minutos sin interrupciones, Granger. Pero no te acostumbres. –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

-Me desesperas, hurón. –musitó ella, y después de darle otro mordisco a la manzana, siguió hablando.- Aquí vas a tener que obedecerme te guste o no. Dumbledore ha confiado en mí para esto, y no voy a dejar que un crío prepotente como tú lo arruine, ¿entendido? –el rubio asintió- Además, no vas a poder ponerte en contacto con ninguno de tus amiguitos mortífagos ni con cualquier Slytherin del colegio. Ni siquiera con tus padres. Si tu madre quiere algo, se lo hará saber a Dumbledore, él a mí y yo a ti. –Draco asintió de nuevo.- Que tengamos que convivir los dos no me hace ninguna gracia, y sé que a ti tampoco. Y también sé lo mucho que te jode tener que obedecer mis órdenes. Así que si te comportas, todo será más fácil. –ante la fulminante mirada del rubio, Hermione dijo- No te estoy pidiendo que me idolatres, porque es lo que menos deseo en el mundo. Tampoco te digo que seamos amigos. Simplemente, que no seamos enemigos jurados. Si tienes al menos una neurona dentro de esa cabeza sabrás qué es lo que te conviene hacer. Porque, si vas a malas conmigo, ahora mismo tienes todas las de perder. –el rubio se cruzó de brazos, mirándola aún, por lo que ella prosiguió.- Y última regla: tienes terminantemente prohibido entrar en mi habitación o en el baño mientras yo esté dentro. ¿Queda claro?

-Vamos a ver, Granger. ¿Piensas en serio que yo tengo el más mínimo deseo de estar en el cuarto de baño mientras tú estés dentro?

-_Vamos a ver, _Malfoy –dijo ella, imitándole- A fin de cuentas, eres un tío al que nunca le han negado un polvo y aquí vas a estar sin convivir con otra persona que no sea yo. Así que, llegará un momento en el que tus hormonas te jueguen malas pasadas. Y no me gustaría nada encontrarte con algo entre las piernas que haya aumentado su tamaño.

-¿Qué? –rió Draco.- ¿En serio piensas eso? ¿Que yo sentiría el más mínimo deseo hacia ti?

-En absoluto, Malfoy. Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que he dicho es que aquí no va a haber nadie que te vaya a satisfacer. Así que llegará un momento en el que se te acumulen las ganas de echar un polvo como es debido e irás empalmado por todos lados.

-Eso no va a pasar. –dijo él.- Tengo autocontrol.

-¿Nos jugamos algo, Malfoy?

-Lo que quieras, Granger.

-Cuando pierdas, harás todo lo que en tu gran casita hacen los elfos domésticos. Así aprenderás qué es lo que se siente al ser un esclavo.

-Cuando TÚ pierdas, serás tú la esclava. Y tendrás que hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga. Así te darás cuenta de que los elfos son lo que son y están encantados de obedecer órdenes y servir a los amos.

-Eso no pasará nunca. –murmuró Hermione.

-¿Tienes miedo a perder, Granger? –dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa.

-En absoluto. –contestó ella, bajándose de la encimera y extendiendo el brazo.

-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, ¿no? –dijo el rubio estrechando la mano de la muchacha.

-Por una sola vez. –contestó ella.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un par de segundos que a ellos les parecieron horas. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro de forma voluntaria, mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Y, de la misma manera en la que se acercó, Hermione soltó la mano del chico y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación con una sonrisa, preparada para hacer que el rubio perdiera la apuesta.


	3. Últimas noticias

**Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews. Sois las que me hacéis seguir escribiendo.**

**Pero, lamentablemente, no creo que pueda subir muchos más capítulos en el siguiente mes, ya que estoy en la recta final del curso y tengo los éxamenes finales y el Selectivo (la Prueba de Acceso a la Universidad en España). De todas maneras, intentaré actualizar al menos una vez por semana.**

**Espero que os guste. Muchos besos,**

**-Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III<strong>

**ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS**

Draco se despertó de madrugada. La Marca Tenebrosa le ardía. No sabía cómo hacer que se le pasase el dolor, que cada vez iba a más. Y, por si eso fuera poco, se estaba muriendo de calor. Estaba acostumbrado al tiempo inglés, con lluvia un día sí y al siguiente también; por lo que tan sólo dormía con unos boxers y unos pantalones. Al no conseguir conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se levantó y salió de su habitación. Fue a la cocina y cogió una de las zanahorias que los elfos domésticos habían dejado en la nevera, ya peladas y lavadas. Se la llevó a la boca y, mientras la mordía, salió al porche, que daba al mar.

Vio un cuerpo oscuro que atravesaba el agua despacio, con calma, dirigiéndose a la orilla. La Marca Tenebrosa volvía a arderle. Inconscientemente, asoció ese dolor con los mortífagos. ¿Y si esa sombra era uno de ellos? No cabía duda. Era su padre, que había descubierto dónde estaba e iba a por él. El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se escondió entre unos árboles, pudiendo ver sin ser visto. _"Muy inteligente, Draco. Cuando quieras huir te verá porque cada vez está más cerca. Tenías una oportunidad de ir a tu habitación y coger la maldita varita. Puta costumbre de ir sin ella por casa"_ pensó.

A medida que ese cuerpo oscuro iba saliendo del agua, Draco pudo darse cuenta –gracias a que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad- de que no podía ser su padre. Él no tenía el pelo rizado y alborotado. Era Bellatrix. _"Ahora sí que lo llevas claro, amigo. Cabía la posibilidad de que tu padre acabase reblandeciéndose, simplemente por no ver mal a tu madre. Pero con tu tía lo llevas claro, chaval. Te va a entregar en menos de lo que se tarda en decir _varita_"_. Draco no podía controlar su nerviosismo, y eso hacía que se criticase por su estúpida reacción.

De pronto, esa persona empezó a correr hacia él. El rubio no sabía qué hacer. Se escondió más entre las sombras, rogando a Merlín que fuera piadoso y consiguiera librarse de su tía. Cerró los ojos y empezó a suplicar a todo aquel que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Cada vez oía los pasos más cercanos, y cada vez, su corazón iba más rápido aún. Sólo cuando escuchó que los pasos se detenían cerca de los árboles, Draco se sintió capaz de abrir los ojos y afrontar su derrota.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó una Hermione empezando a ponerse furiosa.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo él, intentando asimilar las cosas.

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿no crees? –contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Joder, Malfoy. No sé cómo has conseguido sacarte los cursos cuando no eres capaz de saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Vas a contestar o no? –preguntó un Draco nervioso.

-Vamos a ver, Malfoy… -Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- No podía dormir por el calor que hacía, así que me puse un bikini y me metí en el mar. El agua está fresquita ahora y eso hace que rebaje el calor que tienes a causa del ambiente. ¿Lo entiendes o tengo que hacerte un dibujo como a los niños pequeños?

-No me trates como a un tonto, Granger. –contestó Draco con tono amenazante.

-A mí no me hables así, hurón. Y ahora, explícame tú a mí qué narices hacías escondido detrás de unos árboles con los ojos cerrados e híper ventilando. –dijo Hermione mientras se secaba con una toalla.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Granger.

-Yo creo que sí es de mi incumbencia puesto que, al ser nosotros los únicos que hay en la isla, estabas escondiéndote de mí. A no ser, claro, que tengas un amigo imaginario y estuvierais jugando al pilla-pilla. –dijo ella riendo levemente.- Tan grande para algunas cosas y tan pequeño para otras, Malfoy. ¿No te han dicho nunca que hay que encontrar un equilibrio?

-No me escondía de ti. Y creo que aquí la única que tiene amigos imaginarios eres tú, _sangresucia_. ¿Por qué sino no tienes vida social?

-Sí que la tengo, imbécil. –contestó ella, empezando a irritarse.

-Oh, venga, Granger. No cuentan ni el _Cara Rajada_ ni el _Pobretón_. Todos sabemos que son los títeres de Dumbledore. No son capaces ni de sacarse un moco.

-No me hagas hablar de amigos, Malfoy.

-No hay nada que puedas decir de los míos.

-¿Ah, no? Mira tú por dónde, pero yo creo que sí. –la castaña hizo una breve pausa, mirándole con desprecio a los ojos- Al menos mis amigos no se dejan embaucar por alguien que se cree el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ni se tatúan una calavera y una serpiente en el brazo, ni se dedican a matar gente o a hacerles la vida imposible. –sabiendo que había metido el dedo el la llaga, le preguntó- ¿Quieres que siga o lo dejo ahí?

-Mejor te callas, Granger. No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

-No me cambies de tema, Malfoy. Lo único que quiero saber es por qué estabas escondiéndote de mí. –ante el silencio del rubio, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos- Estabas espiándome.

-¿Qué? –preguntó un atónito Draco.

-¡Por supuesto! Si es lo que yo te decía, las hormonas te acabarán jugando malas pasadas.

-Yo no perdería mi tiempo en ti ni aunque fueras la única chica en el mundo. –dijo él con desprecio.

-Últimas noticias, Malfoy: soy la única chica en el mundo en el que vas a vivir a partir de ahora. Y no quiero que te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima.

-Sabes a lo que me refería, Granger. –murmuró él entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ni siquiera tú sabes a qué te refieres, Malfoy. –y, dicho esto, la castaña dio media vuelta; dejando, una vez más, al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Mandadme reviews! Cuantos más me mandéis, más escribiré.<strong>


	4. Falsas esperanzas

_Sí, lo sé, soy horrible. He estado de exámenes y nunca encontraba un hueco para escribir. Al final he conseguido que salga ésto. Espero que os guste._

**_Atención, _**_hay algunos **cambios**: He estado leyendo una increíble historia (Entre las sombras) y me han gustado mucho algunas cosas, por lo que las he aplicado a mi fic. Podéis ver que los diálogos están en negrita. Eso es para diferenciar el diálogo en sí de las acciones que hacen. Dichas acciones están escritas (en muchas ocasiones) como si se tratase de un juego de rol. Pienso que eso ayuda a imaginar mejor lo que ocurre y hace más fácil la lectura._

_PD. No es una buena sensación la de entrar y ver que tienes los mismos reviews que la última vez que subiste un capítulo, hará cosa de un mes. Por favor, cambiad ese hábito, ya que, si no me decís si os gusta o no, no es lo mismo escribir. No es agradable escribir si sabes que no están leyéndote. Sé que mi historia no es como otras _(Muérdagos&Mortífagos, Sanguine:el libro de amantes _o _Entre las sombras)_, pero una hace lo que puede. Es normal que en épocas en las que ando estresada no pueda funcionarme el cerebro como debería y no doy rienda suelta a la imaginación. Así que, resumiendo, mandad muchos reviews._

_-Pabel Moonlight._

* * *

><p><strong> - FALSAS ESPERANZAS.<strong>

El sol fue filtrándose por las ventanas de la habitación de la castaña poco a poco, bañando su cuerpo y llenándolo de luz. La muchacha se cubrió la cara con la almohada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en su tierra, donde era raro que esa gran estrella alumbrase tanto. Se levantó, sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada quejarse, y se quitó el pijama, poniéndose un trikini en su lugar. Recogió su pelo en una coleta alta, de la que no tardaron en salirse unos pequeños rizos rebeldes. Cogió un libro sobre magia avanzada y salió de su habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con un rubio concentrado en su cuenco con leche y cereales y leyendo _El Profeta_. Le hizo caso omiso y abrió la nevera. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que una variedad de toda la fruta que había en el refrigerador se colocase en un gran plato. Con otro movimiento de ésta, hizo que el plato y una toalla la siguiesen camino a la playa.

Draco observó la escena sin que la chica se percatase. Consideraba divertido ver cómo la Gryffindor le hacía el vacío y se mostraba fría con él. Era de esperar al haberla hecho pasar por todos esos momentos durante siete largos años. Pero, tenía que admitir que los echaba de menos. Prefería meterse con Hermione antes que con cualquier otra persona porque siempre sabía que contestar. A pesar de haberse amenazado con las varitas en más de una ocasión, nunca llegaron a causar daño físico a su enemigo. Exceptuando, por supuesto, el puñetazo que le atestó la chica al rubio en tercer curso. El Slytherin se llevó la mano a la nariz inconscientemente al recordarlo. No lo reconoció en ese momento ante sus amigos, pero le había dado muy fuerte. Con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, dejó de pensar en eso y se volvió a concentrar en disfrutar de su desayuno y del periódico.

Hermione se tumbó en la toalla y se puso a leer mientas los pedacitos de fruta iban entrando en su boca a medida que se comía uno. Estaba empeñada en descifrar nuevos hechizos que pudiesen servir a sus dos amigos en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Ya que no podía acompañarles, esperaba al menos serles de alguna utilidad. En apenas una hora se había leído el gran volumen entero y había memorizado los hechizos que podrían servirles de gran utilidad.

Con un _depulso_, la chica hizo que el plato vacío de fruta llegase al lavaplatos y que el libro acabase encima de su cama. Y, con un _accio_ invocó a un libro de pociones avanzadas para continuar con su documentación. Tras unos pocos minutos a la espera de la llegada del libro, Hermione se levantó y se dirigió al interior de la casa, ya que no entendía qué podía haber ocurrido. Fuera lo que fuese, lo que menos se esperaba era ver a Draco recostado en el sofá y leyendo su libro.

-**Muchas gracias por encontrarme un entretenimiento, Granger.** –dijo éste sin apartar la vista del grueso volumen.- **No sabía que estuvieses tan pendiente de mí.**

-**No digas tonterías, Malfoy. Ese libro es mío. Había convocado un **_**accio**_** para que llegase a donde estaba yo. Pero veo que ha surgido un pequeño e insignificante incidente.** –intentando arrebatárselo de las manos.

-**¿No te han dicho nunca que no debes quitarle a otra persona lo que tiene en las manos? Ya había escuchado de tu egoísmo, pero veo que es mayor de lo que decían**. –sonriendo levemente.

-**Mira, rubio oxigenado, no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para estar discutiendo contigo. Así es que, quieras o no me lo vas a dar. **–cruzando los brazos.

-**Me gustaría ver cómo intentas quitármelo, Granger.** –mirándola directamente, desafiante.

Sin apenas dejarle tiempo a terminar la frase, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él para quitárselo. Lo que ella no sabía era que el rubio tenía muchos reflejos. Ambos estaban de pie, y ella lo buscaba a tientas detrás de la espalda de él. El Slytherin, con una sonrisa, elevó su brazo, dejando el libro fuera del alcance de la chica. Hermione no cesaba en su empeño de cogerlo. Agarró un cojín y empezó a repartirle golpes al chico en el torso. Al ver que eso no causaba reacción alguna en él, se subió al sofá, provocando que Draco se alejase, pues conocía su intención. La chica fruncía el ceño y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la ira que sentía en ese momento. El rubio sonreía con completa tranquilidad.

-**Si lo hubieras pedido por favor, te lo habría dado a la primera, Granger.** –dijo él con tono divertido.

-**No te voy a pedir por favor que me des algo que es mío.** –enfureciéndose.

-**Como quieras.** –sonrió- **En ese caso, no te importará que me lo lleve, ¿no?**

Sin dejar a la castaña tiempo para reaccionar, el muchacho salió corriendo hacia la playa. Como un instinto reflejo, la chica corrió tras él, desesperada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su libro. Lo que ella no sabía era que Draco había hecho un hechizo mediante el que el diario _El Profeta_ parecía ser el libro de la castaña, de modo que éste estaba sano y salvo debajo del sofá.

Hermione casi sufre un ataque cardíaco al ver cómo el rubio se adentraba en el mar con el libro en la mano. Corrió como una posesa para intentar evitarlo. _"Encima tiene los santos cojones de reírse. Será mal nacido el cabrón éste… No será capaz de…"_ la chica dejó de pensar en cuanto vio que el rubio se disponía a tirar el libro al agua. Como si su vida dependiese de ello, la chica aumentó el ritmo de su carrera y saltó, cogiendo el libro en el aire y cayendo ella al agua, con las manos en alto para no mojarlo.

Ante esta escena, Draco estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Nunca pensó que la chica actuase así por un simple libro. Lo que no se imaginaba era la reacción que tendría la muchacha en cuanto descubriese que toda esa carrera no había servido para otra cosa que para que el Slytherin se divirtiese.

Cuando Hermione sacó la cabeza del agua y vio cómo su libro de pociones se convertía de nuevo en _El Profeta_, empezó a soltar una serie de improperios e insultos que Draco nunca imaginó salir de su boca. La escena era cada vez más divertida, y el chico no podía parar de reír. Él estaba en la orilla, y se dejó caer porque, de la risa no podía ni aguantarse en pie. Hermione, en cambio, estaba haciendo esfuerzos por acercarse a la misma, puesto que la corriente la había alejado bastante.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido sonó y todo se tambaleó. Draco dio un par de vueltas en el suelo causadas por la sacudida. Cuando levantó la vista, no vio a Hermione por ningún lado. Pensó que la chica quería hacérselo pagar y, al principio no le dio importancia. Pero transcurrido un momento en el que era imposible estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua para un humano –sin usar _branquialgas_-, el chico empezó a preocuparse. Se adentró en el agua y empezó a nadar hacia la zona donde la había visto la última vez. Ahí estaban las empapadas hojas del periódico, bailando alrededor de una gran roca. Pero no había ni rastro de la chica. Se sumergió y empezó a bucear. El mar estaba revuelto, por lo que le costaba ver bien dónde estaba la muchacha. De pronto vio un reflejo blanquecino unos metros más abajo. Se fijó más y vio una cabellera castaña. Buceó lo más rápido que pudo y cogió a la chica de la cintura. Movió las piernas con fuerza, llegando a la superficie. Comenzó a nadar con rapidez. El camino de vuelta era difícil por las grandes olas que había.

Cuando consiguió llegar a la orilla, tumbó a la chica sobre la toalla y presionó sobre su caja torácica para expulsar todo el agua que había tragado. Poco a poco, el color fue volviendo al cuerpo de la muchacha. Ésta rompió a toser mientras él le examinaba la cabeza.

-**¿Qué ha pasado? **–preguntó casi sin aliento.

-**Ha habido una sacudida. Tú estabas cerca de una roca y te has golpeado con ella. Has perdido el conocimiento y las olas y la corriente han hecho que te hundas y tragues agua.** –cogió la varita de la chica y, con un movimiento, todo lo que ésta había sacado voló hacia la casa.- **Vamos dentro y te curo esa herida.** –la cogió en brazos y la llevó al salón.

El chico cogió unas toallas y se las puso en el cuerpo. La sentó sobre la encimera y retiró con cuidado el pelo de su frente. La brecha no era muy grande. No haría falta gran experiencia en la medicina mágica para curarla. Mojó un paño en agua del grifo y le quitó la poca arena que tenía en la cara, sanando también la herida.

Hermione no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitaba a observar cómo el chico la curaba y la trataba con una delicadeza que jamás habría pensado que tenía. Vio cómo él cogía su varita y murmuraba un hechizo que ella desconocía. Acto seguido, sintió cómo la herida de su frente cicatrizaba lentamente. El rubio sonrió y, con otro paño diferente, limpió los restos de sangre que habían quedado en el cuerpo de ella.

-**¿Estás mejor? **–le preguntó, cubriéndola mejor con las toallas.

-**Sí…** -hizo una breve pausa- **Gracias.**

-**No tienes por qué darlas.** –sonrió- **Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.** –se calló durante unos segundos y rió.- **Espera, no. No lo habrías hecho. Habrías dejado que muriese ahogado.**

-**Oye, que yo no soy tan mala persona como para desearle la muerte a nadie.** –dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-**¿Ni siquiera a mí cuando era un mortífago?** –preguntó él, pero, al ver la cara de la chica dijo- **Tranquila, era una broma.** –con otra sonrisa, haciendo que la muchacha sonriese también.- **Voy a preparar chocolate caliente. Te hará entrar en calor.**

-**No tienes por qué hacerlo. Puedo cuidarme yo sola.** –intentó bajar de la encimera, pero seguía débil, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-**Será mejor que no te muevas.** –rió él, cogiéndola y llevándola al sofá.- **Los golpes en la cabeza hacen que estés torpe durante unas horas.** –cogió las tazas de chocolate caliente y le tendió una a la chica. – **Ahora bebe y calla.**

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione obedeció a una orden de Draco. Dio un pequeño trago a la dulce bebida que había preparado el chico.

-**Vaya…** -murmuró- **Está muy bueno.** –le miró- **No sabía que supieras hacer este tipo de cosas.**

-**A mi madre le gustaba. **–se encogió de hombros.-** Es una costumbre hacerlo.**

Hermione le sonrió de manera reconfortante y apoyó su mano sobre la de él. El chico la miró durante unos segundos. Ambos sonrieron de nuevo. El chico se levantó de pronto.

-**Venga, te llevo arriba a que te cambies de ropa y te pongas algo seco o acabarás cogiendo una pulmonía y tendré que hacer de enfermero.**

-**Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no vaya a ser que tenga que hacer yo de enfermera.**

Ambos rieron mientras el chico la ayudaba a subir las escaleras. La dejó sobre su cama y le dijo que, si necesitaba algo, le llamase. Hermione se levantó levemente, pero sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó al suelo. Al oír ese ruido, Draco entró de nuevo en su habitación y la ayudó a levantarse.

-**No creo que te guste lo que voy a decirte, pero tienes que ducharte.**

-**¿Por qué iba a molestarme? **–preguntó ella.

-**Porque no vas a poder hacerlo tú sola.**

-**¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?**

-**Que alguien tendrá que ayudarte. Y la única persona que hay en esta casa soy yo.**

La cara de Hermione era un poema. No iba a desnudarse delante del rubio. Eso era impensable. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas a posibles soluciones y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cuando al fin encontró una.

-**¿Puedes traerme una de las sillas de la playa? **

-**¿Para qué la quieres?**

-**Para que la pongas dentro de la ducha. Así sólo necesitaré tu ayuda para entrar y salir. Entraré con el trikini y saldré con una toalla. Luego me dejas encima de la cama y ya podré vestirme yo sola. **–le miró sonriente y satisfecha de su idea, ante lo que el rubio respondió con otra sonrisa.

Dos minutos más tarde, Draco cargó con Hermione y la sentó sobre la silla. Salió del cuarto de baño y se sentó en la cama de la chica, esperando paciente a que ella acabase.

Hermione se quitó el trikini y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Se echó jabón en las manos y empezó a lavarse el pelo, masajeándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento. El calor que desprendía el agua hizo que la mampara y el espejo del baño se llenasen de vaho. Cogió la esponja y puso jabón, frotándola después contra su cuerpo. Una vez hubo terminado, se aclaró todo el jabón y se puso la mascarilla en el pelo. Esperó unos pocos minutos y volvió a aclararse el producto.

-**¿Draco? ¿Estás ahí? **–preguntó

-**Sí, ¿entro ya?**

-**Sí, pero vas a tener que acercarme la toalla.**

**-Voy. **–el chico abrió la puerta y le recibió una oleada de calor. Cogió la toalla y se la entregó a la chica.

Ésta estaba de espaldas, por lo que el muchacho tan sólo pudo ver cómo ella escurría su pelo mojado entre las manos, antes de envolverse en dicha toalla. Una vez hubo hecho esto, él volvió a cogerla entre sus brazos y la depositó en la cama.

-**Voy a estar al otro lado de la puerta. Si necesitas algo, avísame.**

-**Vale. **–dijo ella con una sonrisa-** Gracias.**

Draco le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Una vez estuvo fuera, Hermione se secó y cogió la ropa que tenía sobre la cama. Se puso el sujetador y el tanga y se quitó la humedad del pelo con la toalla. Tras haber hecho eso, se puso los shorts negros y la camiseta de tirantes blanca.

Cuando iba a levantarse, sintió un fuerte mareo, por lo que llamó al chico y éste la ayudó a bajar las escaleras para que pudieran cenar. Dejó a Hermione en el sofá y preparó un plato de pasta. La chica no podía creer lo que veía. Draco Malfoy cocinando con sus propias manos, sin usar la varita. Eso hizo que pensase sobre el comportamiento que había tenido el chico ese día. Había actuado como un amigo preocupado por lo que le podía pasar a ella. Nunca habría pensado que él supiera ser amable. El Draco que había visto ese día no tenía nada que ver con el que había vivido durante años, con el que la había humillado sin importarle el daño que podía causar. Acababa de descubrir a un Draco que no creía que existiese; un Draco humano.

Cuando el chico se acercó a ella y le dio el plato de comida, pudo ver, una vez más, una sonrisa diferente a las que había visto antes. Era una sonrisa de amigo; no una de suficiencia o superioridad.

La castaña siguió sumida en sus pensamientos durante toda la cena, por lo que Draco pensaba que su muralla de chica dura había vuelto a levantarse. Él no abrió la boca en todo el rato, y tampoco lo hizo ella.

La muchacha ya se encontraba bien, por lo que dejó su plato en la pila y subió a su habitación como una autómata. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se olvidó completamente de que el rubio la había ayudado y le había hecho la cena. Draco se quedó paralizado. No sabía a qué se debía ese repentino cambio, pero lo que tenía claro era que no iba a ser el gilipollas de la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Recordad, mandad muchos reviews, así me haréis muy feliz y ¡actualizaré más pronto!<em>


	5. Visitas y sorpresas

**No sé cómo lo he hecho, pero anoche vi Titanic y sentía la necesidad de reflejar la historia en este fic. Así que tenéis que dar las gracias al increíble Leonardo di Caprio y a la fantástica Kate Winslet por haberse metido en mi loca cabeza y haberme hecho escribir un nuevo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a las tres fieles que me leéis en cada nuevo capítulo. Espero que éste sea también de vuestro agrado.**

**No os entretengo más y os dejo con Visitas y sorpresas.**

**Muchos besos, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO V<strong>

**VISITAS Y SORPRESAS**

El tranquilo y recuperador sueño de Hermione, se vio interrumpido por unos gritos que provenían de abajo. No tenía ni idea de a qué podría deberse. Cogió la varita de su mesilla de noche y abrió la puerta con cuidado. No podía distinguir bien lo que decían las voces, por lo que, poco a poco, fue bajando las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los dueños de las voces no eran otros que Malfoy y Ron.

En cuanto la muchacha vio al pelirrojo, bajó corriendo lo que le quedaba de escaleras y le abrazó con fuerza. Sonrió como una niña pequeña y dejó que él le inspeccionase por si tenía alguna herida. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea del accidente del día anterior, pero no se fiaba de Malfoy en absoluto. Ron pensaba que el rubio le había hecho daño.

Al ver el vacío que le seguía haciendo la muchacha, Draco subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Seguía sin entender esos cambios de humor en la castaña. Tampoco comprendía que todo el mundo lo viese como una amenaza. _"He cambiado, joder. Si quisiera seguir los pasos de mi padre, lo habría hecho hace mucho. Me habría cargado a Granger por ser hija de muggles, a Potter por ser tan repelente y a Weasley por no tener opinión propia." _Sumido en sus pensamientos, acabó quedándose dormido.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba preguntando a Ron todo tipo de cosas sobre lo que habían visto en sus viajes durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Ron le confesó que sin ella no era lo mismo, que andaban los dos un poco perdidos. Hermione sonrió y, cogiendo una pluma y un pergamino, empezó a escribir todos los hechizos de magia avanzada que había memorizado el día anterior.

-Prepararé algunas pociones que también podrán ser de utilidad y las recogéis en la próxima visita, ¿vale? –sugirió

-No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Herm.

Ante esta confesión, la chica sonrió y miró el reloj. Se había pasado ya casi toda la mañana. Se levantó y empezó a preparar la comida. Hizo carne, toneladas de pasta y diferentes pasteles con un solo movimiento de su varita. Sabía que Ron era una máquina insaciable de tragar, y como no avisó de su visita, no pudo preparar toda la comida; así que optó por el camino fácil. Ella, en cambio, se hizo una ensalada.

Media hora más tarde llegó Harry. Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a comer, recordando viejos tiempos. Hermione disfrutaba con la compañía de sus dos amigos. Eso la hizo pensar. El moreno siempre había sido como su hermano. Nunca había tenido ningún problema con él, siempre había sabido protegerla y abrazarla, sin importarle quién miraba. Ron, en cambio, había sido mucho más reservado y estaban siempre discutiendo. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo. En un momento de tensión, tras lo ocurrido en la boda de Bill y Fleur, Ron aprovechó un momento en el que la chica no estaba alerta y la besó. Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar. Nunca habría pensado que Ron sentía eso por ella. Después de lo ocurrido, no volvieron a hablar del tema con nadie. De hecho, dudaba que Harry lo supiese.

-Herm. –Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos- Ron acaba de irse a dormir la siesta a una de las tumbonas de la playa. Es hora de que tú y yo hablemos. Sabes que puedes contármelo todo. Yo no soy como Ron. Te voy a escuchar y voy a dejar que acabes. No te voy a interrumpir para ir a partirle la cara a ese hurón. Sólo quiero saber si te ha hecho algo malo. Quiero saber si te ha hecho algo malo. Quiero saber si estás bien.

-Harry, no me ha hecho nada. –le miró tranquila- Lo que pasa es que… -tomó aire, armándose de valor para sacar a la luz sus pensamientos- ha cambiado. Ayer pude ver a un Malfoy diferente. Era… humano. Te lo digo en serio, Harry. Está distinto.

-Yo no he visto eso en lo que lleva de día.

-¡Eso es porque no le has visto!

-¿Tú crees que si hubiera cambiado habría estado encerrado en su habitación?

-Harry, no es lo que piensas. Si no ha bajado es porque, nada más llegar, Ron le ha amenazado. Ha estado discutiendo con él. –le miró seria- Sinceramente, pienso que si se ha quedado arriba es para no molestarnos.

-¿Para no molestarnos? Definitivamente, has tomado algo en mal estado. Estás delirando.

-Puede que eso sea por el golpe que me di ayer… -al ver la cara del moreno se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe?

-Hubo una sacudida. Me di contra una roca en el mar y perdí el conocimiento. Él me sacó del agua y me curó la herida de la frente.

-Si te hubiera curado una herida, ahora tendrías una cicatriz y yo no veo nada. –frunció el ceño- Hermione, es imposible que Malfoy te salvase. Lleva atentando contra la vida de los hijos de _muggles_ toda su vida. Posiblemente te mareaste en la ducha. Sé lo mucho que te gusta ducharte con el agua ardiendo. Eso hace que te marees. Y también conozco tu gran capacidad de imaginación. Por lo que es muy probable que hayas imaginado todo ese extraño relato.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy delirando? ¿Que me estoy volviendo loca? –Hermione se levantó, muy enfadada- Creo que vuestra visita aquí ha acabado.

-Vamos, Herm, no te lo tomes a la tremenda.

-Coge a Ron e iros de aquí. No quiero veros.

-Hermione, estás dramatizando.

-Ya, puede que mi increíble capacidad de imaginación haya sido la que me ha hecho pensar durante todos estos años que era algo importante para vosotros, que teníais en cuenta mis opiniones y siempre me creíais a mí antes que a cualquier otra persona. –fue hasta la puerta y la abrió- Así que, Harry Potter, déjame con mi capacidad imaginativa y vete de mi casa.

Harry intentó protestar, pero la muchacha le apuntó con la varita, por lo que no le quedó otra más que salir, tocar a un Ron dormido bajo el sol y desaparecerse.

Hermione recogió todo lo que habían usado durante la comida y se deshizo de la que había sobrado. Estaba muy enfadada con Harry. Se sentó en el sofá y notó que estaba más duro de lo normal. Levantó un cojín y vio el libro de pociones avanzadas que había causado el accidente del día anterior. Al recordar eso, se dio cuenta de que Draco no había comido nada. Preparó un plato de comida y fue a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y lo vio durmiendo. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver esa imagen del rubio y dejó el plato en su mesilla de noche. Le miró una última vez y salió sin hacer ruido.

Bajó a la sala de estar e hizo que una televisión apareciese. Le encendió y se puso a ver _Skins_. Sonrió al recordar esos largos veranos en los que tenía que permanecer con sus padres y las locas visitas de sus familiares. La chica nunca había soportado a algunos de ellos, por lo que siempre acababa disculpándose con la mejor de sus sonrisas y subía a su habitación a ver la serie que hacía que olvidase todos sus problemas en el mundo mágico.

XXX

Poco a poco, Draco fue abriendo los ojos. Un olor a carne recién hecha se iba colando por su nariz. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Un plato de comida en su mesilla de noche. _"Parece que la comelibros se ha acordado de que existo y soy un humano"_ pensó. Se sentó en la cama y se comió el filete. Cuando acabó, salió de su habitación y dejó el plato en la pila.

-Gracias por la comida, Ganger.

-De nada.

-¿Y tus maravillosos amigos? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Los he echado.

Draco no sabía qué contestar, por lo que salió de la sala. Hermione lo agradeció. No le apetecía decirle que les había echado por defenderle a él.

El rubio se dirigió a la biblioteca de la casa. Quería informarse sobre algunas cosas que no le cuadraban. Quería saber a que se había debido la gran sacudida del día anterior. Buscó información sobre hechizos para ocultar grandes objetos y darles la apariencia de otras cosas. Un libro afirmaba la posibilidad de convertir dichos objetos en múltiples cosas; pero a la hora de la verdad, las más efectivas y prácticas eran el vacío o anulación del espacio, y la conversión en una roca.

Entonces, había dos posibilidades para explicar lo ocurrido el día anterior. La primera era que hubiese un gran vacío en medio del mar, justo donde la pequeña isla se hallaba; es decir, que fuese invisible. La segunda era que tuviese la apariencia de una gran roca.

En ambas versiones entraba la posibilidad de que un gran barco _muggle_ se hubiese acercado demasiado a dicho perímetro, por lo que dio contra la casa. En la primera opción, el capitán del barco no habría visto nada, por lo que podría haber atravesado la casa. Ésta, al estar protegida con magia, el único daño que había sufrido era esa sacudida. La segunda opción, en cambio, era la más lógica. El barco podría hacer chocado contra la roca, y eso hizo que dicha sacudida tuviese lugar.

Draco buscó por toda la biblioteca. No había ningún libro _muggle_, por lo que tenía que preguntar a la muchacha. Fue por ello por lo que se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en la mesa, en frente de Hermione. Le contó todo lo que había descubierto y la diferente lógica de las cosas. La chica coincidía con él en la teoría de la roca. Draco le preguntó por algún hecho parecido que haya tenido lugar en el mundo _muggle_, y Hermione sonrió al recordar la historia del Titanic.

La chica intentó explicarle la historia, pero para un mago que nunca se había preocupado por la cultura _muggle_ era difícil seguir los razonamientos de ella. Por ello, Hermione hizo aparecer un reproductor de DVD y la película de _Titanic_ de Leonardo di Caprio y Kate Winslet.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el rubio.

-Una película. Es una cosa que hacen los _muggles_ para relatar una historia. Algunas están basadas en hechos reales y otras son ficticias. El objetivo principal es entretener al público.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-He elegido ésta porque relata la historia de un barco enorme que tenía que cruzar todo el Atlántico. Salió de Irlanda y tenía que llegar a la costa Este americana. Lo que ocurrió fue que chocaron contra un iceberg y el barco acabó hundiéndose. –ante la cara de incomprensión de Draco, dijo- un iceberg es un pedazo enorme de hielo que flota en el agua. Solamente se ve la parte de arriba, pero la de abajo, suele ser mucho más grande de lo que se ve a simple vista. Eso fue lo que hizo que el Titanic se hundiese. Chocó contra éste bloque de hielo y eso hizo que se abriese una brecha de diez metros. El agua fue entrando en diferentes partes del barco, y éste acabó siendo tragado por el mar. Más de mil quinientas personas no pudieron subir a los botes salvavidas. Tan sólo seis de todas ellas se salvaron. Y las seiscientas que pudieron embarcar en dichos botes, se salvaron también. Fue una catástrofe impresionante. Antes de que el Titanic emprendiese su travesía, todo el mundo lo catalogaba como el "barco que no puede hundirse". Muchos decían que ni siquiera Dios sería capaz de impedir que flotase. Pero por exigir que el transatlántico fuese a más velocidad de la aconsejable, no pudieron frenar a tiempo y acabó colisionando con dicho iceberg.

Draco escuchó a Hermione hablar en silencio. Le parecía imposible hacer que un barco avanzase sin emplear la magia. Se dio cuenta de que los _muggles_ no eran tan inútiles como su padre le había hecho pensar. Hermione puso la película y ésta comenzó. El rubio andaba bastante perdido al comienzo de la misma, ya que aparecían muchos aparatos tecnológicos de los que no entendía su funcionamiento. La chica se lo explicó sin profundizar en detalles.

Una vez hubo comenzado la historia del Titanic en sí, relatada por la vieja Rose, Draco se dejó fascinar por las maravillas de ese gran transatlántico. Casi sin darse cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo, Jack estaba convenciendo a Rose de no saltar con la sencilla frase de "me ahorrarías morirme de frío, porque si tú saltas, yo salto".

Draco vio cómo Hermione sonreía ante la historia de amor que se iba creando entre los dos protagonistas. Vio también cómo se aferraba a un cojín a medida que se iba acercando el momento de la colisión. Vio cómo se iban escapando unas lágrimas de sus ojos cuando Rose fue a rescatar a Jack. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el nerviosismo de que pudiesen morir ahogados sin ni siquiera haber salido a la cubierta del barco. Lloró cuando la popa estaba completamente vertical y ella le dijo a él que fue en ese mismo lugar donde se conocieron, donde él le salvó la vida. Ante esto, Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, reconfortándola. Vio cómo lloraba desconsolada cuando Jack hizo que Rose se tumbase sobre un trozo de madera flotante y él se quedaba en el agua, salvando así la vida de ella. Lloró la muerte de Jack como si ella fuese Rose. Lloró cuando Rose afirmó que se apellidaba Dawson. Siguió llorando cuando la vieja Rose tiró al mar el collar de diamante. Lloró más aún cuando se cumplió la promesa que Rose hizo a Jack; que moriría de muy anciana en su cama, durmiendo por la noche envuelta en calor. Siguió llorando minutos después de que acabase la película.

Draco se sentía muy triste y afligido por la historia. Y los llantos de Hermione no le ayudaban. Le hacían darse cuenta de la catástrofe que supuso el hundimiento del transatlántico; la desesperación de los pasajeros, que intentaban salvarse de una muerte inminente.

Hermione enterró la cara en el pecho del chico, llorando aún, mientras éste acariciaba su pelo rizado.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más pena me da? –dijo ella entre sollozos.- Que al menos Rose vivió una historia de amor. Fue corta, pero la vivió. Él dio la vida por ella. Se preocupó más por el bienestar de ella que por el suyo propio. –su tono de voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible- Me conformaría con que alguien sintiese por mí la cuarta parte de lo que Jack sintió por Rose. Me gustaría saber que esa persona lo daría todo por mí, que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida. Eso haría que me sintiese protegida…

-No llores más, por favor. –pidió Draco sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.- No me gusta verte así. Me destroza.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –ella se apartó levemente, mirándole a los ojos- Tú me has hecho sufrir en múltiples ocasiones. Si te destrozase no lo habrías hecho.

-Eso era diferente. Yo era diferente. Era lo que mi padre quería que fuese. Pero en los últimos días que hemos pasado aquí, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Me he dado cuenta de que la diferencia de sangre que defienden todos los mortífagos es una gilipollez. La única diferencia que hay entre las personas es la forma de ser. –ella le miró, sin saber qué decir- No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser la mejor persona del mundo, porque los dos sabemos que eso es imposible. Principalmente por la vida que he llevado desde siempre. Una persona no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Pero estoy harto de ser una marioneta. Estoy harto de que la gente decida por mí lo que tengo que hacer. Eso sí, te advierto una cosa, Granger. No pretendas que cambie mi personalidad en su integridad. Tan sólo voy a cambiar lo que me han inculcado con respecto a los _sangrepura _y los _sangresucia_. Eso es todo.

-Es un comienzo. –contestó ella apartándose.- ¿Te ha quedado ya claro que sí es posible la segunda teoría?

-Sí. –contestó el rubio, agradeciendo que la castaña hubiese cambiado completamente el curso de la conversación.

-Pues mañana iremos a ver al Profesor Dumbledore para informarle de lo ocurrido.

-Me parece correcto.

-De acuerdo. Entonces mañana nos encontraremos aquí a las diez de la mañana.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Ellos no lo sabían, pero algo había cambiado esa noche. Algo les había unido. Algo les había hecho ser diferentes y tener en cuenta los sentimientos del otro.

Se quedaron dormidos en seguida, abrazando en sus sueños esa increíble película que habían visto.

* * *

><p><strong>Recordad, ¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!<strong>


	6. Confesiones

**Aquí me tenéis con un nuevo capítulo. He intentado que sea un poco más largo, ya que quería tocar algunos aspectos. Como podréis observar, el momento compartido cuando vieron Titanic hizo mella en los dos, puesto que no se percibe tensión alguna en el ambiente. Luego está la visita que le hacen a Dumbledore. Como veréis, el profesor descubrirá cosas que los dos protagonistas aún no saben. Y, por último, hay una larga conversación entre Draco y Hermione, en la que éste abre su mente y le cuenta a la chica un resumen de toda su vida. Aunque, ella tampoco se queda corta y cuenta aspectos de su relación con Harry y Ron. **

**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y, ya sabéis, ¡reviews!**

**PD. Me esperan unos días de muchos exámenes (las pruebas de Acceso a la Universidad), por lo que no creo que pueda actualizar hasta la semana que viene. De todas maneras, prometo que mi loca mente os recompensará por la espera.**

**Muchos besos,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VI<strong>

**CONFESIONES**

Hermione se despertó a las nueve y media. Tenía media hora para arreglarse y desayunar. Se duchó y, con un movimiento de su varita, estaba vestida y con el pelo seco. Bajó las escaleras distraída mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta, de la que, una vez más, no tardaron en salirse unos rizos rebeldes.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con un Draco en pantalones de pijama y sin camiseta, medio somnoliento y con los ojos apenas abiertos. La chica encontraba divertido mirarle. Estaba intentando hacer café por medios _muggles_, teniendo los ojos apenas abiertos. Estaba de espaldas a ella, enzarzado en una pelea con la cafetera, que no se abría. El chico no cesaba en su empeño por abrirla, y estuvo a punto de tirarla por la ventana. Hermione estaba conteniéndose la risa desde hacía un buen rato, pero cuando no pudo más, estalló en carcajadas.

-Joder, Granger, me acabas de despertar del todo. –la cara de Draco era un poema, y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Hermione no podía parar de reír y casi se cae de la banqueta.- No soy un payaso, así que te agradecería que lo dejases ya. –frunciendo el ceño.

-Tendrías… que… haberte… visto –seguía riéndose y se puso a imitar al rubio en sus intentos por abrir la cafetera.

-Al menos he conseguido que no te levantes de mala leche. –hizo una mueca.

-Perdona –se calmó un poco- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –sabía que el chico no iba a aceptarlo, por lo que se levantó y la abrió ella- Anda, ve arriba a lavarte la cara y a ponerte algo más de ropa mientras yo lo preparo. No debemos llegar tarde a la cita con Dumbledore.

Draco no dijo nada y dejó que ella preparase el desayuno. Subió las escaleras y se fue al baño. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua corriese por su cuerpo. Las gotas caían sobre su pelo y se deslizaban hacia abajo, recorriendo cada músculo del chico. Se enjabonó y volvió a repetir lo mismo. Se quedó inmóvil bajo el agua, dejando que arrastrase con ella toda la espuma. Se enroscó una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño.

Cuando entró en su habitación vio a Hermione dentro, que le había llevado la taza de café. La chica no se molestó en mirarle; simplemente se limitó a sonreír y salir con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción por parte de las chicas que le habían visto semidesnudo. Eso hirió su orgullo e hizo que se mirase en el espejo con detenimiento, para comprobar si seguía teniendo el mismo físico de infarto que antes. Dio el visto bueno al sonreír a su reflejo. Hizo el mismo hechizo que la muchacha, secándose al instante y quedando vestido. Pasó las manos por su pelo, revolviéndolo levemente y tomó la taza de café.

Él no se había dado cuenta, pero había cambiado su imagen inconscientemente tras haber cambiado de vida. Ya no llevaba el pelo engominado y hacia atrás, como su padre le había enseñado a llevarlo. Ahora lo llevaba revuelto, pero sin llegar a parecer que no cuidaba su imagen. También había cambiado el modo de vestir. Ahora se inclinaba más por ropa más cercana al estilo _muggle_ que al mago. Se había cansado de las túnicas. Llevaba vaqueros desgastados pero elegantes y una camisa con los tres primeros botones abiertos. En cuanto a los zapatos, ya no utilizaba los típicos de personas elegantes para su vida cotidiana. Se limitaba a llevar sneakers, ya que eran mucho más cómodos.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y se encontró con que Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ella hizo le hizo un hueco y él empezó a lavárselos. Después hicieron turnos para enjuagarse la boca, lo que hizo que ambos sonriesen.

Eran las diez en punto, por lo que Hermione cogió a Draco de la mano y se aparecieron en el despacho del director. Como siempre, éste estaba sentado en su gran silla, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Les miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna y con una permanente sonrisa.

-¿A qué se debe su imprevista visita, señores?

-Profesor, hemos venido a advertirle de un incidente que ocurrió hace un par de días. –contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué tipo de incidente? –incorporándose en la silla.

-Hubo una gran sacudida. –fue Draco quien tomó la palabra- Estuve investigando en la biblioteca de la casa sobre hechizos para ocultar grandes objetos. Luego estuve comentándolo con Granger y llegamos a la conclusión de que el perímetro que cubre la casa y parte del mar tenía la apariencia exterior de una roca.

-¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión, señor Malfoy?

-A decir verdad, profesor, no lo hubiera descubierto si usted no hubiese comparado la magia que protege la isla con la del Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

-El caso es… -fue Hermione la que siguió- que Malfoy me preguntó por algún suceso _muggle_ en el que un barco hubiese chocado contra una roca. –miró al profesor- Usted ha oído hablar de lo ocurrido con el Titanic, ¿no? –éste asintió- Bien. Pues la solución más lógica al dilema que se nos planteó era el de la teoría de la roca. Estamos en el mar Mediterráneo, y siempre hay miles de cruceros que pasan cerca del perímetro de la isla.

-¿A qué conclusión quiere llegar, señorita Granger?

-Me preguntaba si se podría ampliar el tamaño de dicha roca. De ese modo, abarcaría más perímetro y, si algún barco llega a acercarse demasiado a dicha roca, los daños serían menores, puesto que podrían maniobrar a tiempo.

-Entiendo lo que dice, señorita Granger. –con un gesto de su mano hizo lo que la castaña había propuesto- Por cierto, tengo entendido que ayer recibieron una visita de los señores Potter y Weasley. –Hermione asintió- Y me dijeron que usted los echó de allí, señorita Granger. –ésta volvió a asentir- ¿Podría preguntar a qué se debió?

-Está en todo su derecho, señor. –la muchacha miró a Draco un segundo y volvió a dirigir su mirada al anciano director- Fue por la sencilla razón de que estuvieron metiéndose con Malfoy. Él me salvó el día de la colisión. Me di un golpe en la cabeza y, si él no hubiese entrado en el agua, probablemente estaría muerta. –Dumbledore la miró con calma, esperando a que continuase- El caso es que Potter no se creía lo que le conté. –tanto Draco como el profesor se dieron cuenta de que no le había llamado por su nombre de pila, lo que reflejaba su gran enfado- Dijo que había sido todo mi imaginación. –la chica hizo una breve pausa- No consiento que me llamen mentirosa, y menos aún en mi casa. –se cruzó de brazos- Además, no es por ser egocéntrica, pero durante estos últimos seis años nunca han dudado de la veracidad de mis palabras. –se cruzó de brazos- Así que les eché. No quiero volver a verles hasta que me pidan perdón.

La cara de Draco era un poema. Estaba sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo la chica. El día anterior no le preguntó por el motivo de haberles echado. Ahora que lo sabía, una tormenta de ideas pasaban por su mente.

El profesor sonrió. Por muy loco que pensase la gente que él estaba, sabía bien distinguir las personalidades de dos personas. Sabía que Hermione, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, se tomaría su cargo con mucha responsabilidad y sería justa al juzgar al chico. Y también sabía que éste estaba deseoso de ser la persona que sus padres le habían obligado a ocultar.

-Así que, si no me equivoco, todo eso podría resumirse en que no consintió que la llamasen mentirosa. –Hermione asintió- Aunque… tal vez, hubiese otro motivo. –la muchacha, que había permanecido tranquila, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pues sabía la capacidad que tenía el director para sacar sus propias conclusiones y hallar verdades ocultas tras las palabras- Indirectamente, señorita Granger, estaba defendiendo al señor Malfoy.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero el viejo loco del director había dado en el clavo. Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva. Y Dumbledore sonrió, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos y recostándose en la silla.

-Por supuesto que estaba defendiéndole, director. –la chica se armó de valor para hablar bien del rubio delante de él.- La verdad es que he sido testigo del cambio que se ha producido en él. Con esto no digo que haya olvidado quién fue y lo que hizo, pero está empezando a darse cuenta de que ese camino de oscuridad no le llevaba a ningún lado. Y yo valoro ese tipo de cosas, profesor. –hizo una breve pausa y sonrió levemente- Además, es mi protegido, ¿no? –el director asintió- En ese caso, tan sólo yo tengo el derecho de castigarle verbal o físicamente si ha hecho algo malo. Los señores Potter y Weasley tienen que centrarse en cumplir la misión que usted les ha encomendado, igual que yo hago con la mía. No deberían confundirse y mezclar las cosas. –se acercó levemente a la mesa del director, para que él pudiera comprobar su estado de enfado con ellos- ¿Podría decirles una cosa de mi parte, profesor? –el viejo asintió- Me gustaría que les dijera que se lo piensen mucho antes de poner un pie en mi casa. Porque la próxima vez no me voy a contener como lo hice ayer. –Dumbledore volvió a asentir, sintiéndose orgulloso de Hermione.- Y ahora, si no le importa, profesor, nos gustaría poder retirarnos. Estamos seguros de que tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-Les estoy muy agradecido por su visita y por compartir conmigo todas esas… palabras.

Tanto Draco como Hermione sabían a la perfección que el director había entendido perfectamente todo lo que la chica había dicho y que no había pasado nada por alto. Lo que no sabían era que ese loco hombre era consciente de algo más de lo que ellos no tenían ni la remota idea.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa de él y volvieron a cogerse de la mano, llegando a su hogareña isla.

XXX

Una vez hubieron pisado tierra de nuevo, Hermione se dispuso a irse a su habitación a arreglar unas cosas, pero Draco la retuvo, cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad.

-Quería… -la miró a esos ojos ámbar que siempre le habían mirado con odio- agradecerte por haberme defendido ayer.

-No tienes que dar las gracias, Malfoy. Es lo que debo hacer.

-Joder, Granger, ¡es que nunca me dejas acabar!

-Perdona, es una costumbre que tengo. –Hermione se disculpó por primera vez con él, cosa que el chico no pasó por alto.

-Todo lo que le has dicho a Dumbledore es verdad. –la chica ladeó la cabeza, sin entender bien a qué se refería- He cambiado. Ya te lo dije el otro día. No intento pedir perdón por lo que hice ni ser salvado. Lo único que quiero es poder vivir la vida de un chico normal de 17 años. Quiero poder olvidarme de todos esos tiempos oscuros en los que no era más que una marioneta. Quiero saber qué es estar con alguien sin que te mire con miedo o desprecio.

-¿Nunca has tenido un amigo de verdad? –volvió a interrumpirle, pero Draco negó con la cabeza- ¿Ni siquiera Zabinni o Parkinson? De Crabbe y Goyle no hablo porque los veo con menos inteligencia que un mosquito. –eso hizo que el chico sonriese.

-No, no he tenido un amigo de verdad. –hizo una breve pausa- ¿Te parece que vayamos dentro mientras hablamos con un café o algo?

-Me parece bien. –ella sonrió y ambos entraron, sirviéndose el café que quedaba y sentándose en el sofá.

-Vamos a ver… -Draco pensó antes de hablar- Blaise… sí, podía considerarlo mi amigo los primeros años, pero a medida que todo iba complicándose, él acabó cambiando. Sus padres le comieron la cabeza. Acabaron pensando que mi familia no era tan respetable como creía todo el mundo mágico. Acabó sintiéndose superior. –ante la cara de Hermione se rió- Sí, ya sé que yo también me lo creí siempre, pero cuando empecé a verlo en él me di cuenta de lo gilipollas de la situación. Cuando le veía emocionarse y lanzar _cruciatus_ a diestro y siniestro en las batallas, o metiéndose con los demás por cosas tan tontas como su apariencia física, noté cierta repulsión hacia ese tipo de personas. –hizo un gesto con la mano, pues sabía que la chica iba a interrumpirle de nuevo- Sí, sentía repulsión de mí mismo. Intenté cambiar por todos los medios. Intenté que mis padres cambiasen de opinión. Mi madre me confesó que ella nunca había sido partidaria de todo el rollo de la limpieza de sangre. Fue por lo que nos unimos más. Mi padre… él era un caso perdido. Tenía el cerebro tan lavado que a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Mi madre y yo llegamos a vivir con miedo por lo que podría hacernos si no nos comportábamos como él quería. Llegó un momento en el que tan solo éramos capaces de mostrar nuestra verdadera naturaleza cuando él no estaba en casa. Llegó un momento en el que mi madre decidió que yo ya había visto suficiente. Fue entonces cuando acudimos a Dumbledore. Al final, con la ayuda de Snape, decidimos que lo mejor era hacer creer al mundo que yo había muerto. De ese modo, mi padre no vendría a buscarme. Aprovechamos que Voldemort me envió en una misión que podría decirse suicida para enmascarar mi desaparición. Estuve oculto en un pueblo _muggle_ en Australia. Vivía con una familia que le debía un favor a Dumbledore. Eran _muggles_, por lo que pude empezar a cambiar como persona en ese ambiente. –hizo una breve pausa y sonrió para sí mismo- Eran muy agradables, la verdad. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no me hubiesen ayudado. Me habría vuelto loco. –miró a Hermione- Creo que con eso puedes entender por qué voy siempre sin la varita y estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas al modo _muggle._ –la chica asintió- Volviendo al tema de los amigos… en cuanto a Pansy… bueno, ella siempre ha sido bastante puta. No, no me mires así, no voy a ocultar la verdad, es algo que todo el mundo sabe. –la castaña sonrió levemente- La cosa es que la reclutaron en las filas para poder sacar información a otras personas mediante su físico. Al final, por tanto vender su cuerpo, acabó sin respetarse a sí misma, por lo que tampoco la respetó nadie. Digamos que terminó volviéndose loca. De hecho, está internada en San Mungo y, sinceramente, no creo que a Blaise le quede mucho para reunirse con ella. –frunció el ceño al pensarlo- Y en cuanto a Crabbe y Goyle… sí, como ya has dicho, tienen menos cerebro que un mosquito. Siempre han sido dos gorilas. Eran muy efectivos para cubrir las espaldas de los demás y servir de blanco. No entiendo cómo se arriesgaban tanto. No tenía sentido. –bebió un poco de café- Supongo que el ver en lo que mis supuestos amigos se habían convertido, hizo que yo necesitase cambiar urgentemente de vida. Sé que yo no habría llegado al punto de perder la cabeza por eso y perder todas las cosas que han perdido ellos, pero no quería arriesgarme. –ante la larga pausa que hizo Draco, Hermione aprovechó para hablar.

-Gracias por contarme todo esto. Dumbledore no me dio ni la mitad de detalles que me has dado tú. –puso su mano sobre la del chico- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya lo he dejado claro hoy, pero mis supuestos amigos también han cambiado más de lo que creía. Como he dicho en el despacho de Dumbledore, siempre han tenido en cuenta lo que yo decía. Contaban conmigo para facilitarles el trabajo teórico y buena parte del práctico. Es cierto que ellos tienen mucho mérito y yo no quiero quitárselo, pero hay muchas cosas en las que confiaban en mí para que fuese yo quien decidiese. De hecho, hablé con Ron y me dijo que iban muy atrasados. Reconoció que no era lo mismo sin mí, que yo les facilitaba todo muchísimo, y que ahora notan la gran diferencia. Eso me llamó la atención, porque Ron siempre ha sido muy orgulloso para reconocer sus defectos y errores. –le miró a los ojos- He de reconocer que, cuando Dumbledore me encargó esta misión, te habría matado para poder ir con ellos. Pero por una parte, agradezco que me la haya encomendado porque, además de ser testigo del cambio que se está produciendo en ti, he podido comprobar una reacción en Harry que nunca creí que tuviese. Yo puedo ser muy perfeccionista con todo y poner buena cara siempre; pero cuando me tocan las narices o se pasan un pelo, llego a mi límite. –rió al recordar viejos tiempos- Y creo que eso te lo he demostrado a ti durante los últimos años.

Y así, entre risas y confesiones, el rubio y la castaña se saltaron la hora de comer y toda la tarde. Cenaron recordando momentos pasados en los que habían peleado y empezaron a forjar algo más que una relación de convivencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sabéis, ¡reviews, reviews, reviews!<strong>


	7. Cambios de apariencia

**Lo sé, sigo siendo horrible. En mi defensa he de decir que había empezado a escribir este capítulo hace unas semanas. Tenía la idea principal, pero no tenía muy claro cómo desarrollarla bien. Hoy ha venido otra idea a mi mente y la he usado para poner el fin al capítulo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con Cambios de apariencia. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.**

**Recordad, ¡REVIEWS!**

**Muchos besos,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII<strong>

**CAMBIOS DE APARIENCIA**

Pasaban los días y las vidas de Draco y Hermione se habían convertido en una rutina. Ésta era levantarse, desayunar, leer, ir a la playa, bañarse en el mar, comer, ver una película, dormir en algunas ocasiones, volver a la playa, leer más, cenar, ver otra película y dormir para recibir al día siguiente.

Hermione estaba aburrida, pero se aguantaba porque no le quedaba otra alternativa. Consideraba esa rutina como sus veranos en el mundo _muggle_. Pero en vez de ir a la playa, quedaba con sus amigos. En cuanto a Draco… era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a estar encerrado en un lugar sin la opción de poder salir. No paraba de quejarse. Y, lo más insufrible de todo, era que ella sabía que, a pesar de la tregua que había entre ellos, ella era la última persona con la que le apetecía estar. Por ello, un día, Hermione decidió darle una sorpresa.

La chica se despertó un día más pronto de lo normal. Sabía que Draco se despertaba siempre a las ocho de la mañana, por lo que lo tuvo en cuenta y se levantó a las seis. Se duchó, se vistió y desayunó sin hacer ruido, y luego puso un cartel en su puerta que decía: _"Llevo toda la noche leyendo. Necesito descansar. No me despiertes."_ Sonrió cuando lo acabó, cogió su varita y dinero, metiéndolo todo en el bolso y se desapareció.

Segundos más tarde, Hermione estaba paseando por las calles del Callejón Diagon, entrando en las tiendas adecuadas y gastando más dinero del que tenía pensado. Los precios habían subido bastante en los últimos meses. Pero ella siempre había sido ahorradora, y ahora podía darse un capricho y escapar brevemente de esa cárcel, así que iba a gastarse todo el dinero necesario. Y, lo más importante de todo, esa sorpresa no era sólo para Draco, sino también para ella.

Una vez hubo comprado todo, volvió a aparecerse en su habitación. Dejó todos los ingredientes debajo de la cama, se puso un chándal y bajó a la cocina. El rubio ya estaba preparando la comida, por lo que ella puso la mesa. Comieron en silencio, contrastando opiniones sobre algunos temas muy de vez en cuando, pues Hermione estaba pensando en la sorpresa y Draco era tan orgulloso que no iba a hablar a no ser que ella empezase la conversación.

Después de comer, Hermione se disculpó y se fue a su habitación afirmando que tenía cosas que investigar y le pidió que no la molestase. Ayudó a Draco a recoger lo que habían usado y luego subió a su habitación, preparando la poción. Se suponía que debía durar un mes su preparación, pero hizo un hechizo mediante el que el proceso se aceleraría a unas 12 horas. Estuvo toda la tarde encerrada, preparando todo lo necesario. Salió sólo para cenar, y luego utilizó la misma excusa para irse a dormir.

A las cuatro de la mañana salió de su habitación, se aseguró de que Draco estaba durmiendo y luego se desapareció, apareciendo en casa de unos amigos suyos, que también dormían. Les cortó unos pelos y volvió a aparecerse en su habitación. Se metió en la cama, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sin tardar en dormirse.

El día siguiente, Draco se despertó a la misma hora de siempre. Bajó a desayunar y se tiró en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión, esperando que hiciesen algo que pudiese aplacar su aburrimiento.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione se despertó y bajó corriendo, sonriendo más de lo habitual en ella.

-¿Qué tiene hoy de especial para que estés tan contenta? –le preguntó el chico.

-Tengo una sorpresa. –la chica se sentó en la mesilla que había enfrente del sofá.- Sube arriba y dúchate. No tardes, que hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

-Pero…

-No, no. Cierra la boca y sube a hacerlo. –le interrumpió la castaña- Si no lo haces, estarás otro día completamente aburrido.

Ante lo que la muchacha dijo, el rubio no tardó ni un minuto en subir a ducharse. Cuando él acabó, ella hizo lo mismo; y luego entró en su habitación, cogiendo la poción que había preparado. Metió los pelos en ella y bajó al salón.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó un extrañado Draco.

-Poción _multijugos_. –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿cómo…?

-No digas nada, tan sólo bébetela. –al ver la cara de incomprensión del rubio, añadió- Llevamos días sin salir de aquí. Los dos estamos demasiado aburridos. No podemos dejar la isla con nuestras apariencias, ya que no tardarían en localizarnos y matarnos. Así que he hecho la poción para que tengamos el aspecto de dos personas completamente diferentes. Así podremos tener un día normal y corriente.

El rubio cogió la poción que le tendía la chica y se la bebió de un trago. Ella hizo lo mismo y sus cuerpos no tardaron en cambiar. Ella creció unos centímetros, su pelo se volvió rubio y liso y sus ojos azules. Él, en cambio, decreció prácticamente los mismos centímetros que había crecido ella, pero seguía siendo más alto. Su pelo se tornó castaño, más revuelto que el suyo, y sus ojos cambiaron su color al verde.

El rubio se miró en la ventana y dio el visto bueno a su nueva apariencia. La chica sonrió al ver que era presumido incluso cuando no era él mismo.

-Durante este día vamos a ser Amber Chaikin y Dan Becket. –dijo ella.

Hermione no dejó que él contestase. Le cogió del brazo y se aparecieron en España. Hicieron un poco de turismo por Madrid, donde fueron a ver el principal campo de fútbol de la capital, a petición de Draco.

Luego se aparecieron en Barcelona, donde visitaron la Sagrada Familia de Gaudí, una gran basílica católica, siendo también el máximo exponente de la arquitectura modernista catalana.

Más tarde, dieron una vuelta por la Alhambra de Granada, un complejo palaciego y fortaleza que alojaba al monarca y a la corte del Reino Nazarí. Su verdadero atractivo, como otras obras musulmanas de la época, no sólo radicaba en los interiores, sino también en su localización y adaptación, generando así un paisaje nuevo pero totalmente integrado con la naturaleza. Caminaron por los jardines del gran palacio, asombrándose de la increíble historia que recogían los muros.

Tras haber comido unas tapas en la playa de Valencia, decidieron ir a Terra Mítica, un parque de atracciones. Pasaron allí gran parte de la tarde, subiéndose a todas las atracciones posibles y soltando toda la adrenalina que tenían acumulada desde hacía mucho tiempo. A media tarde, se compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en uno de los bancos del parque de atracciones, descansando y riendo ante las caras que ambos habían puesto al volar por los aires a esas grandes velocidades. Draco estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad, puesto que siempre había montado las mejores escobas del mercado para ser el ganador en todos los partidos de _Quidditch_, pero esa sensación superaba a todas las que había vivido.

A medida que notaban que sus cuerpos comenzaban a cambiar, volvían a beber la poción, adoptando de nuevo las apariencias de Amber y Dan.

Pasaron el día riendo y viviendo como dos _muggles_ normales y corrientes. Los demás los veían como una pareja de jóvenes ingleses divirtiéndose.

Cuando acabaron sus helados, se aparecieron en las Bahamas y se bañaron en las cristalinas aguas, jugando con delfines. Hermione disfrutaba cada momento, y una permanente sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Draco no podía evitar mirarla. No entendía cómo no había visto lo que siempre había estado odiando con otros ojos. Era cierto que, ese día que estaban viviendo, la chica no era la castaña estudiosa que había visto siempre, pero en lo que se fijaba era en su personalidad. Reía como una niña pequeña, y sus ojos se iluminaban cuando algo le entusiasmaba.

Hermione, por su parte, olvidaba en ciertos momentos que la persona con la que estaba disfrutando de esos instantes era Draco Malfoy. Y cuando la realidad acudía a su mente, se limitaba a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado con toda la situación que el mundo mágico estaba viviendo. Fue por ello por lo que decidió darle esa segunda oportunidad.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, ambos decidieron ir a Florencia a cenar. Entraron en un restaurante y fue ahí cuando Draco sorprendió a la muchacha. Empezó a hablar un perfecto italiano con el camarero, sin dejar a Hermione la posibilidad de pedir lo que quería. Como muestra de agradecimiento por ese día, el rubio la invitó a cenar. A los pocos minutos, apareció ante ellos el mismo camarero, con varios platos de pasta diferentes. No eran grandes, ya que el objetivo principal de la cena era probar las mejores recetas de cocina italiana.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, era que apagasen las luces del local, dejando tan sólo las velas encendidas, para que alumbrasen la mesa de los dos jóvenes. Hermione miró a su alrededor sin entender nada, y Draco rió por lo bajo, suponiendo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿A qué ha venido esto? –preguntó la muchacha.

-Supongo que nos habrán confundido con una pareja. –contestó él, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente, pues nunca había estado en una situación como aquella. Sí, había tenido citas, pero nunca habían interpretado que ella y un amigo eran pareja y habían dispuesto de todos los medios que tenían para crear un ambiente romántico.

-¿No crees que deberíamos decirles que se han equivocado? –preguntó ella, jugando con la servilleta entre sus manos.

-No creo que debamos hacerlo porque se llevarían una gran decepción. –posó su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que dejase de dar vueltas a la servilleta y le mirase.

-¿Qué haces?

-Deben estar mirándonos, así que podríamos hacerles creer que nos han hecho un favor. –ante la sorprendida mirada de la castaña, el rubio se apresuró a añadir- No te preocupes, el único contacto que va a haber entre nosotros van a ser caricias entre las manos.

Hermione dudó unos segundos, pero luego, a modo de respuesta, asintió levemente y sonrió de forma más amplia, dejando que el chico acariciase el dorso de su mano.

La chica debía admitir que la cena estaba exquisita, y que estaba pasando un gran momento con Draco. Nunca se habría imaginado que podría llegar a estar en una situación como esa con él. Y debía admitir que no le disgustaba. Interiormente se reprendió por ello, pero una parte de ella se sentía feliz por el cambio que se estaba produciendo en el chico. Sabía que él no había buscado que lo que los camareros prepararon se llevase a cabo, por lo que estaba tranquila con la propuesta del chico para aparentar que éstos últimos habían acertado.

Draco, por su parte, no entendía a qué se debía el comportamiento que estaba teniendo. Había dado un gran paso al confesar a Hermione qué era lo que pasaba por su mente y el hecho por el cual tomó la decisión más importante de su vida: salir del bando oscuro. Pero lo que no entendía era por qué la había estado observando de esa manera todo el día. Ni por qué había sentido la necesidad de acariciar su mano, o por qué le había propuesto aparentar ser dos jóvenes enamorados.

Una vez hubieron terminado de cenar, se aparecieron en el Trastevere, un barrio de la capital italiana. Fueron a un pub, donde Hermione pidió un Daiquiri helado de fresa y Draco un Martini. Se sentaron en la zona de chill out, disfrutando de sus bebidas mientras comentaban los aspectos más interesantes de ese día que habían vivido. Draco no pronunció la palabra _gracias_, pero Hermione entendió lo agradecido que estaba por pequeños detalles que había hecho.

XXX

Cuando se hizo tarde, se cogieron de la mano y se desaparecieron, llegando de nuevo a su preciada isla aún con la apariencia de Amber y Dan.

En cuanto llegaron, ambos subieron a sus habitaciones, se cambiaron y se metieron en el mar. La primera que llegó fue Hermione, y se acercó a la orilla, dejando que las olas rompiesen sobre sus pies.

Minutos después, fue Draco el que llegó. Ambos se miraron y rieron, ya que ambos habían tenido la misma idea. Se sentaron en la orilla sin decir nada y observaron la oscuridad del mar mientras sus apariencias volvían a su estado normal.

Era imposible distinguir dónde terminaba el cielo y dónde empezaba el agua. Las estrellas eran como pequeñas luciérnagas que pintaban cielo y mar. Y la luna se veía grande, blanca, redonda. Hermione observaba la gran esfera. Draco, por su parte, jugaba con la arena que se extendía bajo sus pies y la miraba de reojo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, el chico se levantó y le tendió la mano a la muchacha. Ella la cogió y juntos se dirigieron al mar. Entraron en el agua despacio, dejando que el agua fuese bañando sus cuerpos. Cuando vieron una ola que se iba acercando, la chica se desprendió con suavidad del brazo de él y nadó hacia ella, sumergiéndose después bajo el agua. Draco sonrió ante lo que la muchacha acababa de hacer y nadó en su dirección, cogiéndola después por la cintura. Ella dejó que lo hiciera. Tal vez fuese por las copas que habían bebido. Tal vez fuese porque llevaban todo el día comportándose como si nunca se hubiesen odiado. Tal vez fuese porque ambos necesitaban la cercanía de otra persona. Lo que estaba claro, era que ambos desconocían el motivo por el que estaban rompiendo todas las reglas que se habían impuesto hacía años.

Estuvieron un rato dejando que el mar los meciese. Como el rubio tocaba el fondo, estaba de pie, cogiendo su cintura aún, y ella recostaba su cabeza y su espalda contra el pecho de él, dejando que su cuerpo bailase con el agua.

No sabían con certeza cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, disfrutando en silencio de ese momento de tranquilidad y de la compañía del otro.

XXX

Más tarde, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la orilla, cogiendo las toallas de las tumbonas y echándoselas encima. Hermione se tumbó en una de ellas, deshaciéndose de la toalla y dejando que el aire acabase de secarla. Draco se mantuvo de pie, observando a la chica, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, y se fijó en lo que tenía en su brazo izquierdo. Una cicatriz que formaba una palabra. _Sangresucia_. Recordó el momento en el que su tía se la hizo. Estaban en Malfoy Manor. Los gritos de dolor de la muchacha de escuchaban en cualquier parte de la gran casa. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico cuando ese recuerdo llegó a su mente. La muchacha abrió los ojos, y siguió con sus ojos el punto exacto que Draco estaba mirando. Cuando se dio cuenta, tapó la cicatriz con su mano, haciendo que el rubio la mirase. El chico podía leer el dolor en la mirada de la joven. Ella, en cambio, veía la frustración que bañaba la mirada de él.

-Siento lo que te hizo. –murmuró el rubio.

-No tienes la culpa de ello. –susurró ella

-Estuve a punto de hacerla detenerse, ¿sabes? –ella le miró sorprendida- No soportaba verte sufrir de esa manera. –la chica no sabía que decir, puesto que él siempre había disfrutado viéndola pasarlo mal. –Sé que has sufrido mucho por mi culpa. –hizo una breve pausa, mirándola, sabiendo qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña.- Pero no sé por qué, sentía que yo era el único que podía hacerte daño. –la chica seguía sin decir nada, mirándole con incomprensión- Sé que no tiene sentido. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Pero no me gustaba verte sufrir cuando eran otros los que lo causaban. Supongo que… -hizo una pausa, pero al no encontrar las palabras correctas, dejó que su subconsciente hablase- …eso me hacía sentir más cercano a ti.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica se levantó y, acercándose a él, separó la mano de su cicatriz y la posó sobre la Marca Tenebrosa que tenía él tatuada. Él la miró en silencio.

-Supongo que inconscientemente hacemos cosas sin querer hacerlas. -dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos- Yo no sentía lo mismo con respecto a ti. Te odiaba. Pero una parte de mí siempre pensó que en algún momento dirigirías tu vida por el camino correcto.

De nuevo volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Draco cogió nuevamente la mano de ella y sonrió de manera sincera, haciendo que la joven sonriese también. Y, sin decir una sola palabra, ella se desprendió de la mano del chico, cogiendo su toalla del suelo y volviendo a la casa.

El rubio se quedó en la playa, sentándose de nuevo en la arena, repasando en su memoria qué era lo que le había movido a reaccionar de la manera que lo había hecho durante todo el día. No entendía por qué le había dicho eso último a la chica. Nunca se había comportado así con nadie. Nunca había pedido perdón. Nunca había intentado hacer que alguien se sintiese mejor. Nunca había confesado que quería sentirse más cercano a ella, entre otras cosas, porque ni él mismo lo sabía. Y así, entre pensamientos de incertidumbre, se levantó y subió a su habitación, tumbándose sobre la cama.

Esa noche, tanto Hermione como Draco, se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, causada por el camino que ambos habían tomado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya merecido la pena el tiempo que he tardado en subir el capítulo.<strong>

**Decidme vuestras opiniones con reviews.**


	8. Extraña sensación

**Sí, lo sé, sé que soy horrible, que no tengo perdón de Dios y que no me vais a perdonar.**

**La verdad es que tenía el capítulo hecho desde hace unas semanas pero quería rematarlo. Hoy, al fin, he decidido ponerme a ello, así que aquí lo tenéis.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**PD. Pasaros por este link (sin espacios) [[ www. fanfiction s / 78 34 57 6/ 1/ ]]. Es un one-shoot que hice, también Dramione. Os lo hice como regalo de San Valentín, porque sabía que tardaría en actualizar esta historia. Y cuál fue mi para nada grata sorpresa el ver que tan sólo tengo un review.**

**En fin, nos vemos abajo.**

**-Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VIII<strong>

**EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN.**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó sin saber con certeza qué era lo que había ocurrido el día anterior desde la cena. Se incorporó en la cama y repasó la actitud que había tomado el chico a partir de ese momento. No encontró ninguna explicación razonable. Y, lo que era peor aún, no entendía por qué ella no había puesto pegas a lo que el rubio había hecho. ¿Por qué razón no se había negado a hacerse pasar por su pareja? ¿Y por qué no se apartó cuando él la tomó por la cintura?

La muchacha no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido. Llegó a pensar que fue por el alcohol que bebió, pero luego se obligó a ser sincera consigo misma, ya que no había ingerido la cantidad suficiente como para actuar de esa manera. Al final, supuso que sería porque se había peleado con sus amigos y el rubio era el único con el que pasaba los días.

Lo que ella no sabía era qué impulsó al Slytherin a comportarse de ese modo. Era cierto que él le había confesado que ya no creía en todo lo de la pureza de sangre, pero no era normal que todos esos años de odio e insultos desapareciesen por haber cambiado de opinión con respecto a una cosa. ¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de ese modo tan drástico? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué no sentía la necesidad de insultarla y meterse con ella como la hacía antes?

Entre tantas preguntas sin respuesta, se metió en el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha para olvidarse por unos momentos de sus pensamientos.

XXX

En la otra habitación, el rubio se estaba preguntando cosas parecidas. Sí, era cierto que ya no creía en todos los ideales que su padre le había inculcado. Era cierto que quería dejar a un lado la enemistad con la castaña. Pero lo que no entendía era por qué había sentido la necesidad de estar tan cerca de ella y de establecer un contacto físico.

Había observado durante muchos años la amistad que había entre los componentes del Trío Dorado, y nunca les había visto en una situación como las que se dieron el día anterior entre él y la Gryffindor.

"_¿Qué me está pasando?"_ se preguntaba continuamente. No comprendía las reacciones que estaba teniendo para con ella. Nunca había estado en situaciones similares a la que se dio en el mar con la muchacha. Y eso que había estado con demasiadas mujeres.

Con todas esas chicas, lo único que había hecho era tener un par de encuentros para nada románticos. Había actuado según lo que se esperaba de él. Por algo lo llamaban "el Dios del sexo". Sonrío al recordar ese apelativo.

El chico tomó una decisión definitiva. Tenía que aclararse. Observar mejor tanto sus reacciones como las de la castaña. Y, por supuesto, debía controlar sus impulsos. Debía comportarse racionalmente.

Sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por haber llegado a esa conclusión, se puso el bañador y se metió en el mar, dispuesto a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que ofrecía la brisa marina a esas tempranas horas de la mañana.

XXX

Cuando salió de la ducha, la chica volvió a su habitación y se vistió. Luego se dirigió a la biblioteca, puesto que había unos detalles que quería contrastar. Pero, una vez allí, notó cómo su cuerpo reclamaba comida. Bajó a la cocina y, al abrir la nevera, vio que estaba prácticamente vacía. Abrió la despensa y se encontró con la misma situación.

Dejó una nota al rubio diciendo _"He salido a comprar comida. No tardaré en llegar."_, tomó su varita y dinero y se desapareció.

XXX

Tras casi una hora nadando, el chico sintió ganas de descansar y llenar su estómago con algo. Así que salió del mar y se secó el cuerpo con una toalla, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de las molestas gotitas de agua que caían por sus hombros y resbalaban por todo su torso.

Fue a la cocina y vio la nota que había dejado la castaña. Abrió la nevera y pudo comprobar que necesitaban reponerla. Sacó un par de huevos y se hizo una tortilla. Mientras estaba comiéndola, Albus Dumbledore apareció en el salón.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy. –lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, profesor. –contestó el muchacho después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Siempre directo, señor Malfoy, nunca cambiará. –ante esa respuesta el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír levemente.- Verá, la señorita Granger ha recibido una carta esta mañana. –Draco frunció el ceño, por lo que el director prosiguió- ¿Se encuentra aquí? –el chico negó con la cabeza- Ya veo, habrá surgido algo urgente…

-Puede darme a mí el recado, y en cuanto vuelva ella, se lo daré.

-Veo que su relación ha mejorado considerablemente. Bien, bien… -el director sonrió y una chispa de alegría cruzó sus ojos, que miraban al muchacho por encima de sus gafas de media luna- Como ustedes están protegidos aquí y tan sólo unos pocos saben de su localización, no pueden recibir cartas. Es por ello por lo que un viejo amigo suyo ha escrito a la señorita Granger y mandó dicha carta al colegio. Aunque en este acontecimiento debe influir que dicha persona cree que ella está cursando su último curso.

-¿Un amigo mío? –preguntó el chico, comenzando a ponerse nervioso por si era algún mortífago.

-Sí, señor Malfoy. Un alumno del Instituto de Magia _Durmstrang que se alojó con usted durante el torneo de los Tres Magos. –el anciano director hizo una pausa para que Draco llegase a descubrir quién era; pero ante la cara de incertidumbre de él, prosiguió.- Viktor Krum, señor Malfoy. _

_-¿Krum? –preguntó él, demasiado sorprendido como para decir otra cosa._

_-El mismo. –afirmó mientras daba una pequeña vuelta por el salón- Tengo entendido que él y la señorita Granger mantuvieron una buena relación durante una temporada, que surgió a raíz de que él la invitase al Baile de Navidad que se celebró ese mismo año. –al ver a Draco, que tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido, se despidió, entregándole la carta- Bueno, señor Malfoy, me alegra saber que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Si tengo alguna noticia se la haré saber. –y así, sin decir nada más, se desapareció._

_Draco no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sí, sabía que la castaña y el jugador de ___Quidditch___ habían mantenido una relación algo más que amistosa, pero no sabía que siguiesen en contacto. Una pequeña sensación se apoderó de su estómago. El chico, que no sabía qué era, pensó que era una advertencia de que necesitaba comer algo más. Y eso hizo. Pero esa extraña sensación no se le pasaba. _

_Se puso a limpiar lo que había empleado para desayunar y, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se posaron sobre la carta. Sentía curiosidad por leer su contenido, pero consiguió controlarse. Se sentó en la encimera, con la carta al lado, y cogió una manzana. _

_No le había dado ni el segundo mordisco cuando Hermione se apareció en el salón. Iba cargada de bolsas, por lo que el chico dejó la manzana en la encimera y la ayudó. Mientras ordenaban las cosas y las guardaban en su sitio, Draco dijo:_

_-Ha venido Dumbledore._

_-¿Ah, sí? –le miró extrañada la chica- Y, ¿qué quería?_

_-Darte una carta._

_-¿Una carta? –preguntó extrañada.- ¿De quién?_

_-De… -el chico intentaba que el nombre del búlgaro saliera sin rencor de su boca, pero no lo consiguió.- De Krum._

_-¿De Viktor? –sonrió Hermione- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó emocionada. _

_El chico simplemente señaló la encimera con la cabeza, pero eso bastó para que la muchacha se precipitara sobre ella y cogiera la carta con suma delicadeza entre sus manos. Draco la observaba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no la abría? ¿Por qué estaba mirándola como si se tratase de una reliquia? _

_Como si la chica hubiese escuchado las preguntas que Draco se había cuestionado a sí mismo, abrió la carta con cuidado de no romper el sobre. La tranquilidad con la que la castaña movía sus manos sobre el trozo de papel estaba poniendo al rubio tremendamente nervioso._

_Cuando finalmente la abrió, la sacó con el mismo cuidado y la desdobló. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leerla._

_"___Querida Hermione,__

__Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar a tu última carta, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que no conociese tu idioma a la perfección. Sí, he estado yendo a clases para poder comunicarme contigo como es debido, y no pronunciando o escribiendo cosas incoherentes.__

__¿Qué es de tu vida? La última vez que me escribiste me dijiste que estabas pasando el verano con tu familia. Me contaste el viaje que hicisteis a América. Espero que el resto de las vacaciones fueran tan increíbles como el principio.__

__Yo estoy un poco agobiado por todos los importantes partidos que me quedan por jugar. Tengo ganas de acabar de una vez y poder disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.__

__Te he echado mucho de menos éstos últimos años. Es una pena que no hayamos podido vernos en ningún momento. Aún recuerdo cómo te observaba el año que nos conocimos y buscaba momentos en los que estuvieras sola para acercarme a ti. Recuerdo también el Baile de Navidad. Nos lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad? Recuerdo también aquella noche. Fue inolvidable. Siempre la tendré presente en mi memoria, porque fue la noche más especial que he pasado con una chica.__

__Espero que todo te vaya bien y que éste último año en el colegio esté siendo de tu agrado. Supongo que serás Premio Anual, ¿no? Sin duda te lo mereces. __

__¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! En dos semanas juego un partido contra los irlandeses. Tendré algo de tiempo libre, así que espero poder hacer una visita a Hogsmade, ya que he comprobado que ese sábado tenéis visita.__

__Muchos recuerdos. Cuídate mucho.__

__Viktor Krum."__

La muchacha releyó la carta un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Es imposible… -murmuró.- No puede ser verdad…

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Draco, intentando que pareciese una pregunta casual.

-Viktor va a ir a Hogsmade en dos semanas para verme. Pero no puedo estar ahí. ¡Madre mía! ¡Pensará que le daré plantón! Pero no puedo decirle la verdad puesto que es algo confidencial…

Al oír esas palabras, esa extraña sensación volvió a instalarse en el estómago del rubio. El chico no sabía qué hacer o decir ante lo que estaba diciendo Hermione. ¿Que Krum iba a visitarla? No podía ser cierto. Parecía que la carta era bastante larga. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que un orangután mono neuronal como él pudiese escribir más de dos líneas coherentes?

Cada vez esa sensación iba en aumento, así que, sin decir una palabra, el rubio subió las escaleras, encerrándose después en su habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Miró a su alrededor y, en efecto, el chico había desaparecido. Subió a la habitación de él y llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, la abrió despacio y entró en la habitación. Él no estaba ahí, pero la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta. Así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Pero, en ese preciso momento, una mano salía de la ducha y cogía una toalla. Debía irse, pero sus piernas no respondían a su cerebro. Draco salió de la ducha y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que no descubrió a la chica. Se había enroscado la toalla en la cintura, y, con otra, empezó a secarse el torso. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Los músculos del chico se tensaban al mover los brazos.

Ante esa visión, la castaña volvió a la realidad y salió deprisa de la habitación del chico y se metió en la suya. Se apoyó en la puerta una vez la hubo cerrado y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizase hasta sentarse en el suelo. Enterró su cara entre las manos, reprochándose el haberse quedado tanto rato y agradeciendo que él no se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

Sí, le había visto en bañador. Pero nunca se había fijado en él. No de esa manera. Y tuvo que entrar en su habitación. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ya tenía suficientes quebraderos de cabeza, y ahora le faltaba eso. No dejaba de repetirse a sí misma lo tonta e inconsciente que era.

Intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, por lo que se fue a la biblioteca y se sentó en uno de los sillones, leyendo el libro que empezó días atrás.

XXX

Pasaron las horas y no se habían encontrado aún. Se evitaban mutuamente. Draco seguía con esa sensación sin saber a qué venía. Una vocecilla en su cabeza la había preguntado ya varias veces si no serían celos. ¿Celos? Por Merlín, él era Draco Malfoy. Era un rompecorazones, un conquistador nato. Era imposible que él sintiera eso. Pero, ¿a qué se debía entonces esa extraña sensación? Era así como la llamaba. Sensación. No quería ponerle otro nombre. No quería saber por qué sentía eso. O al menos eso le decía su parte racional. Porque, muy en el fondo, sabía que esa vocecilla tenía razón.

XXX

Llegó la noche y ambos cenaron. No coincidieron, porque ninguno de los dos quería estar en la misma habitación que el otro.

Una vez en su habitación, Hermione intentó por tercera vez contestar a la carta de Viktor, pero no sabía qué ponerle. Por primera vez en su vida, no le salían las palabras para escribir una carta.

Se tumbó en la cama, dispuesta a leer un rato más hasta que el sueño pudiera con ella. Pero no podía concentrarse. La imagen del rubio le venía constantemente a la cabeza.

XXX

Draco, por su parte, se había empeñado en hacer desaparecer la sensación. Había hecho todo lo que podía. Estuvo nadando toda la tarde. Después de cenar se puso a hacer abdominales y flexiones. Pensó que, al agotarse físicamente, la molesta sensación desaparecería. La vocecilla seguía metiéndose por medio de sus pensamientos, dejándole ver que, si hacía tanto ejercicio era para mejorar aún más su aspecto, para así llamar la atención de la castaña. Draco, como respuesta, cesó su ejercicio y se duchó, metiéndose luego en la cama, donde no tardó en dormirse.

XXX

Eran las tres de la mañana, y Hermione seguía sin poder dormir. Continuaba dándole vueltas a la carta de Krum y a lo ocurrido en los últimos días con Draco.

De repente, oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo. Sin saber qué podía ser, se levantó con la varita en la mano y bajó. Había dos personas que entraban. Una de ellas pasaba el brazo por los hombros de la otra. Al parecer le costaba andar.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó uno de ellos cuando vio a la chica en las escaleras.

-¿Harry? ¿Ron? –preguntó ella, sin necesidad de conocer la respuesta, bajando rápidamente los escalones.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé bien cómo se lo hizo. Pero está sangrando por demasiadas partes. Estábamos buscando un horrocrux. –le explicaba a la chica mientras tumbaba a un casi inconsciente Ron en el sofá- No sé qué le pasó. Me estaba siguiendo y, cuando me giré, estaba cayendo colina abajo. Había piedras puntiagudas, ramas de árboles llenas de astillas…

-Está bien, Harry, no te preocupes. Tráeme paños y un cuenco con agua para limpiar la sangre. Del resto me encargo yo. –y, dicho esto, le quitó la camisa al chico y acercó su varita a las heridas murmurando _"Vulnera Sanentum"_.

Poco a poco, la hemorragia se cortó y las heridas fueron cicatrizándose. Cuando Harry llegó con los paños, la chica los cogió y los mojó en el agua, pasándolos después por el cuerpo de Ron, limpiando así los restos de sangre.

-No podéis seguir con la búsqueda hasta que Ron no haya mejorado. Por lo que parece, no tiene ninguna herida grave. Pero hasta mañana no se dará cuenta de si tiene algún hueso roto. Ayúdame a llevarlo a una habitación. Necesita descansar. –se puso de pie mirando al moreno- Y, por lo que veo, tú también lo necesitas.

Sin decir nada, Harry cargó con el pelirrojo y siguió a Hermione hasta una habitación. Dejó el cuerpo del chico en la cama y juntos, bajaron a la cocina. La chica preparó chocolate caliente y lo sirvió en dos tazas, tendiéndole una a su amigo y dando un sorbo de la suya.

-Hermione… -el chico hizo una pausa, pues sabía que a su amiga no se le había pasado el enfado aún- He tenido tiempo para pensar… -la chica levantó la vista de su taza y miró al moreno- Exageré en todo lo que te dije. Supongo que quería protegerte de él.

-Ya, Harry, pero sé protegerme muy bien sola. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. ¿Crees en serio que si Malfoy me hubiera hecho algo me lo habría callado? Porque si piensas eso es que no me conoces tanto como crees.

-Lo sé. Fue una reacción estúpida. –puso su mano sobre la de la chica- Lo siento.

La chica sonrió y estrechó la mano de él. No le gustaba estar enfadada con su mejor amigo.

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando. El chico la puso al día de todo lo que habían avanzado con los horrocruxes. Acordaron deshacerse de ellos en la isla, de modo que la espada de Gryffindor se quedaría bajo la protección de la castaña.

Cuando les entró el sueño, subieron al piso de arriba, y la chica le mostró la habitación en la que el moreno dormiría esa noche.

Hermione entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, olvidándose por primera vez en todo el día de la carta de Krum y de lo sucedido con el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, soy un poco mala por dejaros con la intriga de lo que va a ocurrir. Pero es que si añadía aquí lo que tengo pensado para continuar el capítulo quedaría demasiado largo.<strong>

**No prometo nada, pero espero poder actualizar antes de Pascua.**

**Muchos besos y nos os olvidéis de dejar reviews.**

**-Pabel Moonlight.**


	9. Decepción

**Lo sé, sé que soy horrible por haberos hecho esperar tanto. Lo siento muchísimo, en serio. Tenía casi todo el capítulo hecho pero mis musas me abandonaron, y no ha sido hasta hoy que me ha vuelto la inspiración y he sido capaz de acabarlo.**

**No os entretengo más, y os dejo disfrutar de este noveno capítulo.**

**Muchos besos,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IX<strong>

**DECEPCIÓN.**

Al día siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en despertarse. Se duchó y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para sus dos amigos. Hizo una gran torre de tortitas y litros de café. Sabía lo mucho que comían esos dos chicos, sobre todo Ron. Sonrió al recordar cómo el pelirrojo engullía la comida que le ponían delante y farfullaba cosas sin sentido cuando quería decir algo. Todos estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud por parte del pequeño de los hijos varones de los Weasley.

Hermione se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras preparaba el desayuno, por lo que no escuchó a Harry entrar y sentarse en una de las sillas de la encimera.

-¿Qué tal pasaste la noche, Herms? –le preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-Bastante bien, Harry. –contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras le ponía un plato con dos tortitas y una taza de café- Me alegra teneros aquí, aunque no debido a que uno de vosotros esté herido. –se sentó al lado de Harry y se puso a desayunar también.

-Gracias a Dios no ha sido nada grave. –el moreno hizo una larga pausa mientras comía y bebía- Por cierto, Herms, hoy voy a ausentarme todo el día. Tengo que hacerle una visita a Dumbledore para informarle del progreso de la misión. –tras darle el último trago a su café, se levantó y besó a la castaña en la frente.- Volveré a la hora de cenar. –y, dicho esto, se desapareció.

Una vez hubo acabado de desayunar, la chica hizo un pequeño movimiento con la varita y los platos empezaron a fregarse solos. Puso en una bandeja cuatro tortitas y una gran taza de café y la subió a la habitación de Ron.

El chico dormía plácidamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, seguramente debido a alguna pesadilla. Cuando la chica entró en la habitación y el olor a tortitas recién hechas inundó la estancia, el pelirrojo empezó a moverse en la cama, despertándose poco a poco.

-Ya sabía yo que tan sólo haría falta que olieses algo de comida para que rompieses tu sueño. –le dijo la castaña entre risas, ante lo que el chico frunció nuevamente el ceño.- Anda, que era una broma, Ronald. –sonrió dejando la bandeja en la mesa y acercándose de nuevo al chico, ayudándolo a que se incorporase.- ¿Te duele algo?

-Me duele mucho toda esta zona –dijo señalándose las costillas- Y el tobillo derecho.

-Vale, voy a ayudarte a desayunar y luego, mientras descansas, buscaré alguna poción en el botiquín para sanarte los huesos.

Por toda respuesta, el chico asintió y dejó que ella llevase pequeños trozos de tortita a su boca.

XXX

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Draco se despertó y bajó a la cocina. Vio que quedaban bastantes tortitas y café, por lo que se sirvió de todo y se puso a desayunar.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? Has hecho comida para un regimiento.

-Harry y Ron están aquí. Ron está herido. Se quedarán hasta que se recupere. –contestó ella como una autómata, buscando el botiquín por diferentes cajones y armarios.

-¿Buscas algo? –le preguntó él, que observaba sus movimientos con curiosidad.

-El botiquín. –se limitó a responder ella con el mismo tono de voz- _Accio botiquín. _–murmuró al no encontrarlo.

Cuando dicho botiquín apareció flotando por el aire, la muchacha lo cogió al vuelo y subió a la habitación del pelirrojo, dejando a un sorprendido Draco a sus espaldas.

XXX

Hermione estuvo toda la mañana haciendo compañía a Ron. El tratamiento iba a ser largo. Debía permanecer un día entero en reposo, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de la poción cada cuatro horas.

El chico estaba encantado por todos los cuidados que ella le ofrecía. Le recordó a la ocasión en la que él estuvo en la enfermería a causa de las botellas envenenadas de Slughorn. Ella no se despegó de su cama en ningún momento, haciendo todo lo posible para que él estuviese bien.

Lo que Ron no sabía era que la chica lo hizo en ambas ocasiones porque le consideraba como a un hermano. El pelirrojo pensaba que ella estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella. Pero estaba completamente equivocado. El único hombre por el que Hermione había llegado a sentir algo era Krum.

Cuando el pelirrojo se durmió, la chica salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se puso a hacer la comida.

XXX

El resto del día transcurrió prácticamente igual. Hermione se pasaba las horas en la habitación de Ron, haciéndole compañía y cuidando de él. Estaba tan concentrada en que el chico mejorase que se olvidó por completo de la carta del búlgaro y del comportamiento del rubio. Harry seguía en el colegio, hablando con el director. Y Draco se había pasado el día en la playa. Se había encontrado un par de veces con Hermione, pero ella le había ignorado. Lo cierto era que la chica iba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y no se percataba de lo que ocurría alrededor, pero el rubio no percibió ese comportamiento así.

XXX

Se había cansado de nadar, por lo que se tumbó sobre la hamaca, mirando al horizonte que se extendía sobre el mar. Su mente empezó a divagar. No era consciente de lo que pensaba, y una vez más, su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada.

Se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido dos días atrás, cuando tomaron la poción multijugos. Parecía que se empezaban a entender, que empezaban a llevarse bien. Y llegó la carta de Krum. Ella cambió. Llegaron _San Potter _y la Comadreja. Y ella continuó cambiando. ¿Qué había pasado con la verdadera Granger? ¿Esa irritante sabelotodo que se mantenía inalterable con los cambios que se producían su alrededor? No sabía dónde había quedado esa chica que estaba empezando a conocer.

_"Basta."_ Se reprendió a sí mismo._ "¿Qué cojones haces pensando en ella así? ¿Qué te importa a ti su comportamiento? Eres Draco Malfoy, joder. Como sigas así, ella acabará ganando."_ La apuesta. No se acordaba. Maldita Granger. Ella quería que él acabase cayendo. Ni hablar. Eso no iba a ocurrir.

Y, así, de repente, se prometió a sí mismo que iba a volver el Draco Malfoy que ella conoció durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Esa sonrisa fría, sarcástica y prepotente que había usado siempre era la que se había dibujado en su rostro. Y, con ella, subió a su habitación, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por Granger.

XXX

Tras haber hecho la cena y dársela a Ron, Hermione bajó a la cocina, donde Draco estaba preparándose la cena. El chico sabía que ella había llegado, pero no hizo nada por mostrarlo. La castaña esperó un poco, observando los movimientos del rubio, pero al ver que él no se giraba le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no comes algo de lo que he preparado? He hecho comida suficiente.

-No necesito tus grandes dotes de cocina, Granger. –contestó él con gran desprecio y sin girarse.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada que pueda interesarte. –y, dicho esto, el rubio cogió su plato y subió a su habitación sin mirar a Hermione, que se había quedado estática en su sitio ante la frialdad de las palabras de Draco.

¿Qué le pasaba a Malfoy? ¿Qué había hecho que reaccionase así? ¿Por qué la trataba con desprecio otra vez? ¿A qué se debía ese gran cambio en él? Hermione detuvo todas esas preguntas en el momento en que una idea empezó a formarse en su mente. Era una estrategia para que ella se acercase a él. La apuesta. La chica se reprendió a sí misma por haber caído en el juego del rubio. Así que, tomó una decisión similar a la de Draco. _"Se va a arrepentir de estar así. Y acabará pidiendo que vuelva la Hermione que empezaba a conocer esos días."_ Y así, con una sonrisa similar a la del rubio –que era poco frecuente que ella pusiera-, se dispuso a ser más dura con él de lo que fue al principio.

XXX

A las diez de la noche, Harry se apareció en la cocina. Hermione le había esperado para que cenasen juntos, para así poder escuchar lo que habían estado hablando él y Dumbledore durante todo el día. El chico le dijo que el director le había dado consejos y pistas acerca de la localización de los horrocruxes. Estuvieron charlando y debatiendo diferentes puntos de vista sobre un posible horrocrux: la copa de Hufflepuff.

Una copa. El torneo de los Tres Magos. Viktor Krum. Esa simple palabra de cuatro letras hizo que se acordase de la carta que le había enviado el búlgaro el día anterior. Su rostro cambió de repente, convirtiéndose en una mueca de incertidumbre. Harry notó el cambio producido en su amiga, por lo que puso su mano sobre las de ella, haciendo que la chica le mirase.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms?

-Tengo un pequeño problema, Harry. –el chico se tensó, ya que para él, el significado más directo de la palabra _problema_ tenía que ver con Voldemort y sus secuaces. Al ver la cara del chico, ella se explicó mejor.- Viktor me mandó una carta ayer.

-¿Krum? ¿Una carta? ¿Sigues escribiéndote con él?

-Muy de vez en cuando, Harry. Él se empeña en que empecemos una relación, pero yo no sé qué hacer exactamente. –hizo una breve pausa, mordiéndose el labio levemente- No estoy pasando por la mejor etapa para mantener una relación.

-Eso pensaba yo también, Herms, pero ya sabes que Ginny me hizo cambiar de opinión. –la chica sonrió.- Y, ¿qué te decía en la carta?

-Que en un par de semanas irá a Inglaterra a jugar un partido de _Quidditch_ y que quiere verme. Que comprobó que ese fin de semana nos toca ir a Hogsmade.

-Vaya. Pues deberás darle una respuesta. –le contestó su amigo, de forma confortante.

-Ya lo sé, Harry, pero no sé qué decirle. Merlín, ¿por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí? –enterró la cara entre sus manos- Dumbledore me encomendó una misión. Proteger a la serpiente que hay ahí arriba. No puedo protegerle si estoy en Hogsmade con Viktor.

-Te estás contradiciendo sin darte cuenta, Herms. –el chico sonrió- Sinceramente, pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad a Krum. Puede que te haga sentir bien.

-Vale, puede que eso ocurra. Pero, ¿qué hago? ¿Verle solamente cuando él tenga un fin de semana libre? ¿No verle hasta que la Guerra acabe?

-Pues deberías hacer lo que hago yo con Ginny. Aprovechar cada segundo que estés con él, porque no sabes cuándo os volveréis a ver.

-Vale, pero, ¿qué hago con Malfoy?

-Siempre preocupándote por tu deber. –el moreno negó con la cabeza- Deberías ser un poco más egoísta, Hermione. Por tu propio bien.

-Tienes razón. A partir de ahora voy a pensar en mí. –se levantó con una sonrisa y besó a su amigo en la frente.- Gracias, Harry.

-Para eso estamos –respondió él, pero la castaña no llegó a oírlo porque ya estaba entrando en su habitación, dispuesta a responder al búlgaro.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Nada podía ser mejor. Iba a ver a Viktor. En tan solo dos semanas. Marcó la fecha en el calendario y salió de su habitación. Fue a la de Ron para ver cómo se encontraba, pero no lo vio. La cama estaba deshecha y no había ni rastro de él por el piso de arriba. Bajó precipitándose las escaleras y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio rebuscando en la nevera.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cama? –Ron se sobresaltó, haciendo que los huevos cayesen al suelo.

-Nunca, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, Hermione. –contestó llevándose la mano al corazón- Te pareces demasiado a mi madre. –ese comentario hizo que la castaña llegase hasta él como una exhalación y le diese una colleja.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Ronald. –contestó ella frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Se puede saber cuál pretendes que sea mi reacción si no te encuentro en tu habitación?

-Vale, perdona, pero tenía hambre. –el pelirrojo se disculpó con la mirada mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó ella mientras que, con un movimiento de su varita, hacía que todo el estropicio que había causado él volviese a la normalidad.

-Bien, bien, ya no me duele nada.

Hermione se dio por satisfecha con esa pregunta, y hablando de temas banales, desayunaron entre risas.

Cuando liquidaron las tortitas y el café, ambos se dirigieron a la playa, donde empezaron a hacerse ahogadillas, disfrutando así del buen clima Mediterráneo.

XXX

Hacía más de media hora que Draco se había despertado. Esa mañana se había propuesto un objetivo: leer la famosa carta de Krum. Se asomó a la ventana y vio algo que no se esperaba: Granger cogida al cuello del _Pobretón_ mientras éste corría hacia el agua, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Sin saber por qué, esa sensación extraña volvió a instalarse en su estómago. Pero pudo comprobar que no era la misma sensación. Su ceño se frunció y sus músculos se tensaron. Sintió ganas de darle una paliza a Weasley.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente para borrar esa imagen de su mente y salió de su habitación, entrando en la de la castaña. No le hizo falta buscar mucho, ya que encima de la mesa había dos cartas. Se acercó y vio que una de ellas era la de Krum y la otra lo que había contestado Hermione. Cogió la primera entre sus manos y la empezó a leer. Su ceño seguía frunciéndose a medida que iba conociendo el contenido y hablaba para sí mismo.

_"__…no quería hacerlo hasta que no conociese tu idioma a la perfección…" ___

-Si es que es gilipollas hasta para eso. Aprender a la perfección un idioma por una mujer. Hay que estar loco.

__"Te he echado mucho de menos éstos últimos años."__

-¿Cómo ha podido echarla de menos? Si apenas cruzaron palabras.

__"Aún recuerdo cómo te observaba el año que nos conocimos y buscaba momentos en los que estuvieras sola para acercarme a ti."__

-Además de ser gilipollas, se arrastra detrás de las tías. Qué poco sabe de las mujeres.

__"Recuerdo también aquella noche. Fue inolvidable. Siempre la tendré presente en mi memoria, porque fue la noche más especial que he pasado con una chica." __

-¿Qué pasó esa noche? Tal vez… no, es imposible. Granger sigue siendo virgen. Tiene que seguir siéndolo.

__"…espero poder hacer una visita a Hogsmade…"__

-¿Hogsmade? No, ni hablar. Ella no irá. No puede ir.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Draco, que los pronunció en voz alta inconscientemente.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y cogió la respuesta de la castaña.

__"Querido Viktor,__

__Me halaga que te hayas tomado la molestia de aprender mi idioma. Sé que es duro corregir los errores que uno comete; pero también sé lo satisfactorio que es el hecho de superarse a uno mismo.__

__Las vacaciones en América fueron inolvidables. Visitamos tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico. Me lo pasé muy bien ya que pude disfrutar de un tiempo con mis padres.__

__¿A ti qué tal te ha ido todo? Por lo que he escuchado, vais muy bien en la temporada. Me alegro.__

__Yo también recuerdo el Baile de Navidad. Me costó creer lo que me decías, pues jamás habría imaginado que alguien como tú se interesase por alguien como yo. Y sí, también fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.__

__Todo me va bien, no hay nada interesante que merezca la pena contar.__

__En cuanto a la visita a Hogsmade… Allí estaré. ¿Quedamos a las diez de la mañana en las Tres Escobas? No hace falta que me contestes para confirmarlo. Si no te parece bien la hora o el lugar, házmelo saber mediante otra carta, ¿de acuerdo?__

__Mis mejores deseos,.__

__Hermione Granger."__

En cuanto Draco acabó de leer la carta, sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí. Se metió en su habitación como una exhalación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo cada vez más. Dio una patada a la silla, que acabó chocando contra la pared, a la que luego dio un puñetazo. Se metió en el baño y apoyó sus manos sobre la pila. Levantó la cabeza despacio, mirándose al espejo.

"¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así. No me dejo influenciar por cualquier gilipollez. No dejo que se rompa la frialdad con la que actúo. ¿Qué cojones ocurre? ¿Por qué ha tenido que llegar ella y cambiarlo todo?"

Y así, en medio de mil preguntas sin respuesta, arregló con su varita lo que había destrozado para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca, dispuesto a leer algo para desconectar de la realidad que lo envolvía.

XXX

Llegó la hora de comer, por lo que la castaña y el pelirrojo entraron en la cocina entre risas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban buenos ratos. Hermione sacó pasta fría de la nevera e hizo una ensalada.

La llevaron a la mesa que estaba enfrente de la tele y se sentaron en el sofá mientras comían. Hermione empezó a pasar los canales hasta que dio con uno en el que hacían Friends. La muchacha sonrió y le explicó a Ron brevemente en qué consistía la serie.

Ambos empezaron a reír desde la primera imagen, ya que ése era uno de los capítulos más divertidos.

XXX

Poco más de media hora después, Ron se quedó dormido en el sofá, por lo que Hermione se ayudó del _Wingardium Leviosa _para llevarlo hasta su cuarto y tumbarlo en la cama. Una vez lo hubo hecho, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, haciendo _zapping_ para encontrar algún programa que mereciese la pena ver. Al final acabó viendo el telediario británico.

Ella estaba en silencio, prestando muchísima atención a lo que los periodistas decían. Cogió un pergamino y se puso a escribir algunas cosas que comentaban. Se habían cometido más ataques por causas desconocidas. Eso quería decir que los mortífagos estaban actuando de nuevo.

Su mano se movía ágil por el pergamino, ya que intentaba recoger la mayor información posible para luego mostrársela a Harry.

Cuando las noticias acabaron, apagó la televisión y se levantó justo cuando Draco bajaba las escaleras. Por la cara que tenía, la chica adivinó que acababa de despertarse. Llevaba el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y vestía tan solo el pantalón del pijama, que dejaba ver la gomilla de los boxers. El chico se pasaba las manos por los ojos, intentando desperezarse.

Hermione apartó la vista de él con rapidez y empezó a recoger los platos sucios y se puso a lavarlos.

Draco se apoyó en la nevera y la miró. Estuvo observándola unos instantes, escogiendo el momento apropiado para soltarle la bomba. Y ese momento llegó cuando la castaña se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué es lo que quería Krum, Granger?

-¿A ti que te importa, Malfoy? –contestó ella, deteniendo sus pasos.

-Mera curiosidad.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, hurón.

-¿Era otra de sus babosas cartas de _amor_? –preguntó él con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Qué? –ella se giró con calma, enfrentando su mirada.

-Ya me has oído, Granger. –contestó él, avanzando unos pasos- Ahora contéstame.

-Si te crees que voy a obedecer tus órdenes, lo llevas claro.

-Te estoy dando la posibilidad de explicarte. –se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo un poco más- Para mí resultaría mucho más fácil entrar en tu habitación y leer con exactitud cada una de sus palabras.

-No te atreverás.

-Pruébame, Granger.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

-Tú misma. –y, dicho esto, hizo que las dos cartas llegasen hasta él mediante un _Accio_.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? –acercándose a él con rapidez e intentando arrebatárselas.

-Enterarme de lo que ha ocurrido. –contestó con normalidad.

El chico sabía que si le decía a Hermione que había entrado en su habitación, tendría todas las de perder. Él ya sabía qué era lo que ocurría, pero ella desconocía ese dato. Lo único que iba a hacer era presionarla para que se lo contase. Conociéndola, caería rápido en la trampa.

-Dame ahora mismo esas cartas. –dijo la chica, empezando a ponerse nerviosa y extendiendo una mano.

-Dime qué es lo que se trae entre manos y te las daré.

-No voy a hacer tal cosa.

-Entonces puedes sentarte en ese sofá de ahí mientras yo leo el contenido de estas cartas.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. No entendía cómo Malfoy era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas y obtener la información que quería. Sí, iba a rendirse. Iba a decirle parte del contenido. Sólo parte. Y ya se vengaría de él más adelante.

-Quiere saber qué tal estoy.

-¿Sólo eso? Esta carta es demasiado larga como para interesarse tan solo por tu bienestar.

-Quiere quedar conmigo. –contestó ella en un susurro apenas audible.

-Y tú le habrás dicho que no, por supuesto.

-Lo que yo le haya dicho no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

-Yo creo que sí. –contestó él, cogiendo la respuesta de Hermione- Vamos a ver… -pasó sus ojos por la pulcra caligrafía de la chica, buscando la frase correcta- Ah, sí. Aquí está… _"__Allí estaré. ¿Quedamos a las diez de la mañana en las Tres Escobas?"____. _–Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se abalanzó sobre él, quitándole ambas cartas- Vaya, vaya, Granger. Parece ser que no eres tan mosquita muerta como todo el mundo piensa…

-Todo esto es privado, Malfoy.

-Dejó de serlo en el momento que accediste a contármelo.

-¿Cómo tienes los cojones de decir eso? ¡Me has obligado a que te lo diga!

-¿Que te he obligado? No, Granger, no ha sido así. El caso es que me lo has dicho. –hizo una breve pausa, saboreando las siguientes palabras que saldrían por su boca- Es una pena que no vayas a poder ir a la cita.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo has escuchado a la perfección, Granger. Pero, por ser tú, te lo diré de un modo de más fácil comprensión. No vas a poder ir con el cerebro mononeuronal de Krum porque tienes una misión que cumplir. Y esa misión es protegerme.

-¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de decirme eso? –lo miró con decepción- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. –el chico puso cara de sorpresa- Sí, Malfoy. Por ti. Hice la poción multijugos para que no te murieses del aburrimiento y pudieses tener la vida de un adolescente normal. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho? Te has comportado de un modo completamente diferente a lo que me has mostrado desde que te conocí. –hizo una pausa, mirándole con pena- Sinceramente, pensaba que el Draco Malfoy con el que estuve hace unos días era el verdadero. Pero ya veo que me equivocaba. –dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras, pero de repente se paró, y sin girarse a mirarle dijo en un tono suficientemente bajo como para que él lo oyera- Me has decepcionado.

Tras esas palabras, Draco no supo qué decir. No supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó quieto donde estaba, intentando descubrir por qué esa castaña era capaz de dar un giro completo a sus acciones y su vida.

¿Por qué no le había contestado? ¿Por qué había dejado que hablase y le mostrase su decepción? ¿Por qué cada vez le resultaba más difícil ser duro con la chica? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de retenerla a su lado para que no acudiese a la cita con Krum?

Y así, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca, subió a su habitación, intentando conciliar un sueño que estaba fuera de su alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy.<strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Dejadme saber vuestras opiniones mediante REVIEWS.**


	10. Visitas Nocturnas

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. He tardado menos de quince días en actualizar, así que no está mal, ¿no?**

**He de decir que me he entretenido mucho escribiéndolo. He empezado hoy y lo he acabado ahora mismo. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Muchos besos, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO X<strong>

**VISITAS NOCTURNAS**

Los días pasaban sin que se produjese ninguna nueva situación en la casa de la isla. Hermione estaba dolida por lo que Draco había descubierto. Estaba molesta por el gran egoísmo de él. Pero, sobre todo, estaba harta. Harta de estar siempre mirando por el bien de los demás. Harta de no dejarse guiar por sus instintos. Harta de sentirse una marioneta en manos de los demás. Así que se reafirmó en la propuesta de Harry: iba a ser egoísta. Mucho más egoísta de lo que lo era Malfoy.

Draco, por su parte, se presionaba para dar con algo, alguna excusa para que la castaña no acudiese a la cita con Krum. No podía ir, tenía que quedarse ahí, con él. Tenía que protegerle. _"Venga, Draco, has sido mortífago. ¿Crees en serio que necesitas la ayuda de ella para sobrevivir unas horas?"_ dijo una voz en su interior. _"Estás engañándote a ti mismo. Si no quieres que ella vaya a la cita, es porque te mueres de celos."_ El chico pasó las manos por su cabeza, echando su pelo rubio hacia atrás y apretándose las sienes. Necesitaba que esa voz dejase de hablar dentro de él. Lo único que hacía era resonar continuamente en su mente como si de un eco se tratase. Por culpa de esa voz, había perdido la frialdad con la que trataba a todo el mundo. Poco a poco, iba dejando de ser él. No podía permitirse eso. No podía permitir que Granger descubriese lo que le ocurría. _"¿Ves? Si hasta tú mismo lo reconoces. Te ocurren cosas. Esas cosas son pensamientos. Hacia ella. Tu mayor enemiga del colegio. La persona a la que más has odiado siempre…"_

-¡Ya basta! –gritó, apretando con más fuerza sus sienes, pensando que, de ese modo, esa voz desaparecería. Lo consiguió, y pensó haber vencido, pero no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

XXX

Harry y Ron habían estado en la casa la última semana y media, haciendo algún que otro viaje, intentando descifrar posibles escondites en los que Voldemort había depositado partes de su oscura alma. Hermione se pasaba horas en la biblioteca, intentando perfeccionar sus teorías para reducir lo máximo posible su margen de error.

-Ya está. Lo tengo. –dijo la chica sin molestarse en ocultar la gran sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro. Los chicos se giraron, mirándola, esperando a que continuase.- Ya sé dónde está uno de los horrocruxes que nos faltan. –hizo una breve pausa, mirando a sus amigos, que le sostenían la mirada impacientes.- En Hungría.

-¿Hungría? ¿Qué se le ha perdido a él ahí, Hermione? –preguntó Ron, sin comprender qué tenía que ver ese país con Voldemort.

-Por supuesto que tiene que ver, Ronald. –contestó ella, negando levemente con la cabeza.- Obviamente, hay muchas cosas en común. Todo consiste en recoger datos, unirlos después y ¡hecho! Todo cobra sentido.

-Hermione, te estás olvidando de que nuestros cerebros no trabajan tan rápido como el tuyo. –dijo Harry, intentando que la chica se diese cuenta.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza para, luego, ponerse a contar a los chicos absolutamente todo lo que había investigado y descubierto. Al principio, éstos no entendían nada, pero una vez más, la castaña se armó de paciencia hasta que sus amigos finalmente pudieron hacerse a la idea de por dónde iban los tiros. Una vez la chica hubo terminado de explicárselo todo, los tres amigos se pusieron a hacer los planes y trazar los planos necesarios para poder moverse por allí. Al cabo de un par de horas, ya lo tenían todo arreglado. Al día siguiente partirían.

Hermione estaba apenada por la partida de sus amigos, pero a la vez, estaba contenta porque cada vez les quedaba menos para destruir al mago oscuro.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y la castaña se preguntó una vez más dónde se estaba metiendo el rubio, ya que hacía un par de días que no le había visto. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, obligándose a deshacerse de esas ideas y centrarse en disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, porque no les vería en mucho tiempo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se fueron pronto a la cama, pues los chicos necesitaban descansar y Hermione estaba agotada, puesto que había estado varios días sin dormir prácticamente nada.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó más tarde de lo normal, y cuando bajó a la cocina, no había rastro de sus amigos. Miró el reloj y, al ver la hora que era, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que hacía unas horas que los chicos se habían ido.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que en cinco días tienes que quedar con el cerebro mononeuronal de Krum y te estás arrepintiendo? –dijo Draco de repente, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase, pues no le había visto.

-¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman, Malfoy? Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? –contestó ella, molesta, dirigiéndose a la encimera y leyendo la nota de despedida que le habían dejado sus amigos.

-Porque es divertido ver cómo te irritas cada vez que te dirijo la palabra.

Hermione le miró, frunciendo el ceño y entornando los ojos, dedicándole una clara mueca de odio, desapareciendo luego de ahí tras haber cogido algo de fruta. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, pues no quería bajo ningún concepto que Malfoy la molestase. Se tumbó en la cama y comió las dos manzanas que había cogido mientras tenía la vista fija en el techo.

Era cierto, en cinco días tenía que acudir a la cita con Viktor. ¿Qué iba a ponerse? ¿De qué iban a hablar? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿Querría él mantener algo serio con ella? Si era así, ¿qué debería hacer?

Ante tantas preguntas, la chica se pasó las manos por la cara, echando su pelo hacia atrás y colocándoselo tras las orejas y suspiró. ¿Para qué preocuparse de lo que iba a pasar en tres días? Ya llegaría el momento de pensar en ello. Ahora tenía que centrarse en cosas más importantes.

¿Cosas más importantes? ¿Qué cosas más importantes? ¿Qué tenía que hacer en aquella casa? Nada. Vigilar a una serpiente malcriada. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Esa era la tarea que le habían encomendado. ¿Por qué? Siempre le tocaba a ella llevarse la peor parte. _"Vamos, Hermione, no seas tan dramática. Harry y Ron arriesgan su vida continuamente. Tú simplemente tienes que estar aquí. Si lo miras bien, no es algo tan malo." _¿Ah, no? ¿No es malo tener que aguantar a Malfoy día sí día también? "_¿Te das cuenta que siempre estás pensando en él? Malfoy esto, Malfoy lo otro…" _¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué siento algo por él? ¿Qué me atrae lo más mínimo? Nunca. Jamás. Ni en sueños.

-¿Pero qué haces hablando sola? Cada día te afecta más estar junto a él. –se dijo a ella misma, intentando omitir el detalle de haber mencionado al rubio.

XXX

Esa noche, Draco no podía conciliar el sueño. Salió de su habitación para tomar algo de comer, pero cuando pasó por el dormitorio de la castaña y vio la puerta entreabierta, se detuvo frente a ella. Pasaron los minutos y él no se movía. No supo qué extraña fuerza hizo que sus piernas se moviesen, pero antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba dentro de la habitación de la chica. Se sentó en una silla, sin apartar la mirada de Hermione en ningún momento. Estaba abrazada a la almohada, y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas entre ellas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Su largo y rizado cabello castaño descansaba sobre la cama, tomando una forma que al chico le encantó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, mirándola. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo. Sonreía inconscientemente de vez en cuando, asombrándose cuando el tranquilo rostro de la chica se contraía levemente por lo que estaba soñando. Se preguntó qué sería aquello que hacía que la chica durmiese con esa sonrisa dibujada permanentemente en ella.

De pronto, escuchó un murmullo. No podía ser. No podía haber dicho eso. Era inconcebible que ella hubiese murmurado eso. Pero ahí estaba otra vez. Lo había vuelto a decir. Su nombre. Le había llamado a _él_ por su nombre. El chico se tensó, incorporándose levemente en la silla. ¿Ella había pronunciado su nombre? ¿Ella estaba soñando con él? No podía ser, aún no se lo creía.

Se quedó estático unos minutos más, esperando que la chica lo volviese a decir para así poder cerciorarse de que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Pero no pasó. No volvió a llamarle.

Se levantó lentamente y le dedicó una última mirada a la castaña, para luego meterse en su propia habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y fijó su vista en el techo. Aún no entendía qué era lo que había pasado. Sí, ella había pronunciado _su_ nombre. Dos veces. No sabía explicar qué era lo que había sentido en ese momento. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, contuvo su respiración y sus músculos se relejaron. Nunca había escuchado su nombre del modo en que había salido de la boca de la castaña. Ella lo había pronunciado como un susurro, una caricia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que averiguarlo.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Había tenido un gran sueño. Se había sentido plena y feliz. Se levantó de la cama con esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y abrió la puerta, topándose con el rubio, que estaba subiendo las escaleras. Él la fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella, intentando leer su interior. La castaña recordó de pronto con qué había soñado. Había soñado con _él_. Con su peor enemigo. Con Draco Malfoy. Con el chico que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible. Pero, a pesar de ello, a pesar de todo lo que él le había causado y todo lo que representaba, ella había dormido bien por primera vez en meses. Había disfrutado del sueño. Había despertado de buen humor.

Todo aquello parecía una cruel broma del destino.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y apartó al rubio de las escaleras, bajando ella después y preparándose el desayuno. Desde ese momento, evitó que sus miradas se cruzasen, pues cada vez que él clavaba esa mirada penetrante en ella, perdía la noción del tiempo y no recordaba quién era.

Draco, por su parte, subió a su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama, dispuesto a dormir para así poder aguantar otra noche más en vela.

XXX

Ese día, tras ese cruce de miradas, Draco y Hermione se evitaron mutuamente.

Hermione se dedicó a pasar el día tumbada en la playa, dejando que el sol bañase su cuerpo. Quería deshacerse de ese paliducho tono de piel característico de los británicos. Había decidido aprovechar su estancia en esa isla al máximo. Estaba completamente decidida a no dejar que su estadía se arruinase por culpa de Malfoy.

Se había agenciado un libro de uno de sus autores _muggles_ favoritos, Nicholas Sparks. Dejó que las palabras del escritor la empapasen, haciendo que toda ella se sintiese completa al leer la historia de amor entre dos personas tan diferentes.

Al fin y al cabo, Allie y Noah mantenían una curiosa relación. Vivían el uno por el otro, pero cuando discutían, la tierra temblaba. Eran dos personas con tanta personalidad que, cuando se enfadaban, parecía que todas las placas tectónicas chocasen entre ellas, amenazando con destruir el planeta.

En ese momento, la castaña pensó en ella y Malfoy. Después de todo, ellos siempre discutían. Muchas veces por cosas tontas y sin importancia alguna. Pero siempre acababan haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Recordó entonces el día en el que dejaron atrás todas sus diferencias, ese día en el que se transformaron en Dan y Amber. Eran capaces de convivir como dos personas completamente normales. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacían? ¿Por qué siempre sentía la necesidad de pelear con Malfoy? Tal vez fuera para no demostrar debilidad ante él. El rubio era la única persona capaz de hacerle daño de verdad. No entendía por qué eso era así, pero tampoco tenía demasiado interés en saberlo. Lo que sí sabía era una cosa; y ésa era que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por él.

XXX

Cuando llegó la noche, Hermione se fue a la cama, quedando dormida en cuanto su cara tocó la almohada.

Cuando Draco escuchó la puerta de ella cerrándose, bajó y cenó despacio, dejando tiempo para que la chica se durmiese.

Cuando acabó, subió las escaleras despacio, intentando no hacer ruido alguno. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de ella, pensando si abrirla o no. Al final, casi sin darse cuenta, su mano agarró la manecilla y la abrió despacio.

Ahí estaba la chica, durmiendo plácidamente, agarrada a la almohada.

Él volvió a sentarse en la silla, observando a la muchacha, recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella con su mirada.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas… y Hermione no había pronunciado su nombre. Draco estaba disgustado. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y se obligaba a sí mismo permanecer allí. Tenía que escucharlo. Debía hacerlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un tono rosado. Draco se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se metió en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. No entendía por qué no había soñado con él.

Poco a poco, su mente fue abandonándole, haciendo que el rubio se sumiese en un tranquilo y reparador sueño.

XXX

Cuando Hermione se despertó, bajó a desayunar y luego pasó la mañana en la biblioteca, leyendo infinidad de libros para así recoger más información sobre el siguiente horrocrux.

Ese día no se había despertado con la misma sensación que el día anterior. No sentía esa extraña felicidad ni estaba descansada. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso? La noche anterior había soñado con Malfoy. Esa noche no le había visto en sueños. Se suponía que tenía que ser al revés, ¿no? Debería estar feliz de _no_ haber soñado con él.

Estaban ocurriéndole cosas extrañas. Demasiado extrañas para su gusto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a mantener todo bajo control. Pero desde hacía días no se sentía así. Todo estaba cambiando. _Ella _estaba cambiando.

Al ver que ya no podía concentrarse, bajó a la cocina y preparó la comida. Se sentó en el taburete de la encimera con un bol lleno de ensalada enfrente. Cogió el tenedor y de forma distraída iba pinchando la comida, llevándosela luego a la boca.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había soñado hacía dos noches con Malfoy? ¿Por qué le había gustado? ¿Por qué se había levantado con una sonrisa?

Lo que más la enfurecía de todo era la incertidumbre que sentía. El hecho de no saber qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo era lo que la angustiaba.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de cómo el rubio se aproximaba a ella y, con un tenedor, iba cogiendo ensalada del bol también.

-Una cosa es evitarme, Granger. Otra cosa diferente es fingir que no existo. –dijo el chico, lo que provocó que Hermione diera un bote en el taburete.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Malfoy. Casi me matas de un susto.

-No es mi culpa que tu cerebro de sabelotodo esté en otro mundo y no aquí. No he bajado procurando no hacer ruido. No he bajado con la intención de asustarte, por raro que parezca.

-¿Entonces por qué has bajado, Malfoy?

-Tengo que comer. –contestó él, pinchando un poco de ensalada.

-Pues come algo que te hayas preparado tú. Esto es mío. –dijo ella, cogiendo el bol y llevándoselo a la mesa del comedor.

-Vamos, Granger, no me vas a negar un poco de comida. –se acercó a paso lento a donde ella estaba, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Después de todo, tienes que protegerme. No cumplirías tu misión si yo muriese por inanición. Y todo el mundo estaría decepcionado con la brillante sabelotodo.

-Ya basta, Malfoy. Me tienes harta. Estoy harta de tener que estar viendo tu estúpida cara a diario. No lo aguanto más.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué sigues encerrada aquí conmigo y no te has ido ya?

-Porque Dumbledore me lo pidió. Si él lo hizo, fue por algo. Me necesitan aquí. No puedo irme y actuar inmaduramente porque tú estés aquí. –la chica se levantó, cogiendo el bol entre sus manos.- No es mi culpa que tú no sepas ser capaz de mantener una relación de convivencia civilizada con nadie. –y dicho esto, se dirigió a las escaleras con paso firme, alzando levemente la cabeza y subiendo los peldaños que le llevaron hasta su habitación.

XXX

Aquella noche, Draco repitió lo mismo que las dos anteriores. Esperó a que la chica se metiese en su habitación para bajar a cenar y, pasada una media hora, subió de nuevo, sentándose en esa silla, observando a la castaña.

Las horas iban pasando, y él se desesperaba cada vez más. ¿No lo iba a volver a decir? ¿No iba a volver a llamarle en sueños?

Hasta ahí iba a aguantar. Él era Draco Malfoy. Nunca se había dado por vencido, pero la situación estaba a punto de sobrepasar su límite de paciencia. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero al agarrar la manecilla, lo escuchó. Se giró levemente y ahí estaba la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Esa sonrisa que había provocado su nombre, que había provocado _él_. Sonrió inconscientemente y la volvió a mirar con detenimiento.

No entendía cómo había llegado a ese punto. Él nunca, bajo ningún concepto había sentido eso cuando una chica lo había llamado por su nombre. Jamás pensó que sentiría esa extraña sensación. Y menos aún que la mujer causante de ello iba a ser ella, Hermione.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, y tras dirigirle una última mirada a la chica, salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y entrando en su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y dejó que su mente divagase. Dos de tres noches le había llamado en sueños, había soñado con él. ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Qué extraño motivo había para que ella lo hiciera?

Y, de repente, una idea llegó a su mente. La chica había pronunciado su nombre cuando había discutido con él horas antes. El día anterior ninguno de los dos intercambió palabra alguna, y ella, esa noche, no lo llamó en sueños.

Así que era eso. Ella soñaba con él cuando discutían, cuando intercambiaban algo más que una mirada. Fijó su mirada en el techo, pasando una mano por su rubio pelo, apartando el flequillo desordenado de su frente. Y lo decidió. A partir de ese mismo momento, iba a procurar cruzar palabras con ella. Iba a discutir con ella. De ese modo, la chica le llamaría por las noches.

XXX

Pasaron los días, y Draco había cumplido su cometido. Había buscado cada insignificante detalle para reprochárselo y hacerla enfadar. Y así, una noche tras otra, el rubio recibía su premio. El mayor regalo que jamás podrían hacerle. Escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella.

XXX

Hermione se despertó el sábado a las ocho de la mañana, como era costumbre en ella. Se levantó y miró el calendario. Ese día tenía un círculo rojo alrededor. Había llegado. El gran día había llegado. Iba a ver a Viktor. Una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y se metió en la ducha, pensando en qué harían durante esas horas que pasaría con él.

Cuando acabó, bajó y desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, subiendo luego a su habitación. Abrió el armario de par en par y empezó a sacar ropa. ¿Qué se pondría? Tenía que ser algo sencillo, pero a la vez tenía que ser algo que llamase la atención del búlgaro.

Al final se decantó por un corto vestido negro. Se puso un cinturón marrón, haciendo que, de ese modo, la parte de arriba se abombase levemente. Abrió el armario de los zapatos y las vio. Unas botas altas marrones de tacón. Se las compró en el viaje con su familia y no se las había puesto casi nada. Se calzó las botas y fue al baño.

Se lavó los dientes y cepilló su larga melena castaña. ¿Suelto o recogido? Recogido. ¿Coleta o trenza? Trenza. Sonrió y se dispuso a hacerla. Una larga trenza de raíz. Una vez acabó, sacó su bolsa de maquillaje y empezó con la última tarea.

No usó demasiado maquillaje, pues a ella nunca le gustaba excederse con él. Una leve capa de base, unificando su piel. Un poco de sombra de ojos marrón clara y dorada, rimmel, colorete y un suave tono rojo en sus labios. Por último, cogió su colonia de coco y se echó un poco en el cuello y en las muñecas.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, suspirando para intentar tranquilizarse y luego se fue a su habitación. Metió su varita y la cartera en su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Bajó las escaleras despacio, procurando no hacer ruido con los tacones para no despertar a Malfoy. No le apetecía encontrarse con él y que estropease su cita. Además, había soñado todas las noches con él. Debía admitir que todos esos sueños le agradaban, pero lo que no soportaba era despertar al día siguiente y encontrar al Draco Malfoy de siempre, que la desafiaba constantemente.

Cuando atravesó la cocina, lo vio. Estaba sentado en la encimera, con una taza de café entre las manos, mirándola. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente clavaron su mirada en el otro. Ambos querían decir algo, pero las palabras no salían por su boca.

Hermione pudo ver al Draco con el que compartía momentos en sus sueños. Un rubio que la miraba intensamente, haciendo que perdiese la consciencia de ella misma.

Él, en cambio, veía a una Hermione arreglada, lista para ir al encuentro de un antiguo novio. No supo porqué pero la sensación que sintió cuando la vio abrazada a Weasley en la playa volvió a instalarse en su estómago. Dejó la taza de café en la encimera y se bajó de ella, quedando de pie.

La chica sabía que él diría algo, intentando retenerla ahí, pero no comprendía por qué quería hacer eso. Así que, forzándose a sí misma, cortó el contacto visual, dirigiéndose con paso decidido al recibidor.

Draco la siguió y habló, sabiendo que era la última oportunidad que tenía.

-No vayas, Granger. –no había sido una orden, sino una petición, casi una súplica, y ella lo había notado.

-¿Por qué no he de ir, Malfoy? –contestó ella, girándose lentamente y encarándose a él.

-Ya sabes por qué.

-No, la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Porque tienes que quedarte aquí, conmigo.

-No te vas a morir por quedarte unas horas solo, Malfoy. –contestó ella, empezando a perder la paciencia- Hay comida suficiente en la nevera. Tienes una biblioteca llena de libros de diferentes materias. Tienes la playa. Incluso tienes la televisión con todas las cadenas que puedas imaginarte y películas. No me necesitas aquí, así que me voy.

-No quiero hacer nada de eso, Granger.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? Porque me estás hartando ya.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo llegaron ahí. De lo que estaban seguros fue que su parte racional les había dejado a su libre albedrío.

Hermione pudo ver cómo Draco acortaba a grandes pasos la distancia que los separaba, pegando sus labios a los de ella y pasando las manos por su cintura. La chica no supo cómo reaccionar, pero poco a poco, fue abandonándose al beso que el rubio le estaba dando. Abrió la boca despacio, concediendo al chico el paso a ella que había demandado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una interminable danza mientras Hermione pasaba las manos por el cuello del chico, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de él.

Poco a poco, el beso fue perdiendo intensidad, mientras ella bajaba sus manos del cuello al pecho de él. Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que la chica se separó de él completamente. El rubio notó cómo el espacio entre sus manos en el que segundos antes había estado la cintura de la chica, ahora estaba vacío.

-Tengo que irme, Malfoy.

Y así, sin decir nada más, se desapareció, dejando a ambos con una gran duda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha merecido la pena la espera?<strong>

**Ya sabéis, hacédmelo saber todo con REVIEWS.**


	11. Las cosas cambian

**Sí, lo sé. Soy horrible. En mi defensa diré que estuve de vacaciones y no tenía internet. Cuando volví a casa me puse a escribir el capítulo, pero tuve problemas familiares que no vienen al caso y no pude acabarlo. Pero aquí está. Me he puesto con él esta tarde. Agradecédselo a mis musas, que han decidido hacerme compañía.**

**Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XI<strong>

**LAS COSAS CAMBIAN**

_Y así, sin decir nada más, se desapareció, dejando a ambos con una gran duda._

Hermione se apareció en un callejón cercano a las Tres Escobas. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, se apoyó contra la pared y apoyó la cabeza en ella, cerrando los ojos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, comprobando que los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado demasiado. Inconscientemente, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios, acariciándolos con cuidado y rememorando el beso que le había dado el chico. Aún le ardía la cintura, justo donde el rubio había puesto sus manos.

Respiró hondo varias veces y luego abrió los ojos, separándose de la pared. Miró a los lados de la estrecha calle, y al no ver a nadie salió de ahí, caminando hacia Las Tres Escobas, donde un sonriente Krum la esperaba.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la castaña se vio abrazada por el búlgaro, que luego la arrastró hasta una mesa y pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla.

Hermione miraba a Viktor sin verle. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, sentado en una de las destartaladas sillas del local. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la del moreno. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Pero su mente no estaba con ella.

No, su mente estaba en la casa de la isla, reviviendo el momento del beso con cierto rubio con el que llevaba noches soñando. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal como para tener que estar viviendo esto? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse a Malfoy de la cabeza? ¿Por qué una parte de ella no quería estar en ese momento donde estaba? ¿Por qué Malfoy la había besado? ¿Por qué ella le había devuelto el beso? ¿Por qué no se había apartado? ¿Por qué sólo cuando soñaba con Draco se despertaba bien al día siguiente?

Se encontraba en medio de un laberinto lleno de preguntas, pero sin respuesta alguna. Respiró hondo, intentando que su mente se reuniese con su cuerpo.

Procuró hacer caso a lo que Viktor estaba diciendo, pero no se enteraba de nada. Había dicho algo del _Quidditch_. Algo de las posibilidades de trabajar como auror. Algo de unirse a la Orden del Fénix. Pero Hermione sólo escuchaba unas pocas palabras.

-Hermione, ¿te ocurre algo? –esa pregunta hizo que la castaña aterrizase forzadamente.

-No es nada, Viktor. Simplemente es que no he pasado una buena noche. –mintió ella.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues si no te encuentras bien, te acompaño a Hogwarts y así descansas.

-No, no te preocupes. Se me va a pasar pronto. –contestó ella son una sonrisa.

XXX

Draco había perdido la noción del tiempo. Miró el reloj. Hacía 5 minutos que Hermione se había ido, y a él le parecían horas.

Había estado dando vueltas en círculos por el recibidor. Como siguiese así, acabaría haciendo surcos en el suelo.

Miró el reloj de nuevo. Había pasado un minuto más. Se pasó las manos por su rubio pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás. Ese día iba a ser interminable.

¿Por qué había tenido que irse? ¿Por qué le había dejado ahí? Él la había besado y ella se había ido a su cita con Krum. Puto Krum. ¿Cómo podía ella sentir cualquier tipo de atracción por un tío con cerebro mononeuronal como ese búlgaro? No lo entendía. Intentaba encontrarle alguna lógica, pero no la había.

-Soy mejor que Krum. –afirmó en voz alta.

-_"No lo eres"_ –contestó esa vocecilla en su cabeza.

-Sí lo soy.

-_"Veamos… eres un mortífago que te has entregado al bando contrario para así salvar tu culo. Él es un famoso jugador de Quidditch."_

-¿Es ese el único argumento? –preguntó impacientándose.

-_"Hay más. Te has pasado seis años insultándola y haciéndole la vida imposible. Desde el momento en que él puso los ojos en ella, lo que vio fue a una mujer. No dejó que ningún tipo de distinción sobre la pureza de sangre interfiriese en su opinión. La conoció y se enamoró de ella. Y no tuvo reparos en reconocerlo. Puso sus cartas sobre la mesa y consiguió lo que quería. La consiguió a ella."_

-No la va a volver a conseguir. –murmuró apretando los puños.

-_"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"_

-Porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

XXX

Mientras, en Malfoy's Manor, los mortífagos más cercanos al Señor Tenebroso estaban reunidos en una gran sala.

El Señor Oscuro sostenía una copa de whisky de fuego en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra acariciaba a su querida serpiente.

-Como todos sabéis… –susurró con su voz viperina- …el final esperado está acercándose. –sus seguidores asintieron levemente, mientras que Bellatrix lo hacía de forma efusiva.- Nadie conoce el paradero de Potter, pero tenemos que hacer que aparezca.

En ese momento, un hombre de largo pelo platinado y rostro cansado hizo su apariencia en la sala.

-Ah, Lucius. –dijo Voldemort mientras el recién llegado hacía una reverencia.- Ahora luego me contarás qué tal fue tu misión. –el aludido asintió- Llegas justo a tiempo. Estaba informándoles del siguiente ataque.

Hizo una larga pausa y miró a sus vasallos. Ahí estaban Snape, Dolohov, los Zabini, los Nott, Colagusano, Greyback, Bellatrix, los Malfoy, los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Parkinson y algunos más de menor importancia. Pasó su mirada por todos y cada uno de ellos. La mayoría miraba al suelo, y sólo unos pocos se atrevían a mirarle a la cara. Todos estaban quietos menos Bellatrix, que esperaba impacientemente una orden.

-Atacaréis Hogsmade.

-¿Avisamos a los demás, mi señor? –preguntó Snape.

-Avisad solamente a Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott y Parkinson hijos. Lucius, tú quédate.

Y, dicho esto, todos los mortífagos presentes se desaparecieron, dejando solos al matrimonio Malfoy y a Voldemort. Narcisa hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió al piso de arriba, ordenando a los elfos que acomodasen una habitación para el Señor Oscuro.

-Y bien, Lucius, cuéntame. –dijo Voldemort con calma y bebiendo de su copa.

-Mi señor… -empezó el aludido inclinando levemente la cabeza- …la misión ha sido un éxito. Los gigantes han accedido a sernos fieles durante la batalla.

-Muy bien hecho, Lucius. –contestó como si hablase con un perro- Ahora ve donde debes estar.

Tras hacer otra reverencia, el envejecido padre de Draco se desapareció.

XXX

_"Venga, Hermione, haz caso a Viktor."_ Por más que lo intentaba, la castaña no conseguía centrarse en la cita. El beso de Malfoy seguía grabado en su memoria. Al recordarlo, le ardía cada poro de su piel que el rubio había tocado.

Se fijó en el búlgaro. Era un gran partido, eso estaba claro. Pero a ella había dejado de interesarle de ese modo desde hacía tiempo. Y se daba cuenta ahora, justo cuando Malfoy, con un beso, había hecho que su mundo se tambalease.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podían cambiar sus sentimientos de un día para otro? _"No te confundas, cielo. Tus sentimientos cambiaron hace mucho. El problema es que tardaste en darte cuenta de ello"_. Ahí volvía su yo-interior.

Justo en ese momento, Viktor estaba alargando el brazo por encima de la mesa con la intención de coger su mano. Pero la castaña fue más rápida y cogió la cerveza de mantequilla. _"Nota mental: no dejar las manos encima de la mesa"_.

XXX

Los minutos pasaban, y Draco cada vez se desesperaba más. Necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba distraerse.

Abandonó la casa y salió a la playa. Ejercicio. Sí, eso mantendría su mente en otro lado.

Se quitó la camisa y la dejó sobre una tumbona, haciendo después lo mismo con los vaqueros. Era más cómodo hacer deporte en boxers. Y como ahí no había nadie –maldita la gracia-, podía hacer lo que le venía en gana.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para luego echar a correr por la orilla del mar. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó corriendo. Sólo paró cuando sus piernas empezaban a dejar de obedecerle. Se metió en el mar y empezó a nadar empleando solamente sus brazos. Cuando se aburrió, salió del agua y se tumbó sobre la arena. Tandas de abdominales. Tampoco supo cuántas hizo, pero paró cuando sintió su cuerpo desfallecer.

Subió al baño y llenó la bañera de agua caliente. Abrió un pequeño armario y vio sales aromáticas. Cogió una de frutas del bosque y echó casi todo el bote en el agua. Se quitó los boxers y se metió dentro. Desde fuera, la bañera parecía pequeña, pero cuando entró pudo comprobar que la habían conjurado para que se adaptase al tamaño de la persona que se estaba bañando.

Apoyó la cabeza en el borde y cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua caliente relajase todos y cada uno de sus músculos.

XXX

-Viktor… -no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para hablar, pero ahora que había empezado, no iba a detenerse.- No sé por dónde debo empezar a decirte esto…

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –preguntó un Viktor preocupado.

-Verás, hace tiempo que mis sentimientos hacia ti no son los que eran durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. –la castaña se mordió el labio inferior. No entendía cómo era capaz de quedarse sin palabras en situaciones así.- No me preguntes cómo ni por qué, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Lo único de lo que soy consciente es del cambio que se ha producido y que no me parece justo que tú estés pensando que todo sigue igual. –hizo una pequeña pausa al ver la cara de tristeza del búlgaro.- Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos. No quiero perderte.

-Me gustaría ser tu amigo, Hermione. De verdad te lo digo. –el moreno la miró abatido- Pero no puedo. Me va a ser imposible estar cerca de ti y saber que nunca más voy a poder besarte. Sí, vas a poder contar conmigo para lo que quieras porque siempre voy a estar a tu lado para apoyarte, pero al principio me va a costar.

-Lo entiendo, Viktor. –la castaña miró su cerveza de mantequilla sin saber bien qué hacer.- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Hermione se levantó y Krum hizo lo mismo. El chico la abrazó con fuerza, y ella dejó que lo hiciese. Eso sería una especie de despedida. Sabía que era cierto lo que le había dicho el búlgaro, pero también sabía que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudiesen ser amigos.

-Prométeme una cosa… -susurró sin soltarla- No te pongas en peligro.

-Eso no puedo prometértelo, Viktor, y menos aún en los tiempos que corren. –se separó levemente y le miró- Pero sí puedo prometerte que lo intentaré.

El moreno asintió levemente, quedando satisfecho con la respuesta de ella.

La chica se alejó de él y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando apenas le quedaban unos diez metros para llegar a ella, una gran explosión sonó. Los cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos. La puerta se hizo añicos. La gente comenzó a gritar a medida que los mortífagos encapuchados entraban y lanzaban maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. A Hermione le dio el tiempo justo de lanzar un contrahechizo, haciendo que la maldición que uno de ellos lanzó, rebotase y fuese a parar a él.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedió, se encontraba apartada de la batalla. Viktor estaba frente a ella, haciéndole de escudo.

-Vete.

-Me quedo a ayudar, Viktor.

-Me habías hecho una promesa.

-No voy a dejar a todas estas personas a merced de los mortífagos.

-No les va a pasar nada. Estoy yo y en seguida llegarán los miembros de la Orden.

-Pues me iré cuando lleguen.

-Hermione, por favor.

Pero la chica no pudo contestar. Justo en ese momento un encapuchado lanzaba un _Cruciatus_ al búlgaro. Hermione lanzó un potente _Desmaius _a su vez, haciendo que esa persona saliese volando por los aires. Antes de que desapareciese de su vista pudo ver unos largos rizos oscuros que salían de la máscara.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo y creó un escudo protector, dentro del que estaban ella y el búlgaro. Mientras esperaba a que el chico se recompusiese, ella lanzaba hechizos a los enmascarados, haciendo que poco a poco fueran retrocediendo. Los contó. Eran casi veinte. Las víctimas estaban aguantando bien. Había algún que otro herido, pero nada grave.

La situación empeoró cuando un mortífago más hizo acto de presencia. Hermione no supo cómo, pero consiguió que los demás mortífagos, hasta hacía escasos segundos algo descontrolados, uniesen sus fuerzas y se convirtiesen en casi imbatibles.

La muchacha seguía lanzando todos los hechizos que podía, pero parecía que no eran del todo eficientes. Como pudo, salió del escudo protector, dejando dentro a un Krum que empezaba a recuperarse.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto estaba en el centro de la batalla. Las sillas volaban y muchas chocaban contra su cuerpo, haciéndole infinidad de rasguños. Para evitar maldiciones, tenía que tirarse al suelo, lo que hacía que los cristales rotos le hiciesen más heridas aún.

Y entonces, lo vio. Una melena platinada. ¿Draco? No, Draco estaba en la isla. No podía salir de ahí sin ella. ¿Entonces? Lucius. ¿Pero no estaba en una misión? Habría vuelto ya.

Dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento cuando el cadáver de un anciano cayó a su lado. Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza. Estaba harta de los mortífagos. Harta del daño y dolor que causaban. Harta de Voldemort. Harta de la magia oscura. Harta de que no se pudiese vivir en paz. Harta de tener que esconderse. Harta de tener que huir.

Por eso lo hizo. Por eso se levantó de golpe. Por eso se convirtió en el blanco fácil de la loca de Bellatrix. Por eso sufrió uno de los peores _cruciatus_ que había experimentado.

Estaba tirada en medio de la batalla. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba siendo el blanco de una de las imperdonables. El dolor era tan grande que ya casi ni lo sentía. Se obligaba a sí misma a tener los ojos abiertos, a no perder el conocimiento.

Y justo cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de desfallecer, vio a Krum lanzar un potente hechizo aturdidor a su agresora, liberando así a la castaña del sufrimiento.

El búlgaro corrió a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse. Hermione pudo ver entonces cómo los mortífagos iban abandonando el local bajo las órdenes del que ella creía que era Lucius.

Miró a Krum y le sonrió levemente. Tenía que volver a la isla. Debía hacerlo. Si se quedaba ahí no podría sobrevivir. Le iba a costar, lo sabía. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otra opción.

-Viktor, tengo que irme.

-Sí, vete. Yo me ocupo de todo aquí. Escríbeme mañana cuando te encuentres mejor.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias por lo de antes.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo. Te lo debía. –sonrió dándole un beso en la frente- Además, jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño.

Ella sonrió de modo amable y se alejó levemente de él, desapareciéndose.

XXX

Draco llevaba tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión desde que salió de la ducha. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. Se forzaba a no mirar el reloj, puesto que sabía que la imagen de Granger con Krum le vendría a la cabeza.

De pronto, oyó un ruido. Un golpe. Algo debía haber caído al suelo. Cogió su varita y se dirigió al recibidor, donde había sonado dicho ruido.

Esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa menos lo que vio. Vio a Hermione, llena de heridas que sangraban, con el pelo revuelto, el vestido desgarrado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó tras haberse acercado a ella y haberla cogido de la cintura.

-Los mortífagos… han atacado las Tres Escobas. –contestó ella con dificultad.

El rubio no la dejó seguir hablando. Cargó con ella y la llevó a su habitación. La dejó sobre la cama, poniendo almohadones bajo la cabeza de ella.

-Tengo que curarte esas heridas.

-No hace falta. Puedo hacerlo sola.

-De verdad, Granger, me sorprende que con lo inteligente que eres, seas a la vez tan tonta de pensar que puedes curarte sola.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, hizo que un botiquín apareciese. Le quitó las botas con cuidado de no hacerle daño, puesto que no sabía en qué sitios tenía las heridas.

-Tengo que quitarte la ropa, Granger.

-No.

-Joder, tengo que curarte. Tengo que poner algunas pociones sobre las heridas. No puedo hacerlo si estás vestida.

A regañadientes, Hermione asintió levemente, dejando así que el rubio le quitase el vestido. La visión era horrible. No entendía cómo podía tener tantas heridas.

Con sumo cuidado, empezó a poner cremas y potingues sobre los rasguños superficiales y las heridas más profundas para que cicatrizasen. Tenía varias por todo el cuerpo, pero donde más tenía era en las manos y la cara.

Cogió una toalla, la humedeció en agua y se la pasó por la cara despacio, quitando la sangre seca. Después empleó el mismo procedimiento que con las heridas del cuerpo.

Tenía el labio inferior roto e hinchado. Con una suavidad que pensó que no tenía, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por él, bañándolo de un ungüento que hizo que cicatrizase de inmediato.

Cuando el aspecto de la castaña hubo mejorado y las heridas hubieron sanado en su mayoría, le tendió su varita.

-Voy a salir de la habitación. Ponte como sea un bikini y avísame cuando estés.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó ella, mirándole con incomprensión.

-Porque necesitas ducharte. Te encontrarás mejor luego. Y como no puedes hacerlo sola, voy a tener que meterme contigo en la ducha.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no.

-Venga, Granger, no me toques los cojones. Sabes tan bien como yo que es lo que debes hacer. Pero tu orgullo no te lo permite.

-No es mi orgullo lo que no me lo permite, Malfoy.

-Ah, no. Es cierto, no es tu orgullo. –hizo una pausa sonriendo de lado, puesto que sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación haría que le hiciese caso.- No entiendo cómo te pusieron en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, si eres una cobarde.

Dicho y hecho. Hermione le miró entrecerrando los ojos y dejó la varita a un lado. Se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Dúchame.

Draco sonrió y la volvió a cargar en brazos, llevándola al baño. Una vez ahí, la sentó en la bañera y se quitó su propia ropa, quedando en boxers. Dejó el agua correr y cogió el teléfono de la ducha, mojando primero el pelo de la chica para luego mojarle el cuerpo.

-Está muy fría, Malfoy. –dijo ella, por lo que el rubio la puso más caliente.- ¡Me estás quemando! –el chico la puso un poco más fría.

-¿Ya?

-Ya.

No sabían por qué, pero consiguieron que ese extraño momento no se convirtiese en una guerra ni en algo incómodo.

Draco enjabonó su pelo, masajeando las sienes de ella. Luego puso jabón en la esponja y la pasó con delicadeza por el cuerpo de ella, procurando no hacerle daño cuando pasaba sobre las heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado del todo. Cuando hubo acabado, aclaró su pelo e hizo que el agua se deshiciese del jabón del cuerpo de ella.

Hermione no lo reconocería nunca, pero a medida que él había frotado la esponja y luego había aclarado su cuerpo, sentía que todo el daño físico que le habían causado iba desapareciendo.

Cuando la castaña estuvo lista, el rubio cogió una gran toalla y la envolvió con ella; poniendo después otra en su pelo. Tomó su varita, haciendo que la chica quedase seca al instante.

Volvió a cargarla en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama. Siguió las indicaciones de ella y cogió unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, poniéndoselos con cuidado.

Cuando acabó, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y la miró.

-Cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado.

-Estaba en las Tres Escobas con Viktor. Justo cuando me iba a ir, los mortífagos hicieron su aparición. No sé qué propósito tenían al atacar Hogsmade, pero había unos veinte.

-¿Reconociste a alguno?

-Sí.

-¿A quién? –preguntó el, nervioso por conocer la respuesta.

-A tu tía y… -la chica le miró. Sabía que lo que iba a decirle a continuación iba a alegrar al chico.- A tu padre.

-¿A mi padre? Eso quiere decir que ha acabado su misión. –murmuró él, sonriendo levemente- Está vivo.

-Está vivo. Y creo que esa misión ha hecho que Voldemort le tenga más consideración que antes.

-Es lo más probable. –admitió el rubio- ¿Alguno de ellos te ha hecho algo? –sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírlo de los labios de ella.

-Sí.

-¿Quién?

-Tu tía.

-¿Qué te hizo? –volvió a preguntar, conociendo de nuevo la respuesta.

-Un _cruciatus._ Pero estoy bien. Viktor le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor antes de que yo llegase a perder el conocimiento.

-Claro, el Gran Krum llegó justo a tiempo de salvarte la vida. –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No hables así de él.

-Oh, es cierto. No me acordaba de que es _tu_ Krum. –vuelta al sarcasmo y a los celos.

-¡No es _mi_ Krum! –contestó ella de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído, idiota. Que no es mi Krum. Le he dicho que no le quiero. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, nada más.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –preguntó él, algo esperanzado.

-Nada. –contestó ella, intentando que no notase la mentira.

-¿Nada?

-A ver, Malfoy, no es tan complicado. Lo que Viktor y yo tuvimos pertenece al pasado. Las cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Él es mi amigo. Al igual que Ron o Harry.

-¿Y qué soy yo? –preguntó él, sin saber cómo había salido eso de su boca.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo.

-Tú eres Malfoy.

-Yo también he cambiado. Lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, pero sigues siendo Malfoy.

-Lo sigo siendo. -afirmó él- No puedo borrar mi apellido ni lo que hice. Pero ya te dije hace tiempo que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por cambiarlo todo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y eso no cambia nada? ¿No me hace mejor persona de lo que era antes?

-Sí, lo cambia. Te cambia. Ya no eres sólo Malfoy. En ocasiones eres Draco.

-Tú siempre has sido Hermione. –sonrió levemente mirándola.- Y siempre lo serás.

La castaña no supo bien cómo reaccionar, pero el chico tampoco le dio tiempo a hacerlo. Ya era tarde. Y ella necesitaba descansar. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ella.

-A mi habitación. Necesitas descansar para reponer fuerzas.

-No voy a poder dormirme.

-Sí que podrás.

-¿Puedes quedarte aquí?

-¿Hasta que te duermas?

-Por favor. No quiero sentirme sola.

Draco se giró de nuevo, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse en la silla, la mano de Hermione le cogió con suavidad del brazo y tiró de él, haciendo que se acercase a la cama. El rubio la miró y asintió levemente, tumbándose a su lado y abrazándola por la espalda.

-Gracias. –murmuró ella.

-No me las des. –apoyó la cabeza en la almohada- Cierra los ojos y descansa.

-Buenas noches, Malf… Draco. –rectificó ella en el último momento.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. –susurró él con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver.

Poco a poco, la castaña fue entregándose al sueño. Draco intentó mantenerse despierto, pero no lo consiguió. Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue del olor a mango que desprendía el cabello castaño de Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado?<strong>

**Hacédmelo saber mediante REVIEWS.**

**Besos,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**


	12. Ha vuelto

**Hola de nuevo. Sí, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. En mi defensa diré que me formatearon el ordenador y perdí todo lo que tenía. Además, perdí la libreta donde me había hecho el esquema de este capítulo, y hasta que no me acordé de todo lo que quería poner, no pude empezar a escribirlo. A todo esto hay que añadir trabajos de la uni, que me están acribillando.**

**Pero para compensaros, en la siguiente semana volveré a actualizar. Os lo prometo.**

**Muchos besos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XII<strong>

**HA VUELTO**

Poco a poco, Hermione fue abriendo los ojos. La luz del sol inundaba la habitación. Se sentía mucho mejor. Esas horas de sueño le habían sentado bien. Giró la cara, y vio a Draco dormido. El brazo del chico descansaba sobre la tripa de ella. La castaña sonrió. Jamás se habría imaginado que ellos dos serían capaces de dormir juntos. Jamás pensó que él la cuidase de esa manera. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior. Era cierto, él había cambiado.

Con mucho cuidado, apartó el brazo de él y se levantó de la cama, saliendo en silencio de la habitación. Bajó a la cocina y preparó café y tortitas. Lo sirvió en dos tazas y puso las tortitas en dos platos, vertiendo chocolate caliente por encima de ellas. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y volvió a subir a la habitación.

Draco seguía dormido, pero empezó a despertarse conforme el olor a café iba impregnando la estancia.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Es mi forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer por mí. –contestó la castaña, sentándose al lado del rubio y dejando la bandeja entre ambos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. No era necesario. Habían llegado a un punto en que entendían lo que el otro quería decir sin necesidad de hablar.

Desayunaron tranquilos, y luego el rubio recogió todo y lo bajó a la cocina, alegando que la chica necesitaba descansar un poco más.

Estaba fregando cuando recibieron una visita inesperada.

-Veo que el estar con la señorita Granger está haciendo que cambie, señor Malfoy.

-Buenos días, profesor. –contestó Draco al reconocer la voz de Dumbledore.- Ella está arriba, en su habitación.

-He venido a entregarle algo a usted, señor Malfoy.

Draco se giró con un trapo entre las manos, secándoselas, y miró al profesor, que sostenía entre las suyas una carta.

-¿Es de…?

-De su madre, sí.

El rubio no dejó que el viejo director dijese nada más. La cogió y con un _"si me disculpa"_, subió a su habitación.

XXX

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Hermione había hecho su cama y se había duchado. Cogió un libro de pociones y bajó al comedor. No le sorprendió que Dumbledore estuviese sentado en sofá, tomando un té.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger. Espero que no le moleste que me haya hecho un té.

-En absoluto, señor. Ésta es su casa.

-Es cierto. –el director asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de formalidades y me relata lo que ocurrió ayer?

-Sí, profesor. Pretendía ir hoy a su despacho a contárselo, pero se me ha adelantado. –contestó la castaña con una sonrisa, sentándose en un sillón- Verá, yo estaba en Hogsmade, en las Tres Escobas. –ante la mirada del director, aclaró- Viktor Krum me había pedido que acudiese porque quería comentarme unas cosas. Él se había tomado la molestia de averiguar qué día teníamos visita a Hogsmade, señor, y para no desvelar la tapadera tuve que acceder. Perdone por no haberle avisado.

-No se disculpe, señorita Granger, pero hágamelo saber la próxima vez que algo parecido ocurra.

-Sí, profesor. –asintió la castaña- Como iba diciendo, estaba en las Tres Escobas. Viktor me estaba contando que pensaba dejar el _Quidditch _para convertirse en auror y que le interesaría entrar en la Orden del Fénix y ayudar así a derrocar al Señor Tenebroso. –el director la escuchaba con atención, bebiendo de vez en cuando de su taza de té.- He de confesarle que no estaba atenta a lo que él me decía por un pequeño… incidente que ocurrió antes de mi encuentro con él. Hablamos de un tema personal y me disculpé. Nos despedimos y justo cuando me iba a ir aparecieron los mortífagos.

-¿Ese incidente que ocurrió es relevante? –preguntó el anciano, mirando a la chica por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-En absoluto, profesor. –contestó Hermione, desviando la mirada y dirigiéndola inconscientemente a las escaleras.

-Entiendo que está hablando de algo que les concierne a usted y al señor Malfoy.

-Si me permite decirlo, profesor, preferiría no hablar de eso. –contestó la chica, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo.- Es algo personal.

-De acuerdo. –se acabó el contenido de la taza y la dejó sobre la mesilla- Se había quedado por el ataque inesperado de los mortífagos.

-Exacto. De repente entraron en el local, haciendo estallar las ventanas y las puertas. Todo se convirtió en un caos. Las mesas y las sillas volaban, y sin darme cuenta, me lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor demasiado fuerte, pero conseguí evitarlo. Viktor me apartó y me pidió que me fuese, pero me quedé porque no podía permitir que otros luchasen por mí. Le lanzaron un hechizo y tuve que crear un escudo protector hasta que recuperase el conocimiento. Yo seguía lanzando hechizos a los mortífagos desde mi posición, pero tuve que salir del escudo para poder ayudar con más eficacia. Entonces me lanzaron un _cruciatus._ –el rostro de la chica se encogió en una mueca de sufrimiento al recordarlo.- Creo que fue Bellatrix Lestrange porque llegué a ver una rizada y desaliñada mata de pelo negra. Krum hizo que cortase la maldición antes de que yo perdiese el conocimiento. Después de eso, otro mortífago ordenó la retirada. Y estoy segura de que fue Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Está segura?

-Sí, señor. Ese tono de pelo platinado sólo lo tienen los Malfoy.

-Comprendo. ¿Salió algún herido grave? ¿Algún muerto?

-Mi estado físico y mental causado por la maldición no me permitió analizar la situación. Viktor me dijo que me fuese y que él se encargaría de todo.

-En efecto, el señor Krum fue el que me informó de lo ocurrido, pero hay una cosa que no me cuadra. Por eso se lo preguntaba.

-¿Qué cosa, profesor?

-Una persona desapareció.

-¿Quién?

-Nuestra querida Rosmerta.

-¿Se sabe qué ocurrió?

-Hay testigos que afirman que ella estuvo presente durante el ataque y que defendió el local y las personas que en él estaban. Pero no se sabe nada de ella. El señor Krum ni siquiera mencionó que ella estaba ahí en ese momento.

-Yo recuerdo haberla visto, señor. No durante la batalla, pero sí mientras yo hablaba con Viktor. Fue ella la que nos sirvió las cervezas de mantequilla.

-Entiendo. –asintió el profesor, levantándose.- No se preocupe, señorita Granger. A partir de ahora, yo me encargo personalmente de contribuir a la búsqueda de Madame Rosmerta gracias a su testimonio.

-Por supuesto, profesor. –contestó ella, levantándose también.- Si necesita algo, hágamelo saber.

-Una cosa más, señorita Granger. Cuando el señor Malfoy salga de su habitación, dígale que si necesita hablar conmigo, puede aparecerse en mi despacho. Podrá traerle usted, ¿no?

-Descuide, profesor.

Y así, con una sonrisa dibujada en su viejo rostro, el director se desapareció.

XXX

Draco dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla. Miraba el sobre con su nombre escrito sin atreverse a moverse.

Quería saber qué tal estaba su madre, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber más detalles acerca del ataque y de su padre. Si él había sido el cabecilla de esa misión, significaba que la misión que le encomendaron tuvo éxito. Eso suponía que el Señor Tenebroso le tuviese más en cuenta, que le obligase a ser su segunda mano derecha.

Los minutos pasaban, y él seguía sentado en la misma silla, en la misma posición. Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo, y su mirada seguía fija en la carta.

Había transcurrido ya más de una hora desde que Dumbledore se fue, y el rubio seguía sin mover un solo músculo. Mil cosas rondaban por su mente, pero no hacía caso a ninguna de ellas. Parecía que estuviera en un trance del que no sabía cómo salir.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que volviese a la realidad. Se levantó despacio y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Hermione frente a él. La chica mostraba una cara de preocupación. Y dicha preocupación aumentó al ver el rostro con el que Draco la miraba. Esos ojos grises que siempre había visto con brillo, ahora estaban apagados. La castaña sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, y se sentía en la necesidad de ayudarle.

-¿Qué ocurre, Draco? –preguntó en un tono suave.

-Mi madre me ha mandado una carta. –contestó él de forma automática y sin emoción.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No lo sé.

-¿No la has leído?

-No. –fue en ese momento cuando Draco vio a Hermione de verdad. Sintió que todo se tambaleaba y, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo.- No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Sé que esa carta va a traer malas noticias. Y justo ahora, que había conseguido empezar a estar en paz conmigo mismo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –se ofreció tímidamente la muchacha.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Puedo estar a tu lado mientras la leas.

-Prefiero que seas tú la que la lea en voz alta.

-¿Estás seguro?

A modo de respuesta, Draco se apartó de la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Hermione respiró hondo y entró en la habitación. El rubio miró hacia la mesa, y cuando la chica dirigió su vista hacia ella, vio la carta. Se acercó con determinación y la cogió. Movió la silla, posicionándola enfrente de Draco y se sentó en ella.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Draco reaccionaría mal ante el contenido de la carta. Y ella correría peligro, porque volvería a ser el Malfoy de siempre. Pero él se lo había pedido. No supo cómo, pero se armó de valor y abrió el sobre. Miró a Draco y comprobó que éste le sostuvo la mirada. Sonrió débilmente y apoyó su pequeña mano en la pierna de él, dándole fuerzas. Y así, tras respirar hondo, comenzó a leer.

-_"Mi querido hijo:_

_Como bien sabrás, el Señor Oscuro organizó un ataque en Hogsmade. Como siempre, él no manchó sus manos y mandó a otros en su lugar. Entre ellos estaban tus amigos y tu padre._

_Sí, querido, tu padre ha vuelto. Su misión fue un éxito. Me encantaría poder explicarte en qué consistió, pero no puedo. El Señor Tenebroso nos obligó a hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable a todos los que lo sabemos. _

_Hijo mío, tan sólo puedo decirte que tengas mucho cuidado. No te expongas a peligros. Sino, todo lo que he hecho por ti será en vano. _

_El Señor Oscuro piensa que estás muerto, hijo, y más nos vale a todos que lo siga creyendo. Mientras se mantenga ignorante, estarás a salvo._

_Sé que debes estar enojado conmigo por esta situación, pero creí que era lo oportuno. Cuando todo esto acabe, quiero que vivas una vida feliz, sin tener que cargar con lo que tu padre y yo hemos hecho._

_Él está bien. Sé que en el fondo te preocupas por tu padre. Pero no debes hacerlo. Ahora, el Lord Oscuro cree en él. _

_Tu padre tampoco sabe nada de tu paradero; también piensa que descansas en paz. Está destrozado, pero sé que es así como debe ser. Mientras menos sepan la verdad, mejor. En estos tiempos una no puede fiarse ni de su sombra._

_Sigue haciendo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, hijo mío. No te involucres en todo esto, por favor._

_Sé que no soy explícita, pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo._

_No te preocupes por nosotros, hijo. Tan solo preocúpate por ti._

_Espero que cuando esta guerra termine me des la oportunidad de explicarme bien._

_Te quiere, _

_Tu madre."_

Cuando Hermione acabó de leer, se dio cuenta de que la mano con la que sostenía la carta temblaba levemente y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Levantó la vista y se encontró a Draco en la misma posición que antes, pero había situado su mano sobre la de ella.

La castaña no sabía qué hacer: si quedarse con Draco o dejarle solo para que aclarase sus pensamientos. El cuerpo del chico parecía no tener vida. No se movía; ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Hermione se levantó con cuidado de la silla y dejó la carta sobre la cama. Sacó su mano de debajo de la del chico y se dio media vuelta, decidida a salir. Pero entonces, sintió cómo el rubio se levantaba, y sin dar tiempo a que ella le mirase, dijo con voz firme.

-Abrázame.

Algo dentro de Hermione cobró vida. Se giró lentamente y vio la cara del chico. Sus ojos brillaban. La pose de altanería había desaparecido, y en su lugar, ahora había un semblante de tristeza infinita.

Sin saber cómo consiguió que su cuerpo avanzase, Hermione se vio rodeando con sus finos brazos la cintura del rubio. Él la estrechó con fuerza, envolviéndola en un abrazo que superó a todos los que ella había recibido. Apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, y ella en el pecho de él. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se permitieron que una pequeña sonrisa cruzase sus rostros, ya que en ese preciso instante los dos supieron que pasase lo que pasase, se tendrían el uno al otro.

XXX

Las semanas pasaban con rapidez para la chica. Hacía viajes a Hogwarts a diario, ya que debía idear planes de defensa ante posibles ataques con Dumbledore y Krum. Se levantaba pronto por la mañana, hacía el desayuno y se iba. Y no volvía hasta entrada la noche. Estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar. Pero no se lo permitía. Debía entregarse al cien por cien en estas estrategias, para que así la guerra finalizase cuanto antes.

Draco, por su parte, pasaba demasiado tiempo solo en la isla. Al estar solamente consigo mismo, sentía cómo el mal humor, el miedo y los pensamientos negativos le ahogaban. Necesitaba despejarse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya se había leído prácticamente todos los libros de la biblioteca, había explotado su cuerpo hasta el límite en más de una ocasión, y también se había pasado días enteros delante de la televisión.

Al principio esperaba a la chica para cenar, pero cada vez ella llegaba más tarde. Intercambiaban unas pocas palabras y Draco la ayudaba a perfeccionar algunos detalles. Pero llegó un día en que ella no fue a dormir a la isla. Eso le dolió muchísimo. Por ello ya no la esperaba en el sofá, con la cena preparada. Sin embargo, se quedaba despierto en la cama, y hasta que no escuchaba el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, no conciliaba el sueño.

Todo esto hizo que se distanciasen. Todo lo que había progresado su relación se vio afectado. Los dos sabían que cada vez que avanzaban un paso, retrocedían otros tres. Pero los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocerlo.

Tanto Draco como Hermione recordaban cada momento de tensión que había habido entre ellos. Recordaban el día que Draco salvó a Hermione en la playa, y ambos se sentían seguros. Recordaban el día que pasaron como Dan y Amber, y ambos sonreían. Recordaban el inesperado beso, y sus cuerpos se estremecían. Recordaban el abrazo que se dieron, y ambos sentían nostalgia.

XXX

-Hermione… ¡Hermione! –Harry llevaba más de tres minutos intentando llamar la atención de la chica, pero parecía imposible. Al final, dio un golpe en la mesa, lo que causó que la chica pegase un brinco.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Me has asustado!

-Es la única forma de hacerte aterrizar. –contestó el moreno frunciendo el ceño- ¿En qué piensas?

-Hace cinco días que no voy a la isla.

-Tienes cosas que hacer aquí. –el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, Harry, pero no debo olvidar mi misión principal. Proteger a Draco.

-Malfoy puede cuidarse solo.

-No estoy diciendo que no pueda, pero yo debo estar con él.

-¿No ves que todo el mundo piensa que está muerto? Nadie se va a molestar en buscarle.

-Todo es posible, Harry. Y si algo le pasase, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Así aprendería la lección. –dijo Ron de pronto, sumándose a la conversación.

-¡Ron! –le reprendió Hermione- No hables así de él. Ha cambiado.

-Vaya, ya vuelves a defenderle otra vez.

-Ron, Hermione tiene razón. Una cosa es despreocuparse y otra muy distinta desear que algo malo le ocurra.

-No intentes solucionar lo que has dicho tú, Harry. –Hermione se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos a los dos- Ambos seguís pensando que Draco no ha cambiado, que sigue siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre. Pero os equivocáis.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, Ron.

-¿Y en qué ha cambiado, si puede saberse? –preguntó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

-Ahora es más humano. Se preocupa por otras personas que no son él. Me ayuda en la casa. No me trata como a su sirvienta. Me respeta.

-Vale, definitivamente, Malfoy te ha hecho un _Imperius._

Hermione iba a protestar, pero en ese momento entro Viktor, y, poniéndose de espaldas a él para que no le viera, lanzó una mirada de advertencia a sus amigos, dándoles a entender que el tema estaba zanjado.

En seguida, Krum empezó a contarles un cambio que habían hecho en los planes. Todos se situaron alrededor de la mesa mientras Hermione les leía una lista que había hecho con datos sobre los posibles siguientes ataques. Al cabo del rato, Viktor se llevó a Ron consigo, puesto que tenían que ultimar unos detalles. Eso hizo que Harry y Hermione se quedasen solos. El moreno miró a su amiga, que tenía una pluma en la mano y miraba un pergamino con el ceño fruncido.

-Herms, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Harry, dime.

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad ocurre entre tú y Malfoy? –Harry fue directo con la pregunta, pillando a Hermione desprevenida.

-No ocurre nada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto, Harry. Lo que pasa es que ha cambiado. –Harry rodó los ojos- Sí, lo sé. Sé que suena repetitivo, pero es la verdad. Confía en mí; no es el mismo de antes.

-Vale, pero no entiendo por qué estás así.

-¿Así? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Así; seca, distante, a la defensiva.

-Yo no estoy así. –contestó Hermione rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ves? Es justo lo que te he dicho. –Harry sonrió de medio lado- A mí no me engañas, Herms. Sé que algo te ocurre. –el moreno cogió la mano de la chica entre las suyas- Y sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. –ella asintió- ¿Es por él? ¿Es por Malfoy? ¿Sientes algo por él?

-¡¿Qué? –los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como plantos. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Se fijó en la cara de Harry. Vio que estaba preocupado por ella, y por eso lamentó la mentira que le iba a contar.- ¿Cómo voy a sentir yo algo por él, Harry? Es Draco Malfoy.

-Tú misma llevas diciéndonos desde hace semanas que ha cambiado, que ya no es el mismo.

-Es complicado, Harry. –Hermione sabía que el chico le estaba pagando con su propia moneda.- Nada es blanco o negro.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces no, no siento nada por Malfoy. –la castaña miró a su mejor amigo y luego se encogió de hombros- Supongo que me he acostumbrado a él y ahora se me hace extraño no verle.

-Donde yo nací, eso se llama echar de menos a alguien. –contestó Harry con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Hermione se supo perdida.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Ambos sabían que, en el fondo, sí que había algo. Harry no insistió; suponía que esa situación era difícil para su amiga. Después de todo, ella había sido el blanco de las burlas del rubio durante toda su formación académica. Así que se limitó a volver a centrar su atención en la lista que la chica había elaborado y se pusieron a contrastar ideas.

XXX

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Todo le resultaba aburrido. No entendía cómo había acabado así. Podía hacer mil cosas, pero sólo le apetecía una cosa: ver a Hermione. Llevaba cinco días sin pisar la casa de la isla. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Estaba muy preocupado. En las últimas semanas, la chica se pasaba el día en Hogwarts, pero volvía siempre a dormir. Y algún que otro día pasaba la noche fuera. ¿Pero cinco días? Eso era demasiado.

Sabía que ella estaba bien; puesto que al estar en Hogwarts contaba con toda la protección posible. Pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no podía descartar ninguna posibilidad. Hogwarts tenía puntos débiles, y si eso lo sabía él, el Señor Tenebroso sería conocedor de ese dato, y sabría cómo aprovecharlo.

Miró el reloj. Las cuatro de la tarde. No había comido nada en todo el día, pero su estómago empezaba a rugir. Con mucha pereza y sin quitarse a la castaña de la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y tenía tanta hambre que sacó todo lo que le apetecía comer. Puso la televisión en una cadena de vídeos musicales y empezó a hacer la cena. Hizo una gran ensalada variada y solomillos de carne con patatas fritas.

Puso la mesa con cubiertos para uno –una vez más- y, justo cuando se disponía a comer, ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba.

-Hola, Draco. –susurró Hermione mientras el chico se giraba y la miraba sin poder creerse lo que veía.- Siento no haber aparecido antes pero…

-Podrías haberme avisado. Pero no, no has mandado ni una maldita carta. –el tono de voz del chico era duro, hiriente- ¿Sabes cómo he estado estos días? –se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella, dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía.- Estaba preocupado, Hermione.

-Lo siento, Draco, pero…

-Te vas un día y no vuelves. Pasaban los días y tú seguías sin regresar. Pensaba que te había pasado algo.

-¡No podía irme!

Draco no dijo nada más, simplemente entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Sabía que si seguía hablando diría algo sin pensar, acabaría diciéndole que la había echado de menos. Y él nunca podría decir eso.

Sacó un plato, cubiertos y un vaso para Hermione y le sirvió un poco de ensalada, carne y patatas fritas. La chica le miró mientras lo hacía y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Has cocinado tú todo esto?

-¿Quién sino? –respondió Draco sarcásticamente mientras le entregaba el plato.

-Tiene muy buena pinta.

Pero el rubio no dijo nada más. Cogió su propio plato y subió a su habitación, dejando a Hermione en la sala de estar, sosteniendo entre sus manos la comida que el chico había hecho y viéndole subir las escaleras, sin girarse ni una sola vez a mirarla.

XXX

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que la había echado de menos? ¿Por qué no podía cogerla de la cintura y besarla como llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía tiempo? ¿Por qué no se sentía capaz de estar a su lado? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba solo en eso? ¿Por qué le había pasado eso a él? ¿Por qué se había fijado en ella? ¿Por qué?

Lo había intentado, juraba por Merlín que había intentado olvidarse de ella y volver a insultarla. Pero algo dentro de él no era igual, algo había cambiado. Y no sabía qué era ese algo.

Cuando escuchó su voz hacía unos minutos sintió cómo su corazón latía rápidamente; cómo se le erizaba la piel; y cómo su cuerpo deseaba estrechar el de ella en un abrazo.

Pero no, no lo hizo. ¿Y por qué? Por miedo. Él lo sabía, pero jamás lo reconocería. Él nunca había sentido nada por nadie. Todas las chicas con las que había estado eran simplemente mujeres que pasaban por su cama una o dos noches, como mucho una semana. El rubio nunca había querido involucrarse sentimentalmente con ninguna, básicamente porque pensaba que el amor no existía.

Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Hermione. ¿Amor? Sólo Merlín lo sabía. Lo único de lo que el joven Malfoy era consciente era que necesitaba estar con ella; necesitaba saber que estaba bien; necesitaba protegerla.

En cambio, su orgullo le dificultaba llevar todo eso a cabo. Poco a poco, ella iba conociéndole, y él no quería que no le gustase lo que veía. Físicamente era perfecto, y eso Draco lo sabía. Pero su interior era imperfecto. Tenía muchos defectos, demasiados. Y no quería que Hermione llegase a descubrirlos porque eso significaba que, si en algún momento se sentían más cerca el uno del otro, esos defectillos la apartarían de él.

Por otra parte, al rubio no le gustaban los cambios. No se sentía a gusto con lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Jamás había pasado por algo así. Él siempre había sido dueño de sus pensamientos y de los movimientos de su cuerpo. Pero con la llegada de esta chica, parecía que todo había dado un giro completo.

Había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, y era que tenía que acabar con esa duda de una vez por todas. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero lo conseguiría.

XXX

Cuando hubo acabado de cenar y de fregar, Hermione subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

Por fin le había visto. Definitivamente, se había dado cuenta de que Draco era lo que le faltaba en Hogwarts; por eso no se sentía completa. Sonrió para sí misma. ¿Quién le habría dicho a ella, la perfecta prefecta, que llegaría a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy? Pero las cosas eran así. No había vuelta atrás.

En otra situación, habría negado lo que sentía, pero en esos cinco días se había demostrado a sí misma que sus sentimientos por Draco eran innegables.

Y sabía que, en el fondo, él sentía lo mismo. Porque, a su manera, le había dicho que la había echado de menos. Le dijo que estaba preocupado por ella.

Hermione conocía la relación que tenían. Y sabía que en los siguientes días Draco volvería a ser el Malfoy distante del principio, pero poco a poco volvería a comportarse como el Draco del que se había enamorado.

Y así, con una sonrisa en los labios, se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo que estaba justo donde debía estar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? <strong>

**No seáis vagas y mandadme reviews, que son mi motor para escribir.**


	13. Why don't you kiss her?

**¡Aquí me tenéis de nuevo! Os prometí que en esta semana volvería a actualizar y así lo he hecho.**

**El capítulo me ha quedado un poco más corto de lo normal, pero quería que acabase así (ya me entenderéis cuando os lo leáis).**

**No voy a prometer una fecha para la próxima actualización porque no sé si seré capaz de cumplir con el plazo. Lo que sí os puedo prometer es que voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar huequecitos y ponerme a trabajar en la historia. **

**¿Sabéis qué? ¡Este fic está nominado en los Dramione Awards Español 2011, en la categoría de Long Fic, Romance! Os dejo aquí el link (tan sólo tenéis que quitar los espacios). Me haríais un gran favor si me votáis. docs. google spreadshee t/ viewform?formkey = dF9fSjVXWXZ NZ1NoTTBseEFzQ UZ6NHc6MQ**

**La canción que aparecerá en este capítulo (y la que le da nombre) es del increíble cantante Jesse McCartney.**

**Una vez más, gracias a todas aquellas que me mandáis un review en cada capítulo. Sois las que me hacéis seguir escribiendo, porque así me demostráis que os gusta lo que hago, y ése es mi mayor apoyo.**

**Nada más que decir excepto que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Muchísimos besos, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XIII<strong>

**WHY DON'T YOU KISS HER?**

Draco se despertó –o mejor dicho, se levantó de la cama- a las seis de la mañana. A decir verdad, no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Hizo varios viajes a la cocina, a la biblioteca, al comedor e incluso a la playa. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba. Desde que Hermione se fue, no podía conciliar bien el sueño.

Ese pensamiento hizo que otro se crease. Hermione había vuelto. Había llegado la noche anterior. Hermione estaba en su habitación. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, transformándolo en uno de completa felicidad. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para poder dormir tranquilo unas horitas más. Sin borrar esa sonrisa ladeada de su cara, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Allí estaba ella, de perfil, abrazada a la almohada, con las piernas entrelazadas y su alborotada cabellera castaña esparcida por la cama.

Sintió la necesidad de acercarse, por lo que se sentó en el borde de la cama de la chica y miró su rostro con detenimiento. Ahí estaban esas pequitas, adornando sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz. Sus ojos cerrados estaban enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas. Se la veía tranquila.

Draco sonrió de nuevo. Acercó su mano a la cara de la chica y apartó un tirabuzón castaño que le caía por la frente, pasándolo por detrás de la oreja de ella y acariciando después su mejilla.

No sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero esa pequeña e insufrible sabelotodo era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Era ella la que hacía que se sintiese en paz consigo mismo, que sintiese que había algo por lo que luchar.

No supo con seguridad cómo llegó a esa conclusión, pero desde ese mismo momento, fue consciente de que no permitiría que le pasase nada malo a su castaña. Sí, _su_ castaña. Era suya. Siempre había formado parte de su vida, aunque no de la forma adecuada. Pero ahora estaba ahí, cuando él todo lo veía negro, ella llegaba con esa sonrisa y conseguía que el mundo se parase a su alrededor.

Fue en ese instante cuando decidió que la protegería de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. Sería capaz de anteponer su propia vida si eso conseguía que su castaña viviese en paz. No iba a permitir que ella sufriese lo más mínimo.

Pero lo que tampoco iba a hacer era decirle lo que sentía. Después de todo, era un Malfoy. Por sus venas corría el orgullo hacia sí mismo. Jamás había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, que la quería. Él no estaba hecho para expresar sus sentimientos. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que, de una forma u otra, iba a demostrárselo.

Y así, tras haber tomado la decisión que cambiaría su vida, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la chica y besó su frente, para luego salir sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

XXX

Los días iban pasando, y Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba distinto. Seguía su pose de indiferencia, pero no era constante. Pudo comprobar en más de una ocasión que sonreía más, cuando pensaba que ella no le miraba. Ella estaba feliz por ese cambio. Y es que, esa sonrisa ladeada, era lo que le hacía perder la razón.

Como era de esperar, no habían vuelto a hablar de la carta que mandó Narcisa, ni del beso que el chico le dio antes de que ella partiese al encuentro con Krum. Pero no le hacía falta hablarlo con él. Además, sabía que el rubio jamás había sido partidario de expresar sus pensamientos; y mucho menos sus sentimientos.

La castaña deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber conocido al rubio en otras condiciones. Estaba segura de que todo habría sido completamente diferente; mucho más fácil. Pero sabía que todo ocurría por un motivo. Y por eso mismo, no iba a perder el tiempo imaginándose cómo habría sido su vida si no estuviesen metidos en una guerra.

Hermione estaba dividida en dos partes: la racional y la sentimental. La primera le instaba a centrarse en la guerra que estaba librándose; pero la segunda hacía que anhelase estar con el rubio y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Y así iban transcurriendo los días. La castaña acababa encontrando tiempo para todo. Si había algo que sabía hacer era organizarse el tiempo. Cada día dedicaba unas horas a avanzar en su investigación y en la mejora de los planes para luego poder tener tiempo libre y poder pasar algo de éste con Draco.

Lo que ocurría era que, a veces, le costaba concentrarse. Y ése era uno de esos momentos. Llevaba más de media hora delante de unos planos que tenía que completar con los datos de un libro que tenía entre las manos, pero no lo conseguía. Por su mente siempre aparecía ese rubio de ojos grisáceos.

Y todo empeoró cuando él entró en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Intento buscar soluciones alternativas por si falla alguno de los planes que habíamos hecho.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó el chico acercándose.

-No, gracias. La verdad es que ya he acabado por hoy. –contestó ella dejando el libro sobre la mesa y levantándose.- Necesito despejarme.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Me apetecía ver una película.

Y así, sin más, ambos bajaron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. La relación y la convivencia entre ellos había llegado a un punto en que no hacía falta que hablasen demasiado, puesto que sus gestos lo decían todo de ellos, y sabían entenderse.

La castaña empezó a hacer _zapping_. Justo en ese momento estaba empezando una de las películas favoritas de la chica.

-¡_Descubriendo Nunca Jamás_! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –sonrió cuando vio a Johnny Depp en la pantalla.

-¿Quieres que veamos ésta?

-¿No te importa?

-A mí me da igual cuál veamos. Además, suelen gustarme las que eliges. –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Muchas gracias, Draco! Te va a gustar, créeme**. **–sonrió de nuevo, subiendo el volumen antes de dejar el mando a distancia sobre la mesilla y acomodarse en el sofá.

A medida que avanzaba la película, Draco miraba de reojo a Hermione. La veía sonreír como a una niña pequeña, y eso hacía que una sonrisa se dibujase también en su rostro.

La verdad era que no estaba prestando demasiada atención al argumento, pero se obligó a concentrarse ya que, conociendo a la castaña, después querría comentar la película con él; y el chico no quería tener que decirle _"Mira, Hermione, no me he enterado de la película porque no he podido quitarte la vista de encima. Sí, me parece infinitamente más interesante mirarte a ti que ver la vida de un autor de obras de teatro sin éxito."_

Así que, tras hacer un gran esfuerzo, consiguió fijar su mirada en la pantalla e interesarse de verdad por la película.

Se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que, en efecto, le gustaba. Era la historia de James Matthew Barrie, un escritor cuyas obras de teatro no recibían buenas críticas. Un día, James conoció en un parque a una mujer viuda, Sylvia Llewelyn Davis, y a sus cuatro hijos (Peter, Jack, George y Michael). Todos adoraban al guapo escritor menos Peter. Poco a poco, Barrie acabó cogiendo un gran cariño a los niños y a Sylvia, y pasaba muchísimo tiempo con ellos. Tras pasar un verano juntos, Peter acabó estableciendo un lazo de amistad inquebrantable con James. Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que Sylvia estaba enferma. Al finalizar el verano, se publicó la obra de James, inspirada en sus experiencias junto a la familia Llewelyn Davis; y dando al protagonista el nombre de Peter. La obra fue un gran éxito, cautivando al público con la fantasía y los originales personajes. Pero la noche del estreno, Sylvia no pudo asistir al teatro. Y fue por eso mismo por lo que James consiguió que, días después, la obra se representase en el salón de casa de Sylvia. Al final de ésta, un telón se desprendió de la pared y detrás de él se encontró Nunca Jamás. Sylvia entro allí y fue ahí donde murió, dibujando esa muerte tras una estadía eterna en el País de Nunca Jamás.

Cuando acabó la película, Draco vio cómo los ojos de Hermione estaban brillantes y por sus mejillas corrían algunas lágrimas. El rubio sonrió y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro de la chica, haciendo desaparecer esas gotitas que resbalaban por él.

-¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó la castaña, sonriendo.

-Mucho. –contestó el chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Es de hace algunos años, pero es inevitable que llore cada vez que la veo. Me sigo emocionando como si fuese la primera vez. –tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, y continuó hablando- ¿Puedes imaginarte un amor así? Un amor que te haga olvidarte de todo lo que los demás puedan pensar; un amor que te empuja a sacar lo mejor de ti mismo para satisfacer a los que te rodean. Un amor que te haga seguir adelante y que mueva lo más profundo de tu ser. Un amor que te guía a crear algo maravilloso, como lo es el cuento infantil del niño que no quería crecer.

Draco no contestó; simplemente la miró. Ahí estaba ella, con esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro, hablando de amor. Por supuesto que creía en un amor así. Era el amor que él sentía por ella; el amor que él no era capaz de confesar.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó el chico pasados unos minutos.

-La verdad es que sí. –reconoció la castaña.

-¿Hacemos la cena?

Ella asintió y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras el rubio la seguía. Decidieron hacer una ensalada de pasta, puesto que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía demasiado cocinar, y era fácil y rápido de preparar.

Mientras la castaña hervía la pasta, Draco fue lavando y cortando diferentes tipos de verdura.

Hermione se dirigió a la radio y la encendió. No reconoció la canción que estaba sonando, pero tampoco le prestaba atención. A ella le gustaba cocinar con música de fondo; le relajaba. Pero nunca estaba pendiente de la letra.

En cambio, la canción captó la atención del rubio desde el primer acorde. Y así, mientras la música sonaba, él era incapaz de dejar de mirar a Hermione.

_We are the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets._

_She knows everything that is on my mind._

_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed._

_A voice here, inside my head_

_Softly says…_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside._

Draco la seguía mirando: Hermione pasándose el pelo por detrás de las orejas, Hermione removiendo la pasta en la olla, Hermione pasándose la mano por la frente por el calor que hacía…

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move._

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line._

_Everytime she's near_

_I wanna never ler her go._

_Confess to her what my heart knows;_

_Hold her close._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside._

…Hermione cogiendo la olla y vaciando el agua, vertiendo después la pasta en un bol grande; Hermione cogiendo la verdura que había cortado Draco y volcándola en el bol; Hermione cogiendo aceite y sal para aliñar la ensalada…

_What would she say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay?_

_It hurts me to wait._

_I keep asking myself._

…Hermione poniendo la mesa, Hermione llevando el bol con la pasta en la mano y sirviendo un poco en cada plato; Hermione sin darse cuenta de que él la miraba.

_Why don't you kiss her? (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her? (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside…_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

Y fue justo entonces, el instante en que Hermione apagó la radio, cuando Draco volvió a la realidad. Ella le sonrió mientras se dirigía a la mesa, y el rubio hizo lo mismo, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia durante un rato, pero luego Draco le preguntó por lo que estuvo haciendo en Hogwarts. Hermione le contó todo lo que habían avanzado en la investigación sobre los _horrocruxes_ y le dijo que estaban planeando la búsqueda de uno de ellos.

-¿Tú vas a ir?

-Claro que iré, me necesitan.

-Hermione, es peligroso, no vayas. –no se iba a arriesgar a perderla.

-Tengo que ir, Draco. –la chica le miró a los ojos mientras lo decía.

El rubio la miró de forma penetrante, fija, preocupada. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y la mano que tenía bajo la mesa formaba un puño. La chica le sostenía la mirada, intentando aparentar tranquilidad y firmeza. No iba a renunciar a contribuir a la causa en la que creía.

-Pueden apañárselas sin ti. –el rubio se sentía hervir de la rabia por dentro, pero hablaba en un tono calmado.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Y ellos también lo saben. Me necesitan, Draco. Lo entiendas o no, es así. No va a cambiar. ¿Te gustaría a ti que no te permitiesen luchar por aquello a lo que crees? –la castaña le respondía en el mismo tono calmado, pero de forma firme.

-¡La que no lo entiende eres tú, Hermione! –Draco se levantó de forma brusca y, al hacerlo, la silla cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡La verdad es que tienes razón! –la chica se levantó también, elevando su tono de voz y encarando al rubio.- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo por qué te pones así! ¡Estoy intentando luchar por un mundo mejor! ¿Y qué haces tú mientras? ¡Pones mala cara cada vez que sale el tema!

-¡Porque cada vez que sales de aquí siento que se me cae el mundo encima! –a medida que iba diciendo todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, iba acercándose a la chica.

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola! ¿Tan difícil es de ver?

-¡Sí, para mí sí que lo es!

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Olvidaba que tú siempre estás por encima de todo el mundo y que el único que puede hacer las cosas bien eres tú!

-¿En serio? No puedes decir todo esto en serio. –Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo mientras respiraba hondo y la miró- Pensaba que en todo este tiempo te habías dado cuenta de mi cambio, de que me preocupo por otras personas aparte de mí.

-¿Qué? –la castaña no daba crédito a lo que oía- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡El único por el que te preocupas es por ti mismo!

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! –el chico estaba perdiendo los nervios y no supo cómo consiguió articular las siguientes palabras.- ¡Cada vez que pienso que algo malo puede pasarte me dan ganas de matar al que te lo haya hecho! ¡No quiero que te hagan daño! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Tú has sido la persona que me ha hecho cambiar! ¡Soy mejor persona ahora! ¡Y es por ti!

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, porque la conversación había acabado siendo a gritos. Hermione miraba a Draco sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que el chico había dicho; y éste aún no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

El rubio no supo cómo pasó, pero de repente tenía el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos. Se miraron durante unos minutos en silencio, puesto que no era necesario hablar. Las manos de Draco descansaban sobre la cintura de la castaña; y las de ésta rodeaban el cuello del chico.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que si Draco había dicho eso era porque de verdad lo sentía. No supo de dónde sacó el coraje para hacerlo, pero tímidamente se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los del chico. A modo de respuesta, él entrelazó sus manos en la cintura de ella, besándola.

No supieron cuánto rato llevaban besándose, pero tampoco les importaba. Eran felices así; siendo ellos dos, tan diferentes como el día y la noche pero completamente compatibles.

Por primera vez en su vida, el rubio sentía que por fin pertenecía a un lugar donde era querido. Por primera vez en su vida, el corazón de Draco se detuvo cuando una chica le besaba. Por primera vez en su vida, el Slytherin no hizo que ese beso se convirtiese en uno pasional; sino que fue lento, lleno de sentimiento, sincero.

Si le quedaba alguna duda, ese beso hizo que desapareciese. Por fin Draco tenía claro qué era lo que quería. Por fin sabía por qué luchar. Por fin se sentía completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora las preguntas de siempre...<strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**¿Lo habéis odiado?**

**Ya sabéis qué hacer para darme vuestra opinión; tan sólo tenéis que llevar el ratón a la palabra review y me haréis la mujer más feliz del universo.**

**Además, no penséis que no hago caso a lo que me decís. Como bien os podrá decir mi más fiel lectora (sailor mercuri o neptune), yo SIEMPRE contesto los reviews.**

**Acepto sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos... todo ello es con el fin de mejorar este fic y cambiar las cosas que hago mal.**

**De este modo, vosotras podréis disfrutarlo muchísimo más al leerlo.**

**Ya no me enrollo más.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	14. El nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix

**¡Hola a todos/as! **

**Lo sé, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero ya sabéis cómo son estas fechas. Entre comidas y cenas familiares, comprar regalos, quedar con los amigos a los que no ves hace mucho tiempo, estudiar, hacer mil trabajos para la universidad, etc... no queda tiempo para mucho.**

**Además, he de decir que tenía el capítulo casi acabado, pero me había quedado atascada. Y ayer, releyéndolo, me di cuenta de que no me gustaba por dónde iban las cosas. Así que lo borré y lo cambié completamente.**

**Ha sido por eso por lo que he tardado tanto. Pero aquí lo tenéis. No os entretengo más y os dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**

**Muchos besos, felices fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XIV<strong>

**EL NUEVO CUARTEL DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX**

_Si le quedaba alguna duda, ese beso hizo que desapareciese. Por fin Draco tenía claro qué era lo que quería. Por fin sabía por qué luchar. Por fin se sentía completo._

Los minutos pasaban, pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta del avance del tiempo. Tan solo eran conscientes de la persona a la que besaban. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico; mientras que él se aferraba con firmeza a la cintura de ella, impidiendo que se alejase.

Pero no, Hermione no pensaba alejarse de ese chico rubio que por fin parecía capaz de dejar entrever sus sentimientos. Ella no estaba dispuesta a cortar ese contacto entre ellos.

Pero esta vez, el destino les jugó una mala pasada. Y es que, fruto de la desesperación con la que se aferraban el uno al otro, no se dieron cuenta de que tenían público delante hasta que éste carraspeó un par de veces.

Instantáneamente, la castaña se separó de forma brusca del Slytherin, comprobando que detrás de él se encontraba ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo.

-Harry… -Hermione no sabía qué decir. No sabía qué palabras usar. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Además, ¿acaso tenía explicación? Si era así, la castaña no sabía cuál era la adecuada. Pudo ver cómo el moreno sonreía y la miraba con sinceridad. Cierto, se olvidaba de la conversación que tuvo con Harry. Al ver que la expresión de su amigo no cambiaba, ella fue permitiéndose el sonreír también. Pero entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia Draco. Él había vuelto a su pose altanera. Hermione negó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y corrió hacia su amigo, dándole un gran abrazo- ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! ¡Tienes que ponerme al día!

-A eso he venido, Hermione. –el moreno sonrió más ampliamente al sentir a la castaña entre sus brazos. Dirigió su mirada al rubio, que les miraba desde la distancia. Draco no supo qué quería decirle Potter, pero juraría que estaba loco. Acababa de pillar a su mejor amiga besando a un ex mortífago; pero mortífago después de todo. Y sino, que mirasen la Marca Oscura en su brazo, que de vez en cuando seguía ardiéndole. Harry parecía poder adivinar los pensamientos del rubio, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente le miró una última vez antes de apartar a Hermione levemente y centrar su atención en ella- Esta no es la mejor noticia que puedo darte, pero vamos a tener que aprender de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres, Harry? –La castaña miraba a su amigo frunciendo levemente el ceño, intentando que las escasas palabras que el chico había dicho cobrasen sentido.

-Los mortífagos saben del cuartel de la Orden en Grimmauld Place. –quiso decirlo de una, sin rodeos. El rostro de Hermione cambió por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca, evitando así soltar un grito- No te preocupes, hemos podido aumentar la seguridad un tiempo más. Pero no estamos seguros de que sea efectiva. –el chico dirigió su mirada al rubio, calibrando la posibilidad de confiar en él. Pero luego recordó la escena que había interrumpido con su llegada y sonrió para sus adentros. Si Hermione, la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, confiaba en él, entonces el moreno también lo haría.- No sé si tú lo sabrás, Malfoy, pero nosotros siempre hemos contado con un espía dentro de los mortífagos. –Draco ni se inmutó. Sabía que hablaba de Snape. El profesor de pociones no se lo había confesado nunca, pero Draco tenía sus sospechas.- El profesor Snape lleva ayudándonos en varias ocasiones desde la vuelta de Voldemort. Ha sido él quien nos ha confirmado lo que nosotros pensábamos: la mansión de los Black ya no es segura. –Harry hizo una breve pausa, pues el hecho de abandonar el cuartel hacía que se alejase más aún de Sirius, y eso le dolía. Hermione le miraba en silencio. Entendía la repentina pausa de su amigo, por lo que apoyó su mano en el brazo de él, reconfortá agradeció el gesto de su amiga y siguió hablando.- Por eso, el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido que esta isla se convertirá en el nuevo Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Entonces deberemos ponernos ya a reformarla debidamente para que quepamos todos! –Hermione había vuelto en sí de repente, planeando con una rapidez de la que solo ella era capaz cómo conseguirían meter a todos los miembros de la Orden en una casa sencilla como esa.- A ver, si mis cálculos no fallan… Todos los Weasley, contando a Fleur hacen diez. Draco y yo doce. Tú y Luna catorce. Tonks y Lupin dieciséis. –los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente- ¡Dieciséis personas viviendo aquí de forma permanente!

-No, Herms. –Harry no podía evitar reír.- No seremos dieciséis. Seremos algunos menos. –ante la cara de incomprensión que puso la chica, el moreno continuó- Esa era la segunda parte de la noticia. De los Weasley sólo estarán aquí Molly, Arthur, Ron y Ginny. Cuatro en total. Charlie sigue su misión en Rumanía. Y Percy… ya sabes cómo es. Se niega a ver lo mal que está la situación y afirma que el Ministerio sigue teniendo el control pleno… cosas de Percy. –el moreno se encogió de hombros y miró a su amiga de nuevo.- Bill y Fleur se quedarán en el Refugio, que será el cuartel alternativo. Allí se quedarán también los gemelos, Tonks y Lupin. Luego estáis Malfoy y tú. Eso hace seis. Y Luego Luna y yo. Ocho.

-¡Ocho! –Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la desesperación que estaba dominando a la castaña- ¡Pero siguen siendo muchos, Harry!

-Pues espera a oír lo que tengo que decirte aún. –el moreno rió y dirigió después la mirada al rubio- Esto también te incumbe a ti, Malfoy. –esa simple frase hizo que el chico centrase toda su atención en el moreno. Y cuando éste habló, lo hizo con tranquilidad, pero estudiando la reacción del Slytherin.- ¿Qué sabes de Astoria Greengrass?

-¿Por qué debería decirte a ti lo que sé de ella? –postura defensiva. Obviamente, Harry contaba con ella.

-Porque Voldemort quería que los Greengrass se uniesen a ellos. Ya sabes que es una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico. Eso le abriría más puertas aún. –Harry hablaba despacio, manteniendo la vista fija en el rubio.- Pero ellos se negaron. Mataron a los padres después de ver cómo torturaban a sus hijas. Pero los mortífagos encargados de hacerlo no mataron a Daphne ni a Astoria. Pensaban que después de todo lo que les habían hecho morirían solas. Las dejaron ahí, en medio del salón de la mansión Greengrass. –Harry hizo una breve pausa y miró a Hermione, que había terminado dejándose caer en el sofá a medida que su amigo avanzaba con la historia. Draco, en cambio, seguía con la vista fija en el moreno sin dar apariencia alguna de dolor o lástima.- Voldemort mandó después a tu madre a la mansión de los Greengrass para que se deshiciera de los cadáveres y adecentase el lugar para cuando él fuese allí, porque, por lo visto pretende convertir la mansión en una fortaleza. Suponemos que es para que esa asquerosa serpiente que siempre le acompaña esté más protegida aún. –se pasó la mano por su ya desordenado pelo y reunió fuerzas para decir lo que sabía arruinaría a su amiga.- Cuando tu madre llegó, comprobó que, en efecto, estuviesen todos muertos. Estaba convencida de que sería así, puesto que los mortífagos no suelen dejar a gente con vida, pero se equivocó. –Draco se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle, por eso se tensó. Harry respiró hondo antes de acabar con su discurso.- Daphne estaba muerta. Pero Astoria… ella no. Ella está viva. Tu madre habló con Dumbledore y él aceptó acogerla y protegerla.

-Y la va a traer aquí. –Draco no lo preguntó. Lo afirmó. Y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

-Ella es una pieza muy importante en todo este puzzle, Draco. Al igual que tú. Voldemort piensa que los dos estáis muertos. Pero lo que jamás podrá imaginarse es que, en realidad, estáis vivos y dispuestos a vengaros por todo lo que ha hecho a vuestras familias. –fue Hermione la que habló. Y por eso, Harry supo que Hermione desconocía lo que suponía que la pequeña de los Greengrass estuviese viviendo sobre el mismo techo que ella y Malfoy.

-¿Dónde está? –fue lo único que preguntó el rubio, de una manera demasiado brusca. Hacía media hora era feliz, disfrutando de Hermione para él solo. Y ahora se enteraba de que la mitad de la familia Weasley, Lunática Lovegood, _San Potter_ y Greengrass iban a vivir con ellos.

-Ahora mismo están asegurándose de que está bien en Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey están curándola. Pero mañana mismo se incorporará aquí. –Harry pudo comprobar cómo Draco se tensó más aún cuando le confirmó sus sospechas.

-¿Y los demás? –fue Hermione la que preguntó, suponiendo también la respuesta de su amigo.

-A lo largo de la noche. –la castaña asintió, y se fue al exterior de la casa para aumentarla. Draco se levantó, dispuesto a irse a su habitación, pero Harry le detuvo.- Ahora que se ha ido, ¿puedes contestarme?

-No tengo nada que decirte. –el rubio contestó secamente.

-Vale, puede que a mí no. –Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al exterior. Draco pudo ver a Hermione, varita en mano, murmurando hechizos.- Pero a ella sí. –el rubio miró a Harry, y el moreno no supo interpretar lo que esa mirada significaba.- Es fuerte, Malfoy. Mucho más que nosotros juntos. Y sabes que es muy inteligente. En situaciones así no se dejará influenciar por pequeños detalles. Y menos aún durante la guerra que estamos viviendo. Hará lo que es mejor para todos. Pero lo más importante de todo, te escuchará. –Harry sonrió levemente, pero lo hizo de forma seria, y dio media vuelta. Pero antes de salir de la casa, y sin siquiera girarse dijo- Y Malfoy, no cometas el error de mentirle. Eso es algo que ella no podrá perdonarte nunca.

Draco se quedó quieto. No podía moverse. Miró por la ventana y vio cómo Potter intercambiaba unas palabras con la castaña antes de irse. Ella sonreía. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en situaciones como esa? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse serena cuando habían recibido tal noticia? No podía entenderlo, pero sabía que era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella; esa entereza ante las adversidades.

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando tomó la decisión de decirle la verdad. Aunque le molestase reconocerlo, Potter tenía razón. Ella se merecía saber la verdad. A pesar de que le hiciese daño, ella sabría reponerse. Pero no se repondría si le mentía. Y como bien él sabía, tarde o temprano, todas las mentiras acaban siendo descubiertas.

Por eso salió fuera, a hablar con ella. Pero ella le dijo que ya lo hablarían más tarde, porque en ese momento debía acabar con eso. Él insistió, y la chica le pidió que le ayudase para poder acabar antes.

Dicho y hecho, ambos empezaron a lanzar hechizos sobre la casa (Hermione había conseguido que le devolviesen la varita al rubio). Poco a poco, ésta fue aumentando su tamaño. De momento estaría bien así. En la planta baja estaba la cocina, el gran salón y el recibidor. En el primer piso se encontraban tres habitaciones (la de Draco, la de Hermione y Ginny y la de Luna y Astoria), además de un baño. En el segundo piso había dos habitaciones (la de Harry y Ron y la de los Señores Weasley), otro cuarto de baño y la gran biblioteca. Además, habían hecho un tercer piso con cuatro habitaciones más por si acababan necesitándose. Además, hicieron del sótano una habitación parecida al aula de pociones de Hogwarts, para así poder usarla en caso de necesidad.

Una vez hubieron acabado, Draco cogió de la mano a la chica, guiándola de nuevo al salón, que había aumentado considerablemente su tamaño. Hermione se sentó en el sofá, y el rubio se sentó en la mesilla enfrente de ella, mirándola.

-Hermione…–la voz de Draco era un susurro apenas audible, pero fue suficiente para que la chica volviese su rostro hacia él.- Hay algo que debo decirte…-el rubio hizo una breve pausa, cerrando los ojos y reuniendo fuerzas mentalmente que le ayudasen a expresar lo que debía decir a la muchacha.- ¿Recuerdas lo que ha dicho antes Potter sobre lo ocurrido en la Mansión Greengrass? –Hermione asintió y miró al chico de una forma sincera e interesada que hizo que a éste se le partiese el alma en dos porque sabía el daño que iba a hacer a la castaña.- Bien… -por más que lo intentaba no encontraba las palabras exactas. La chica le sonrió tiernamente, como se había acostumbrado a hacer. Ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría decírselo si ella le miraba de esa forma? No quería hacerle daño y sabía que lo que iba a contarle se lo haría. Ella notó la tensión del chico, por lo que puso sus manos sobre las de él, dibujando círculos en ellas para que se sintiese más cómodo. Draco miró las manos juntas y respiró hondo, empezando a hablar.- Los Greengrass siempre han sido buenos amigos de mis padres. Además de tener negocios juntos compartían una serie de ideales; pero los Greengrass jamás cedieron a unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro. –Draco miraba a ninguna parte en especial, y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.- Por eso conozco muy bien a las Greengrass. De pequeño eran lo más parecido que tenía a unas hermanas. Yo tenía mayor relación con Daphne, simplemente porque tenía mi edad; pero también me llevaba bien con Astoria. –Hermione asentía de vez en cuando, mostrando así al chico que no perdía palabra de lo que decía; pero eso hacía que éste se pusiera cada vez más nervioso.- Cuando Daphne y yo entramos en Hogwarts perdí el contacto con Astoria. Ella me mandaba una carta todas las semanas. Yo al principio las contestaba, pero luego dejé de hacerlo, y con el tiempo ella también. Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y yo fui a casa. Suponía que todo iba a seguir tal cual estaba antes, pero me equivocaba. Astoria no me hablaba. Estaba enfadada conmigo y yo no sabía por qué. –Aunque pareciese fácil, decir todo eso era muy complicado y duro para Draco, pues él no era un chico de muchas palabras, y nunca había sido tan sincero con nadie; ni siquiera consigo mismo. Y eso Hermione lo sabía.- Yo lo dejé pasar. Y así, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en segundo y Astoria había entrado ese año a Hogwarts. Ella actuaba como si no me conociera, y eso me sacaba de mis casillas, aunque fingía que no me importaba. Poco a poco aprendí a vivir con ello; y así fue pasando el tiempo. –Draco hizo una pausa para tomar aire, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto.- En el verano de tercero parecía que poco a poco Astoria dejaba de estar tan enfadada conmigo. Seguía pasando de mí, pero me iba dirigiendo la palabra. Luego llegó cuarto curso y en el Baile de Navidad llevé a Pansy Parkinson como pareja. Y de repente, Astoria volvió a estar enfadada conmigo. Yo seguía sin saber por qué estaba así, pero tampoco me molesté en averiguarlo. Después del Baile, los Slytherin seguimos la fiesta en la Sala Común. No sé cómo, pero Blaise se las apañó para conseguir alcohol. Había demasiadas botellas de Whisky de Fuego. Todo el mundo iba muy borracho. Yo no entendía cómo la gente podía ponerse así. Siempre he pensado que si no reaccionas bien ante el alcohol es mejor que no bebas. –Draco se encogió de hombros mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.- Yo no hice caso a Astoria en toda la noche, pero de vez en cuando la miraba. Cuando vi que de lo borracha que iba no podía sostenerse en pie por sí misma, me levanté del sillón en el que estaba con Parkinson y fui con ella. Intentaba evitarme, y cuando me cansé del juego la cogí del brazo y la llevé hasta su habitación. Mientras yo la desvestía para ponerle el pijama, ella estaba gritándome. Y entonces me pegó. –el rubio hizo una pausa y sintió que la mejilla izquierda le ardía como si le hubiese pegado en ese mismo momento.- Cuando lo hizo la miré como si la viese por primera vez. Y me sorprendió lo que tenía delante. Astoria había cambiado. Ya no era una niña pequeña. Tenía sólo 13 años, pero su cuerpo se empezaba a parecer al de una mujer. –Draco evitaba la mirada de Hermione, y ella hacía lo mismo puesto que empezaba a sentirse muy incómoda. El chico se levantó de la mesilla y se dirigió a la ventana, mirando a través de ella y dando la espalda a la castaña.- Y entonces todo cobró sentido. Me confesó todo lo que sentía. Yo no sabía qué decirle. Jamás la había visto de ese modo. Me costaba no pensar en ella como si no fuera mi hermana pequeña. –Draco cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en el alféizar de la ventana.- Después de eso no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara. Y, a decir verdad, yo la evitaba. Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y todo se volvió muy extraño. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, los Greengrass no pasaron la Nochebuena, Navidad y Nochevieja con nosotros. Sus padres dijeron que Astoria había contraído una enfermedad demasiado contagiosa y decidieron pasar las fiestas en familia. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad, pero no podía hacer nada para demostrarlo. Y para ser sincero, tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. –el chico se pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo platino y luego volvió a apoyarla en el alféizar.- A partir de ahí todo fue muy extraño. Yo no podía mirarla sin recordar la escena de la noche del Baile de Navidad; y a ella le pasaba lo mismo. El resto del curso transcurrió con normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano, yo me fui con mis padres los tres meses a Estados Unidos porque a mi padre le había invitado el Primer Ministro Americano. Y cuando volví a ver a Astoria fue al empezar quinto curso. Y ella había vuelto a cambiar en demasiados sentidos. Antes no me dirigía la palabra, pero sí me miraba. Pero durante ese curso dejó de hacerlo. Parecía que yo no existiese para ella. Y eso me hizo daño en el orgullo. Me enteré por medio de su hermana de que estaba saliendo con uno de Ravenclaw, un tal Matt Bennett. De vez en cuando me los encontraba por los pasillos cogidos de la mano y besándose. Parecía que yo había dejado de importar a Astoria. Así que un día entré en su habitación y la besé. Aún no sé por qué lo hice. Supongo que fue porque mi orgullo propio me hizo pensar que debía besarla para saber que así seguiría teniéndola. –Draco apretó con fuerza sus manos entorno al alféizar de la ventana hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. Joder, qué difícil era contar todo eso a la persona por la que empezaba a sentir algo. Y era más difícil aun sabiendo que esa persona estaría dolida y se apartaría de él. Pero el rubio hizo de tripas corazón y siguió hablando.- Tuvimos nuestros encuentros hasta que al final ella dejó a Bennett, pensando que yo querría algo serio con ella. Pero estaba equivocada. En el momento en que cortó su relación con él, yo perdí todo tipo de interés por Astoria. Ella, dolida, se lo contó a sus padres. Bueno, no les contó eso exactamente. Lo que les contó era que había perdido la virginidad conmigo. Sus padres son de lo más conservador que puedas echarte en cara; así que, claro, tuvieron la grandiosa idea de contárselo a mis padres. –el ceño del rubio se había arrugado tanto que sus cejas parecían formar una sola. Su mirada se había endurecido por la rabia, y si seguía apretando el alféizar de la ventana con esa fuerza, acabaría por romperlo.- Y a los cuatro no se les ocurrió una idea más brillante que prometernos en matrimonio. Así mataban dos pájaros de un tiro. Su hija habría perdido la virginidad con su futuro marido y, además, las fortunas de dos de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico estarían unidas de por vida. –el tono que empleaba Draco al hablar era un susurro cargado de odio, rabia, ira e impotencia.- Así que Astoria Greengrass es, y ha sido desde hace años, mi prometida.

Hermione había estado escuchando a Draco durante todo el rato en silencio, moviendo sus manos presa de los nervios. Draco Malfoy estaba prometido. Llevaba prometido con Astoria Greengrass desde quinto curso. Ella había estado besándose con Draco Malfoy. Había besado a un hombre que estaba prometido con otra mujer. Había empezado a sentir cosas por él. Es más, estaba e_namorada_ de él.

Los ojos de la chica empezaban a escocerle, avisando de las lágrimas que estaban por llegar. Pero ella no iba a darle esa satisfacción a él.

Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. Él había jugado con ella. La había tratado como le había dado la gana. Había dejado atrás su pose altanera y aristocrática. Y ella había sido tan sumamente ingenua que había pensado que lo hizo por ella. Pero no, eso distaba mucho de la realidad. Y ahora se daba cuenta.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Ella, Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la mejor amiga de _El Elegido_, la _sangresucia_ –como solía llamarla él- había caído en la trampa.

Pero no pensaba chocar dos veces con la misma piedra. De eso estaba convencida. Haciendo de tripas corazón, cuadró los hombros y cargó su mirada de un odio tal que el propio Draco tuvo miedo.

-Hermione… -el rubio caminó hacia ella despacio, esperando la explosión que sabía llegaría de un momento a otro.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme. –el tono de la castaña era neutro; un susurro apenas audible pero amenazador. Draco frenó en seco, con un brazo extendido en el aire.- Estarás contento, ¿no? Has engañado a la s_angresucia. _Claro, estando en una isla sin más compañía que una hija de _muggles_ tenías que encontrar un entretenimiento, ¿no? Pues enhorabuena, lo has conseguido. Has logrado que me sienta patética. Deberás estar orgulloso de ti mismo, Malfoy.

-Pero…

-Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida, Malfoy. Me tienes harta. –Hermione le miraba fijamente a los ojos y apretaba sus puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos.- Eso sí, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

-Esto no es lo que…

Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Empezaron a escucharse voces en el recibidor. Hermione miró al rubio una última vez con desprecio mientras le daba la espalda y acudía al lado de los recién llegados.

Molly Weasley regañaba a Ron por haber dejado caer una maleta sin cuidado alguno, mientras Ginny se reía por lo bajo para que su pelirroja madre no se diese cuenta. Mientras, Arthur Weasley hablaba con Luna sobre algún nuevo artilugio _muggle_ que había descubierto, pero la joven rubia parecía no enterarse de nada de lo que decía. Y es que, en su mente tan sólo cabían extrañas criaturas mágicas.

El mal humor de Hermione se fue al verles. Ellos eran su familia desde hacía tiempo. Molly siempre la había tratado como a una hija más. Con Arthur compartía su pasión por el mundo _muggle_. Ginny era su mejor amiga. Ron era como un hermano para ella. Y Luna… Luna era Luna. No había palabras posibles para definirla.

-¡Hermione, querida! –en cuanto la señora Weasley se percató de su presencia se olvidó del percance con la maleta y anduvo hacia ella, enterrándola entre sus regordetes brazos.- ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía! Espero que la convivencia con el joven Malfoy no haya sido desagradable.

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley. He sabido… -Hermione tardó unos segundos en encontrar la palabra adecuada; segundos en los cuales Molly la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- …controlarle.

-¡Ah, bien! ¡Muy bien! –la mujer asintió varias veces con la cabeza y después se giró hacia sus hijos con los brazos en jarras.- ¿Qué esperáis? ¡Las maletas no van a moverse solas! –ese pequeño grito hizo que Luna se sintiese identificada, pero en cuanto Molly vio cómo la rubia se agachaba a coger su maleta dijo- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿No vas a ayudar a esta criatura a subir sus cosas? –el aludido pegó un bote. Hacía mucho que su madre no le llamaba de ese modo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar con ella más de un día o dos y no se acordaba de cómo podía llegar a ser. Así que, con una cara que reflejaba pánico, cogió también la maleta de la rubia y las subió a las respectivas habitaciones, con Ginny siguiéndole los talones y riéndose como nunca.

Luna se excusó y subió a la habitación de Ginny para luego arrastrarla a las diferentes estancias de la casa, ya que se moría de ganas por inspeccionar ese lugar en el que nunca había estado. Ron, en cambio, fue directo a la cocina y empezó a comer; lo que provocó otra regañina por parte de su madre. El señor Weasley se disculpó con todos y subió a su habitación puesto que no se encontraba demasiado bien.

Hermione dirigió una rápida mirada al comedor. No había ni rastro del rubio. La chica supuso que se había ido a su habitación, puesto que él nunca se había sentido cómodo entre tanto Weasley. Mejor así, ya había tenido suficiente Malfoy por ese día.

Molly estaba recogiendo lo que Hermione y Draco habían usado en la cena, y la castaña corrió a ayudarla, alegando que no era necesario que la mujer limpiase las cosas que los demás habían usado.

-¡Ay, querida! –dijo ella, riendo levemente y llevando los platos a la pila- Con siete hijos estoy más que acostumbrada a pasarme el día recogiendo todo lo que dejan por la casa. –ante ese comentario, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.- Además, cada uno tiene su papel en la Orden. Mientras estemos refugiados, soy yo la que se encarga de las comidas y de mantener esto limpio.

-Perdone, señora Weasley, pero no estoy de acuerdo con usted. –la castaña miró a la mujer a los ojos, hablando en un tono amable.- Si estuviésemos en su casa no le llevaría la contraria, pero aquí tenemos que arrimar todos el hombro. Si he podido conseguir que Malfoy cocine y limpie, estoy convencida de que podré conseguirlo también con los demás. –cuando la chica terminó de hablar se fijó en la sonrisa que tenía Molly en el rostro.

-Siempre supe de tu grandeza, Hermione Granger, pero jamás pensé que llegarías a hacerme cambiar de opinión. –y dicho esto, besó a la chica en la frente y se despidió de ella, subiendo a su habitación a reunirse con su marido.

Hermione vio cómo la matriarca Weasley subía por las escaleras y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Les había echado mucho de menos a todos ellos.

La vida en la isla era tranquila, y a decir verdad, algo aburrida. Su vida se había vuelto monótona, pero sabía que con la llegada de la familia pelirroja y sus amigos, todo sería diferente.

Todo sería diferente, su vida dejaría de ser monótona. Pero, a decir verdad, en ningún momento había llegado a ser tan monótona como pensaba. Simplemente había cambiado su rutina; eso era todo. Si no fuera porque Draco había estado con ella…

Draco. Estaban en medio de una conversación nada agradable antes de la irrupción de los Weasley. Draco estaba prometido con Astoria Greengrass. Draco Malfoy no era un hombre soltero. Draco Malfoy no le había sido sincero. Draco Malfoy no le habría dicho nada si la joven Slytherin no fuera a alojarse en la casa de la isla con ellos.

Y ella habría ido ilusionándose más y más, viviendo en su inocente desconocimiento de la realidad. Ella se había dejado embaucar como una estúpida ingenua.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué justo cuando ella empezaba a reconocer al rubio sus sentimientos todo daba un giro de 180 grados? ¿Por qué justo cuando se permitía a sí misma sentir algo fuera del temor por la Guerra se daba cuenta que no había sido más que una marioneta en las manos de Malfoy?

La castaña sacudió levemente su cabeza, desechando esas ideas de su mente y haciéndose una promesa a sí misma: no iba a permitir que nadie más jugase con su corazón. Antes construiría una inexpugnable muralla a su alrededor. Y era eso lo que iba a hacer.

Además, iba a encargarse personalmente de que Draco Malfoy se arrepintiese de todo lo que había hecho. Iba a hacer que su vida fuera tan miserable que pediría a gritos que le permitiesen volver al bando del Señor Oscuro o, directamente, que le mandasen a Azkaban.

La castaña respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y elevó tanto la cabeza que la nariz le apuntaba al techo. Y así, con paso decidido, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

XXX

Había intentado dormir. Juraba por Merlín que lo había intentado. Pero lo ocurrido horas antes no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, la mujer más racional que jamás había conocido, hubiese dejado que un ataque de celos le nublase el juicio? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tomar una decisión y aferrarse a lo que ella pensaba que era lo cierto antes de dejarle explicarse?

Draco no lo entendía. Y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Llevaba horas dando vueltas por su habitación, intentando encontrar una solución a todo el malentendido que se había ocasionado. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y él seguía dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en ella como un imbécil. ¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy se comportaba así?

Pero, a decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que él había dejado de comportarse como un verdadero Malfoy.

Preso de la rabia que le carcomía por dentro, Draco propinó una patada a la mesilla de noche, haciendo que una de las patas de ésta se rompiese y, seguramente, fracturándose un par de dedos. Pero no le importaba. Ni tampoco le dolía. El dolor de su corazón –porque sí, Draco Malfoy _tenía_ corazón- era tan grande que ni siquiera le molestaba el pie.

Quería sentir algo. _Necesitaba_ sentir algo que no fuese ese dolor interior. Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos y empezó a atestar golpes a la pared. Y a todo lo que se encontraba por su habitación. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Tampoco le importaba.

Tampoco fue consciente de en qué momento de sus ojos empezaron a saltar lágrimas de pura rabia. Pero tampoco se dio cuenta de ello.

Seguía sin sentir dolor alguno. Con la respiración entrecortada, paro de golpear el mobiliario de su habitación y se miró las manos. Los nudillos estaban cubiertos de sangre y tenía una manga de su camisa de seda negra desgarrada.

Miro a su habitación. Presentaba un aspecto horrible, pero no mejor que él mismo. La silla estaba dividida en varias partes. Había patas de diferentes muebles por todos lados. Una de las puertas del armario estaba descolgada. La mesilla de noche estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra. Y la colcha de la cama estaba completamente rasgada.

Cerró los ojos, y abatido, se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba sin que él supiese por qué, pero tampoco hizo nada por detenerlo.

Y en algún momento de los siguientes minutos, Draco Malfoy acabó dormido de puro cansancio, con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas que aún caían por sus ojos de hielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y hasta aquí la entrega de hoy. No sé qué os habrá parecido, pero quería meter un poco de roces entre la pareja protagonista. Me había empezado a cansar de que todo fuese del color rosa, no sé si me entendéis.<strong>

**Además, ahora que casi toda la Orden del Fénix va a ir a vivir en la Isla van a empezar a surgir historietas alternativas que se desarrollan de forma paralela entre el resto de personajes.**

**Eso supondrá algunos cambios, pero tranquilos/as, que no dejaré que afecte demasiado al desarrollo de la historia en sí.**

**Así que ya está, dejo de soltaros la Biblia en verso y os dejo ya.**

**Eso sí, hacedme un gran favor y dadle al botoncito de "Review this Chapter" porque todos los reviews que me mandáis son los que me inspiran y los que me hacen seguir adelante con la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que leéis la historia, y especial agradecimiento a los/las que mandáis un review.**

**Y eso es todo por hoy.**

**Feliz Año de nuevo y muchos besos,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**


	15. El nuevo ambiente de la casa de la playa

**Sí, lo sé, sé que soy horrible, que no tengo perdón de Dios y que no me vais a perdonar.**

**La verdad es que tenía el capítulo hecho desde hace unas semanas pero quería rematarlo. Hoy, al fin, he decidido ponerme a ello, así que aquí lo tenéis.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**PD. Pasaros por este link (sin espacios) [[ www. fanfiction s / 78 34 57 6/ 1/ ]]. Es un one-shoot que hice, también Dramione. Os lo hice como regalo de San Valentín, porque sabía que tardaría en actualizar esta historia. Y cuál fue mi para nada grata sorpresa el ver que tan sólo tengo un review.**

**En fin, nos vemos abajo.**

**-Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XV<strong>

**EL NUEVO AMBIENTE EN LA CASA DE LA PLAYA**

Hermione de despertó de muy mal humor. Mejor dicho, se levantó de la cama de muy mal humor. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. La conversación que había tenido con el rubio el día anterior se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que no podía dejar de hacerse. Seguía sin entender cómo todo había cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana.

Le gustaba el cariz que iban tomando las cosas antes de la llegada de Harry y la siguiente charla con el rubio.

No sabía cómo habrían acabado, ni qué rumbo habrían tomado. Pero habría estado dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Se reprendía a sí misma una y otra vez. Se había prometido que no malgastaría ni un solo segundo de su valioso tiempo en el joven Slytherin, pero ya se había dado cuenta de su gran error. Era imposible no pensar en él.

Se había pasado la noche en vela en la soledad de su habitación. Así que, ¿qué ocurriría durante el día cuando le viese rondando por la casa?

Sin saber qué contestarse a sí misma, Hermione se metió en el baño y dejó que el agua cayese por su cuerpo, reconfortándola.

Pero cuando dejó de ducharse y entró en su habitación con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo y otra envuelta en su pelo, no se sorprendió al ver a Ginny y Luna sentadas en su cama.

La cara de Ginny reflejaba intriga, interés y ganas de calmar su enorme curiosidad. La de Luna, en cambio, reflejaba todo y nada a la vez.

La pelirroja era un torbellino, pero la rubia no; ella era la tranquilidad e inocencia en persona.

Hermione no podía comprender cómo dos personas tan sumamente diferentes eran capaces de entenderse con facilidad.

Las dos chicas la miraban expectantes. Mejor dicho, era Ginny la que la miraba así. Luna simplemente la miraba como miraba a todo el mundo; con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de un brillo especial.

Eso sí, ambas tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Luna estaba tranquila, mirando a Hermione como si mirase a una mariposa volar; pero Ginny estaba impaciente, jugando inconscientemente con sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, chicas? –Hermione decidió ser la primera en hablar porque sus amigas estaban empezando a ponerla muy nerviosa. La pelirroja miró a la rubia, y ésta se encogió de hombros. Ginny resopló y frunció el ceño levemente, pero luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la castaña y sonrió de una forma traviesa. Hermione se estaba preparando para lo peor.

-¿Cómo ha ido la convivencia con Malfoy? –Cómo no; ésa era Ginny. Siempre directa al grano.

-Pues bien, la verdad. –Hermione se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Pero sólo ella sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Por qué la pelirroja le preguntaba justo en ese momento por Draco? La castaña se hacía una idea de lo que sentía, pero no quería exponerse. Dadas otras circunstancias no habría tenido problema en hacerlo; pero había una serie de detalles que complicaban la situación. Número uno: era Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin que se había metido con ella y con sus amigos mil veces y más. Número dos: había seguido los pasos de su padre y era un mortífago; había cambiado de bando, pero era mortífago al fin y al cabo. Y número tres: era el mismo Draco Malfoy que estaba prometido con Astoria Greengrass, que iba a llegar a la isla ese mismo día.

-¿Sólo "bien, la verdad"? –Ginny la miró con ojos inquisitorios, entrecerrándolos, levantándose de la cama y acercándose mucho a Hermione. Demasiado, a decir verdad. Parecía que la pequeña pelirroja quería leerla como si fuese un libro.

-La verdad es que sí. –Hermione miró a su amiga a los ojos con mucha tranquilidad.- Al principio fue raro y tenso. Ya sabes, es Malfoy. –la castaña se encogió de hombros, mirando brevemente a Luna, que estaba mirando a cualquier parte, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, y luego dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a Ginny.- Pero aprendimos a convivir. Aunque ahora que la casa está llena de gente no sé cómo irá todo. –la chica hizo una pequeña pausa. Sabía que su relación con Malfoy había cambiado. Ya no iban a convivir. Pero, ¿cómo se lo explicaba a sus amigas? Una idea cruzó su mente, y antes incluso de contarla, Hermione ya estaba reprendiéndose a sí misma por mentir a la gente que quería; algo para nada propio de ella.- Pero ya sabéis cómo es Malfoy. Ahora que va a venir Greengrass actuará como ha estado actuando siempre en Hogwarts.

La chica miró a su amiga pelirroja con mucha tranquilidad. No sabía cómo podía estar tan calmada después de la mentira que acababa de contarle.

Ginny parecía no creerla, por lo que no apartaba la mirada de los castaños ojos de Hermione. Ésta se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero no lo aparentaba en absoluto. ¿Le habría dicho Harry algo? ¿Le habría contado la conversación que habían tenido? ¿Le habría contado lo que había visto la noche anterior?

Hermione ya no sabía qué pensar. Estaba desesperándose por momentos, pero no por ello bajó la mirada. Seguía observando a Ginny con una tranquilidad pasmosa que no se creía capaz de aparentar. Pudo darse cuenta de cómo, poco a poco, la pelirroja iba frunciendo el ceño más y más, prácticamente hasta que sus finas cejas le taparon completamente los ojos.

Y fue entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando la pequeña de los Weasley pareció creer las palabras de su amiga y fue relajando su rostro.

La chica se permitió volver a respirar cuando se escucharon los gritos de Molly Weasley llamándolos a desayunar. Sus dos amigas bajaron en ese mismo momento; y, una vez se fueron, Hermione se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrada de su habitación, intentando que sus pulsaciones se relajasen.

Una vez lo hubo conseguido, abrió el armario y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Desenroscó la toalla de su pelo y se lo desenredó. Iba a secárselo, pero su estómago empezaba a reclamar comida, así que bajó tal cual.

A medida que iba descendiendo por las escaleras llegó a su nariz el olor al desayuno casero de la señora Weasley. Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban Ron, Luna y Ginny. Había otras dos sillas libres; para ella y para Draco, supuso. El señor Weasley había madrugado para acudir al Ministerio.

Hermione dio los buenos días a todos y se sentó en su silla. Miró la mesa y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír por lo que tenía ante sus ojos: Ron estaba comiendo como un cerdo –así era el pelirrojo- mientras la señora Weasley le atizaba con uno de los paños de cocina y Ginny y Luna se sostenían como podían sobre sus sillas, ya que del ataque de risa que les había entrado habían perdido el equilibrio.

Hermione acabó riéndose también ante el panorama, y cuando lo hizo, Ron la miró enfurecido y rojo hasta la raíz del pelo. Se levantó y se fue farfullando cosas por lo bajo.

La señora Weasley salió corriendo tras él, estirando su regordete brazo y moviendo el paño de cocina para ver si conseguía dar a su hijo pequeño.

_Hogar, dulce hogar._

Lo había echado de menos. Por supuesto que sí. Ese tipo de situaciones cotidianas hacían que se olvidase de la guerra durante unos momentos. Y eso se agradecía. Y tanto que se agradecía.

La castaña hundió el tenedor en los huevos revueltos con tostadas y se los llevó a la boca. Y fue entonces cuando dejaron de escucharse las risas de Luna y Ginny.

Como un acto reflejo, Hermione dirigió su mirada a las escaleras y tuvo que beber agua para no atragantarse.

Ahí estaba _él_. Acababa de salir de la ducha. Se frotaba el pelo con una toalla y llevaba otra enroscada en la cintura. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Miles de diminutas gotas de agua se escapaban de su pelo y caían por su espalda y por su pecho. Los músculos bien definidos del rubio se contraían con cada sacudida que daba a su pelo.

Y caminaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo. De una forma elegante y aristocrática. Como si él y sólo él fuese el dueño del mundo. Como si todo le perteneciese. Como si supiese que cualquier cosa podría ser suya.

Y sus ojos. Esos ojos de hielo que la habían vuelto loca. Un momento; ¿cómo que "habían"? Que _siempre _la volverían loca.

Fue sólo un segundo. Por ese breve tiempo sus ojos se cruzaron y establecieron una conexión. Hermione vio en ellos algo extraño. ¿Pena? ¿Disgusto? ¿Tristeza? Imposible. Él era Draco Malfoy. Él no sentía ese tipo de cosas.

Pero, entonces, si no era todo eso… ¿qué había en sus ojos?

Hermione estuvo mirando el lugar por donde había pasado Draco mucho después de que él desapareciese.

Y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la traviesa voz de la pelirroja.

-Quién fuera toalla…

Luna la miró sorprendida con sus grandes ojos azules, pero acabó asintiendo levemente. Hermione, en cambio, no sabía qué hacer.

Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de dejar claro a sus amigas que Draco Malfoy era _suyo_. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero justo en ese momento recordó que en realidad era de Astoria Greengrass.

XXX

El día transcurrió con calma. Hermione evitaba a Draco. Estuvo todo el día acompañada de alguno de sus amigos, asegurándose así de que el rubio no pudiese cogerla desprevenida.

Estaba segura de que él quería decirle algo, porque el día anterior se quedó a mitad de una frase. Pero Hermione no quería saber qué era eso que él quiso decirle.

Fue por eso mismo por lo que se pasó la mañana con Luna y Ginny en la playa, las tres tumbadas en sus toallas tomando el sol y bañándose de vez en cuando.

Ron estuvo con ellas un rato, pero al final acabó cansándose. No entendía cómo las chicas eran capaces de tirarse horas y horas al sol. Él lo consideraba aburrido y una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Por eso mismo acabó sentado en el sofá del comedor. Al ver la televisión se quedó alucinado. ¿Qué podía ser ese cuadrado negro? Vio que en la mesilla había otro cacharro del que desconocía su función, pero éste era rectangular y tenía muchos bultitos.

Supuso que sería algún objeto _muggle_. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era, pero no le apetecía salir y preguntárselo a la castaña, por lo que se dedicó a pulsar los bultitos del aparato rectangular hasta que dio con uno que hizo que la cosa cuadrada dejase de estar negra.

Ron lo miraba todo con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par. Había una persona dentro de la cosa cuadrada. Y esa persona se movía. Y podía escuchar lo que decía.

De repente apareció otra persona diferente. Y otra. Y otra más. Ron no entendía cómo todas esas personas habían llegado ahí. Le costó un largo rato relacionar lo que estaba viendo con una conversación que Harry y Hermione habían tenido hacía tiempo.

Si no recordaba mal, esa cosa cuadrada se llamaba televisión. Y las personas que aparecían dentro eran actores; es decir, personas que fingían ser otras personas y que se aprendían de memoria unos guiones para interpretar una… ¿cómo lo había llamado Hermione? Ah, sí, una película.

Cuando sus amigos se lo explicaron, Ron pensaba que eso era la mayor gilipollez que había escuchado en su vida. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Se acomodó en el sofá y fijó su vista en la televisión.

A decir verdad, no era tan aburrido como él pensaba que sería. Él creía que sentarse delante de una especie de caja mientras veías cómo unas personas que no conocías de nada actuaban era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero a decir verdad, era entretenido.

No supo con exactitud cuánto rato estuvo delante de la televisión, pero sólo dejó de verla cuando su madre llamó a todos para comer.

XXX

Draco se pasó la mañana en su habitación. Esa mirada que había intercambiado con la castaña había hecho que todo él se pusiera nervioso.

Le jodía sobremanera que ella pudiese causar eso en él con una simple y maldita mirada. ¿Cómo era posible? A él jamás le había pasado eso.

Era una sensación… ¿agradable? No sabía exactamente cómo definirla, pero se sentía mejor persona. El hecho de que ella le mirase hacía que sintiese un cosquilleo en el estómago que no se iba hasta mucho después de haber cortado el contacto visual.

No entendía cómo podía ser eso posible, y por más que buscaba una explicación coherente no la encontraba.

Estaba tumbado en su cama tratando de averiguar por qué todo lo referente a ella le causaba esa sensación cuando recordó de golpe la conversación de la noche anterior.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Debía aclarárselo. Había algo dentro de él que quería acabar de contárselo. _Necesitaba_ contárselo.

Él nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, había contado a nadie su vida personal. Pero con ella se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

Y por una maldita vez en su vida que intentaba hacer las cosas bien, ella le malinterpretaba. Joder, si llegaba a saberlo habría sido más breve en la explicación de los hechos anteriores.

Él jamás había pensado en el matrimonio como en algo que se hacía por amor. Eso era un cuento infantil de las niñas con poca cabeza. A él nunca le habían ido esas mariconadas. Por eso no había puesto problema cuando sus padres le prometieron. Le molestó, sí. Pero eso era porque estaba en quinto curso. Era aún un niño. Los compromisos matrimoniales tenían que llegar, como mínimo, una vez acabada la formación académica y teniendo un trabajo más o menos estable.

Pero llegó ella y cambió todo lo que pensaba. No sabía si lo que sentía por la castaña era amor o no; pero lo que sí sabía era que no pensaba casarse con Astoria bajo ningún concepto después de haber experimentado lo que había experimentado con Hermione.

Sí, él se había acostado con muchas chicas. Con casi medio Hogwarts, para ser más exactos. Pero siempre había sido algo carnal. Nunca jamás una mujer le había hecho sentirse como se sentía con un simple roce de manos de la castaña.

Jamás se había sentido capaz de tocar el cielo por un beso. Pero es que los besos de esa castaña de ojos miel no eran cualquier tipo de beso. Eran especiales, tímidos al principio, completamente sinceros, cargados de sentimiento.

_Para, Draco. La situación se te está yendo de las manos._

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando dejar de pensar en la castaña y en lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano, esos pensamientos regresarían.

XXX

Después de comer fue el turno de las chicas de ver la televisión; lo que hizo que Ron se enfurruñase y acabase encerrándose en su habitación.

Pero el enfado no duró mucho, porque si Ron no soportaba algo era estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin más compañía que los muebles.

Así que, aún de brazos cruzados y con los labios y el ceño fruncidos, bajó al salón y se sentó en un sillón al lado de las chicas.

Éstas estaban viendo un _reality show_ americano. Al principio Ron no entendía qué era eso, pero Hermione se armó de paciencia –para variar- y se lo explicó.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y centró toda su atención en la televisión.

La verdad era que el programa era desagradable, pero a la vez era cómico. Trataba de una serie de mujeres –a cuál más fea- que creían que iban a hacer una entrevista para ver si las admitían en un programa de cambio de _look_. Lo que esas mujeres no sabían era que ya habían sido admitidas en ese programa.

El _reality_ empezaba con una entrevista entre el presentador y la mujer elegida. Ésta hablaba de sus imperfecciones y de lo desgraciada que se sentía en la vida, pensando que era algo confidencial.

Pero lo que no sabía era que, lo que parecía ser un espejo era en realidad un cristal. Y detrás de él había, nada más y nada menos, que un jurado compuesto por diferentes personas. Todos ellos la juzgaban de una forma muy brusca; y era por ello por lo que la mayoría de las mujeres acababan llorando.

Tras pasar ese mal trago, la mujer pasaba por una serie de "pruebas". Cambiaban todo su fondo de armario, les cambiaban el pelo, les hacían cirugía óptica si llevaban gafas, les ponían carillas de porcelana para reemplazar la asquerosidad de dientes que tenían, les hacían liposucciones si estaban gordas, les depilaban con láser si tenían más bigote que un lobo, les hacían limpiezas de cutis para deshacerse las manchas en la piel, les ponían _bottox_ si tenían arrugas por el rostro, les ponían colágeno en los labios para realzarlos y, finalmente, les enseñaban a maquillarse.

Además de reformar su apariencia física, había también una serie de especialistas que las ayudaban a mejorar aspectos de su personalidad: hacían _riso-terapia_, les ayudaban a mejorar su postura, les hacían parecer más femeninas…

Y una vez realizado todo el proceso de transformación –que duraba siete días-, volvían a la misma sala donde habían sido entrevistadas. Y, obviamente, volvían a ser juzgadas.

Ellas pensaban que el jurado sería el mismo que la primera vez, pero en realidad se equivocaban. El jurado era otro completamente diferente, por lo que se llevaban una primera impresión que no tenía nada que ver con la que se tomaron los anteriores antes de la transformación.

No se podía decir que a Ron le gustase ese programa, pero no podía parar de reírse –al igual que Ginny- al ver la de monstruos que querían ser transformadas.

Hermione y Luna sentían compasión por esas mujeres, pero al final siempre acababan riéndose.

Cuando el programa terminó, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico mientras Ginny y Luna ayudaban a la señora Weasley a preparar la cena.

Y así, las últimas horas de la tarde pasaron volando para los cuatro jóvenes.

XXX

Draco llevaba todo el día dando vueltas en su habitación. Se había negado a bajar a comer. No soportaba la idea de estar en la misma habitación que Hermione y que ella ni siquiera le dirigiese la palabra.

Se suponía que ella debía ponérselo fácil, que debía ayudarle a adaptarse a relacionarse con los Weasley, ¿no?

Pero no, por supuesto que no iba a comportarse así. Ella era Hermione Granger. Y él le había hecho daño al contarle lo de Astoria. Si tan sólo le hubiese dejado terminar… ¿Por qué la castaña tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil?

Por más preguntas que se hacía no conseguía sacárselas de la cabeza.

Al llegar la noche, el estómago del rubio rugía cual león enfurecido. No había comido en todo el día. Después de la mirada que había cruzado con Hermione al salir de la ducha no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella una vez más. Por eso sólo salió de su habitación cuando lo único que podía escuchar era silencio.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Al entrar en la cocina vio que la señora Weasley le había dejado un plato de comida por si bajaba a cenar. Aunque le jodiese reconocerlo, esa mujer era un encanto.

Se sentó en una silla y empezó a comer. Pensaba que gozaría de un poco de tranquilidad fuera de su habitación, pero eso distaba mucho de lo que iba a ocurrir en realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, soy un poco mala por dejaros con la intriga de lo que va a ocurrir. Pero es que si añadía aquí lo que tengo pensado para continuar el capítulo quedaría demasiado largo.<strong>

**No prometo nada, pero espero poder actualizar antes de Pascua.**

**Muchos besos y nos os olvidéis de dejar reviews.**

**-Pabel Moonlight.**


	16. Resurgir de las cenizas

**Sí, lo sé. Sé que soy horrible. Sé que me odiáis. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. Sé que no he cumplido mi promesa. Sé que merezco un castigo. Sé que pensaréis que son excusas.**

**Así que -como siempre- os voy a ser completamente sincera. Al principio mi musa me falló justo cuando me faltaban unas tres páginas para dar por finalizado el capítulo en el plazo prometido. Así que esperé a que mi musa volviese. Juro por lo más sagrado que me he sentado muchas veces delante del ordenador, intentando poner final a este capítulo. Pero nunca lo conseguía.**

**Además, he estado liada con la vida real (porque sí, tengo vida fuera, no soy un extraterrestre) con detalles y asuntos que no vienen al caso, pero que, al formar parte de mi vida privada, me han afectado en mayor o menor medida y requería de todo mi tiempo para poder solucionarlos.**

**Para rematar la guinda del pastel, estoy de los exámenes finales del primer año de universidad, lo que también absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo libre. Pero hoy, harta de estudiar he decidido terminar el capítulo de una vez por todas porque sentía que estaba en deuda con vosotros/as.**

**Eso sí, me siento un poco decepcionada porque el número de reviews no ha aumentado prácticamente nada.**

**No sé cuándo publicaré el próximo capítulo, pero os prometo que sacaré tiempo de debajo de las piedras si hace falta. Eso sí, tened un poquito de consideración y paciencia porque, como mínimo, hasta el día 2 de julio no acabo los exámenes.**

**PD. Éste no iba a ser el título del capítulo. De hecho, hasta he cambiado completamente el final. Había pensado en que la prometida rubia de Draco hiciese su aparición en esta pequeña entrega, pero al final he cambiado de opinión. Prefería dejar a mis queridos/as lectores/as con la intriga. Sólo puedo decir que Astoria Greengrass va a tener un papel fundamental en esta historia.**

**PD2. A los/as lectores/as fieles, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y hacerme ver lo que pensáis de ella. A los/as nuevos/as lectores/as, os invito a seguir este fic y a darme vuestras opiniones mediante reviews.**

**PD3. He subido un nuevo oneshoot. Se llama "En busca de la felicidad". Y también subí otro el día de San Valentín, llamado "Let me go home". ¿Os pasáis por ahí y me decís qué pensáis? **

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por apoyarme; porque, al fin y al cabo, sois vosotros/as los que me animáis a seguir con esto.**

**Muchos besos, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XVI<strong>

**RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS**

_Se sentó en una silla y empezó a comer. Pensaba que gozaría de un poco de tranquilidad fuera de su habitación, pero eso distaba mucho de lo que iba a ocurrir en realidad._

Y es que, sin saber de dónde, de pronto apareció una melena pelirroja enfrente de él.

-Weasley. –Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Ginny al hacer ese amago de saludo, sino que siguió comiendo.

-Dejémonos de tonterías, Malfoy. –La chica se cruzó de brazos mirando al rubio, y el tono de voz de ella hizo que él levantase la vista de su plato.– Sé que algo ha pasado entre Hermione y tú, pero ella no me va a decir nada. –la joven Weasley pensó que Draco reaccionaría de algún modo en especial al escuchar esa frase, pero se equivocó. El rostro del chico se mantuvo tan inexpresivo como lo estaba antes y sus ojos parecían una muralla de acero inexpugnable.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –El rubio le sostuvo la mirada con aparente tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto pues, al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, una alarma se encendía en su interior y le hacía ponerse sumamente nervioso.

-Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que quiero saber. –Ella le devolvió la mirada completamente seria, dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando y que no se iba a ir de ahí hasta que él no le diera una respuesta convincente.

-Claro, estás esperando que yo te lo cuente con todo lujo de detalles, ¿no? –Draco negó con la cabeza levemente y se llevó la mano a la frente, fingiendo haber sido un estúpido por haber dejado pasar por alto ese pequeño hecho.- ¿Pero sabes qué pasa, Weasley? Que yo no voy a decirte absolutamente nada de lo que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros. Eso es cosa de ella. A mí me mantienes al margen. –Pronunció las últimas palabras mirándola fijamente y se mantuvieron así unos instantes, mientras el chico comía con tranquilidad. Una vez hubo acabado su plato, lo dejó en la pila y se dispuso a salir de la cocina pero la pelirroja le cortó la salida, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

-No, no pretendo que me lo cuentes todo porque sé que eso lo hará ella cuando se sienta preparada para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. –Mientras hablaba, hizo una serie de gestos que Draco asoció instantáneamente con los de la señora Weasley. Cómo se parecían, por Merlín.- Sólo voy a decirte una cosa: ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, ¿me entiendes? Puede que a ella no la veas peligrosa, pero debes saber que yo sí lo soy. Como me entere que le has hecho sufrir lo más mínimo tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

-¿Es eso una amenaza, Weasley? –Inquirió el con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios.

-En absoluto, Malfoy. Es una advertencia. –Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.- Y ya sabes que quien avisa no es traidor. -Y, dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Maldita sea. ¡Qué manía tenían las chicas de esa casa con dejarle con la palabra en la boca e irse a mitad de conversación! Eso jamás se lo habían hecho a él. Era un Malfoy. Pero parecía ser que en esa casa, eso importaba muy poco.

XXX

Era un nuevo día. Una posibilidad de volver a empezar de cero. Sí, eso iba a hacer. Iba a empezar de cero. Iba a olvidar que algo había pasado con Malfoy. Eso había sido un error, nada más. Un dulce y tentador error…

_No, Hermione, basta. Ya es suficiente._

Sí, era cierto. Ya había tenido suficiente dramatismo y dolor en otras relaciones como para ahora tener que preocuparse por otra. ¡Por Merlín, ahí afuera se estaba librando una guerra! Y mientras ella estaba ahí, encerrada con el protagonista de sus sueños. Pero él era también el protagonista de sus pesadillas, en las que le veía en el altar, de la mano de la rubia Slytherin.

Astoria. Hoy era el día de su llegada.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y se tapó completamente con las sábanas de su cama.

El nuevo día podía esperar unas horas más. Necesitaba mentalizarse del dolor que iba a experimentar a partir de ese día. Necesitaba prepararse para el sufrimiento constante que iba a ser ver a Draco y a Greengrass juntos. Y, lo más importante de todo, tenía que prepararse para fingir bien que nada le importaba en absoluto.

XXX

-¡Ron! ¡Que no! ¡Que me lo des a mí! ¡Me toca a mí! –Ginny agarró un cojín entre sus manos y se lo estampó a su hermano en la cara.

-¡Que lo tengo yo, Ginny! ¡Eres una avariciosa egoísta! ¡No sabes respetar los turnos! –Ron iba corriendo de un lado a otro del salón, agarrando el mando de la televisión como si su vida dependiera de ello y esquivando los cojines que su enfurecida hermana le lanzaba.

-¡¿Que no qué? –la joven pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y frunció tanto el ceño que parecía que tenía una sola ceja. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus shorts vaqueros y miró la cara de terror que su hermano tenía.

-Ginny, no. ¡Otra vez no! –El pelirrojo miraba a su hermana pequeña con miedo. Sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer ella.

-Tú te lo has buscado, Ron. –Susurró ella sin apenas separar los labios. Alzó el brazo, apuntando a su hermano a la cara y, como si de un grito de liberación se tratara pronunció el hechizo.- _¡Mocomurciélago!_

Dicho y hecho, de la varita de la joven pelirroja salió un haz de luz verde que impactó de lleno en la cara de su hermano. De repente, de la nariz de él empezaron a caer mocos, tomando la forma de pequeños murciélagos que acababan atacándole.

La cara de Ron era un poema. Era idéntica a la que ponía cada vez que veía una araña. Empezó a gritar como un loco, llamando la atención de todos los de la casa.

Ginny le miraba sonriendo, sabiéndose ganadora. Estaba apoyada contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados y la varita aún en la mano.

Luna miraba la escena como si se tratase de una película de la televisión. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y curiosidad por ver lo que pasaría a continuación, aunque se lo veía venir.

Draco estaba en lo alto de la escalera, mirando al pelirrojo mientras se reía. La verdad era que, si se daban más situaciones como esa, la estancia ahí no iba a ser nada aburrida.

Hermione salió de su habitación al escuchar los gritos de Ron, pero cuando vio a Draco en la escalera sintió una sensación en el estómago nada placentera, por lo que se quedó en un lugar desde el que veía lo que pasaba abajo pero sin que el rubio se percatase de que ella estaba ahí.

Y Molly… Molly llegó como un huracán, con un paño de cocina en la mano y mirando a Ron amenazadoramente.

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley! –Los gritos de la señora Weasley no tardaron en hacerse escuchar por encima de los de su hijo.- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este alboroto?

-Fue Ginny, mamá. ¡Ella empezó todo! ¡Y ella me hecho esto! –La verdad era que la escena era demasiado cómica. Ron no podía articular más de dos palabras seguidas porque más y más mocos en forma de murciélago caían de su nariz y amenazaban con meterse en su boca.

-¿Eso es cierto, Ginny? –la señora Weasley se giró hacia su hija, interrogándola con la mirada.

-Él no me dejaba el mando, mamá. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando sabe que no tiene la razón. Intenté que me lo diera por las buenas pero él estaba empeñado en quedárselo. Así que no me quedó más remedio que hechizarle. –La joven pelirroja se encogió de hombros mirando a su madre, completamente tranquila.

-Está bien. –La señora Weasley asintió, sonriendo a su hija.- ¡Tú! –Gritó señalando a Ron.- Dale ahora mismo a tu hermana eso por lo que estabais discutiendo o el _mocomurciélago_ de Ginny no tendrá nada que ver con lo que pueda hacerte yo.

-Pero mamá…

-¡Nada de protestas, jovencito! Puede que cuando estés por ahí con Harry hagas lo que te dé la gana, pero aquí eso no va a ocurrir mientras esté yo. Sigo siendo tu madre, así que me tienes que hacer caso. –Molly miraba a su hijo de forma amenazante, y al ver que él no se movía del sitio exclamó- ¡YA!

A regañadientes, Ron le lanzó el mando a Ginny, que lo cogió al vuelo y, satisfecha, se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. La señora Weasley desapareció tan rápido como había hecho acto de presencia y Ron salió de la casa, seguido de Luna.

Draco aún seguía riéndose, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione a unos metros de él, dejó de hacerlo. Se puso serio de pronto, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Ahí estaba ella, recién levantada, con su rizado pelo completamente alborotado. Sin una pizca de maquillaje. Con unos pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes.

Sí, aunque le jodiese reconocerlo, debía admitirlo. Ella le gustaba. Y tanto que le gustaba. De hecho, lo que sentía por ella tenía que ir más allá de simple atracción. Sino no entendía cómo podía volverle así de loco.

Cuando Hermione se sintió observada, dirigió su vista a Draco. La sacudida en su estómago volvió. Ella se mantuvo serena y fuerte. Se había preparado para eso.

Él avanzó un par de pasos e hizo ademán de hablar, pero ella levantó una mano, impidiendo que él se expresase y haciéndolo ella en su lugar.

-No me interesa nada de lo que vas a decirme, Malfoy. No me importa que venga Greengrass. No me importa que estés prometido con ella. No me importas tú. Así que, si no es demasiada molestia, te agradecería que me dejases seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al rubio no le dio tiempo a contestar pues, en cuanto hubo terminado la última frase, Hermione se dio media vuelta con la cabeza bien alta y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

XXX

Ron estaba dando vueltas por la playa. Su hermana le ponía de los nervios. Otra vez había vuelto a hechizarle. Y otra vez volvía a salirse con la suya. Claro, como era la única hija, era la predilecta de su madre. Estaba harto de esa situación. Le desesperaba.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Luna hasta que escuchó su voz dirigiéndose a él.

-Debe ser molesto tener que estar sorbiéndose los mocos todo el rato, ¿no? –Preguntó la rubia de forma inocente, haciendo que él se girase de repente.

-Cuando lo has sufrido tantas veces te acabas acostumbrando. –Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros e intentando parecer indiferente. Luna rió ante aquel comentario, porque conocía a Ron y sabía que si decía eso era para no quedar mal delante de ella. Aunque también sabía que no estaba tan acostumbrado como decía; sino no habría gritado como una nena antes.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Es igual, Luna. No te molestes. El efecto pasará en un rato.

-No me supone ningún esfuerzo. –Sonrió ella mientras le indicaba que se sentase en una tumbona y ella se ponía delante de él.- ¿Sabes? A mí me han lanzado hechizos peores en mi sala común. Así que he aprendido a hacer contra-hechizos a todo tipo de conjuros. –Le explicaba ella mientras le apuntaba a la nariz con su varita y susurraba unas palabras que Ron no llegó a entender.- Ya está solucionado.

-Gracias, Luna. –Dijo Ron, mirándola.

-De nada. –Contestó ella, dándole un beso en la frente antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí dando saltitos; dejando a un sorprendido pelirrojo en la tumbona.

XXX

Los minutos pasaban y él seguía ahí, plantado a pocos metros de la habitación de la castaña, sin poder moverse, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a decirle que no le importaba, que quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

Pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. La conocía mejor de lo que ella creía. Y se lo iba a demostrar.

Pero él era un Malfoy, después de todo. Él no podía expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos más profundos. No. Los Malfoy expresaban sus sentimientos con acciones. Demostraban prácticamente todo con acciones.

Y era eso precisamente lo que él iba a hacer.

XXX

El resto del día transcurrió con completa tranquilidad. Ron no se acercaba a Ginny, lo que permitía a la pelirroja tener el absoluto control sobre el mando de la televisión.

Luna estaba corriendo, saltando y riendo en la playa mientras recogía conchas de todos los tamaños, colores y formas, que iba poniendo en un bote de cristal y que, según ella, espantaría a unos bichos de extraño nombre que nadie, salvo ella y su padre, conocía.

La señora Weasley había salido a hacer unas compras y no iba a llegar hasta la hora de cenar.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, refugiándose del mundo exterior en su rincón preferido de la casa. Ella sentía que, al estar rodeada de historias tan interesantes e importantes, su vida parecía insignificante en comparación a ellas.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que ese único sitio en el que ella podía estar tranquila iba a dejar de serlo, puesto que un muy atractivo rubio había entrado en silencio y la miraba desde la puerta.

Estaba sentada en un sillón, con las piernas flexionadas sobre el asiento y el libro apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Su pelo caía desordenado sobre su espalda, acariciando su cuello. Algún rizo rebelde jugaba con sus mejillas, por lo que Hermione se los pasaba por detrás de las orejas.

Draco estaba en el paraíso. Miraba a la castaña como si fuese la luz en un mundo de tinieblas. Y es que, eso era precisamente lo que ella significaba para él.

El rubio pasaba su mirada por la cara de la chica. El ceño fruncido denotaba que estaba concentrada. El tic nervioso de morderse el labio inferior podía significar muchas cosas, pero, al estar leyendo, sólo podía significar que estaba completamente intrigada con el contenido del libro y que quería seguir leyendo más y más.

El joven Malfoy negó varias veces con la cabeza. No entendía cómo podía conocer tan bien a la castaña. Sí, había coincidido seis años con ella en Hogwarts, pero jamás se había fijado tanto en ella como para saber ciertas cosas. ¿O sí? ¿Podría ser que, tal vez, el haber estado tantos años metiéndose con ella no significase otra cosa que un profundo y sincero sentimiento? ¿Había estado enamorado de ella seis años sin él darse cuenta? ¿Era eso posible?

Él ya no sabía nada. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía soportar que la castaña sólo sintiera indiferencia hacia él. O mejor dicho, que sólo mostrase indiferencia. Porque ella le quería. Él _sabía_ que ella le quería. No sabía explicar por qué. Simplemente era algo de lo que estaba al cien por cien seguro. Por eso mismo debía hacerla entrar en razón. Por eso debía conseguir que ella le escuchase.

Y fue por eso mismo por lo que, respirando hondo, avanzó unos pasos, situándose a unos metros de ella.

Al escuchar movimientos tras ella, la castaña se giró levemente y, al ver quién era, se levantó y cerró el libro bruscamente, encarándose a él.

-Creí haberte dicho que quería que te olvidases de mí, Malfoy. ¿Tanto te cuesta obedecer algo de lo que te dicen los demás? ¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya? –la voz de la castaña estaba subiendo unos cuantos decibelios, pero Draco no hizo gesto alguno de incomodidad. Simplemente la miraba a los ojos, tratando de decirle con esa mirada lo que no podía con palabras.- ¡Me tienes hasta las narices, Malfoy! ¡Eres insoportable! ¡No puedo hacer nada para no verte porque por desgracia vivimos bajo el mismo techo! ¡Pero te aseguro que no pienso volver a hablarte en la vida! ¡Estoy harta de que me arruines la existencia, hurón desteñido! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Te odio y siempre te odiaré! –y, dicho esto, salió pisando fuerte y con la cabeza bien alta y la nariz apuntando al techo y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Ella sabía que esto último que había dicho era una chiquillada, una reacción infantil. Pero para él, fueron las palabras más duras que jamás había escuchado.

Él, que jamás había sentido nada por nadie, empezaba a conocer lo que era el amor. Y a decir verdad, no le gustaba nada. Todo el mundo pintaba el amor como lo mejor que podía pasarte en la vida. Pero, si así era, ¿cómo podía a él dolerle tanto? ¿Eran los demás unos masoquistas o era él el único que tenía un problema?

Poco a poco, su respiración fue normalizándose. Su mirada bajó hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta de que las tenía apretadas en dos puños. Poco a poco las fue aflojando hasta que su circulación sanguínea volvió a llegar hasta las yemas de sus dedos.

Abatido, se dejó caer en el sofá donde la castaña había estado sentada hacía escasos minutos. Se tapó la cara con las manos, cerrando los ojos e intentando mantener la cabeza fría.

Había una cosa que tenía clara. Él era un Malfoy. Y cuando un Malfoy tomaba una decisión, nada ni nadie podía impedir que no la cumpliera.

Miró al frente, donde una chimenea tenía algunos troncos de madera a medio quemar y cubiertos de polvo y cenizas. Se levantó con parsimonia y se situó frente a ella, arrodillándose y acariciando la superficie de ésta con la mano, consiguiendo que quedase cubierta de un tono grisáceo.

Mientras se miraba la mano, una idea cruzó su mente y no pudo evitar que una de esas sonrisas ladeadas tan típicas de la familia Malfoy se dibujase en su cara.

Puede que hubiese perdido las dos últimas batallas. Eso era obvio. Puede que las hubiese perdido por precipitarse y no jugar bien sus cartas. Era demasiado probable.

Pero había fortalecido la decisión que tomó unos días atrás. Hermione le había quemado con su fuego de leona.

Pero él iba a resurgir de las cenizas como un fénix.

Él iba a ganar la guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy!<strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? Se acepta cualquier halago, sugerencia o tomatazo. Para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, clicar al botoncito "Review this chapter" o mandadme un private message si tenéis alguna petición especial. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de ayuda.**

**Muchas gracias una vez más.**


	17. La no-esperada llegada

**¡Muy buenas a todas!**

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo del fic. Sí, sé que me he retrasado mucho pero ya sabéis que estoy de exámenes. Dije que no lo subiría hasta que no los acabase pero no he podido resistir a la tentación.**

**A las lectoras de _Sin mí, si quieres prueba_ he de comunicaros que he borrado el fic porque no me gustaba por dónde estaba yendo la historia. No la he borrado de mi ordenador, así que la subiré más adelante. Me quedaré con la idea esencial pero cambiaré el resto. Prometo subirla, así que no desesperéis.**

**Os invito a pasaros por mis dos one-shoots (ambos Dramione), _Let me go_ home y _En busca de la_ felicidad. Éste último tiene un epílogo pendiente que subiré (esta vez sí) cuando acabe los exámenes.**

**Os invito también a pasaros por un fic que estoy traduciendo llamado _Eso es lo que_ piensas. La autora de la historia es Lkay09 y el título original es _That's what you_ think. Es un Rose-Scorpius que está genial, en serio.**

**Nada más que decir, os dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XVII<strong>

**LA NO-ESPERADA LLEGADA**

Hermione estaba dando vueltas en la habitación. Se sentía como una leona enjaulada. ¡Maldito hurón que no le dejaba andar por la casa a sus anchas!

Pero, en realidad, ella sabía que él no la estaba obligando a quedarse en su habitación. Ése era un encierro voluntario que se había auto-impuesto la joven castaña.

Y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Era una Gryffindor, ¿no? ¿Entonces dónde quedaba esa valentía que se suponía debía tener? ¿Dónde se habían escondido sus agallas? ¿Dónde había quedado su siempre acertado sentido de saber lo que es correcto?

Por más que se hacía preguntas, no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Estaba harta. Estaba harta de saber lo que sentía por el rubio y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba harta de sentir cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora y tener que camuflarlo. Estaba harta de tener que fingir indiferencia cuando lo único que quería hacer era enterrar sus manos entre el pelo del Slytherin y sucumbir a sus besos.

Pero por mucho que quisiera todo eso, no se iba a permitir hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque ella era Hermione Jane Granger. Ella siempre había sido racional ante todo. Ella siempre había sabido qué hacer, cuándo y cómo hacerlo. Ella siempre había tenido las palabras adecuadas bailando en su boca, listas para ser dichas. Ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa de sí misma. Ella siempre había actuado en función a lo que creía y pensaba.

Pero llegó el rubio y la cambió. Él consiguió que ella dejase de ser racional para pasar a ser sentimental. Él consiguió que ella no supiese cómo actuar, ni qué decir; pues sus palabras solían quedarse congeladas cuando él se aproximaba demasiado a ella. Él, de algún modo, le había extirpado una de las cosas que Hermione más amaba: su libertad.

Porque ella sabía que jamás podría recuperarla. Él la había hecho suya. Puede que intencionadamente, puede que sin quererlo siquiera. Pero era lo que había hecho.

Ella sabía que no había marcha atrás posible. Ella le pertenecía. Sospechaba que siempre le había pertenecido, aunque ni siquiera ella misma lo supiera. Y sabía que siempre le pertenecería.

Pero una cosa era que ella lo supiese y otra completamente diferente era que él llegase a saberlo. Por encima de su cadáver. Él jamás llegaría a sospechar nada. Ése sería un secreto que ella se llevaría a la tumba.

No le iba a dar al hurón engreído la satisfacción de saber que ella estaba enamorada de él. Jamás. Ya tenía ella suficiente dolor sabiendo que simplemente había sido una atracción para el rubio cuando estaban los dos solos.

Lo que no entendía era por qué le había contado su compromiso con Greengrass. Conociéndole como le conocía, habría esperado otra actuación por su parte. El Malfoy que ella conocía habría seguido aprovechándose de ella y, cuando Astoria hubiese hecho su aparición en la casa, se habría reído de ella. La habría llamado ilusa por creer que un _sangre pura_ como él podría estar con una apestosa _sangre sucia _como ella. Y eso no lo iba a permitir. Iba a mostrarle tal frialdad e indiferencia que sería el mismo rubio el que pensaría que Hermione era la que había jugado con él.

Era tal el enfado que llevaba encima que olvidó completamente todas las confesiones que el rubio le hizo. Pero aunque las hubiese recordado, habría pensado que tan sólo fue una estratagema que el Slytherin inventó para conseguir lo que quería.

Lo que ella no sabía era lo muy equivocada que estaba.

Y es que, como todos sabían, nuestra querida castaña podía llegar a ser la persona más cabezota del mundo. Más aún incluso que el propio rubio. Así que cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja, era imposible hacer que pensase lo contrario.

Hermione miró la puerta con decisión y, con un último pensamiento, la abrió de golpe y salió de su habitación.

No, Draco Malfoy no iba a conseguir lo que quería. No iba a conseguir que ella se quedase metida en la habitación lamentándose porque él no le correspondía a ese sentimiento tan grande que ocupaba todo su ser.

XXX

El rubio estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando en cómo conseguir que Hermione le escuchase.

Lo había intentado todo. Juraba por Merlín que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para que las cosas fueran de una manera civilizada. Pero él no podía hacer nada si la castaña era, aparte de él mismo, la persona más cabezota que jamás se había echado en cara.

Eso él lo sabía. Y lo que sabía mejor aún era que por culpa de esa cabezonería de la joven le iba a ser muy difícil decirle lo que quería.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, tratando de aparcar todos los pensamientos que le venían a la mente. Necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad.

Pero esa pequeña castaña de cabello rizado se le había metido en la cabeza y el corazón –ni él mismo podía creerse que hubiese pensado eso- y no podía hacer nada por sacarla de ahí.

Respiró hondo una vez más y se levantó. Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación, tratando de idear un plan para conseguir su propósito. Pero nada le venía a la mente.

Conocía muy bien a la muchacha, sí. Pero precisamente por lo mucho que la conocía era incapaz de dar con el plan adecuado. Sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella. Lo sabía. Y sabía también qué era lo que ella iba a pensar. Sabía la bofetada que le iba a dar si seguía intentándolo de esa manera.

El rubio rió despacio. Ya le había pegado en otras ocasiones. Ella era la única mujer que se había atrevido a levantarle la mano. Y precisamente eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella. Le gustaba que no sintiese reparo alguno ni vergüenza a la hora de decir o hacer lo que quería. Uno no se encontraba con mujeres así todos los días.

Y ésa era una de las cosas por las que quería tener a Hermione a su lado cada día. Sabía que era mejor tenerla de amiga, amante y confidente que tenerla de enemiga.

El chico apoyó las manos en el escritorio que había en su habitación y miró por la ventana. Generalmente, mirar el mar siempre le había ayudado. Lo que más le gustaba de la playa era dar largos paseos. Pero los mejores eran los nocturnos. Andar por la playa, sintiendo cómo la arena juguetea de forma traviesa con los dedos de sus pies descalzos y cómo las olas rompen en la orilla, llenándolo todo de diminutas gotitas saladas. Le tranquilizaba escuchar el sonido del mar, pues el agua es algo que jamás está quieto. Está siempre en continuo movimiento, y eso era algo que él admiraba.

Draco amaba las dos caras que tenía el mar. Podía ser un arma mortal, pues en las noches de tormenta era prácticamente imposible sobrevivir a la furia marina. Pero también podía ser un tranquilo lugar donde descansar, desconectar del mundo y ser uno mismo.

Pero desde ese momento… desde ese momento Draco jamás miraría el mar de la misma manera.

XXX

Hermione llegó a la playa como un huracán. Se dejó caer en una tumbona, pero no aguantó ahí ni tres minutos. Enseguida se levantó con rapidez, y empezó a dar patadas a la arena, imaginando que se las estaba dando al culo de cierto rubio engreído.

Al cabo de un rato, la castaña empezó a tranquilizarse y, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se echó a reír.

Sí, echaba de menos reírse. Sentía que hacía años que no se reía con ganas de verdad. Sabía que eso no era cierto, pues era imposible no reírse conviviendo con Ron y Ginny bajo el mismo techo. Pero el hecho de sentirse tan desolada por sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacía que se encontrase en un remolino de tristeza que la absorbía de una manera que a ella nunca le había gustado.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras normalizaba su respiración y después miró el mar. Avanzó hasta la orilla y se sentó, flexionando levemente las piernas pero permitiendo que el agua jugase con sus pies. La chica apoyó los brazos en la arena y cerró los ojos, echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Adoraba la playa. Para ella era como un bálsamo revitalizante mucho mejor que los que la profesora Sprout les enseñaba a hacer con sus queridas plantas vivientes.

Sentía el sol acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. La verdad es que era muy reconfortante. Amaba ese tipo de días en los que el sol calentaba lo suficiente, pero que la pequeña brisa que jugaba con su pelo hacía que los rayos del astro mayor no quemasen su piel.

La joven abrió los ojos y miró el mar. Ese día era de un azul cristalino. Se podía ver perfectamente cómo se movía la arena bajo él. El mar estaba en calma, y las olas que rompían en la orilla eran suaves y pequeñas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione se levantó y se quitó las sandalias. No se molestó en quitarse la ropa. Tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. No le apetecía subir hasta su habitación y ponerse el bikini.

Había veces en las que disfrutaba bañándose en el mar con la ropa. Y ésta era una de ellas. Poco a poco fue andando hacia el agua, adentrándose cada vez más, hasta quedar tapada tan sólo hasta la cintura. Le gustaba sentir la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo, sentirla pesada.

Pero luego siempre hacía lo mismo. Luego siempre acababa quitándosela y la dejaba en la orilla, sobre la arena, tirada de cualquier manera. Y ella volvía a meterse en el mar, tan sólo vistiendo su ropa interior.

Le gustaba sentir el contraste de llevar algo pesado encima contra la completa libertad de movimiento.

De este modo, sentía como si gran parte de los problemas que antes le impedían seguir adelante se desvaneciesen, permitiéndole avanzar al ritmo que ella quisiera.

Sí, eso era Draco Malfoy para ella. Una camiseta y unos shorts mojados. Incómodos, pesados y que le impedían avanzar.

Y ella estaba decidida a desprenderse de esas prendas de ropa. Ella quería seguir adelante con su vida, sin que nadie la obligase a quedarse estancada en el mismo sitio.

XXX

Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Hermione Granger quitándose la ropa y bañándose con un diminuto conjunto de ropa interior? Eso era imposible.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los frotó con fuerza. Pero no, la castaña seguía ahí, dejando que el agua jugase con ella.

Genial. Ahora sí que iba a tener a la chica todo el día en el pensamiento. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan sencillo le gustase tanto?

Fácil, porque era algo que llevaba ella. Era algo que hacía ella. Era algo que tenía que ver con ella. Y ella le gustaba. Le gustaba más de lo que él habría reconocido jamás.

Si se lo hubiesen dicho hacía unos meses, al rubio le habría entrado un buen ataque de risa. Habría querido encerrar a esa persona en San Mungo, porque seguro que estaba loca.

Pero ahora resultaba que el único loco de la historia era él.

Llevaba más de diez minutos pegado a la ventana y no era capaz de apartarse. Se sentía hechizado. Se sentía una marioneta en manos de la castaña. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Una cosa era reconocerse a sí mismo sus sentimientos por la joven, y otra muy diferente era sentirse un juguete que ella podía mover a su antojo.

El chico seguía mirándola como si no fuese a volver a verla en la vida. Pero de repente la chica levantó la mirada y Draco se agachó lo más rápido que tuvo. Se quedó más de quince minutos hecho un ovillo en el suelo, esperando que la castaña entrase en su habitación para llamarle, como mínimo, pervertido y lanzarle algún conjuro.

Pero no pasó nada. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, pegando su oreja a ella. Nada. No se oía nada.

Extrañado, retrocedió un par de pasos con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que no le hubiera visto? Hermione siempre había tenido muy buena lista.

Pero él era un gran buscador. Y como buen buscador, tenía unos reflejos que cualquiera envidiaría.

Sí, era eso. Tenía reflejos. Podía tranquilizarse porque ella no le había visto.

Cogió un libro que había sobre su mesa y se sentó en la cama a leer.

Había tomado una decisión. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

XXX

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Si estuviesen en Inglaterra estarían cenando ya, pero al encontrarse en una isla del Mediterráneo atrasaron las horas de comida, acomodándolas a las propias del lugar.

Todos se habían acostumbrado a eso, o al menos fingían hacerlo. Pero Ron no. Ron estaba acostumbrado al horario de su país y le resultaba imposible amoldarse a otro.

Sus tripas rugían cual león enfurecido, y él, en un intento de calmarlas, había entrado en la cocina aprovechando que su madre no estaba para saquear la nevera.

Craso error.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –Los gritos de su querida madre no tardaron en escucharse. El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado. Su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de la nevera, aún no había llegado a abrirla. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre le hubiese pillado? Haciendo acopio del poco valor que sentía en ese momento se giró para encararla.

-Mamá… tenía hambre y…

-¡No me vengas con memeces, jovencito! ¡Ya sabes que aquí tenemos un horario diferente de comidas!

-Pero mamá…

-¡Ni mamá ni aceites en vinagre! ¡Todos siguen ese horario y tú no vas a ser el que lo incumpla! –Molly le fulminó con una de esas miradas de madre que asustan de verdad y alzando el brazo le señaló las escaleras.- ¡Sal ahora mismo de la cocina si no quieres acabar con mi mano marcada en tu cara! –Al ver que el chico no se movía, la señora Weasley se acercó a él peligrosamente y gritó.- ¡AHORA!

Ron salió corriendo de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres.

Al escuchar los gritos, Draco salió de su habitación, apoyándose en la pared y mirando al pelirrojo mientras se reía.

-Vaya, vaya, _Weasel_. Si no supiera que es imposible juraría que estás embarazado porque esos antojos no son normales.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy. –Ron le dirigió una dura mirada.- A no ser, claro está, que quieras que te la cierre yo de un guantazo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo con tu madre ahí abajo? –Draco se acercó a él despacio mientras hablaba con todo el desprecio posible.- Por muy Gryffindor que seas no creo que tengas lo que hay que tener para arriesgarse a tener un enfrentamiento con tu querida mami.

El pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada, colorándose hasta las orejas y apretando los puños con fuerza.

-No tientes a la suerte, Malfoy. Mi madre siempre va a enfadarse por algo, pero no me importaría que se pusiese a gritarme después de partirte la cara. Merecería la pena. –Ron también avanzó, quedándose tan sólo a un palmo del rubio, que seguía sosteniendo su mirada con un deje de superioridad y desafío.

Hermione, que acababa de salir de su habitación, al ver la escena se acercó y cogió a su amigo por el brazo, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

-Vamos Ron, no le hagas caso. –Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras cogía su mano.- No merece la pena.

Al sentir la mano de la chica en la suya, el pelirrojo se tranquilizó y, mirándola con una sonrisa asintió, dándose la vuelta y llevándosela con él.

Draco se quedó donde estaba, apretando los puños con fuerza y siguiendo con la mirada a la pareja hasta que desaparecieron. Con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula, se metió en su dormitorio de nuevo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

XXX

-Yo también echo de menos el _Quidditch, _Ginny. La verdad es que me gustaba ser la comentarista desde que Lee Jordan acabó el colegio. Era divertido. –Dijo la rubia con un aire soñador.

-No niego que lo eches de menos, Luna. Pero entiende que es completamente diferente comentar un partido a jugarlo. No te haces a la idea de lo mucho que extraño sentir el aire azotando mi cuerpo mientras vuelo a gran velocidad. Y tampoco puedes hacerte a la idea de lo muchísimo que echo de menos patear el culo a esos creídos de los Slytherin. –Contestó la pelirroja.

Antes de que Luna pudiese rebatir el comentario de su amiga pelirroja, Ron y Hermione entraron en la biblioteca cogidos de la mano; lo que provocó que Ginny enarcase una ceja.

Los dos chicos ni se inmutaron y se sentaron en un sofá, desenlazando sus manos. Ron estiró las piernas, acomodando su espalda para encontrar la postura correcta, mientas que Hermione flexionó las suyas, arrimándolas a su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué veníais cogidos de la mano? –Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja, haciendo que Ron se sonrojase levemente.

-¡Ah, eso! –Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros.- Malfoy estaba intentando picar a Ron. De hecho lo había conseguido ya. Estaban a punto de emplear las manos en vez de las palabras, así que intercedí. Le cogí de la mano para apartarle del hurón malcriado y le traje aquí. -Mientras la castaña hablaba, Ginny la inspeccionó con la mirada y, al final creyó lo que su amiga decía.- ¿De qué estabais hablando, chicas?

-De lo mucho que echamos de menos el _Quidditch_. –Contestó la rubia.- Ginny me decía que no es lo mismo echar de menos comentarlo que jugarlo.

-Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana. –Dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba a la pelirroja y sonrió levemente.- Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, enana. En el resto de cosas sabes que siempre te llevaré la contraria.

-Ya, ya. –Respondió la aludida restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.- ¿Y por qué estabas discutiendo con Malfoy, _hermanito_?

-Ah, eso… -Ron se puso más rojo que su cabello al recordarlo.- Porque me dijo que parecía que estaba embarazado por las ganas que tengo siempre de comer y… -El pelirrojo no pudo acabar la frase porque Ginny empezó a reírse como una loca, lo que hizo que Ron se pusiese más rojo aún.

La risa de Ginny acabó contagiándose a las otras chicas, y al final a Ron no le quedó otra que reírse con ellas.

XXX

Cuando terminaron de cenar, ayudaron a la señora Weasley a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina y, antes de poder subir a sus respectivas habitaciones oyeron un ruido en la entrada.

Los cuatro adolescentes se dirigieron allí y vieron a Harry entrando por la puerta. Las chicas corrieron hacia él y le abrazaron con fuerza, dejándole sin respiración.

Ron, que había visto más allá de su amigo, pudo ver detrás de él a una rubia en muy mal estado.

-Chicas, Harry no viene solo.

Al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo había dicho, las tres amigas se separaron del moreno y miraron a la chica de la puerta.

Se hizo un gran silencio.

Astoria Greengrass había llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?<strong>

**Os dije que en este capítulo llegaría Astoria y lo he cumplido; pero os he dejado con la miel en los labios y no podréis probarla hasta el siguiente chapter (soy mala jajaja).**

**¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Cómo pensáis que reaccionarán los chicos y las chicas? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cómo actuará Hermione?**

**Ya sabéis, hacedme saber cualquier cosa mediante REVIEWS. Son mi fuerza motora y lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchos besos y hasta la próxima, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**


	18. Decisiones

_Hola de nuevo. _

_Esta vez sí que vengo con el siguiente capítulo._

_No voy a intentar excusarme por haber tardado tanto porque sé que no tengo derecho alguno a hacerlo. Simplemente se me han complicado muchas cosas fuera y no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración para seguir con la historia._

_Hoy, por ser el día de mi cumpleaños (¿soy la única que a los 20 se siente vieja?), he decidido acabar el capítulo y subirlo hoy mismo. Es una especie de regalo por todo lo que os he hecho esperar._

_Nada más que decir, simplemente que espero que os guste y nos leemos abajo._

_Pabel Moonlight._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XVIII<strong>

**DECISIONES**

_Al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo había dicho, las tres amigas se separaron del moreno y miraron a la chica de la puerta. _

_Se hizo un gran silencio._

_Astoria Greengrass había llegado._

El ambiente se tensó de pronto. Todas las miradas se posaban en la recién llegada, que estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.

Nadie sabía bien qué hacer, hasta que Luna se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Astoria al principio no supo cómo reaccionar ante la muestra de afecto que la Ravenclaw le estaba dando, pero al final acabó cediendo y, luchando contra las lágrimas que empezaban a reunirse en sus ojos la abrazó también.

– Ven, seguro que estás muriéndote de hambre –dijo la pequeña rubia, cogiendo de la mano a la chica y llevándola a la cocina.

Una vez hubieron desaparecido, los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, preguntándose en silencio qué demonios había ocurrido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, siguieron a las dos rubias hasta la cocina, donde la señora Weasley estaba atendiendo a la Slytherin.

– ¿Qué quieres de cenar, querida? ¿Un poco de pasta? ¿Ensalada, tal vez? –la señora Weasley le ofrecía varias cosas, puesto que no sabía qué le gustaba a la chica y quería que se sintiese acogida en el que sería su nuevo hogar.

– Lo que mejor le venga a usted, señora Weasley. La verdad es que no quisiera ser una molestia… –contestó Astoria tímidamente y haciendo gala de su buena educación.

– No digas tonterías, querida. Para mí no es ninguna molestia –dijo la mujer, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a la rubia–. Y llámame Molly, cariño. No quiero nada de formalismos en esta casa.

– Gracias señora… Molly –se corrigió Astoria sonriendo a la mujer.

Luna estaba sentada al lado de Astoria, y los demás estaban de pie detrás de ella. Ginny avanzó hasta situarse al otro lado de la chica y sonrió cálidamente, siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre.

– Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido, Greengrass. Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado particularmente bien… de hecho creo que nunca antes nos habíamos dirigido la palabra –Astoria negó la cabeza sonriendo levemente–. Ahora estamos todos en el mismo bando, así que somos aliadas, por así decirlo –Ginny se calló unos segundos para luego volver a hablar, aún con la sonrisa en la cara–. Así que si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

– Muchas gracias, Weasley –dijo Astoria, estrechando brevemente la mano que la chica le estaba tendiendo.

La señora Weasley sonrió a su hija y a Luna por el recibimiento que estaban dando a Astoria, y tras dejar un plato de pasta delante de ésta, se acercó al Trío Dorado y los llevó hasta el recibidor.

– Chicos, sé que para vosotros es difícil tener a Slytherins aquí, pero esta chica no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra que se está librando –la señora Weasley iba pasando su mirada por los tres amigos, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada uno de ellos.

Ron tenía el ceño fruncido. Era imposible que él se llevase bien o intentase no matar a un Slytherin. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. Nada, absolutamente nada –ni siquiera su madre amenazándole de la forma más brusca posible– conseguirían hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Harry, por su parte, sabía que la señora Weasley tenía razón. Sentía cierta empatía por la chica, porque a él también le habían arrebatado a sus padres. Pero él siempre había ido por el buen camino.

Un momento, ¿quién decía que ella hubiese ido por el malo? Bien sabían que los Greengrass no querían tener nada que ver con Voldemort y sus secuaces. De hecho, era por eso mismo que estaban en el más allá en ese momento, ¿no?

– Chicos, Molly tiene razón –esas palabras del moreno hicieron que Ron y Hermione girasen sus cabezas tan rápido para mirarle que casi se rompen el cuello. La señora Weasley, en cambio, sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, orgullosa de Harry–. Los Greengrass no estaban a favor de la causa de Voldemort. Por eso les mataron –el chico hablaba despacio, dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigos. Ron seguía con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza, pero Hermione parecía que empezaba a entrar en razón–. ¿No creéis que se merece una oportunidad? ¿No pensáis que se merece ser feliz?

La señora Weasley, tras escuchar esas palabras, volvió a la cocina para atender a la joven Greengrass, dejando al Trío Dorado en el recibidor, sabiendo que esa conversación debían mantenerla a solas.

– ¿Chicos? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

Por toda respuesta, Ron empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación sin dar las buenas noches a nadie. El niño que vivió esperaba esa reacción de su amigo pelirrojo, así que no le pilló por sorpresa. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Hermione y le miró a los ojos, alzando las cejas y haciéndole la pregunta en silencio. La chica cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba con fuerza, para luego soltar el aire de golpe y abrir sus castaños ojos, sosteniendo la mirada de su amigo.

– Lo sabes, ¿no? –Harry asintió, lo que hizo que Hermione se encogiese de hombros–. Entonces también sabrás mi respuesta.

El moreno vio cómo su amiga desaparecía, sintiendo algo de impotencia. Sospechaba que Hermione no sabía la historia completa. Pasó su mano por su ya desordenado pelo azabache y sonrió, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

XXX

Mientras Draco bajaba por las escaleras hacia la cocina para cenar algo, vio una melena rubia entrando por una puerta. Aceleró su paso y antes de que la chica pudiese entrar completamente en la habitación la cogió del brazo, haciendo que ella se girase.

Astoria fijó su mirada celeste en la gris de él, y le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas que tanto había ocultado cayesen por sus pálidas mejillas.

El rubio la abrazó con cariño, acariciando con una mano la cabeza de la chica. Poco a poco ella fue tranquilizándose.

Sin decir nada, ambos entraron en la que desde ese momento sería la habitación de la joven. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno enfrente del otro.

Draco la miraba preocupado. Sí, era cierto que no quiso saber nada de ella durante mucho tiempo porque le arruinó la vida. Él no quería casarse. Al menos no de momento. Y mucho menos con quien sus padres decidiesen.

Pero después de lo que le contó Potter estuvo preocupado por la chica. A pesar de todo seguía recordándola como esa pequeña rubia de ojos azules y soñadores que le pedía que le enseñase a volar.

Así que sí, estaba preocupado. Estaba muy preocupado. Ella había sido torturada y violada. Había visto cómo mataban a sus padres y también vio cómo su hermana moría porque su cuerpo no pudo aguantar tanto maltrato. Draco no entendía cómo era posible que la joven Astoria hubiese sobrevivido, pero daba gracias a Merlín porque estaba bien. Estaba sana y salva, y a su lado.

La chica, por su parte, intentaba poner su mente en orden. Había vivido muchos cambios en la última semana; tal vez demasiados. Sus padres y su hermana habían muerto. Ella había sobrevivido porque Narcisa la encontró a tiempo. Si no hubiese sido por ella, ahora tal vez estaría muerta. Le debía la vida a esa mujer.

Se sentía extraña en ese lugar. A pesar de que la señora Weasley, Lunática Lovegood y la pequeña pelirroja hubiesen sido amables con ella, se sentía fuera de lugar. Agradecía que Draco estuviese ahí, porque era la única persona con la que se sentía cómoda.

Por algo era su prometido, ¿no?

La joven Greengrass sonrió al chico y, justo cuando iba a besarle, la interrumpieron.

– Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Astoria, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la pareja con una ceja alzada.

Astoria se irguió y miró al moreno, para luego dirigir su celeste mirada a Draco. Éste la estaba mirando también, preguntándole en silencio si ella estaba bien.

– Ve con él, Draco. Yo estoy cansada y necesito dormir. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? –se levantó mientras lo decía, haciendo que el rubio se levantase con ella.

– ¿Estás segura? –preguntó mirándola, a lo que ella asintió.

El joven Malfoy le echó un último vistazo a la chica y luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

– ¿Qué quieres, Potter? –preguntó malhumorado, ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

– Aquí no, Malfoy –contestó el chico mientras hacía un leve movimiento con su cabeza, señalando la playa. Harry se asomó a las escaleras y, al no ver a nadie cerca, volvió a mirar al rubio y habló de nuevo, bajando la voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurro para que no pudiesen escucharles–. A media noche nos vemos en la playa, en un claro que hay entre las palmeras.

Por toda respuesta, Draco asintió y se dio media vuelta, subiendo a la biblioteca.

Harry se recostó contra la pared cuando el rubio desapareció. ¿Por qué todo tenía que volverse negro justo cuando pensaba que tenía una solución? Desde luego, lo que tenía que contarle a Draco iba a causar mucho daño a más de uno.

XXX

Hermione estaba harta. Sentía que se estaba ahogando. No hacía ni una hora que Astoria Greengrass había llegado a la casa y ella ya no podía más. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Pensó en bajar a la playa y tumbarse en la arena a disfrutar de un buen libro, pero eso no iba a poder ser posible, ya que no quería encontrarse con cierto rubio.

Se dejó caer en su cama, mirando al techo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tumbada, pero la verdad era que no le importaba. Ella sólo tenía ganas de que los días pasasen rápido para que la maldita guerra acabase. Necesitaba que todo terminase porque eso significaba que cuanto antes ocurriese, antes perdería de vista a Draco.

Sí, ella sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta al pensar de ese modo. No sabía dónde habían quedado sus principios y valores. Pero en ese momento le importaba demasiado poco. Sentía tal opresión dentro de su pecho que no era capaz de pensar con perspectiva. Ella se consideraba la víctima, y no había nada que la hiciese cambiar de opinión.

XXX

Tal y como el moreno le había dicho, Draco estaba en el claro que había entre las palmeras de la playa a las doce en punto y Potter aún no había llegado. El joven llevaba ya un rato esperándole y Potter, que era el único interesado en esa reunión clandestina, seguía sin aparecer.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un ruido. Se dio la vuelta, mirando a través de las palmeras en la oscuridad y allí vio un _patronus_ observándole. El ciervo se dio media vuelta, internándose más hacia el corazón de la isla.

"_Genial"_, pensó Draco. Ahora tenía que jugar al escondite con Potter y su maldito _patronus_.

Tras casi diez minutos andando, por fin llegó a otro claro, y allí estaba Potter sentado sobre una roca.

Con todo lo que había andado, todo rastro de playa y palmeras había desaparecido. Ahora se encontraba más en lo que parecía un bosque. Los árboles estaban más juntos y casi no se filtraba la luz de la luna y las estrellas, por lo que, en el momento en que el _patronus_ desapareció, no pudo ver demasiado bien hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Tras estar varios minutos mirándose en silencio, Draco habló finalmente.

– ¿Se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí exactamente, Potter?

– Hay algo que debo decirte y quería que fueses el primero en saberlo.

– Pues ya estás tardando en largarlo, Potter. No tengo toda la noche –Draco estaba empezando a impacientarse, y Harry respiró hondo, sabiendo que le esperaban unas largas horas por delante.

– Sé que quieres romper el compromiso con Astoria, que siempre lo has querido. Y créeme, quiero ayudarte a que lo hagas.

– ¿Se te ha pasado alguna vez por esa enorme cabeza que tienes que no quiero tu ayuda, Potter?

– ¿Puedes dejarme acabar por una vez en tu vida, Malfoy? Créeme, te interesa escuchar lo que quiero decirte –Harry estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

– Está bien, tienes dos minutos antes de que me vaya –repuso Draco, bastante molesto.

– Me gustaría ayudarte principalmente por Hermione. No sé exactamente qué es lo que os traéis entre manos aunque puedo hacerme una idea por el momento que interrumpí entre vosotros hace unos días, pero sea lo que sea, la hacía feliz. Todo se estropeó cuando dije que Astoria iba a venir y, a juzgar por cómo están las cosas ahora, debiste de contarle lo de vuestro compromiso.

– No he venido aquí a que me cuentes lo desgraciado que soy Potter.

– Joder Malfoy, déjame acabar –por toda respuesta, Draco se cruzó de brazos, sosteniéndole aún la mirada–. Tal y como estáis actuando ambos supongo que no llegaste a contarle que tú no quieres seguir con el compromiso, que no quisiste desde el primer momento y que conseguiste hablar con tu madre para que convenciese a la de Astoria para romperlo. Pero no te culpo a ti, conozco a Hermione. Ella es muy racional, pero también puede ser todo lo contrario cuando algo que de verdad significa algo para ella corre peligro o cuando se lleva una gran decepción. Créeme, la conozco mucho mejor de lo que la conoces tú –Harry hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, cogiendo fuerzas para lo que iba a decir a continuación–. El caso es que, por mucho que me duela verla así, no puedes decirle que no quieres nada con Astoria.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué debería hacerte caso, Potter?

– Porque Astoria sufre una especie de síndrome postraumático. Y digo especie porque no es así realmente –Draco frunció el ceño sin comprenderlo, así que Harry se armó de paciencia para intentar decirlo de la forma más suave y clara posible–. Digamos que fue tan traumático lo que vivió que su mente se ha aferrado a lo que más feliz llegó a hacerla algún día –Draco acentuó más el ceño fruncido, así que Harry, abatido, lo aclaró–. Tú.

– Y por su salud mental debo comportarme como si yo quisiese seguir con eso adelante –Draco no lo preguntó, sino que lo afirmó.

Harry asintió, sosteniendo la mirada de Malfoy.

– Al menos de momento. Snape está trabajando en alguna poción que pueda ayudarla, y Dumbledore está también intentando dar con alguna solución. Pero de momento las cosas tienen que seguir como hasta el momento.

Draco se sentó sobre una roca, abatido.

– ¿Quién lo sabe?

– Sólo Snape, Dumbledore, tú y yo.

– No se lo cuentes a nadie más.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Harry le miró con incredulidad.

– Los demás me dan igual, pero lo que no quiero es que lo sepan todos menos Hermione, porque la conozco y cuando todo se arregle y salga la verdad, sé que el haber sido la única que no lo supiera le dolerá más aún que lo que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora. Y prefiero que ella me odie a mí a que esté mirando con pena y compasión a Astoria. Prefiero que piense que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, que no he cambiado y que todo lo que hice fue para reírme de ella. Prefiero eso a que sienta lástima por mí o por Astoria.

– Puede que no sea la mejor solución, Malfoy.

– Si tengo que hacer esto, Potter, voy a hacerlo a mi manera –contestó Draco con determinación.

Lo único que Harry hizo fue asentir, dándose cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón y que Draco sí que había cambiado. Y ella había sido la causante de ese cambio.

XXX

Draco se quedó un rato en la playa a pesar de que Harry hubiese entrado dentro de la casa. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza un rato y colmarse de paciencia para lo que vendría a continuación. Ésas iban a ser las últimas horas en las que sería solo Draco, y no el futuro esposo de Astoria Greengrass.

Sabía que Potter, Snape y Dumbledore confiaban en que podían dar con una solución al trastorno de Astoria; pero él era realista. Él sabía que ese tipo de cosas llevaban su tiempo y que, muchas veces, no había otra solución que no fuese darle tiempo al tiempo. Y como todo estaba estropeado con Hermione, lo único que él tenía era tiempo.

Además, pensaba que era lo mínimo que le debía a Astoria por cómo se había comportado con ella años atrás.

Con lo que iba a hacer no pretendía redimirse de sus errores y de todo el mal que había causado, ya que sabía que eso era algo que siempre iba a perseguirle. Lo que quería era intentar llevar las cosas por el camino correcto, o al menos intentar hacerlas bien.

Sabía que Hermione era una mujer fuerte y que tarde o temprano acabaría superando esa situación. Tarde o temprano acabaría olvidándose de él y rehaciendo su vida. Hubo un momento mientras hablaba con Harry en el que pensó contárselo a Hermione y pedirle que le esperase, pero luego desechó esa idea porque ella se merecía algo mejor. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Él podría soportar verla feliz al lado de otro hombre, aunque ese hombre fuese el la comadreja de Weasley o el orangután con cerebro mononeuronal de Krum. Pero lo que no podría soportar era verla sufriendo por él, esperando el momento en que todo se solucionase sin saber cuánto tiempo iba a llevar eso.

Draco había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en la orilla del mar, dejando que la brisa marina le despejase levemente. Eso era lo que necesitaba; estar en un lugar que le transmitiese calma para poder reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para no acercarse a Hermione.

Sonrió sarcásticamente para sus adentros. Todo eso parecía una cruel broma del destino. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que podía llegar a ser feliz pasaba algo que lo arruinaba todo. Pero la verdad era que no podía culpar a nadie salvo a él mismo. Si él no hubiese cometido el estúpido error de encapricharse con Astoria cuando ella estuvo con otro, nada de esto habría pasado. Pero la joven Greengrass no tuvo culpa de nada. Draco podía entender que ella, por despecho, hubiese actuado de la forma que lo hizo. Él estaba convencido de que no habría reaccionado de ese modo, pero se las habría apañado para vengarse de otra forma.

El caso era que, por primera vez en su vida, había decidido responsabilizarse de los errores que había cometido, acarreando así con las consecuencias que éstos conllevaron.

Draco echó una última mirada a la playa antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la casa, pensando en darse una ducha antes de meterse en la cama y acabar de una vez por todas con ese día.

Pero lo que no sabía era que sus planes no iban a poder cumplirse porque tenía una visita.

– Buenas noches, señor Malfoy –dijo el viejo director de Hogwarts.

– Buenas noches, profesor –contestó el chico.

– El señor Potter me mandó una carta contándome lo que habían hablado. ¿Está seguro de que la decisión que ha tomado es la acertada? –Draco simplemente asintió–. Parece ser que la señorita Granger tenía razón.

– ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? –preguntó Draco sin entender.

– Ha cambiado de verdad, señor Malfoy. Es algo indiscutible.

– Todos cambiamos en algún momento. Supongo que era mi hora de hacerlo –Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

– Aun así, es una decisión muy valiente. Es más propia de un Gryffindor que de un Slytherin. Y aun así hay muy pocos Gryffindor que reunirían el valor necesario para tomar esa decisión.

Draco no dijo nada, no le gustaba que evaluasen las cosas que había hecho. Lo hacía porque quería, no por conseguir la aprobación de los demás.

– ¿Es eso todo, profesor? No es por ser impertinente, pero ha sido un día duro y me gustaría descansar.

– Oh, sí. Entiendo, entiendo –contestó Dumbledore levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado–. Pero antes de irme, tengo que darle una cosa –se acercó al chico y le tendió un sobre que sacó de su túnica–. Es una carta de su madre, y dentro hay algo para la señorita Greengrass. Confío en que se lo hará llegar.

– No lo dude, profesor –contestó Draco, cogiendo el sobre que el director le tendía–. Mañana en cuanto la vea se lo daré.

– Si me permite el atrevimiento, le aconsejaría que se lo diese con delicadeza, ya sabrá usted por qué una vez haya leído la carta de su madre –dijo Dumbledore mirando al chico por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Draco asintió, y el profesor le sonrió levemente para desaparecerse después.

El joven miró la carta que tenía entre sus manos, pero decidió leerla más tarde. Por eso subió a su habitación, dejando el sobre sobre la mesilla de noche, y se metió el baño, dándose una ducha rápida.

Cuando salió con la toalla enroscada en su cintura se sentó en la cama y cogió el sobre de su mesilla de noche. Dentro de éste había una carta y un pequeño paquete. Dejó el paquete sobre su mesilla de noche y desdobló la carta de su madre.

"_Querido hijo, _

_Sé que he estado un tiempo sin ponerme en contacto contigo, pero debo ser prudente._

_No te haces a la idea de lo mucho que te echo de menos, pero prefiero no verte y saber que estás a salvo._

_Tu padre está bien, cada vez tiene más misiones y no pasa mucho tiempo por casa, pero al menos está vivo._

_Espero que cuides a Astoria, querido. Sé que llevas mucho tiempo enojado con ella por lo que hizo, pero ahora eres lo único que ella tiene._

_Y hablando de Astoria, ese paquete que iba dentro del sobre es para ella. Pertenecía a su madre. Lo encontré en el suelo de su mansión, supongo que se desprendió de su cuello en algún momento de la tortura. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero estoy convencida de que a Astoria le gustará tener un recuerdo de su madre. Dáselo, querido, por favor. Dile que fue lo único que pude coger sin que el Lord Oscuro se diese cuenta. _

_Debes ser prudente, hijo. No puedo entrar en detalles para no ponerte en peligro, pero has de saber que están dándose muchos cambios. El Señor Tenebroso está ganando terreno a grandes velocidades._

_Sé que no estás a gusto allí, pero por favor, intenta ayudarles. Sé que tú eres inteligente y puedes hacer que vean las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez de ese modo esta horrible guerra acabe antes._

_No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien._

_Te quiere y añora,_

_Tu madre."_

Draco cerró los ojos al acabar de leer la carta. Sabía que su madre no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. La conocía demasiado bien, sabía que estaba ocultándole algo.

Pero también sabía que si se lo estaba ocultando era por su propio bien. Además, sabía que su madre ya arriesgaba demasiado mandándole una carta muy de vez en cuando y poniéndose en contacto no sólo para protegerle a él, sino también para proteger a Astoria y hacerle llegar ese collar que perteneció a la señora Greengrass.

Draco se levantó de la cama respirando hondo para intentar calmarse, y es que, con cada carta de su madre él se alteraba. Y sólo había una persona que conseguía hacer que él se calmase: Hermione. Pero él ya no iba a poder contar con ella, así que iba siendo hora de que aprendiese a tranquilizarse por sí mismo.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y desenroscó la toalla de su cintura, poniéndose después unos boxers y sus pantalones de pijama.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, apagando la luz con una sacudida de su varita y tomando una decisión más en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Sí, iba a ayudar a Potter y compañía a acelerar el proceso para que esa maldita guerra acabase de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha merecido la pena la espera?<em>

_Ya os dije que Astoria tendría un papel muy importante en la historia, y poco a poco se va viendo._

_Ya tengo bastantes ideas para el capítulo siguiente y voy a intentar ponerme a ello lo más pronto posible._

_Eso sí, estoy en la recta final del curso, y en poco más de un mes empiezo los exámenes, así que no voy a prometer ninguna fecha de publicación. No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente capítulo, pero espero no tardar demasiado._

_Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto._


	19. El Ojo de la Serpiente

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, muchísimo antes de lo previsto, pero es que se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas nuevas y llevo dos días ampliándolas. Así que aquí os traigo la siguiente entrega para compensaros por la cantidad de meses que he estado sin actualizar._

_Eso sí, no sé cuándo será la siguiente publicación. Sigo teniendo esas ideas y ya tengo los siguientes capítulos más o menos estructurados. Pero una cosa es la idea esquemática que pueda tener yo, y otra cosa completamente diferente es el desarrollo del capítulo en sí._

_Además, a finales del mes que viene empiezo los exámenes finales y tengo bastantes, ya que en ellos se deben incluir las recuperaciones del cuatrimestre pasado. Y este mes que me queda hasta que empiece los exámenes voy a tener que hacer muchos trabajos en grupo, lo que también me quita tiempo._

_Sea como sea, no os preocupéis, no voy a abandonar la historia. Tengo ideas para, como mínimo, unos ocho capítulos más. Que esté unos meses sin publicar el siguiente capítulo no quiere decir que no vaya a terminar la historia._

_Eso es todo, espero que os guste y nos leemos abajo._

_Pabel Moonlight._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XIX<strong>

**EL OJO DE LA SERPIENTE**

Hermione se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ya desde pequeña sufría jaquecas, así que estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Pero hacía tiempo que no le venía un dolor tan sumamente fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes, intentando que el dolor disminuyese un poco, pero al ver que no lo conseguía pegó una patada al colchón.

Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Llevaba unos días con los nervios a flor de piel y la verdad era que tenía todos los motivos del mundo para estar así.

Una parte de ella le decía que estaba exagerando, que tampoco era para tanto. Pero la otra parte se enfurecía cada vez que pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Draco y que hizo que todo cambiase.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? Ella siempre había sido una persona racional ante todo. Y justo cuando más necesitaba serlo, había algo que se lo impedía.

Ella bien sabía que Greengrass no tenía la culpa de nada. Era Malfoy el que había estado jugando con ella a pesar de estar comprometido.

¿Y qué había hecho ella a cambio? Lo había pagado todo con Astoria, cuando el único culpable era Malfoy. A ella no podía recriminarle nada. ¿A él? Todo.

Le gustaría poder desaparecer de la isla un tiempo para así poner sus ideas en orden. Le gustaría formar parte de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes en la que estaban Harry y Ron. Así mantendría su mente alejada de Malfoy y podría volver a ser ella misma.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, al menos no de momento. Así que iba a aprovechar que ahora la casa estaba llena de gente para mantenerse ocupada. Harry y Ron iban a estar unos pocos días más en la isla antes de volver a irse de viaje, y ella no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en volver a verse, porque ésta era una de las misiones más difíciles que tenían por delante. Debían entrar en Gringotts y sacar la copa de Hufflepuff de la cámara de los Lestrange. Lo dicho, una tarea muy difícil que debían planear con gran cuidado.

Hermione volvió a respirar hondo y se levantó de la cama. Ya había dejado a su mente vagar demasiado rato por ese día. Miró el reloj que había sobre su mesilla de noche. Eran ya las nueve de la mañana.

Se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha. No se demoró mucho porque se había propuesto sacarle provecho a ese día y estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Se secó con un hechizo y se puso la ropa interior y unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes encima. No se molestó en hacerse nada en el pelo porque sabía que iba a durar poco, ya que tarde o temprano acabaría convirtiéndose en un arbusto rebelde, como lo llamaba Ginny.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para desayunar. Allí se encontró la encimera repleta de comida y una nota pegada en la nevera. Cogió la nota en una mano y una manzana en la otra y, mientras daba bocados a la pieza de fruta, empezó a leer el trozo de papel.

"_Hermione,_

_He salido con Luna y Ginny a hacer unos recados, ya que es mejor que tengamos abundantes previsiones porque no sabemos qué es lo que puede pasar._

_Si se te ocurre algo que pueda necesitarse –ya sea comida, libros o ingredientes para pociones– estaremos en Hogsmade, ya que, a pesar del incidente de hace unos días es más seguro que el Callejón Diagon. Si vas a venir, trae a Ron contigo. No quiero que vayas sola por ahí, ¿entendido?_

_He dejado comida preparada porque no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevará hacer todos los recados. Si a la hora de cenar no hemos llegado envíale un _patronus_ a Arthur; él sabrá lo que debe hacer. Bajo ninguna circunstancia salgáis vosotros a buscarnos, ¿entendido?_

_Ah, confío en que harás lo correcto, pero por favor, intenta que la joven Astoria se sienta como en casa, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe haber sufrido esa pobre criatura._

_Eso es todo cariño._

_Nos vemos más tarde,_

_Molly."_

Hermione dobló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había enfrente de la encimera y terminó de comerse la manzana mientras se servía un café con leche. Estaba bebiéndoselo sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando Harry bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y casi se cayó.

–¡Harry! –Hermione se levantó de golpe y fue hacia su amigo–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí –murmuró él mientras se agachaba y se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas–. Me he quedado dormido, eso es todo.

–Harry James Potter, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que algún día ocurrirá una desgracia? Debes aprender a atarte bien los cordones antes de salir corriendo por ahí –comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no? –contestó Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa–. ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó mientras se servía un café solo sin azúcar y se lo bebía casi de golpe.

–Molly, Ginny y Luna han ido a hacer unos recados. Arthur está en el Ministerio. Ron debe estar durmiendo, sino ya estaría devorando la comida –respondió Hermione mientras volvía a sentarse en el taburete y bebía de su café con leche.

–¿Y Malfoy y Greengrass? –inquirió Harry mientras cogía un bollo.

–Supongo que estarán durmiendo aún –respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros–. Yo ya llevo una media hora aquí y no les he visto.

Harry asintió mientras masticaba y cogía un par de piezas de fruta.

–Yo tengo que irme a Hogwarts a discutir unos asuntos con Dumbledore. Volveré más tarde, pero no sé a qué hora. No me esperéis para comer –dijo el chico–. Y por cierto, Hermione –añadió mirando a su amiga–, sé buena, ¿vale? Greengrass no tiene culpa de nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

Hermione iba a protestar por mera inercia, pero recordó lo que había pensado esa mañana al despertarse y lo que Molly le había escrito en la carta; así que, muy a su pesar, asintió levemente a su amigo, señal que él tomó para caminar hacia la salida de la casa, pero segundos más tarde volvió sobre sus pasos.

–Se me olvidaba –le dijo, a lo que Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse–. Investiga un poco sobre cómo colarnos y salir de Gringotts con vida, ¿vale? Tenemos que acelerar el proceso, todo ahí fuera tiene una pinta cada vez peor.

Hermione asintió y sonrió a Harry cuando éste, antes de desaparecerse, le guiñó un ojo.

Una vez hubo acabado de desayunar recogió lo que Harry y ella habían usado y lo metió en la pila, murmurando después _Fregotego_ para que los platos comenzasen a limpiarse solos.

Justo en ese momento, Ron se estaba sentando en uno de los taburetes, aún con los ojos medio cerrados.

–Buenos días, dormilón –le saludó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras le servía un café con unas gotas de leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar, tal y como a él le gustaba–. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

–Gracias –le dijo el chico cuando ella le entregó la taza con el café y le daba un largo trago–. La verdad es que no he podido dormir demasiado bien. Me preocupa cómo sacar la copa de Hufflepuff de Gringotts –contestó mientras cogía un bollo y lo mojaba en el café para luego llevárselo a la boca.

–Sí –dijo la chica–. A mí también me preocupa, la verdad. He hablado con Harry antes de que se fuera y me ha pedido que indague un poco para ver si podemos idear algún plan.

–¿A dónde se ha ido Harry? –preguntó Ron con la boca llena de bollo.

–Haz el favor de tragar la comida que tienes en la boca antes de hablar, Ronald. Es muy desagradable –contestó la chica haciendo una mueca de asco–. Ha ido a Hogwarts a reunirse con Dumbledore. Dijo que vendría sobre la hora de la comida. Y dijo también que no podemos perder tiempo, que tenemos que empezar a buscar soluciones.

–Eso es fácil decirlo, otra cosa es hacerlo –contestó Ron tras haber tragado el último pedazo del bollo–. Me sorprende que Dumbledore no le diga más. Tenemos que buscarnos la vida solos –refunfuñó mientras cogía un gofre y le echaba chocolate encima.

–Estoy segura de que él tiene muchas otras cosas que hacer, Ron –dijo Hermione de manera mecánica, pero ante la mirada de su amigo añadió–. Aunque supongo que tienes razón, alguna que otra pista podría darnos.

Ron movió varias veces la cabeza en gesto afirmativo mientras daba un gran bocado al gofre, lo que causó que se llenase la cara de chocolate, gesto ante el cual Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

–Voy a subir a la biblioteca a empezar a investigar. ¿Me ayudas cuando acabes de desayunar?

Ron asintió y ella subió las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión y volvió al lado de Ron.

–Por cierto, creo que debemos darle una oportunidad a Greengrass.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él en un ataque de tos, pues se había atragantado.

–Vamos, Ron. Ella no tiene culpa de nada de lo que le ha ocurrido. Harry y tu madre tienen razón. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si estuvieses en su lugar?

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido y al final acabó asintiendo. Hermione sonrió satisfecha y dio media vuelta, esta vez directa a la biblioteca.

···

Draco se despertó como cada mañana desde hacía unos días: con una gran sensación de frustración no resuelta.

Al incorporarse en la cama vio el papel que había sobre su mesilla de noche y recordó que debía entregarle el paquete a Astoria. La verdad era que sentía curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser ese paquete. Pero la verdad es que había algo que no le encajaba bien.

Desde que el día anterior terminó de leer la carta de su madre supo que había algo que le estaba ocultando. Su madre era demasiado inteligente como para escribirle en un trozo de papel que podría ser interceptado –y más aún en los tiempos que corrían– qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente.

Así que Draco, mientras se metía en la ducha, tomó la decisión de no quitar ojo del contenido del paquete hasta que no se hubiese asegurado de que todo estaba en orden.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió, cogiendo el paquete y saliendo de su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Astoria. Llamó un par de veces y cuando ella le dejó pasar, abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola después.

–Buenos días, Draco –dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Buenos días –contestó él dándole un beso en la mejilla, gesto que hizo que ella ensanchase su sonrisa–. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

–Bien, la verdad es que he dormido muy bien, dadas las circunstancias –comentó la chica sentándose en la cama y haciendo un gesto a Draco para que se sentase frente a ella–. ¿Y tú?

–He tenido noches mejores –contestó el chico mientras se sentaba donde ella le indicaba–. Pero la verdad es que el hecho de que estés a salvo me deja mucho más tranquilo.

–Te he echado de menos, Draco –dijo ella apoyando su mano sobre la de él–. No entiendo por qué yo soy la única persona con la que te muestras tal y como eres.

–Porque eres mi prometida, Astoria –contestó él–. Eres la persona con la que voy a compartir mi vida. Es mi misión protegerte.

Ella sonrió y se acercó levemente a él, depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios. Cuando se separó se fijó en el paquete que tenía Draco entre las manos.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella, curiosa como siempre.

–Mi madre me envió ayer una carta, y en ella estaba este paquete para ti. Me dijo que perteneció a tu madre y que estaba convencida de que ella querría que lo tuvieses –Draco inspeccionó el rostro de la chica, pendiente de cualquier cambio que pudiera darse–. Me dijo que fue lo único que pudo coger sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta.

Astoria se encogió al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

–No le llames así.

–No tienes que temer a ese nombre. Es sólo eso; un nombre –la intentó tranquilizar Draco–. Además, será mejor que te acostumbres porque aquí todos le llaman así –lo dijo con una de sus características sonrisas de lado, consiguiendo así que ella se relajase.

–Entonces supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer toda esta hospitalidad es acostumbrarme a ello, ¿cierto? –preguntó, tan educada como siempre, a lo que Draco asintió–. ¿Puedo abrir el paquete?

Draco asintió de nuevo, entregándoselo. Observó cómo la joven cogía el paquete con sus pequeñas manos y cómo empezaba a rasgar su envoltorio con dedos temblorosos. Draco supuso que no era fácil para ella recibir algo de su madre, dadas las circunstancias. Cuando terminó con el envoltorio, abrió una caja y vio el collar que siempre llevaba su madre.

Era un óvalo de plata trabajada por los duendes, con una gran piedra esmeralda en el centro.

Astoria se quedó mirándolo durante unos minutos, y sus ojos empezaron a volverse acuosos. Draco cogió la mano de ella para infundirle ánimo, y la chica levantó la mirada hacia él.

–Era el collar que siempre llevaba –murmuró Astoria–. Es una reliquia familiar. Ha pasado desde hace siglos de madres a hijas. Generalmente era entregado a la hija mayor pero… –Astoria hizo una pausa, mordiéndose levemente el labio para tratar de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus azules ojos mientras bajaba la mirada, depositándola en el collar– pero Daphne ya no está aquí para recibirlo.

Draco estrechó su mano con más firmeza mientras trazaba círculos en la palma de su mano, sabía que eso la tranquilizaba.

Astoria alzó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los de Draco y sonrió levemente.

Ante ese gesto, el chico sacó el collar de la caja y se acercó más a Astoria, pasándolo por el cuello de ella. Una vez se lo vio puesto, se dio cuenta de que, más que un collar, era un colgante.

Mientras el chico lo hizo, Astoria mantuvo los ojos cerrados, por lo que tan sólo Draco fue testigo del extraño resplandor verde que salió de la gema esmeralda.

Astoria respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, mirando a Draco.

–Esto es demasiado duro para mí… al menos de momento. Está todo muy reciente. Tal vez más adelante pueda llevarlo.

–Te entiendo perfectamente –contestó el chico mientras Astoria se quitaba el colgante.

–Me recuerda demasiado a… –Astoria no pudo continuar, ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

–Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Yo estoy aquí a tu lado, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio –susurró Draco mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su pelo–. Voy a quitártelo, ¿vale?

Cuando Astoria asintió, Draco se separó levemente de ella y deslizó el collar por encima de su cabeza, dejándolo después sobre la cama, para después volver a abrazar a la chica.

Estuvieron así un largo rato: Astoria llorando contra el pecho de Draco y él abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando su pelo mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Pero a pesar de estar preocupado por Astoria, no le quitó el ojo de encima a ese colgante, esperando ver otra vez ese destello verde que no presagiaba nada bueno.

···

Mientras, en la Mansión de los Malfoy, Voldemort estaba ansioso por ver su último plan secreto dar frutos.

Estaba sentado en una butaca delante de un gran espejo, con una copa de Whisky de Fuego en su mano izquierda mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini con la derecha.

No sabía con exactitud cuántas horas llevaba sentado delante de ese espejo, esperando a ese momento que tampoco sabía cuándo llegaría.

Había ordenado expresamente que nadie se atreviese a entrar en la estancia donde él se encontraba. Y, por si esa orden no era suficiente, había amenazado a todos con la muerte segura si se atrevían siquiera a llamar a la puerta.

La ansiedad del Señor Oscuro empezó a tornarse en impaciencia. Y de ahí no pasó mucho hasta que le entraron ganas de matar a alguien.

Él sabía que había traidores entre sus filas. Sabía también que Draco Malfoy no estaba muerto. Sabía que entre los traidores se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy, por haber sido la que entregó a su hijo a Dumbledore con el fin de que le protegiese.

Por eso no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre su plan. Debía ir con pies de plomo si quería ganar la guerra.

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea hechizar el collar de los Greengrass para que todo lo que ocurriese delante de él cuando Astoria lo llevase puesto se reflejase en el espejo. Nada le garantizaba que la joven fuese a llevarlo.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que su plan no iba a funcionar, el espejo dejó de reflejarle a él y empezó a ver imágenes, cada vez con más nitidez. Y poco a poco, las palabras que él jamás había pronunciado empezaron a llenar la habitación.

Ante sus ojos apareció Draco Malfoy, sentado sobre una cama y mirando con detenimiento al espejo.

–¡Sabía que iba a funcionar! –exclamó Voldemort mientras soltaba una carcajada.

–_Esto es demasiado duro para mí… al menos de momento. Está todo muy reciente. Tal vez más adelante pueda llevarlo._

–No, Greengrass. Ni se te ocurra quitarte el maldito collar.

–_Te entiendo perfectamente –contestó el chico mientras Astoria se quitaba el colgante._

–_Me recuerda demasiado a… _

–_Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Yo estoy aquí a tu lado, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio._

Voldemort dejó de ver a Draco, ya que el chico se había acercado a Astoria para abrazarla, por lo que todo se volvió negro, pero podía seguir escuchando.

–_Voy a quitártelo, ¿vale?_

Lo último que Voldemort pudo ver antes de que Draco le quitase el collar a Astoria fue la cara del heredero de los Malfoy.

–Me las vas a pagar, querido Draco. Te voy a dar donde más te duela… –Voldemort volvió a reírse de esa forma tan demoníaca que sólo él sabía–. Tu querida madre va a sufrir las consecuencias –se acabó el Whisky de Fuego de un trago y lanzó el vaso contra la pared más cercana, consiguiendo que se rompiese en mil pedazos–. Pero ya veremos quién se ríe el último… tu querida Astoria acabará poniéndose el collar. Ya lo verás.

···

–¡Ron! ¡Deja de mover las piernas, me estás poniendo nerviosa! –exclamó una Hermione presa de los nervios.

–¿Qué quieres que haga, Hermione? ¡Es imposible encontrar algún punto débil en Gringotts! –se quejó Ron tras horas de investigación– Estos malditos duendes… ¡no se fían de nadie!

Hermione se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz. Tenía que haber algo, algún recodo, por pequeño de fuera, que pudieran utilizar en su favor.

Pero parecía imposible dar con él. Respiró hondo y se levantó, dejando varios libros en las estanterías.

–Creo que va siendo hora de que bajemos a comer, Ron –dijo Hermione mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera–. No vamos a sacar más información, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar que se nos ocurra algo, y eso no será posible si tenemos el estómago vacío.

–Por primera vez desde hace horas, estoy de acuerdo contigo –contestó Ron al escuchar cómo su estómago rugía, reclamando alimento.

Hermione rió y le revolvió el pelo con cariño, saliendo después de la biblioteca y bajando a la cocina, donde calentaron con un hechizo la comida que había hecho Molly y empezaron a comer.

Estaban tan absortos en la conversación que tenían –aún sobre cómo entrar en Gringotts– que no se dieron cuenta de que Draco y Astoria habían bajado a la cocina y se habían quedado de pie a escasos metros de donde Ron y Hermione estaban comiendo.

Hermione se dijo a sí misma que se mostrase tranquila, ya que no quería darle a Draco la satisfacción de verla tensa o incómoda.

Ron, por su parte, no intentó ocultar que no le agradaba la presencia de los dos Slytherin.

Astoria estaba nerviosa, ya que ni Ron ni Hermione hicieron otra cosa desde que ella había llegado que no fuese mirarla de mala manera, como si no debiese estar ahí con ellos.

Draco estaba tan pendiente de las reacciones de los demás que no se molestó en hacer ningún gesto.

La tensión era tan palpable que el ambiente podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Hermione se levantó de su silla y, en contra de lo que todos pensaban que haría, se acercó a Astoria y le sonrió.

–Ayer no tuve la ocasión de darte la bienvenida –se acercó a ella y le dio un breve abrazo–. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, perdona mi falta de educación.

–Gracias –dijo Astoria, sorprendida por el cambio en la chica que tenía delante–. Y no te preocupes, yo no creo que hubiese actuado mucho mejor si hubiese estado en tu lugar.

Las chicas guardaron silencio unos minutos, manteniéndose la mirada y evaluándose.

Al final, ambas sonrieron y Hermione les invitó a que se sentasen a comer con ellos.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa y empezaron a comer, Ron habló.

–Lo mismo digo –lo dijo de forma tan bajita y rápida que fue un milagro que todos le escuchasen.

–Gracias –le contestó Astoria–. Entiendo que se os haga difícil, pero espero que sepáis que voy a ayudaros en todo lo que pueda –miró a Hermione a los ojos–. Si me dejáis, claro está.

–Por supuesto, todos debemos arrimar el hombro. Estamos luchando por la misma causa –sostuvo la mirada de Astoria, lo que hizo que la chica sonriese–. Estábamos hablando sobre cómo colarnos en Gringotts.

Draco y Astoria se quedaron tan asombrados que sus respectivos cubiertos se quedaron a medio camino hacia sus bocas.

–¿Para qué queréis colaros en Gringotts? Es una misión suicida –dijo Draco.

–Porque tenemos que encontrar los horrocruxes de Voldemort y destruirlos. Y allí hay uno –esta vez fue Ron el que habló–. Por cierto, ¿sabéis lo que es un horrocrux?

–Por lo que he oído es un tipo de magia muy oscura, pero no sé exactamente qué es –contestó Astoria–. Mi familia nunca ha estado a favor de la causa del Señor… de Voldemort –se corrigió haciendo un esfuerzo; esfuerzo del que tanto Ron como Hermione se percataron–, así que no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre la magia oscura.

–Un horrocrux es un objeto en el que un mago oscuro oculta un fragmento de su alma con el objetivo de alcanzar la inmortalidad –explicó Hermione–. Para crear un horrocrux se debe matar a una persona, ya que al hacerlo, el alma se desgarra y de ese modo se puede introducir ese fragmento en el objeto que se haya elegido –Hermione dio un trago de agua y siguió hablando–. La creación de horrocruxes es considerada el acto más vil de la magia oscura, ya que para hacerlo se violan y manipulan múltiples leyes de la naturaleza y la moralidad. ¡Ni siquiera los libros de magia negra hacen mención a ello! –exclamó Hermione con desesperación– Imagina la oscuridad de ese tipo de magia… La cosa es que no podemos saber muchas más cosas de ellos. Dumbledore no nos ha dicho cómo destruirlos.

–En eso puedo ayudar yo –intervino Draco como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

Esa intervención hizo que tres pares de ojos se fijasen en él, esperando a que continuase.

–Esos fragmentos del alma de una persona que hay dentro de un horrocrux pueden pensar por sí mismos. Además tienen ciertos poderes mágicos, por lo que pueden influir en las personas que se encuentran cerca de él. Sobre todo en las que tienen un contacto físico con el objeto –al ver que Ron ponía cara de no comprenderlo del todo, lo aclaró–. Pueden, por ejemplo, cambiar el estado de ánimo de la persona en cuestión o incluso manipular la mente de dicha persona.

–¡Es algo horrible! –exclamó Astoria horrorizada.

Todos asintieron, y Hermione incluso dejó que una sonrisa que reflejaba una tristeza infinita se dibujase en su rostro.

–Parece increíble que haya gente capaz de cometer tremendas atrocidades –comentó Hermione–. Pero si Voldemort hizo eso, en realidad fue por miedo. Tenía miedo a que alguien pudiese matarle. Así que no le quedó otra que no fuese conservar partes de su alma para así asegurarse que seguiría con vida.

–Sí, todo eso lo tenemos claro ya –intervino Ron–. Ya sabemos que tenemos que encontrar los horrocruxes. La cuestión es, ¿cómo los destruimos? No podemos empezar a coleccionarlos y cuando los tengamos todos ponernos a pensar en ese detalle, ¿no? –Ron miró a Hermione– Si un solo horrocrux puede hacer todas las cosas que ha dicho Malfoy, imagina lo que pueden hacer cinco de ellos.

–¿Cinco? –preguntó Astoria alarmada– Me da hasta terror preguntarlo, pero… ¿cuántas veces ha dividido su alma?

–Siete –respondió Hermione–. Hay siete horrocruxes.

–¿Siete? –la voz de Astoria aumentó unos cuantos decibelios por la impresión–. Bendito Merlín, si cabía alguna duda ya está más claro que el agua. ¡Ese hombre está completamente loco!

–A decir verdad, ni siquiera creo que pueda catalogarse como hombre –intervino Hermione–. A medida que vas dividiendo tu alma, tu cuerpo deja de ser del todo humano, se va transformando. Por eso su cara se parece más a una serpiente que a un humano.

–¿Podemos volver a lo que importa? –preguntó Ron, haciendo que las chicas le mirasen– ¿Cómo los destruimos? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

–Si nos referimos a algo material, sólo hay una cosa que puede destruirlo: el veneno de basilisco –contestó Draco.

–Te equivocas, Malfoy –intervino Harry, que acababa de llegar–. También podemos destruirlo con esta preciosidad –dijo mientras mostraba la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

–¡Harry! ¿De dónde la has sacado? –preguntó Hermione, levantándose y acercándose a él para verla más de cerca.

–Snape fue con Bellatrix esta mañana a Gringotts para que ella la guardase en su cámara. Lo que ella no sabía era que lo que había llevado Snape era una réplica –contestó Harry, sonriendo.

–¿La espada puede destruir un horrocrux? –preguntó Draco–. En la biblioteca de mi mansión había un libro sobre horrocruxes. Y te puedo garantizar que en él no se decía nada sobre la espada de Gryffindor.

–¡Claro! –exclamó Hermione de pronto, sobresaltándolos a todos–. Es normal que no dijese nada de ella –sonrió triunfante mirándole por primera vez–. ¡La espada absorbe aquello que la hace más fuerte!

–No lo entiendo.

–¡Es más que obvio, Ron! –dijo Hermione mirándole – ¡Harry mató al basilisco con la espada!

–Absorbe aquello que la hace más fuerte… –repitió Astoria –. ¡Absorbió el veneno del basilisco!

–¡Exacto! –exclamaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, aunque ella con más entusiasmo.

–Bien pensado, Potter –reconoció Draco.

–La verdad es que yo no tengo nada de mérito en esto –dijo Harry, modesto como siempre–. Fue todo cosa de Dumbledore.

–Dumbledore no te dijo que matases al basilisco con la espada, Harry –le recordó Hermione.

–No, pero Fawkes apareció con el Sombrero Seleccionador, con lo que eso tampoco fue mérito mío.

–¿Aceptarás alguna vez las cosas que haces bien? –preguntó Astoria.

Harry se encogió de hombros, haciendo que todos sonriesen.

–Algunas personas no cambiarán nunca –dijo Draco, haciendo que Hermione le mirase.

Era la primera vez en muchos días que mantenían un contacto visual durante más de cinco segundos. Ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, pero al final no les quedó más remedio.

–Vale, entonces ya tenemos una forma de destruir un horrocrux. Pero no podemos multiplicar la espada, y hay cinco de ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si por algún motivo no tuviésemos la espada con nosotros? ¿Cómo lo destruiríamos? –preguntó Ron.

–Hay otras dos formas de hacerlo –contestó Draco–. Una de ellas es invocando el Fuego Maldito, pero es muy difícil de controlar porque adquiere vida propia. La segunda forma es mediante el _Avada Kedavra_, pero sólo se puede utilizar si el horrocrux en cuestión no es un objeto, sino un ser vivo.

–Entonces tendremos que aprender a controlar el Fuego Maldito –dijo Hermione, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos añadió– sólo por si lo necesitamos.

–Y Potter, en tu próxima visita a Hogwarts puedes entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos y coger unos cuantos colmillos de basilisco, ¿no? –preguntó Astoria.

–Sí, la verdad es que no nos vendrá nada mal tenerlos aquí.

_Todos_ tenían la alegría reflejada en sus rostros, por fin empezaban a ver la luz en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Hasta que Ron habló.

–Todo eso me parece muy bonito, chicos. Pero… ¿cómo nos colamos en Gringotts?

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Una vez más, espero que os haya gustado.<em>

_Sí, lo sé, os he dejado con la miel en los labios, pero os aseguro que no lo he hecho con mala intención. Simplemente es que si me ponía a redactar lo siguiente me saldrían unas casi 30 páginas de word, así que prefiero ir dividiéndolo en diferentes capítulos._

_Muchas gracias a Maggie Night y a Emma Felton por sus reviews y sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños._

_Emma Felton, aquí tienes la respuesta a tu review, que como no estás registrada no te puedo responder por privado: No creas que vas a sufrir tanto, cielo. Yo tenía la intención de hacer sufrir un poquito a Hermione y a Draco, pero creo que no lo voy a conseguir y escribiré la solución a sus problemas demasiado pronto. La verdad es que ya la tengo pensada, así que no te preocupes, ¡va a haber final feliz!_

_Eso es todo por hoy, amores.  
><em>

_Nos leemos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Miles de besos, _

_Pabel Moonlight._


	20. Gringotts (I)

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Sí, es un milagro que haya vuelto con otro capítulo. No ha pasado ni un mes y aquí lo tenéis. La verdad es que este capítulo y el siguiente me están dando un poco la tabarra porque sé lo que quiero poner pero no cómo ponerlo. Y, cuando por fin consigo desarrollarlo, no me gusta cómo queda o no me termina de convencer._

_En fin, este capítulo tiene 13 páginas de word y, como podéis comprobar, es la primera parte. La segunda parte aún no la tengo terminada, pero sé cómo quiero desarrollarla. No lo hice todo junto porque quedaría un capítulo muy, muy, muy largo y porque no quería haceros esperar más; así que aquí tenéis la primera entrega._

_Quiero comentaros una cosa. Llevo unos días con la duda de si relatar cómo "secuestran" los horrocruxes y luego los destruyen o no. Tengo más o menos pensado en qué capítulo hacer cada cosa; pero tengo la duda de si desarrollarlo o no. Es decir, en los capítulos veríais cómo investigan en equipo para encontrar el siguiente horrocrux, pero no sé si luego desarrollarlo o no. No sé si me estoy explicando (perdonadme, llevo un día muy duro y tengo la cabeza algo espesa). Lo que quiero decir es que no sé si saltarme la parte en la que salen de la isla para coger el horrocrux o no. Creo que al final sí que lo acabaré haciendo porque me conozco y me pondría muy nerviosa porque no sabría cómo sacar adelante esas escenas. Así que, aunque la decisión esté ya casi tomada, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión porque me ayudaría mucho._

_Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos abajo, amores._

_Pabel Moonlight._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XX<strong>

**GRINGOTTS (I)**

_Todos tenían la alegría reflejada en sus rostros, por fin empezaban a ver la luz en medio de toda la oscuridad._

_Hasta que Ron habló._

–_Todo eso me parece muy bonito, chicos. Pero… ¿cómo nos colamos en Gringotts?_

–Ron tiene razón –dijo Hermione, volviendo a sentarse–. Tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes.

–¿Habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó Harry, sentándose también mientras hacía que un plato con comida se posase en la mesa frente a él.

–Nada –dijo Ron, cortando un trozo de carne–. Absolutamente nada.

–¿Cómo es el horrocrux que está ahí? –preguntó Draco.

–Es la copa de Hufflepuff –contestó Harry antes de llevarse un pedazo de pastel de carne a la boca.

–¿Y dónde está exactamente? –preguntó Astoria.

–En la cámara de los Lestrange –dijo Hermione.

Draco y Astoria se miraron, y éste se echó a reír.

–Buena suerte entonces. Mi tía es lo más paranoico que os podáis echar en cara –dijo Draco.

–A esa conclusión ya habíamos llegado nosotros, Malfoy –contestó Hermione.

–Sólo digo que si ya de por sí es difícil colarse en Gringotts, ahora que Voldemort tiene su control va a estar muy jodido –replicó Draco tras haber dado un trago de agua–. Además, la cámara de mi tía está en la parte más profunda; en la bóveda con más seguridad, porque es ahí donde se encuentran las cámaras de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico.

–¿Alguna de las cosas que habéis investigado esta mañana puede servirnos de algo? –inquirió Harry.

–No es nada que no sepamos ya, Harry –contestó Hermione–. Como ha dicho Malfoy, la bóveda en la que están esas cámaras es la que mayor seguridad tiene. Hay muchas criaturas mágicas, como esfinges o dragones, protegiéndolas –Hermione pasaba su mirada de Harry a Ron y viceversa, mirando también de vez en cuando a Astoria, pero nunca a Draco–. Y, además, está por medio la Catarata de los Ladrones, con lo que no podemos usar poción multijugos ni maldiciones protectoras. ¡Ni siquiera podemos usar un encantamiento desilusionador!

–¿Qué hace exactamente esa Catarata? –preguntó Astoria.

–Es un chorro de agua por el que pasa el vagón de camino a la bóveda de máxima seguridad –explicó Hermione–. Al pasar por debajo de ella hace que las personas se muestren tal como son. Es decir, si por ejemplo alguien hubiese utilizado poción multijugos para transformarse en Bellatrix, al pasar bajo la Catarata los efectos de la poción desaparecerían.

–La Capa es una de las Reliquias. Es inmune a eso –reflexionó Harry.

–¡Es cierto! –dijo Hermione–. Entonces una parte la tenemos resuelta, pero ahora nos falta lo más importante.

–Un momento –dijo Draco–. ¿Tienes la auténtica Capa de Invisibilidad?

–Herencia de mi padre –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pensaba que era una leyenda urbana –intervino Astoria.

–Puedo aseguraros que no –dijo Harry riendo–. ¿Cómo sino creéis que he salido con vida de más de una situación durante todos estos años en Hogwarts?

–¿Podemos volver al tema importante? –preguntó Ron, que empezaba a desesperarse.

–Sí, sí –dijo Hermione–. La Catarata de los Ladrones no es el único obstáculo con el que nos encontraremos.

–¿Hay más? –preguntó Astoria.

–Por algo son las cámaras con mayor seguridad de todo Gringotts, Greengrass –dijo Ron con acidez.

–Ron, déjalo ya –le advirtió Hermione–. Una vez consigamos pasar la Catarata nos encontraremos con otro inconveniente. Las cámaras están encantadas. O mejor dicho, los objetos que hay dentro de ellas. Nos encontraremos ante dos tipos de maldiciones: la _Geminio_ y la _Flagrante_. La primera hace que, al tocar uno de los objetos, éste se multiplique. Y la segunda hace que un objeto arda si lo tocas. Así que sólo se me ocurre una cosa al respecto, pero no sé si funcionará.

–¿El _Finite Incantatem_? –preguntó Draco.

–Exacto –contestó Hermione–. El caso será que deberemos probarlo, pero no estoy convencida de que vaya a funcionar.

–Se te ha olvidado el pequeño detalle de que desde que pongamos un pie en Gringotts habrá un duende que nos tenga que acompañar todo el recorrido –dijo Ron.

–Ya lo sé, Ronald –contestó Hermione–. Supongo que será un buen momento para usar la maldición _Imperius_.

–Vaya, pensaba que jamás escucharía eso –dijo Draco sorprendido.

–Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, Malfoy –replicó Hermione–. De todas formas –añadió, apartando su mirada del rubio–, eso son sólo pequeños detalles a tener en cuenta. Tenemos mucho por delante aún. Tenemos que dar con el plan perfecto porque el lema de Gringotts no es precisamente alentador.

–¿Qué dice exactamente? –preguntó Astoria–. A lo mejor hay algo a lo que podamos aferrarnos para poder entrar.

–_"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"_ –recitó Hermione de memoria–. Créeme, le he dado mil vueltas y no he encontrado nada. ¡Nada! –exclamó con desesperación.

–Draco es el sobrino de Bellatrix –dijo Astoria.

–Vaya Greengrass, gracias por la aclaración –contestó Ron con sarcasmo–. No teníamos ni idea.

–Ron… –dijo Harry a modo de advertencia.

–El caso es –continuó Astoria ignorando el comentario de Ron–, ¿no podría ir Draco en nombre de Bellatrix para sacarla?

–Esa excusa no podemos utilizarla –intervino Hermione–. En teoría él está muerto. No puede verle nadie.

–Los duendes no tienen por qué saber que estoy muerto –dijo Draco–. No creo que Voldemort vaya por ahí perdiendo tiempo en eso.

–Aun así, es muy arriesgado –contestó Hermione.

–Entonces iré yo –dijo Astoria resuelta.

–En teoría tú también estás muerta –puntualizó Ron.

–Granger, tú misma lo has dicho –replicó Astoria mirando a Hermione–. Es imposible colarse en Gringotts mediante magia. Somos vuestra mejor coartada y lo sabes.

Se hizo silencio. Draco y Astoria se mantenían firmes en su propuesta. Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraban entre ellos, sopesando en silencio si aceptar o no.

Era cierto lo que había dicho Astoria. Mediante magia no tenían nada que hacer. Pero si uno de ellos les acompañaba… Entonces había una remota posibilidad de que lo consiguiesen.

–Está bien –contestó Harry–. Uno de los dos vendrá con nosotros. Pero de todas formas tenemos que dar con el plan adecuado. Nos estamos jugando mucho en esto.

–Creo que es mejor que vaya yo –dijo Astoria.

–Ni hablar, no voy a arriesgarme a que te pase nada –contestó Draco mirándola.

–Draco, piensa un poco. Tú llevas meses desaparecido. Yo fui con mi familia la semana pasada a Gringotts. Hace sólo tres días que mis padres murieron. Es normal que quiera ir a comprobar el estado de mi herencia –dijo Astoria, mirándole con confianza en sí misma.

–Ella tiene razón, Malfoy –intervino Harry–. Es la coartada más fiable.

–Entonces está todo claro, ¿no? –dijo Astoria sonriendo–. Ya sólo queda perfeccionar el plan.

–Exacto –contestó Hermione–, y tenemos que decidir quién te acompañará.

–Yo iré –dijo Draco.

–No, tú te quedas –contestó Harry–. Ya estamos arriesgando mucho contando con Astoria, no podemos permitir que tú también estés involucrado.

–Iremos los de siempre –aseguró Ron.

–No creo que tú debas venir, Ron –dijo Hermione, y ante la cara que puso el chico, ella añadió–. Seamos realistas, los tres no cabemos bien debajo de la Capa. Además, tú has crecido mucho últimamente. La capa no te cubrirá los pies.

–Eso son tonterías –repuso Ron–. Siempre nos las hemos apañado para caber los tres debajo de la Capa, así que esta vez no será diferente.

–Hermione tiene razón, Ron –dijo Harry–. Además, cuantos menos seamos mejor. Tenemos que enfrentarnos a muchos obstáculos y, en este caso, tres son multitud.

–No podéis estar diciéndolo en serio –Ron miraba a Harry y a Hermione con decepción–. Me necesitáis.

–Me temo que para esta misión no, Ron… –murmuró Hermione apartando su mirada de él.

–¡Entonces no sé qué demonios pinto aquí! –gritó Ron mientras se levantaba y subía enfadado las escaleras.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un gran portazo.

–¿Es siempre así? –preguntó Astoria.

–La mayoría de las veces –contestó Harry, restándole importancia–. Estamos acostumbrados.

–Bueno, lo que importa es que ya lo tenemos claro, ¿no? –intervino Hermione– Harry, ve a Hogwarts y cuéntale el plan a Dumbledore. Dile que mañana lo llevaremos a cabo.

–Tienes razón, cuanto antes empecemos a destruir horrocruxes, antes acabará la guerra –dijo Harry.

–Potter, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –dijo Draco.

–Claro –contestó el chico.

–¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo a la biblioteca a ultimar los detalles del plan? –preguntó Astoria a Hermione.

–Claro –contestó ella–. Luego nos vemos, Harry.

Una vez las chicas hubieron desaparecido de su vista, Draco habló.

–Necesito hablar con Snape.

–¿Snape? –preguntó Harry– ¿Puedo saber para qué?

–Ayer recibí una carta de mi madre en la que había un paquete para Astoria. Creo que tiene algún tipo de magia negra y quiero consultarlo con él. Es el que más puede ayudar.

–Se lo diré en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para irse a su habitación.

–Malfoy –le llamó Harry, haciendo que se girase a mitad camino para mirarle–, estás haciéndolo bien.

Draco volvió a asentir, esta vez sí, subiendo las escaleras.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. _"Malfoy y sus extrañas muestras de gratitud"_ pensó antes de desaparecerse.

···

La tarde pasó volando.

Ron no salió de su habitación en ningún momento, pensando que así conseguiría que sus amigos se arrepintiesen y le incluyesen en el plan; pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era que cuanto más se comportase como un niño, menos le tendrían en cuenta.

Hermione y Astoria estuvieron en la biblioteca, buscando posibles hechizos para poder salir airosos si se daba alguna situación de peligro. Además, contaban con Draco, que se mantenía al margen mientras ellas discutían algunos aspectos pero cuando veía que los argumentos que daban no eran sólidos intervenía para ayudarlas.

Casi a las siete de la tarde se escuchó un ruido proveniente del recibidor. Los tres se miraron: Astoria preocupada, Draco indiferente y Hermione sorprendida.

–Vaya, qué tarde se ha hecho –comentó Hermione mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera–. Deben ser Molly, Luna y Ginny. Voy a recoger esto y luego bajaré a ayudarles. Vosotros podéis descansar si queréis, hemos trabajado muy bien esta tarde –añadió mirando a Astoria con una leve sonrisa y evitando deliberadamente mantener contacto visual con Draco.

–Yo voy a aprovechar a darme una baño relajante antes de cenar, que mañana será un día largo –contestó Astoria mientras se ponía de pie–. Luego nos vemos.

Al haber estado poniendo los libros en su sitio, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola con Draco en la biblioteca. Sólo fue consciente de la situación cuando notó que había alguien mirándola fijamente. ¿Y quién iba a ser ese alguien? Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy.

–¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó él, dando unos pasos hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Hermione se tensó y contuvo la respiración mientras él se acercaba a ella, obligándose a sí misma a mantenerse tan distante como lo había estado desde hacía días.

–¿Por favor? –añadió sin apartar la mirada de ella.

–Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Malfoy –repuso Hermione.

–Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, Hermione –volvió a decir él.

Ella sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de él. Sinceramente pensaba que, tras haber conseguido lo que quería, él volvería a tratarla como siempre la había tratado; es decir, con el desprecio que sólo él sabía mostrar.

Pero también había pensado que él no querría saber nada más de ella. Y ahí estaba, pidiéndole _por favor_ si podían hablar. Y no era la primera vez que se lo pedía.

"_¡Por el amor de Merlín!"_ se dijo Hermione a sí misma. _"¿Se ha vuelto el mundo loco?"_

Él seguía mirándola y, poco a poco, avanzaba más y más. Y, mientras él avanzaba, ella retrocedía. Se sentía atrapada. Y es que no quedaba nada para que estuviese aprisionada contra una estantería. Entonces ya no tendría escapatoria.

–Ya te he dicho que no, Malfoy –dijo ella, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mostrarse firme y serena.

–¡Joder, Hermione! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? –preguntó Draco exasperado, lo que hizo que ella se sorprendiese–. Llevo intentando hablar contigo desde esa noche. ¡No me dejaste terminar! ¡Y como siempre, acabas sacando conclusiones precipitadas sin importarte siquiera lo que te tengo que decir!

El tono de voz de Draco era apenas un murmullo, pero la angustia en su voz fue lo que hizo que ella quisiera saber más.

Pero, a pesar de eso, no dio su brazo a torcer.

–Mira, Malfoy, no sé qué juego sádico tienes en mente, pero te digo de verdad que no quiero saber nada de eso –mientras hablaba, iba desplazándose hacia uno de los laterales, haciendo que el chico hiciese lo mismo al adivinar la intención que ella tenía–. Sí, lo conseguiste. Conseguiste engañarme como a una estúpida. Pero ya te digo que no voy a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Era la primera vez que Hermione se sentía capaz de mantenerle la mirada mientras hablaba. Y sólo Merlín sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando seguir firme en su decisión.

–Tú no lo entiendes, Hermione… –empezó a decir Draco.

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? –preguntó ella.

–Que yo no quiero estar prometido con Astoria –dijo él.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose. Hermione intentaba comprobar si él estaba diciendo la verdad, y Merlín sabía que quería creerle, pero una parte de ella la empujaba a desconfiar de él. Y Draco… Draco estaba siendo más sincero que nunca.

–Vale, no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo puedes estar prometido con alguien a quien no amas –contestó Hermione, decidiendo creer lo que él decía.

–¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso! ¡Ya te lo dije! –exclamó Draco.

–¡Claro que tuviste que ver con eso! –respondió Hermione–. ¡Fuiste tú el que jugó con ella! ¡Y aunque no respeto lo que hicieron tanto ella como sus padres, _tú_ te lo buscaste! ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que acarreases con las consecuencias de tus actos! ¡Ya era hora de que empezases a valorar a las personas como lo que son y no como objetos!

–¿Ves como no lo entiendes? –ahora era Draco el que se estaba alterando–. ¡Era un crío, Hermione! ¡No pensaba en lo que pudiese ocurrir al día siguiente! ¡Vivía el momento! Y sí, ¡era un egoísta! –respiró hondo, mirándola a los ojos y bajando el tono de su voz hasta que apenas fue un susurro–. Pero he cambiado. Ahora soy diferente, me siento diferente. Te he estado mostrando a la persona que soy ahora, Hermione.

Ella apartó la mirada de él, agachando la cabeza para que él no pudiese ver las emociones que empezaban a reflejarse en su rostro.

Draco apoyó su brazo izquierdo en la estantería que había detrás de Hermione, mientras que pasaba la mano que tenía libre por la barbilla de ella, haciendo que alzase el rostro para que sus miradas se encontrasen.

–Lo sé –contestó ella con un susurro apenas audible –. Pero no puedes pretender que yo actúe como si nada hubiera pasado –hizo una pausa, respirando hondo e intentando contener las lágrimas que sabía que pronto se acumularían en sus ojos–. ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra, por el amor de Merlín! Debería estar centrada en intentar ganarla y no dejar que me afecten tonterías –le miró a los ojos, esta vez con verdadera determinación–. Déjame cumplir con mi deber y tú cumple el tuyo.

Draco no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, porque ella apartó el brazo que él apoyaba en la estantería y salió corriendo de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.

···

La cena transcurrió con normalidad… más o menos. Molly se olía que habían estado tramando algo de esa misión que Dumbledore les había encomendado. Y, a decir verdad, ella no estaba de acuerdo en eso. ¡Eran aún unos niños, por el amor de Merlín! Era cierto que habían crecido y madurado por todas las cosas que habían vivido en los últimos años, pero seguían siendo unos adolescentes. Ella no creía que fuera necesario poner en peligro la vida de un grupo de jóvenes a los que aún les quedaba mucho por vivir. Ella pensaba que cualquier otra persona de la Orden con más experiencia podría llevar a cabo esa misión; pero también sabía que su hijo y sus dos amigos jamás lo aceptarían, sobre todo Harry.

Así que Molly se limitaba a apoyarles en silencio, porque sabía que ellos no podían contarle nada de lo que estaban tramando. Fue por ello por lo que después de haber cenado, se retiró con su marido a su habitación e instó a Luna y Ginny para que hiciesen lo mismo, alegando que necesitaría su ayuda al día siguiente y que para ello deberían estar descansadas.

Una vez sólo hubieron quedado en el comedor Harry, Hermione, Draco y Astoria (porque Ron se había negado en salir de su habitación), volvieron a repasar el plan para que no quedase ningún cabo suelto.

Hermione estuvo sintiendo la mirada de Draco sobre ella en todo momento, pero fingió tal indiferencia que hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida.

–Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos ya a dormir –comentó Harry–. Ya no podemos darle más vueltas al plan y, la verdad, es que necesitamos estar descansados para que todo vaya como hemos pensado y no cometer ningún error.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla–. ¿Quedamos aquí a las siete de la mañana? Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos. Además, cuanto más pronto vayamos menos gente habrá por Gringotts y el Callejón Diagon, con lo que podremos pasar más desapercibidos.

–Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana a las siete –dijo Astoria, levantándose también.

Draco hizo el ademán de levantarse para acompañar a su prometida, pero Harry le detuvo.

–Malfoy, quédate un momento, por favor.

Draco le miró alzando una ceja, y por la mirada que le devolvía Harry dedujo que el motivo por el que debía quedarse tenía algo que ver con Snape.

–Está bien, Draco. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? –preguntó Astoria mientras se acercaba a él y depositaba un beso en su mejilla–. Descansa, querido.

–Y tú –contestó Draco mirándola.

Mientras esa escena ocurría entre la pareja, Hermione se mantuvo ocupada recogiendo la mesa y despidiéndose de Harry, para luego subir a su habitación seguida por Astoria, sin decir nada a Draco.

–¿Y bien, Potter? –preguntó el chico cuando se quedaron solos.

–Snape no tardará en llegar. Le he dicho que te espere en el lugar donde estuvimos hablando tú y yo el otro día, así no podrá escucharos nadie.

Draco asintió a modo de agradecimiento y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose a su encuentro con Snape.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros y negó con la cabeza, subiendo a su habitación para descansar, ya que le esperaba un largo día.

···

Draco estaba sentado en una roca y, mientras esperaba a Snape, convocó mediante un _Accio_ la caja que contenía el collar de la difunta señora Greengrass.

Desde el primer momento que vio el envoltorio tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no terminaba de encajar, que algo no estaba bien. Y la carta de su madre no era precisamente algo a lo que aferrarse para poder demostrar lo contrario.

Draco no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto, había estado tratando de averiguar qué quería decirle su madre bajo esas palabras. Sabía que ocultaba algo, la conocía demasiado bien. Y, a pesar de ser inteligente, había veces que no era capaz de descifrar lo que su madre intentaba ocultar. ¿La hacía eso más inteligente que él?

No lo sabía. Lo que estaba claro era que, sin duda, él había heredado toda su inteligencia de su madre, puesto que su padre jamás había demostrado ser tan inteligente como decía ser.

Su padre. Draco rió en silencio. Era curioso cómo él de pequeño le había idolatrado. ¿Y ahora? Ahora no le tenía ni siquiera respeto. Pero eso no hacía que no se preocupase por él. Al fin y al cabo les unía un lazo de sangre. Y con eso él no pretendía hacer diferencia entre la sangre pura, la limpia o la mestiza. La sangre era ahora para él justo eso, un líquido que corría por sus venas. Un líquido que, si te hacías una herida, salía a la superficie. La sangre demostraba que estabas vivo.

Y él se había prometido ayudar a que esa guerra acabase mientras aún hubiese sangre corriendo por sus venas. Así fuera lo último que hiciese.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina pero silenciosa llegada de Snape.

–¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías consultarme, Draco? –preguntó su padrino en cuanto el chico dirigió su mirada hacia él.

–Cómo no, siempre directo al grano. Tú ni siquiera pierdes tiempo en saludar a tu ahijado, ¿no, Severus?

–A juzgar por el tono de urgencia con que Potter me apremió a que viniese habría jurado que tú tampoco perderías el tiempo en saludos –respondió el profesor de Pociones –. Además, no tengo mucho tiempo. Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme, hazlo rápido.

Draco, si hubiese estado entablando esta conversación con otra persona, habría alzado levemente las cejas y se habría cruzado de brazos ante tal falta de cortesía; pero al tratarse de quien se trataba, no le pilló por sorpresa, por lo que se mantuvo impasible.

–Mi madre me envió una carta hace unos días –empezó a relatar –. Y en ella había un paquete dirigido a Astoria. Un paquete que contenía un collar que había pertenecido a la señora Greengrass.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió Snape, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros y tardó unos instantes en contestar, disfrutando momentáneamente de la sensación de saber algo que su padrino desconocía. Y eso era algo que, como él bien sabía, molestaba mucho al hombre que tenía delante.

–Cuando le di el paquete a Astoria estuve pendiente de si ocurría algo extraño, ya que las palabras que me dirigió mi madre en la carta no me dieron buena sensación –Draco volvió a hacer una pausa, mirando fijamente el rostro de Snape y jugando con el pequeño paquete entre sus manos–. Cuando Astoria abrió la caja no ocurrió nada, pero en cuanto el colgante entró en contacto con su piel, la gema esmeralda emitió un brillo tenue. Astoria no pudo darse cuenta de ello porque tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió el brillo había desaparecido.

–¿Lo sigue llevando puesto?

–Obviamente no, Severus –contestó Draco rodando los ojos, como si su padrino hubiese formulado la pregunta más estúpida de la historia–. Dijo que no podía llevarlo porque aún está muy reciente la muerte de sus padres. Por eso se lo quitó y yo le propuse guardarlo –el chico fijó su mirada en los ojos negros del profesor–. Pienso que Voldemort ha tenido algo que ver en esto, me da la sensación de que el colgante tiene dentro magia muy oscura.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes sin apartar la mirada de su ahijado.

Si no se tratase de Severus Snape, el hombre estaría ahora mismo mirando a Draco y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Pensaría en lo pequeño que era la primera vez que lo cogió en brazos, cuando Narcisa y Lucius le llevaron a Malfoy Manor desde San Mungo. Pensaría en la educación que había recibido; en lo mucho que su padre le había insistido siempre en defender la pureza de la sangre. Se acordaría de la primera vez que montó en escoba y de la explosión que causó cuando su magia salió a la luz por primera vez. Recordaría la satisfacción que sintió cuando entró en Slytherin; así como de la arrogancia que siempre había mostrado. Pensaría también en lo mucho que había odiado siempre a Potter y a los suyos, y se enorgullecería de que, por fin, hubiese tomado la decisión de formar parte del bando adecuado –aunque eso fuese algo que jamás reconocería en voz alta–. Y, por supuesto, se enorgullecería también al ver cómo su ahijado formaba parte y de forma muy activa en la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes. Porque, aunque Draco no le hubiese dicho nada, Potter mantenía muy informado a Dumbledore y, por ende, el propio Snape acababa sabiéndolo todo.

Severus también se enorgullecía de Draco porque, en contra de lo que todo el mundo habría pensado –de hecho, él habría puesto, no sólo una mano, sino ambas, en el fuego asegurando que eso no pasaría jamás–, el chico había sacado la poca valentía y honor que su padre le había inculcado y había decidido continuar con el compromiso que tenía con la joven Greengrass, aunque sólo fuese una farsa.

Pero, al tratarse de Severus Snape, ninguno de estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, y en lugar de pensar en eso, estuvo dando vueltas a lo que Draco le acababa de contar, pensando en las posibles maldiciones que el objeto en cuestión podría tener.

–Creo que tienes razón, Draco –dijo finalmente–. Aunque no puedo estar al cien por cien seguro, ya que Voldemort no ha dicho nada al respecto.

–Eso es algo en lo que siempre falláis –replicó el chico.

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Snape, alzando levemente una ceja.

–Precisamente a eso; a que todos dais por hecho que Voldemort te vaya a contar todos y cada uno de sus planes –contestó Draco–. Sinceramente, si yo fuera él, habría detalles que me guardaría para mí mismo. Un secreto deja de serlo a medida que la gente empieza a saber de él.

Snape se calló unos instantes, meditando sobre lo que Draco había dicho. La verdad era que el endemoniado chaval era inteligente. Eso no podía negarlo nadie.

–Creo que no te ha sentado bien pasar tanto tiempo con Granger, Draco –comentó Severus con una media sonrisa.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó el chico sorprendido a pesar de tener cuidado en que no se notase su sorpresa.

–Porque empiezas a atar cabos y a razonar como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

–Vaya, si me hubiesen contado que tú, Severus Snape, elogiarías a Hermione Granger jamás me lo habría creído –comentó Draco sonriendo de lado–. Es un milagro que haya vivido lo suficiente como para presenciar este momento.

Snape, si fuese una persona expresiva, habría fruncido el ceño hasta que sus cejas formasen una sola.

–Al decir eso, tú también estás reconociéndolo –dijo el profesor.

–No lo he negado en ningún momento, Severus –contestó Draco con calma.

Padrino y ahijado se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, evaluándose con la mirada.

Finalmente, Snape habló.

–Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: me voy a llevar a Hogwarts el collar del que me has hablado y lo analizaré. En cuanto tenga noticias te lo haré saber.

Draco asintió.

–Pero nada de intermediarios, Severus –dijo firmemente el joven–. No lo sabe nadie y quiero que de momento siga siendo así.

–¿No quieres echar a perder sus esperanzas? –preguntó el profesor con un poco de mofa.

–La verdad es que están trabajando duro, todos lo estamos haciendo. Si fuera cierto que Voldemort ha conseguido colar en esta casa un objeto manipulado por él con magia oscura, puede que no todas, pero muchas esperanzas se vendrían abajo. Y eso no podemos permitírnoslo ahora.

–Es cierto que no podéis permitíroslo –contestó Snape–. Pero lo que tampoco puedes hacer es ocultarlo. Si es cierto que esto ha sucedido, todos tienen derecho a saberlo. Puede que de esa forma estéis más atentos para evitar que cosas así vuelvan a ocurrir.

–Tú investiga sobre esto y cuando tengas una respuesta al cien por cien segura hablaremos de lo que deberé hacer –dijo Draco entregándole el paquete a Snape.

El profesor asintió y se guardó el paquete en la túnica, mirando una última vez a Draco antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Tenía yo razón al decir que el capítulo no me convence demasiado o estaba equivocada?<em>

_Ando escasa de inspiración últimamente y tengo la moral un poco baja, así que agradecería de todo corazón un review porque, al fin y al cabo, es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo._

_Ah, otro dato importante. Intento todas las semanas escribir algo, pero ahora se acercan mis exámenes (me queda menos de un mes para empezar) y no creo que pueda actualizar. Los exámenes los acabaré sobre junio o julio, no lo sé bien aún. Así que os pido por favor que no os den ganas de matarme por haber dejado la historia así. Si no actualizo es porque, de verdad, no puedo._

_Eso es todo, espero que estéis bien y que nos leamos pronto._

_Besos, _

_Pabel Moonlight._


	21. Gringotts (II)

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar; pero después del curso que tuve el año pasado, dediqué el verano a desconectar de todo. Y eso incluía esta historia.**

**Creo que debéis saber que éste es el curso más difícil de mi carrera; y tengo mucho que estudiar, muchos trabajos grupales y otros muchos trabajos individuales; con lo que no tengo demasiado tiempo libre. Esto significa que no creo que pueda ir actualizando esta historia con regularidad. Cuando tenga ratos libres, no tenga la cabeza embotada y mi inspiración me acompañe, iré escribiendo.**

**No voy a abandonar la historia, si es lo que os preocupa. Simplemente os pido que tengáis paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?**

**No me extiendo más. Os dejo con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XXI<strong>

**GRINGOTTS (II)**

Hermione cerró la puerta que llevaba a su habitación con cansancio. Había sido un día muy largo. No podía evitar pensar en el plan una y otra vez. Estaba intentando dar con un punto débil, aunque no lo encontró. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiese nada en el plan que estuviese mal.

Exhaló mientras se acercaba al armario. La verdad era que había sido un acierto ducharse esa noche en vez de al día siguiente. Ahora se sentía un poco más… relajada. Dejó que la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo cayese al suelo y se puso el pijama.

Sí, había sido un día muy largo. Se quitó la toalla que tenía alrededor del pelo, que terminó reuniéndose con la otra en el suelo; y dejando también que su melena cayese por su espalda.

Su pelo aún estaba mojado, pero empezaba a rizarse. Hermione sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo si usase el secador –de hecho, hacía años que había dejado de usarlo–, así que con un movimiento de su varita, su pelo estaba completamente seco, y con otro, las toallas estaban secas también y dobladas sobre una cómoda.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y pudo ver las bolsas que empezaban a formarse bajo sus ojos.

Estaba cansada. Necesitaba dormir.

Pero su cabeza no podía dejar de trabajar y procesar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Ahora que lo pensaba, el día había sido más denso que largo. Habían dado mil vueltas al plan para entrar en Gringotts y no cesaron hasta que dieron con el definitivo, estando todos de acuerdo con él. Bueno, todos menos Ron.

Eso hizo que pensase en el chico. Aún no podía dejar de sorprenderse por las reacciones que tenía su amigo. Debería estar acostumbrada, pero ella tendía a confiar en la gente y creía que todas las personas cambiaban en algún momento. Ella, en más de una ocasión, había pensado que Ron había cambiado de verdad, que había madurado y había dejado en el pasado sus reacciones de niño pequeño. Pero de repente él volvía a lo mismo de siempre.

Lo gracioso era que, a pesar de creer que la gente cambiaba, no era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma la posibilidad de que Draco hubiese experimentado ese cambio. O, siendo sinceros, sí que lo había pensado y por eso dejó que entrase en su vida de una forma más personal; pero luego no le dio la oportunidad de demostrarle si de verdad había cambiado, ya que cerró todas las puertas y levantó una muralla para alejarle de ella.

Pero él debía de haber cambiado, ¿no? Si no fuese así, Draco no se tomaría tantas molestias en intentar arreglarlo todo.

La cuestión era la siguiente: ¿estaba Hermione dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad? ¿A dejar que se explicase? ¿A dejar abierta la posibilidad de que todo hubiese sido un malentendido?

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza mientras apartaba los libros que tenía sobre su cama.

No, algo en ella le decía que era imposible que hubiese sido un malentendido. ¡Estaba prometido, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Y no le había dicho nada de ello hasta que Harry les dijo que Astoria iba a mudarse a la Casa de la Playa! Había jugado con ella, ¿no?

Aunque, a decir verdad, si Draco tuviese aún algo de maldad en su cuerpo y hubiese decidido de forma deliberada ocultarle todo, se habría esperado a que Astoria llegase para poder restregárselo por la cara y hacerle daño, ¿no?

Y Draco no había hecho eso. La había avisado y se lo había contado todo antes de la llegada de Astoria.

Un momento… ¿le habría contado _todo_? ¿O aún quedaba una parte? Era cierto que Draco le había dicho que ella no dejó que terminase y que había sacado conclusiones precipitadas. Pero, ¿era ese algo que le faltaba saber un determinante para que todo cambiase a bien?

"_Típico de Hermione"_ pensó la chica con ironía. Había estado tan obcecada en su dolor en ese momento que no había _escuchado_ las palabras de Draco.

Lo cierto era que esta situación era demasiado difícil para Hermione; ya que, a pesar de tener mil cosas por las que sentirse segura de sí misma, tenía otras mil que hacían que también fuese muy insegura.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que su mente se callase; ya que tenía tantas cosas en ella que no podía pensar con claridad.

El asunto de Draco podría esperar. Le daría la oportunidad de explicarse bien; pero de momento tenía que centrarse en lo importante: entrar en Gringotts. Por eso, mientras cogía todo lo que había apartado de su cama y empezaba a guardarlo en su sitio, sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

Una parte de ella quería ir a hablar con Ron para intentar hacerle entrar en razón. Pero la otra parte sabía que sería algo inútil, porque lo único que conseguiría sería que el chico se rebotase más aún. Así que decidió dejarle eso a Harry. Él sabía hacer que Ron pusiese los pies en la Tierra, aunque ni siquiera el mismo Weasley lo supiese.

Generalmente, los enfados de Ron no duraban nada más que unos minutos, pero luego su orgullo hacía que estuviese distanciado de sus amigos durante días. Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el chico no se comportase así esta vez, porque si había algo que no tenían, era tiempo.

···

Astoria se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y no precisamente por la misión que tenían que llevar a cabo al día siguiente; sino porque Draco tenía la mirada perdida, el ceño levemente fruncido y no paraba de mover las piernas.

La chica conocía bien al joven Malfoy, y sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a algo. Ella pensaba que él estaba preocupado por lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente en Gringotts; pero ésa era sólo una de sus preocupaciones.

Desde hacía días, la cabeza de Draco trabajaba sin descanso, dándole vueltas a su situación con Hermione, al Ojo de la Serpiente, a la destrucción de los Horrocruxes y a lo que podría pasarle a su madre.

Draco sabía que Voldemort no tardaría en darse cuenta –si no lo había hecho ya– de que su perfecto plan tenía muchas imperfecciones y que podía haber sido pillado. Para bien o para mal, Draco conocía cómo trabajaba la mente de Voldemort, y sabía que pagaría su frustración con alguien. Y algo le decía que ese alguien sería su madre.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Draco? –preguntó Astoria cuando vio que estaba a punto de explotar por el nerviosismo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el chico volviendo a la realidad.

–Te pasa algo, querido. Te conozco.

–Es normal que me pase algo, Astoria –contestó él–. Por muy bueno que sea el plan, nada nos garantiza que vaya a ir todo como hemos pensado. El más mínimo error podría mandarlo todo a la mierda y no podemos permitirnos que eso ocurra. El Callejón Diagon está lleno de mortífagos, y podrían descubriros en cualquier momento.

–Eso es algo que todos sabemos, querido.

–Sí, Astoria. Todos lo sabéis. La diferencia es que, mientras vosotros estáis allí llevando el plan a cabo, yo voy a estar aquí encerrado sin hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que puede estar ocurriéndoos. Me gustaría decir que sólo me preocupo por ti; pero sé que eso no es verdad. Si alguno de los demás muere o es secuestrado, las probabilidades de ganar esta Guerra van a disminuir de una forma drástica.

–Jamás me lo habría imaginado.

–Pues es algo obvio, Astoria –contestó Draco a la defensiva.

–No, no. No me refiero a eso –dijo ella riendo levemente.

–¿A qué te refieres entonces?

–A que has cambiado de verdad. Creo que Granger ha tenido algo que ver en esto –Draco se tensó de repente, no sabiendo a qué se refería exactamente Astoria, por lo que ésta prosiguió–. Ya sé que debió ser duro para ti pasar tanto tiempo con ella a solas, encerrado en esta casa, después de tantos años de odio mutuo. Pero ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de que ese odio no llevó a nada bueno. Has cambiado, Draco. Eso es algo de lo que no tienes que avergonzarte, a pesar de que tu archienemiga del colegio haya sido la causa.

–No tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo, Astoria –contestó bruscamente Draco, pues no quería seguir con la conversación y arriesgarse a que la chica descubriese la verdad–. Voy a irme ya, necesitas descansar que mañana será un día duro –dijo levantándose de la cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha.

–De acuerdo, querido –contestó ella con suavidad–. ¿Te veré mañana antes de ir a Gringotts?

–Sí, intentaré en el último momento meter algo de razón en esa cabeza tuya para ir yo en tu lugar.

Astoria rió levemente.

–Ambos sabemos que no lo conseguirás. Pero me alegra que quieras protegerme.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación de la chica, pensando mientras cerraba la puerta que no sólo quería evitar que Astoria sufriese ningún daño; sino que necesitaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que Hermione iba a tener cubiertas las espaldas, porque jamás se perdonaría que le ocurriese algo pudiendo haberlo evitado él.

···

–Podrías hacerme caso cuando te hablo, Ron –dijo Harry, cansando de que su amigo estuviese pasando olímpicamente de él.

–No tengo nada que decirte, Harry.

–Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Tienes mucho que decirme y lo sabemos los dos. Necesitas explotar. Y tarde o temprano lo harás.

–Pues explotaré cuando me dé la gana, no cuando me digas tú que lo haga –contestó Ron enfurruñado.

–¿Sabes, Ron? Desisto. Haz lo que quieras. Sólo piensa una cosa: que puede que mañana, cuando salgamos por esa puerta, sea la última vez que nos veas –dijo Harry, perdiendo la calma y metiéndose en la cama –. Y ya puestos, apaga la luz cuando te dé la gana.

–No hace falta que te pongas así, Harry –dijo Ron, poniéndose a la defensiva–. No he hecho nada malo. Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieses en mi lugar.

–No me toques las narices, Ron. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, cosa que no va a pasar nunca porque soy el maldito _Niño que Sobrevivió_, estaría más preocupado por mis amigos y por lo que van a tener que enfrentarse que por enfadarme por una gilipollez. ¡Estamos en una maldita guerra, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Cualquier cosa puede pasar! Por muy planeado que esté todo, cualquier desliz puede desencadenar una puñetera tormenta. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Eres en serio tan necio como para no verlo?

Ron no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado, apretando con fuerza los puños mientras su cara iba subiendo de color hasta quedarse igualada a la tonalidad de su pelo.

Harry le miraba desde la cama, con la palabra "decepción" reflejada en el rostro.

–Lo siento –musitó Ron.

–Sí, ya sé que lo sientes. Pero tienes que acostumbrarte a dejar de pedir perdón como último recurso. Madura de una vez y compórtate como el hombre que serás algún día.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada; ya que Harry jamás le había hablado con tanta dureza.

–Buenas noches, Harry –dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama y apagaba la luz.

–Hasta mañana –contestó Harry mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

···

Hermione no podía dormir. Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, pero había perdido toda esperanza de conciliar el sueño. Por eso había cogido uno de los libros que había sobre su mesilla de noche y estaba leyéndolo.

No creyó que hubiese alguien despierto a la una de la mañana sabiendo lo que ocurriría al día siguiente; por eso se llevó un gran susto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro y vio a Ginny y a Luna en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicas? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Como os pille Molly… –dijo Hermione, depositando un marcador en la página por donde se había quedado y dejando después el libro sobre la cama.

–No podíamos dormir sin antes desearte buena suerte, Hermione –contestó Luna.

Hermione sonrió a modo de respuesta, y ésa fue la invitación que sus amigas necesitaban para entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellas para sentarse en la cama.

–¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó Ginny.

–La verdad es que sí –musitó Hermione–. No creo que se me dé bien hacer el papel de Bellatrix. Nunca hice teatro en el colegio muggle al que iba; así que no creo que pueda comportarme como ella.

–Por desgracia te has enfrentado a ella varias veces, Hermione –contestó Ginny–. Simplemente hazte la loca, abre los ojos como platos y desencaja la mandíbula. ¡Ah! Y ríete como una posesa de vez en cuando.

–Yo creo que la clave está en caminar como si estuvieses borracha –completó Luna.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas unos instantes y después empezaron a reírse.

–Tendré en cuenta vuestros consejos, chicas –dijo Hermione entre risas–. Espero que me sirvan.

–Ante la duda siempre puedes usar el último comodín –dijo Ginny.

–¿Qué comodín? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Ginny y Luna se miraron sonriendo con complicidad.

–Malfoy.

–¡Venga ya, Ginny! –se mofó Hermione, rodando los ojos.

–Si no recuerdo mal, el hecho de que Bellatrix sea su tía significa que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y, por ende, es el que mejor sabe cómo actuaría ella.

–Esto era lo último que me faltaba por oír, chicas. Si pensáis en serio que voy a preguntarle nada a ese hurón…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la puerta se entreabrió lo suficiente como para que una cabeza con pelo platino se asomase por ella.

–Hablando del Rey de Roma… –musitó Ginny para que sólo sus amigas pudiesen escucharla.

Luna se rió, y Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas; lo que hizo que Ginny se uniese a las carcajadas de Luna.

–¿Algún problema, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione mirando al chico.

–¿Podemos hablar un momento?

–No veo necesidad alguna de…

–No le hagas caso, Malfoy –dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogía a Luna por el brazo para llevársela con ella–. Está un poco nerviosa por todo lo de mañana. Ya sabes, tener que hacerse pasar por la loca de tu tía no es plato de buen gusto.

–¡Ginny! –la reprendió Hermione.

La joven pelirroja miró a su amiga encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! No es mi intención ofender, Malfoy, pero…

–No ofendes, tranquila. Sé mejor que nadie que es una loca demente sin remedio.

–Me gusta tu mentalidad, Malfoy. Para insultar a tu propia familia se necesitan un par de agallas. Aunque, a decir verdad, tu familia se merece todos los insultos que puedan existir.

–¡Ginny! –volvió a reprenderla Hermione.

Draco miraba a la aludida alzando una ceja.

–Está bien, está bien. Ya nos vamos –dijo la chica, abriendo del todo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación con Luna–. Hasta mañana, Hermione.

–Hasta mañana, chicas.

–Pórtate bien con ella, Malfoy. Sino ya sabes lo que te pasará.

Draco rió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.

–¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche o vas a contarme lo que has venido a decirme? –preguntó Hermione.

–Veo que sigues en tus trece –dijo Draco.

–Lo digo de verdad, Malfoy. No tengo todo el día.

–Está bien –dijo él, entrando en la habitación.

–¿Y bien?

–Quería saber si necesitabas algo –dijo Draco, sentándose en la cama de Hermione pero lo suficientemente alejado de ella para no incomodarla.

–¿Por qué iba a necesitar algo de ti?

–Venga, Hermione. Que no vengo a buscar broncas. Sólo quiero ayudarte. No quiero que te pase nada mañana.

Hermione le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Necesitas algún consejo sobre cómo actuaría mi tía?

–Ya me han ayudado las chicas, no te preocupes –dijo ella–. Si eso era todo, ya puedes irte.

Draco se pasó una mano por la nuca, desordenando la parte de atrás de su platinado pelo.

–No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, Hermione.

–¿En serio? ¿Te das cuenta ahora? ¡Gracias a Merlín! –contestó ella con ironía, lo que hizo que Draco alzase una ceja.

"_Genial, Hermione"_ pensó la chica _"¿no habías quedado en darle una oportunidad de explicarse? Difícilmente va a poder hacerlo si te comportas de esta forma…"_.

–¿Puedo saber qué te han aconsejado Weasley y Lovegood? –preguntó Draco, intentando una vez más mantener una conversación civilizada con ella.

–Me han dicho que actúe como una loca, que abra mucho los ojos, que desencaje la mandíbula, que me ría como una posesa y que camine como si estuviese borracha –contestó Hermione.

Draco empezó a reírse, lo que hizo que el rostro de Hermione se relajase. Odiaba admitirlo, pero echaba mucho de menos el sonido de su risa y ver esos pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían en las comisuras de los labios cuando se reía a gusto.

–He de admitir que no van muy desencaminadas –contestó Draco cuando dejó de reírse–. Pero yo cambiaría también la mentalidad –añadió, poniéndose serio–. Tienes que creerte superior a todo el mundo y asqueada de todos los que no sean como tú. Debes andar también con la espalda recta y con la nariz apuntando al techo; eso sí, moviéndote como si estuvieses borracha –Hermione asintió, tomando nota mental de lo que el chico decía–. Debes entreabrir la boca de vez en cuando y dejar que la lengua asome entre tus dientes. Eso es algo que mi tía hace mucho. Y cuando hables con alguien hazlo con desprecio, y cambia la orientación de la cabeza. En vez de estar alineada con el resto de tu cuerpo, debes intentar que esté un poco más hacia delante. Eso lo hace sobre todo cuando espera una respuesta. Debes sonar convincente en lo que dices. Si tienes dudas, no emplees demasiadas palabras; porque mi tía no tiene la capacidad mental de enlazar muchas frases seguidas. Mantenlo en algo sencillo pero efectivo, ¿me entiendes?

–Sí, te entiendo –contestó ella.

–¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? –preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione se permitió perderse en esas orbes grisáceas durante unos instantes mientras su corazón se aceleraba porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían tanta cercanía hablando. Por un momento parecía que nada había cambiado.

Pero, la cruda verdad, era que todo había cambiado.

–Gracias –contestó Hermione cortando el contacto visual y levantándose de la cama–. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla para que Draco se fuera.

–No hace falta que me agradezcas nada, Hermione –contestó él, levantándose también de la cama y acercándose a ella.

Cuando Hermione puso la mano sobre la manecilla de la puerta, él hizo lo mismo, deteniendo el propósito de la chica.

–¿Me dejarás que me explique algún día? –preguntó casi en un susurro, buscando su mirada.

Hermione respiró hondo y una parte de ella se reprendió mentalmente por mirarle a los ojos, porque se supo perdida.

–Si todo sale bien mañana te escucharé.

–¿Lo prometes? –preguntó él, sonriendo.

Hermione asintió a modo de respuesta, sin dejar de mirarle.

Draco le apartó un rizo que le caía por la cara y lo pasó por detrás de la oreja de ella, dejando la mano apoyada en la mejilla de la chica.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió, su muro de indiferencia se vino abajo.

–¿Y si algo sale mal mañana? –preguntó con preocupación.

Draco sabía que no se refería a la conversación que ella le había prometido que tendrían; sino al futuro del mundo mágico.

–Todo saldrá bien.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Porque, aunque odie admitirlo, Potter sabe lo que hace. Y si no lo sabe, tiene tanta suerte que algo acabará salvándoos la vida.

–¿Y si a Harry le ocurre algo?

–En ese caso, sé que esa cabeza tuya de empollona dará con una solución –contestó Draco, sonriendo con ternura.

Hermione sonrió a modo de respuesta, y cuando él se acercó más y la envolvió entre sus brazos, ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

–Me voy a ir ya. Necesitas descansar –dijo él, separándose de ella y abriendo la puerta.

Pero antes de que él saliese completamente de su habitación, Hermione lo cogió del brazo, deteniéndole.

–Haré todo lo posible para que no le pase nada.

Draco alzó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien a quién se refería Hermione.

–A Astoria.

Draco asintió, agradecido, y se inclinó levemente para depositar un beso en la frente de la chica, saliendo después de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

···

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando Harry bajó a desayunar. Se sorprendió al ver a Ron hablando con Hermione y Astoria; así que supuso que su amigo ya se había disculpado por el comportamiento que tuvo el día anterior.

–Buenos días a todos –dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

–Buenos días –contestaron los demás al unísono.

–¿Cómo has dormido, Harry? –preguntó Hermione mientras servía al chico una taza de café.

–Todo lo bien que podría haber dormido teniendo en cuenta lo que vamos a hacer en un rato –dijo el chico, cogiendo la taza que Hermione le ofrecía.

–Todos estamos igual –intervino Astoria, ofreciendo a Harry una sonrisa tranquilizadora–. ¿Qué os parece que repasemos el plan una última vez?

–Creo que es lo mejor, para afianzar conceptos que puedan haber quedado un poco sueltos –se escuchó la voz de Draco mientras el chico bajaba las escaleras.

–¡Nosotras también estamos de acuerdo! –exclamó Luna, que justo en ese momento entraba con Ginny en la cocina.

–¿De dónde venís? –preguntó Ron extrañado.

–Luna me ha despertado hace más de una hora –dijo Ginny tras haber bostezado–. Me ha arrastrado hasta el bosque ese que hay fuera porque quería encontrar no sé qué para daros suerte.

–Se trata de unas plantas muy difíciles de encontrar. No es tan efectivo como el _Félix Felicis_ pero al menos algo es algo… –añadió Luna mientras dejaba unas pequeñas plantitas encima de la mesa–. Es muy difícil encontrarlas, por eso he despertado tan pronto a Ginny.

–Luna, eso son tréboles de cuatro hojas –dijo Hermione, mirando a su amiga como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

–¿Tú también los conoces? –inquirió Luna con sorpresa.

–Todo el mundo los conoce, Lovegood –intervino Draco–. Personalmente no creo en la suerte… –se detuvo al ver la cara de Hermione–; pero supongo que podemos probar a ver si funcionan.

–¡Ya veréis como sí! –exclamó Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Venga, chicos. Tenéis que llevar una cada uno.

–Pero Luna, ¿no crees que será un poco raro que lleven los cuatro tréboles en la ropa? –preguntó Ron.

–Vaya, no había pensado eso… –murmuró Luna alicaída.

–Podemos llevarlos escondidos debajo de la ropa –propuso Astoria.

–¿Ves, Ginny? ¡Te dije que serviría! –volvió a exclamar Luna tras darle un suave codazo a su amiga.

–Sí, Luna, sí. Los tréboles van a salvarles la vida –contestó Ginny con ironía.

–Ya verás como sí –respondió Luna sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió mientras cogía uno de los tréboles y lo enganchaba en el tirante de su sujetador. Astoria, tras ver lo que la chica había hecho, guardó el suyo en el bolsillo de su vestido; mientras Harry lo guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

–Volviendo a lo del plan –dijo Ron–. Harry, no te olvides de cubrirte con la Capa de Invisibilidad en cuanto lleguéis allí, tienes que ser como el protector de las chicas por si algo no sale como habíamos pensado –Harry asintió mientras daba un sorbo de su café–. Hermione, tú métete bien en el papel; tienes que ser creíble.

–Lo intentaré, Ron –dijo ella.

–Lo conseguirás –rectificó Draco, causando que todos le mirasen sorprendidos–. ¿Qué? Todos sabemos que ella siempre consigue lo que se propone –dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

Pero eso fue suficiente para que Hermione sintiese un valor que hasta hacía media hora creía haber perdido.

–Bueno, Greengrass. Tú debes ser tú misma. Bueno, no; pero ya me entiendes, ¿no? –dijo Ron incómodo.

–Lo entiendo, Weasley. Debo actuar como si formase parte de las filas del Señor Oscuro –contestó Astoria.

–Exacto –dijo Ron–. Entonces, ¿está todo claro?

Harry, Hermione y Astoria asintieron, lo que hizo que Ron sonriese satisfecho.

–De acuerdo. Entonces, Hermione, deberías tomarte ya la poción _multijugos_.

Hermione asintió y, tras hacer un hechizo que convirtió su ropa en el desarreglado vestido que Bellatrix Lestrange siempre llevaba, abrió el frasco que contenía la poción. Miró a sus amigos con cara de asco, pues sabía perfectamente –para su desgracia– el sabor de esa pastosa mezcla. Dejó que el pelo de Bellatrix –que se había enredado en su suéter el día que les capturaron y les llevaron a la Mansión de los Malfoy– cayese en el frasco y, una vez se hubo tapado la nariz con una mano, se bebió el contenido de golpe.

Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban puestos sobre la chica mientras presenciaban el cambio que se producía en ella. Su tez empezó a volverse más pálida, mientras que su pelo se hacía más rizado, largo y alborotado, a la vez que cambiaba el color. Poco a poco, toda ella fue cambiando hasta que se convirtió en Bellatrix Lestrange.

–Deberíamos irnos ya, chicos –dijo Hermione cuando volvió a abrir los ojos–. Ya sabéis que los efectos de la poción sólo duran una hora y no tengo claro que pueda beber más estando allí.

–Sí, debéis iros cuanto antes –reafirmó Draco.

"_Así llegarán antes"_ añadió su mente.

–Está bien, entonces nos veremos en unas horas –dijo Harry.

Ginny y Luna corrieron a los brazos de Hermione y la abrazaron con fuerza, dedicándole las últimas palabras de suerte. Después, Ginny se separó de Hermione y corrió hacia Harry, enganchándose de su cuello y besándole en los labios; lo que hizo que el joven Potter se pusiese más rojo que el pelo de su novia.

Esto hizo también que Draco se riese, pero cuando Hermione fijó su mirada en él, se puso serio y asintió con la cabeza; sabiendo que ella entendía todo lo que él quería decirle. Después dirigió su atención a Astoria, que en ese momento se estaba acercando a él. Draco la abrazó y besó su mejilla, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Ron fue el último en despedirse de sus amigos y de Astoria.

Cuando Hermione, Harry y Astoria se cogieron de las manos, Luna y Ginny abrazaron a Ron mientras Draco observaba la escena desde una esquina.

Nadie dijo nada. Tampoco hacía falta.

Y, lo más importante, sólo Draco fue consciente de que la última mirada de Hermione antes de desaparecerse, estaba dirigida a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo 22. Espero que os haya gustado. <strong>

**La verdad es que tengo dudas porque no sé si estoy enfocando la historia desde la perspectiva adecuada. Me quedo atascada muchas veces y eso me frustra mucho. Me gustaría que me dieseis vuestras opiniones. Ya sabéis que los _reviews_ me alegran el día y me impulsan a seguir dándole trabajo a mi imaginación para seguir la historia.**

**Como he estado tanto tiempo fuera de esto, no recuerdo si contesté a los _reviews_ del capítulo anterior. Lo que quiero que sepáis es que los leo todos.**

**Espero que poco a poco todo vuelva a normalizarse.**

**Muchos besos,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**


	22. Te lo prometo

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**TE LO PROMETO**

Las horas pasaban y Harry, Hermione y Astoria no habían llegado aún.

Draco estaba preocupado. Había estado dando vueltas en su habitación durante más de una hora. Luego había subido a la biblioteca y había intentado leer algún libro en el sillón favorito de Hermione; pero tampoco podía concentrarse. Así que ahora estaba en el salón–comedor, sentado en una de las butacas y balanceando las piernas.

Ron no se había movido de la silla de la cocina en toda la mañana. Cada pocos minutos abría la nevera, pero cuando metía la mano en ésta, la sacaba; puesto que de los nervios que tenía no podía ni comer.

Ginny y Luna estaban tumbadas en un sofá, con la televisión encendida; pero la verdad era que ninguna de las dos le prestaba demasiada atención.

Molly, que no sabía dónde estaban los tres jóvenes, estaba aún más nerviosa, e intentaba tranquilizarse cocinando y limpiando.

Incluso Arthur Weasley se aparecía en la Casa de la Playa cada media hora por si había noticias de los chicos y, al escuchar una negativa, se desaparecía hacia el Ministerio.

A media mañana, Snape había llegado, trayendo con él unos diez o quince colmillos de basilisco. Había tenido la intención de hablar con Draco sobre los avances respecto al Ojo de la Serpiente; pero tuvo la delicadeza de posponerlo para otro momento; por lo que volvió a Hogwarts al poco rato de haber llegado.

La hora de la comida llegó, y aún no habían recibido noticia alguna de Harry y las chicas.

–Chicos, deberíais comer algo –dijo Molly.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer ahora, mamá? –inquirió Ron furioso. Esta pregunta hizo que todos los presentes le mirasen, y él, incómodo dijo–: ¿Qué pasa?

Lo que ocasionó que Ginny y Luna empezasen a reírse.

–Genial, ahora soy el bufón de la Corte. Maldita la gracia –refunfuñó Ron.

–Venga, querido. No te lo tomes a malas –dijo Molly en tono tranquilizador mientras le sonreía de forma maternal–. Es curioso que precisamente seas tú el que diga eso.

–Pero es verdad, mamá, no entiendo cómo…

Pero Ron no fue capaz de terminar la frase, pues se escuchó un fuerte _plop_ y ante los ojos de los presentes aparecieron Harry, Astoria y Hermione.

Harry tenía, para variar, las gafas rotas y había sangre cayendo por su cara. Astoria tenía desgarrado el vestido y su siempre perfecto pelo estaba completamente desordenado; pero a primera vista no tenía ninguna herida. Y Hermione ya no tenía la apariencia de Bellatrix, pero seguía llevando el vestido negro con el que había salido esa mañana.

Se hizo un gran silencio en el que todos se miraron.

Astoria miraba a Draco, pero él no la no tenía su vista puesta en ella. La joven Greengrass siguió con su mirada el punto donde los ojos de Draco estaban fijos y, al ver que se trataba de Hermione, un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago.

Ginny fue la primera en moverse, y se levantó rápidamente del sofá, corriendo a los brazos de Harry. Luna fue la siguiente en alzarse y abrazar a Hermione. Ron, eufórico, abrazó a sus dos amigos a la vez, haciendo que Ginny y Luna quedasen atrapadas en medio de éstos.

Astoria, al ver la escena, sintió cierta rabia porque Draco no mostraba esa efusión al verla sana y salva. Lo único que el chico hizo fue acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla, para después abrazarla de una forma más formal.

Lo que Astoria no supo era que, mientras Draco la abrazaba, él no dejaba de mirar a Hermione.

–Bueno, chicos, ya está bien. ¡Dejadles respirar! –exclamó Molly acercándose a ellos–. Voy a avisar a Arthur. Ahora vuelvo y comemos todos, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo después de abrazar brevemente a los recién llegados.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron cuando su madre se fue–. ¿Lo tenéis?

Hermione sonrió y metió su mano en el pequeño bolso que llevaba, sacando después la Copa de Hufflepuff de él.

–¿Cuándo lo destruimos? –preguntó Ginny.

–Cuanto antes mejor, ¿no? –sugirió Luna.

–Sí, pero hay una cosa que me tiene algo preocupada –dijo Hermione.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Draco.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a él antes de contestar.

–No sé si Voldemort será capaz de notar que un horrocrux se ha destruido. Y tampoco sé si es capaz de ver dónde se ha llevado a cabo la destrucción.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirió Ron.

–Que no sé si nos conviene destruirlo aquí, Ron –contestó Hermione mirándole–. No creo que merezca la pena arriesgarnos a que descubran nuestro refugio.

–Podrían desaparecerse dos de nosotros a algún lugar lejano a aquí y destruirlo –dijo Harry–. De esta forma, si Voldemort es capaz de sentirlo y de saber dónde se está destruyendo, nunca descubrirá dónde estamos.

–O podemos esperar a tenerlos todos y los destruimos a la vez –propuso Draco–. Así no podrá saber que los estamos buscando para destruirlos.

Nadie habló durante unos minutos, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a Draco y decidiendo internamente si era una buena idea o no.

–No tenemos por qué decidirlo ahora –dijo Hermione–. Lo que tenemos claro es que no vamos a destruirlo aquí. ¿Por qué no descansamos de los Horrocruxes por unas horas y luego volvemos a pensar en ello?

–Por mí bien, porque me estoy muriendo de… –empezó Ron, pero se vio interrumpido por el rugido que salió de sus tripas.

–¡HAMBRE! –completaron Luna y Ginny al unísono, lo que hizo que todos se riesen y Ron se pusiese rojo.

···

Después de comer, Harry se fue a Hogwarts a hablar con Dumbledore. Luna y Ginny salieron a dar un paseo por la playa; ya que los ronquidos de Ron al haberse quedado dormido en el sofá impedían que se pudiese estar en el salón. Astoria subió a su habitación a descansar; y Molly salió a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban y a hacer una visita a sus otros hijos, que estaban en El Refugio.

Draco se dio cuenta de que ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con Hermione, así que fue a buscarla a la biblioteca.

Pero ella no estaba ahí.

Draco supuso que, si no estaba investigando o leyendo un libro en ese lugar, estaría descansando en su habitación; así que se tumbó en el sillón favorito de la chica y cerró los ojos, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Debía poner en orden sus ideas si quería que la conversación que tenía pendiente con Hermione saliese bien.

Draco no fue consciente de haberse quedado dormido en el sofá; y tampoco supo cuánto tiempo lo estuvo. Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Hermione sentada en la butaca de enfrente, leyendo un libro.

El chico no se movió ni dijo nada durante unos minutos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él y Hermione estaban solos y ella estaba tranquila. Era la primera vez que la chica no tenía esa fachada delante de él.

Draco sonrió levemente al apreciar esos gestos que le salían a Hermione de forma involuntaria; como soplar un par de veces para apartar un rizo de su cara, morderse el labio cuando estaba intrigada o fruncir el ceño cuando no entendía algo o se frustraba.

Y así, con esa sonrisa en la cara, fue como Hermione pilló a Draco cuando levantó la vista de su libro.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? –preguntó ella.

–Apenas unos minutos –respondió Draco–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú ahí?

–No sé –contestó ella, mirando su reloj de muñeca–, una hora y media más o menos.

–¿Cómo? ¿Una hora y media?

–Es normal que te hayas quedado dormido, Draco. La tensión de los últimos días ha sido fuerte.

–¿Por qué no me has despertado? –preguntó él, incorporándose en el sillón hasta quedarse sentado.

–Porque parecía que necesitabas dormir. Además, hoy no hay mucho que hacer, así que quería dejarte descansar –contestó ella, restándole importancia al asunto.

–Sí que hay cosas que hacer, Hermione –dijo él–. Por ejemplo, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Hermione suspiró mientras ponía un marcador en la página por la que se había quedado y, cerrando el libro, lo dejó en la mesilla que había entre los dos sillones.

–¿De qué quieres hablar, Draco?

–De todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

–Es que no creo que haya mucho que hablar. Estás prometido con Astoria. No hay mucho que pueda hacerse al respecto.

–Si de verdad pensases eso, no te habrías comportado conmigo como lo has estado haciendo desde que te lo conté.

–¿Y cómo querías que me comportase, Draco? –preguntó Hermione, abatida–. Sentí por ti, ¿sabes? Y no es plato de buen gusto que la persona que te gusta te diga que está prometido con otra y que esa mujer va a estar conviviendo con vosotros.

–No me dejaste acabar, Hermione…

–Me hiciste daño, Draco. No podía soportar mirarte a la cara. No cuando yo estaba tan mal y parecía que tú no estuvieses afectado.

–¡Pero lo estaba, Hermione! –exclamó él–. De hecho, lo sigo estando.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de contestar.

–Yo nunca quise casarme con Astoria. Nunca la he querido como algo más que una hermana, Hermione. Nunca.

–¿Y estabas dispuesto a seguir con todo a pesar de no quererla?

–Déjame terminar, por favor.

–Vale, perdona.

–Yo jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo por alguien. A mí no me han educado pensando que la gente puede enamorarse. La única persona que me ha demostrado amor en toda mi vida ha sido mi madre. Y, aunque me hubiesen educado de ese modo, yo nunca me he creído digno del amor.

–No creo que sea eso, Draco –dijo Hermione interrumpiéndole–. Déjame acabar, por favor –añadió cuando vio que Draco iba a hablar.

Él asintió a modo de respuesta.

–Yo creo que tenías miedo –prosiguió ella–. Siempre has ido de duro por la vida y creo que eso ha sido, y es, una fachada. Yo he conocido al verdadero Draco cuando estábamos solos. He conocido a un chico que no se dejaba influenciar por lo que su apellido representa. Creo que nunca has creído en el amor porque tenías miedo a mostrarte como eres en realidad, porque es muy diferente a lo que has mostrado toda tu vida. Creo que no te creías capaz de hacer feliz a una persona, y que pensabas que ibas a defraudarla, y acabarían haciéndote daño. Creo que eso ha sido una excusa que has usado siempre para evitar que te rompiesen el corazón. Porque, aunque lo niegues, yo sé que tienes un corazón enorme, Draco.

El chico la miró sorprendido. Aún no entendía cómo Hermione era capaz de leerle como un libro abierto y poner en palabras lo que ni él mismo era consciente que pensaba.

–Puede que tengas razón –admitió él–. El caso es que, por el motivo que fuese, no creía que fuese a enamorarme nunca de nadie. Por eso no me negué a seguir con el compromiso. Pero de repente apareciste tú y me cambiaste todos los esquemas.

Draco hizo una pausa, levantándose del sillón y sentándose en la mesilla que había entre las dos butacas, quedando así enfrente de Hermione.

Ella se ruborizó al instante. Cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella, perdía toda capacidad de raciocinio y se ponía más nerviosa de lo que jamás había estado. Por eso, en el momento en que él cogió las manos de ella entre las suyas propias, se supo perdida.

–Hermione… –volvió a hablar Draco, fijando sus ojos grises en los miel de ella–. No puedo decirte que esté enamorado de ti porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo que tengo más claro que el agua es que no soporto que estemos distanciados. No puedo aguantar la idea de que por culpa de esta maldita guerra acabe perdiéndote. Cada vez que sales de la casa me vuelvo loco por la posibilidad de que algo pueda ocurrirte. Quiero estar a tu lado, Hermione. Quiero protegerte. Quiero cuidarte. Quiero ser la persona en la que te apoyes cuando estés mal, y también quiero ser la persona con la que vivas los momentos más felices. Quiero estar ahí para ti, pase lo que pase, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Hermione sintió cómo su vista empezaba a nublarse, y no fue consciente del momento en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas.

Draco soltó las manos de ella y las llevo a su cara, secando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus pulgares.

–Dime que no he llegado tarde, por favor –musitó él, puesto que no sabía cómo interpretar la reacción de Hermione.

–Llegaste en el momento oportuno, Draco –contestó ella entre sollozos–. Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo.

–No me voy a volver a apartar de tu lado, Hermione –susurró él–. No lo haré a no ser que me lo pidas.

Ella le miró a los ojos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

–No creo que ese día llegue, Draco –contestó ella–. Pero quiero que hagamos las cosas bien. No puedo estar bien contigo si tienes el asunto de Astoria pendiente.

Draco asintió y besó la frente de ella.

–Voy a solucionarlo, Hermione –murmuró él sin separar los labios de la frente de la chica–. Te lo prometo.

Y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios alcanzaba también sus ojos.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía que podía tener un final feliz como en los cuentos infantiles que leía de pequeña.

···

–No entiendo por qué Hermione está distante conmigo –dijo Ron de repente.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry, alzando la vista del tablero de ajedrez mágico.

–¡Venga, Harry! No te hagas el sorprendido. Algo le pasa.

–No entiendo qué quieres decir, Ron. Explícate mejor.

–Pues eso, que está distante. Que no está conmigo como lo estaba antes.

–Yo la veo igual.

–Pues no lo está.

–Vas a tener que ser más explícito porque no sé por dónde cogerte, Ron.

–Siempre ha estado claro que entre nosotros hay algo. Al principio no quería reconocerlo, pero hace tiempo que lo sé. Y parece que la que no quiere verlo ahora es ella.

–Yo no creo que las cosas sean así, Ron…

–Sí que lo son, Harry. Siempre lo han sido.

–Lo fueron, Ron. No puedo decirte que no. Pero tendrías que haber aprovechado el momento. Se te pasó el tiempo.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió el pequeño de los Weasley.

–Hermione… ella no es la misma de antes. Bueno, sí que lo es, pero no en ese aspecto. Se cansó de estar esperándote, Ron. Hermione no es una chica a la que le guste vivir en el pasado. Con el tiempo todo cambia, y ella lo ha hecho también. Ha pasado página. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Pues yo no creo que sea así. Voy a hablar con ella. Le voy a decir lo que siento y así se dará cuenta de que estamos hechos para estar juntos.

Harry resopló mientras se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo decirle a Ron que Hermione estaba enamorada de otra persona sin decirle que esa persona era Draco?

–A ver, Ron… –empezó Harry volviendo a ponerse las gafas–. Para Hermione eres como un hermano. Sólo eso. De hecho, creo que siempre ha sido así, pero estuvo confundida durante algún tiempo. Y creo también que, en fondo, tú sientes lo mismo hacia ella. Es como si fuese tu hermana. Lo que ocurre es que, al pasar tanto tiempo con una persona y haber vivido tantos momentos con ella, es inevitable que pienses que sientes algo por esa persona. Pero no son sentimientos de verdad.

–Eso no es así. Si lo que tú dices fuese cierto, ella no habría estado celosa cuando estuve con Lavender y yo no habría estado celoso cuando ella estuvo con Krum.

–No creo que fuesen celos de amor; sino celos de amistad. Al centraros en vuestras parejas, os distanciasteis el uno del otro. Es algo normal. Cuando estás en una relación que te llena de verdad, a veces cuesta no darle la prioridad a esa persona.

–No tienes razón.

–Sí que la tengo, Ron; lo que pasa es que no quieres verlo.

–No lo veo porque no hay nada que ver.

–Mira Ron, yo te he dicho lo que hay. Si no quieres seguir mi consejo, allá tú. Te vas a chocar contra una pared invisible que te va a acabar tumbando en el suelo. Si le dices algo a Hermione, lo único que vas a conseguir es que las cosas se estropeen entre vosotros. Puedes incluso llegar a perder tu amistad con ella.

–Eso no es posible. Nuestra amistad no puede romperse.

–No juegues con fuego porque te acabarás quemando, Ron. Estás hablando con mucha chulería y te estás poniendo a la defensiva; y sabes tan bien como yo que si te comportas de ese modo, no vas a conseguir hablar con Hermione porque ella se cerrará en banda.

–¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?

–Que dejes las cosas como están. Deja que el tiempo pase y verás que ni Hermione siente nada por ti, ni tú lo sientes por ella.

Ron frunció el ceño mientras murmuraba enfurruñado _"ya veremos quién tiene razón"_.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que la guerra que estaban viviendo en el mundo mágico no sería nada en comparación a la batalla campal que podría darse en la casa si Ron descubría que había algo entre Hermione y Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Por fin tenéis la reconciliación entre Draco y Hermione, así que no podéis quejaros, ¿eh? Jajaja<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque hoy me he puesto a escribir sólo por vosotras.**

**Felices Navidades a todas, espero que las paséis rodeadas de vuestra gente y que Papá Noel se porte muy bien.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me habéis mandado _reviews_; y una mención especial a Emma Felton y a Caro, que no están registradas y no puedo agradecérselo mediante un MP.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**


End file.
